Figuring It Out
by atomicseasoning
Summary: Alternative version of the S2 finale between Chuck & Blair, as well as plot ideas through S3 and they try to figure out their relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a few days since the incident in which Gossip Girl had dropped her bombs on everyone, right at the moment she had almost seduced Chuck into saying "I love you." Having it happen then made Blair so angry at Gossip Girl, and herself, that she knew she could spit nails. Oh she should've just been more bold, more forceful, and just answered Chuck's phone for him...or even better turned it off or thrown it across the room...then forcibily have her way with him by tearing off the rest of his clothes and taking him on the couch. She knew she'd been making progress in her attempt at seduction by the desirous look Chuck had in his deep brown eyes, and the fact that she'd felt he'd already grown hard for her during the moment she'd briefly straddled his hips...until the anonymous Gossip Girl ruined the mood. Talk about bad timing!

The ensuing argument that occurred afterward, where both she and Chuck had found out about each other's liaisons with Jack Bass and Vanessa Abrams, hadn't gone well either, but Blair figured that in all honesty it was probably best that they both knew the truth, whatever their future might be. Being with Jack Bass was probably one of the stupidest mistakes she'd ever made, other than hooking up with Carter Baizen a few weeks later, but to Blair her only excuse for either mistake was that she was so hungry for sex with Chuck, she was willing to try substitutes for the real thing...and poor substitutes they turned out to be. Carter had almost had it, and with his dark good looks he was somewhat easy to imagine it was Chuck instead...but Jack Bass was another matter entirely, a matter she'd prefer to forget if she could.

Now it'd been a few days since the fight. A few days since their latest bust up, where she'd poured her heart out to Chuck, telling him how much she loved him, and attempting to draw a declaration of love out of him too...but unfortunately he didn't admit any of it verbally himself although she could just feel he loved her, by the tears she'd seen in his eyes as well. Blair realized now that it had been too soon after Chuck had learned of her liaison with Jack to admit how he'd felt because she hadn't let him process the information first. Perhaps if she'd given him a bit more time he'd feel differently, or perhaps if she would've cried an apology and kissed him, things would've went differently...but who knows because Chuck ran off soon afterwards to who knows where.

As she was walking along, it suddenly struck her how much her little scene with Chuck reminded her of the 19th Century British Literature novel she'd had to read for English Literature class, Tess of the D'Urbervilles. In the novel, young Tess was taken advantage of by a spoiled, rich, young fellow named Alec, who was posing as her cousin. Tess' hook up with Alec resulted in a baby, and embarrassment for Tess, who'd left the D'Urberville mansion to go back and live with her family, where she'd had her baby that eventually died. Then later Tess met and married another young man, named Angel, but their relationship was marred from the beginning when Tess admitted to him on her wedding night that she'd been with another man and had even had his baby, a fact that Angel couldn't forgive and caused him to run off to Brazil for several years, until it was too late because Tess had been forced back into a relationship with Alec mainly for financial reasons.

When Blair had first read the novel...and supplemented it by watching the BBC miniseries, Blair had imagined "Angel" was like Nate and "Alec" was like Chuck...an idea highly supplemented after seeing the miniseries with actors Eddie Redmayne as "Angel" and Hans Matheson as "Alec"...especially after she remembered the incident that'd happened over a year and a half ago when she'd thought she was pregnant and Nate and Chuck had acted remotely like the characters from that novel. Still though the way Chuck reacted after their recent fight after they learned about Jack and Vanessa...who knew Chuck would pull an "Angel" and not only reject her but also run away? (Although she should've known, given his reaction after the pregnancy scare/fight with Nate debacle, and the time she'd admitted her love to him after his father had passed and he'd run off then.) Blair just hoped the rest of her life didn't have to follow the rest of Tess' story, because she didn't want to have to stab Jack with a bread knife just to get to Chuck...because then she'd end up in prison for murder (or like Tess, hung by the neck until dead) and would never have Chuck either.

Blair was contemplating these unfortunate thoughts, when suddenly her cell phone chimed for a text message and she checked it. Fearing it was another stupid Gossip Girl bomb, Blair reluctantly checked her phone, only to discover the message was from Chuck.

**Blair, If you still feel the same way you did the other day, meet me in the front of the Plaza Hotel at 4pm on Monday. Dress casually and bring an overnight bag.** --** Chuck. **

_**"**__Dress casually and bring an overnight bag? What was he up to now?" _Blair thought as she closed her phone. Well who knew Chuck was up to, but at least he was communicating with her again. It was a start at least...and unlike Angel, Chuck had only been a few days, not a few years. That itself spoke volumes, although even a few days had been too long for Blair, who liked things to happen right away. Well if Chuck wanted her to dress casually she would, just to prove a point. Of course it'd be designer label casual, and that alone just gave her another excuse to go shopping, Blair considered as she whipped out her AMEX card, hailed a cab, and went to her favorite stores to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days passed and it was finally Monday. Chuck knew that what he did and what he was planning was going to be a risk, after a brief excursion to the UK to close a business deal for Bass Industries, celebrate his 18th birthday legally with a few drinks, and to clear his head, he finally knew how he'd felt about Blair. Actually hanging out with a few people he knew in London, and realizing that all the girls he'd attempted to chat up looked like Blair...but weren't quite her...really made him realize that. It was fortunate then that when he went shopping in London, Harrod's carried Pierre Hermes macaroons, Falz stockings, and Chanel No. 5 perfume...all things he knew Blair loved. Going to Harrod's made it seem like he'd traveled the world to find Blair's favorite things, when they'd already done the work for him...talk about one stop shopping!

Chuck sat in his limo and kept checking his watch to see what time it was, and would ask his driver, Arthur, if he'd spotted Blair yet, as he waited impatiently for her. The whole dressing casually idea was one he'd thought of in the spur of the moment, as a way to perhaps make his plans easier and because he knew Blair liked covert operations as much as he did, perhaps even more. Still though bringing his limo would definitely tip people off, and he'd debated with himself whether or not to bring it, but since he knew how much Blair loved limos...yeah that's why he brought it.

Chuck was still playing it cool, when Arthur suddenly told him that he saw a young woman walking down the street who might be Miss Waldorf. With a quick glance out the window, Chuck confirmed it, as he gathered his packages, climbed out of the limo, and leaned against it, trying to look cool and as if he hadn't a care in the world. He watched Blair walk down the street carrying a bag, and although she looked different than the version of Blair he was normally used to, he certainly liked what he saw. Blair looked good in skinny jeans and designer engineer boots, because it showed off her shape somehow more than her prissy skirts normally did. And the added touch of a loose gray scarf and a leather jacket were things he liked too. He then started to imagine what she was wearing underneath and how soon he'd be able to find out...but before he could let his thoughts wander any further, Blair approached.

"Hello, Chuck. I got your text message a few days ago to meet you here at four pm on Monday, so here I am. You said to dress casually, so I did...and you did too. You look good in jeans, Chuck." Blair laughed as she quickly eyed Chuck, dressed in jeans, laced up wingtip boots, a blue t shirt, an italian leather jacket, but his hair still combed as usual. He certainly didn't look bad, and the jeans showed off his butt in a way Blair rather liked, just a bit unusual for Chuck Bass.

"Uh thanks...you look good too, Blair. I'm glad you came because I wanted to ask you to...run away with me." Chuck admitted.

"What? Run away with you? Why?" Blair gasped as she dropped her bag to the pavement.

"Yes...Run away with me Blair...for the week, the summer, however long we need...I know we need to talk about a lot of things...so I thought this was the the only way we could it. That's why I asked you to dress casually, so that we could escape the city without anyone interfering." Chuck replied, as he leaned down and picked up her bag and held it for her.

"All right, Chuck, I agree we need to talk...and I love your idea of covertly escaping our friends, family, and least of all Gossip Girl...but still Chuck, why do you want me to escape the city with you to talk? What made you suddenly come back?" Blair asked, her eyes staring right into his.

"Well, I had to come home anyway, but I realized something while I was gone...that you're special to me...and that if you still feel the same way you said you felt about me...we should give it a go..." Chuck admitted.

"Give it a go? Do you mean you want to have a relationship with me?" Blair asked curiously.

"Yes...because you're special to me...and so I thought we could go for it...or at least discuss the matter. That is if you still feel the same way?" Chuck asked nervously curious.

"Yeah of course I still feel the same way! I mean sometimes you still make me angry, you probably always will, but I still love you, Chuck Bass." Blair sheepishly admitted to him.

"Good...uh come here...I have some gifts and some other things I want to tell you and would rather save it for the limo...but first things first..." Chuck said as he drew her close and whispered in her ear "I just thought I'd tell you that I love you too, Blair Waldorf, and have for some time."

"You do?" Blair gasped as she turned his face to hers and he smiled and laughed "Yes I love you." as they then drew each other into a kiss.

They kissed momentarily until Chuck whispered in her ear that they should get out of there and be on their way, so they slipped into the limo and were soon on their way, making out as much as they could in the back of the limo. When Blair wanted to reenact their first time together, Chuck laughed and groaned, saying "Ergh...I'm tempted...but don't you want to save it for the plane?"

"The plane? You mean we're going to fly somewhere?" Blair laughed a bit surprised.

"Of course! I asked you to run away with me, so we are. We can take that trip to Tuscany together that we didn't do last year, because I was an idiot. Or we could see the Seven Wonders of the World...the Coliseum, the Pyramids of Giza, the Taj Mahal, the Great Wall of China, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, and whatever else is left. Or we could go to France to visit your father and Ramon. Or take a trip to Rome and have our own Roman Holiday...or Greece...or wherever you want to go! I'm open to ideas." Chuck replied, bemused.

"Wow, Chuck, those are all great ideas, I'd have a difficult choice...wow...you must really love me, if you're willing to take me to all of those places." Blair pondered as she suddenly realized the sacrifice Chuck would have to make from his newly minted career as CEO of Bass Industries, if he took her to all of the places he'd suggested.

"Yes...I really do. It'll take some sacrifices from work, but it'll be worth it. Despite what you may have done with my uncle Jack...I still love you and have for quite awhile. I think I loved you years ago, when Nate was always your boyfriend and I was your friend...or at least I wanted you because I always saw you as the perfect woman...but it soon turned into love that first time were together. I've been with a lot of women, but being with you felt like...I don't know how to describe it...like I was coming home or something. I was honored to be your first, I wish I could've been your only...but I guess we can't change our pasts." Chuck opened up to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too Chuck. After our first time together, I hated to see you with other girls, at Victrola's and wherever else. I don't know why I did the stupid things I did these past few months...I wanted to blame it on you, but I realize now that I have to take responsibility for my own actions as well. So for my part of the relationship, I'll try not to cheat...and I expect the same from you. Is that a deal?" Blair replied.

"Ha ha of course! You know how I feel about cheaters, just ask Lily. I'd suggest you ask my father, but unfortunately he's dead." Chuck said as his laugh turned into a sigh.

"Yeah I'll have to ask her sometime...Anyway Chuck how are you dealing with your dad's death, even now?" Blair replied, her voice becoming concerned.

"Honestly, Blair, I take it one day at a time..." Chuck sighed as he became slightly withdrawn.

"Aw...dear, I know. Well, I'm here now, so I'll try to help you. I'm glad you let me back into your life, and that I'm not freaking out over losing Yale and whatever else anymore...because I love you and I was really worried about you there for awhile...I still am." Blair sighed as she wrapped her arms around Chuck and gave him a comforting kiss.

"You were worried about me? Well I was worried about you, even though I was stupid and let Nate try to comfort you, then even went so far as to let Vanessa comfort me in a week moment..." Chuck said.

"Yeah about that, Chuck Bass...hmm...though even if Vanessa's not the tramp Elle or some of your dancers and hookers were...if I ever see you with her in that way...you will not like what I'll have to say!" Blair chided him.

"Well then, if I ever see you with my uncle Jack..." Chuck began.

"Yes I know what you mean...and I far prefer you over your uncle any day, Chuck. Being with him was one of the stupidest mistakes I've ever made and I don't intend to repeat it. Anyway, let's just forget all of that and concentrate on the future and our summer together, as it goes." Blair admitted as she sidled over to Chuck, threw her arms around him, and drew him into a passionate embrace.

Their time together was soon interrupted when they arrived at the airport. Once there, Chuck helped Blair board the Bass Corporate Jet, from where the decided to start by flying to France to visit Blair's father Harold, and then take things from there. While in the plane, Chuck presented Blair with the gifts he'd bought, the macaroons, the stockings, the perfume and lingerie. Blair loved all of the gifts and said she'd thank Chuck in her own way, as she took some of the items into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Blair came out wearing the lingerie, stockings, and perfume, asked Chuck's opinion to which one of his trademark sly grins was his reply. Blair winked at him seductively herself, as she slid onto his lap and decided to reenact few of their favorite moments, their last seduction attempt from the infamous party, combined with their first time in the limo, and a few other memorable moments...and thus they joined the mile high club. And in all actuality the young couple realized the Bass Corporate Jet was even better because it had a bed where they could take it to as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The summer they spent traveling together like that around the world sped by quickly for Chuck and Blair. From New York, they flew to France where they visited Blair's father, Harold, and his partner Ramon, at their chateau and vineyard, touring it, playing golf, and general relaxing. From Avignon, they flew to Paris, Rome, Venice, Tuscany, Athens, Casablanca, Cairo, Dubai, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Honalulu, Los Angeles, Chicago, Toronto, and then back to New York.

Doing an around the world tour in less than twelve weeks was exhausting but also fun and quite the learning experience. Being able to learn to live with someone and being with someone you love, nearly 24/7 for almost 12 weeks was an experience that taught about each other and definitely helped them grow in their relationship. If Chuck & Blair ever thought there was any way in which they didn't know each other already, they certainly knew each other now.

Even though both had started out with bringing along not much more than an overnight bag, they soon supplemented their wardrobes by purchasing something new at every city they stopped. Even some of the cities where Blair had feared the standard of living might not be up to her standard, she was pleasantly surprised at what she was able to buy in the market places, and the accommodations Chuck had been able to procure for them at each stop.

It was a powerful trip overall, but both of them were glad to get back to their hometown, the Upper East Side of New York City. When they got back, both were reluctant to leave the other, and since most of Chuck's things, including his bed, were still at the Vander Woodsen's penthouse, out of habit Chuck just took Blair back there with him. They go in pretty late, so they were able to slip into his bedroom undetected, where they then used his private bathroom to shower, then went to bed both so exhausted from their latest flight that they just curled up in bed together and fell asleep.

In the morning, the sunlight was just starting to filter through the window as Blair started to wake up. She tried to stretch a bit and took a deep breath, as should then tell from feel and scent alone that she was still pressed up against Chuck as they'd slept. The side of her face was laying on his chest, his chest hair lightly tickling her nose and lips, and the rest of her body pressed against and laying across his torso too, his body hair stimulating her soft skin elsewhere a well. She listened momentarily to his heartbeat and his even breathing as he still snored away, deep in sleep. Groggily, Blair tried to move, but soon realized that her feet were tangled up in the high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets with his, and that she'd thrown her right arm across Chuck in the night, so that they'd slept holding hands, and now he didn't want to let go.

"Hmm...Good morning, Chuck. Hmm...what time is it?" Blair groaned in her morning voice as she pressed her lips against his chest in a kiss, then looked up into his face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Good morning to you too, Blair. Ergh...I think it's about eight or eight thirty..." Chuck yawned as he grinned down at her.

"Hmm...that's good...although is it New York time or some other time? I can't keep track of where we are, after all of the traveling we've done..." Blair yawned as she rest her head on him again and almost started to fall back asleep.

"Hmm...Do you even know where we're at, Blair?" Chuck asked, a bit bemused as he traced circles on the small of her back with his left hand.

"I'm in bed with you, and wherever we're at has quality sheets and air conditioning, that is all I know." Blair sighed.

"Ha yes it does, Blair. Just look around some more." Chuck said bemused.

"Hmm...oh are we in your room in the penthouse? I hope didn't disturb anyone..." Blair huskily chuckled.

"I doubt it because I think we just came in here and fell asleep...so we haven't..." Chuck told her, his voice trailing off as his hand went lower.

"Oh we haven't yet...hmmm? Well, do you want to change that?" Blair asked bemused, as she rolled her body more on top of his.

"What do you think?" Chuck seductively asked as he helped pull her across him so that she was straddling his hips and in position so she could easily take him, which she did.

Since Blair started taking birth control pills during their travels around the world, it made spontaneous moments between the couple more frequent. In Blair's opinion it was more comfortable to be with Chuck without a condom, while to Chuck taking Blair and being inside her unprotected was an experience he hadn't had with any other woman on a regular basis, and it still rocked him to his very soul. Made him more frequently think of a long term future with her, but he tried to push the thoughts away since they were both still young and Blair hadn't even started college yet.

They linked hands then as they made love, him watching her getting her satisfaction from being on top, then rolling over and her watching him as he got his satisfaction from her. They only talked intermittently during the act, but that was only in part to the fact that they were so in tune with each other, actions, looks, and glances spoke louder than words.

When they were finished, they lay in each other's arms, spent and sated, until Blair said she had to go to the bathroom, Chuck teased her and didn't want to let go of her hand, and they both ended up going into the bathroom together. Being in the bathroom led to Chuck & Blair taking a shower together (one aspect about a relationship Chuck hadn't brought up as a faux pas, nearly a year earlier) and of course, sex in the shower.

Afterward, after they both were invigorated by their co-showering experience, Chuck slipped on his usual lounge pajamas and a robe, telling Blair that he'd go out to the dining room area to see if the Vander Woodsens had left any of their typical breakfast fare behind for anyone else to eat, and bring it back so that they could have breakfast in bed. Blair laughed at him and said that she'd wait, but only for a few minutes, as she watched him leave. After a moment though, she suddenly realized how hungry she was herself, so she looked in Chuck's dresser drawer until she found his supply of pajamas and one of his robes, as she slipped them on and combed her still wet hair back into a ponytail.

Serena was still eating breakfast, when she looked up and saw Chuck walk in and start collecting food onto a plate, and so she said "Chuck, you're back! How was your summer and when did you get in?"

"My summer was good...quite the adventure you could say...I got back here around three..." Chuck began in his usual sultry tone as he continued to collect food.

"Ah Chuck, there you are..." Blair said as she walked over to him and tried to grab the plate of food from his hands.

"Blair, you're here too?" Serena laughed as she suddenly looked at her friend with a bemused expression.

"Hello Serena. Yes I'm here." Blair said in a voice still tinged by sleep.

"Hmm...I was going to ask you where you were this summer...but from the looks of it, you've apparently reconnected with Chuck." Serena replied with a laugh.

"So what if I did? Hopefully you don't have a problem with it, Serena." Blair replied distinctly.

"No, as long as you're happy, Blair..." Serena laughed.

"Yes, I am quite content...Oh Chuck, you know you shouldn't eat that..." Blair admonished him as she grabbed his plate and took the giant croissant off of his plate and tried also with the bacon and eggs.

"Blair! Enough...I followed your diet ideas while we were on our trip but we're home now..." Chuck growled.

"Yes and you look much better for it. You should thank me." Blair replied haughtily.

"...And I want my bacon & eggs, and my éclairs, Blair! I should thank you? Shouldn't you thank me for not letting you waste away while we were on our trip?" Chuck replied.

"Well, you're right, Chuck. I did gain a few pounds I guess..." Blair sighed.

"Which you look all the better for, I might add." Chuck retorted with a smirk.

"Do you think so?" Blair gasped.

"I know so." Chuck replied.

"Well...you still don't win, Chuck! Perhaps I wanted to gain a few pounds his summer, and made you think you were the cause?" Blair retorted.

"And perhaps I let you believe the idea to get in shape was all your's. So who wins now?" Chuck slyly replied.

"Chuck!" Blair frustratingly sighed as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Sorry, Blair...but you remembered the deal..." Chuck seductively replied as he sat down beside her with his plate of food.

"All right, but it'll have to be in your suite at the Palace, where we can order room service and won't be disturbed." Blair sighed.

"Ah yes room 1812...I can't wait! I think I have just the thing in mind to order as well." Chuck laughed deviously.

"But that's so fattening!" Blair gasped.

"Ha ha, I know. I'd love to watch you eat them too...I can't wait." he winked.

"Oh Chuck..." Blair groaned.

"Oh you two..." Serena laughed and rolled her eyes as she glanced at her step-brother and her best friend, who now looked and acted even more alike than before...especially with Blair wearing Chuck's pajamas and having her hair combed that way.

Serena went back to eating breakfast, when Eric walked into the room, told her hello and was about to say more, when they both heard a noise and glanced over to the living room. From where they were sitting, all Serena and Eric could see were Blair's legs and feet and Chuck's pajama clad back and butt as they were suddenly making out on the sofa.

"Oh I see Chuck's back." Eric replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe who he's with..." Serena sighed.

"Blair?" Eric guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Serena replied.

"Lucky guess...although I figured since neither of them were in town for the summer...I wondered if they'd spent the summer together." Eric comment.

"Yeah apparently they did...all right you two, take it to the bedroom. I don't know if Lily would appreciate catching Chuck hooking up with anyone on her sofa." Serena teased them.

"Aw but I'll buy her a new one! Right now I'm the Sofa King, aren't I, Blair?" Chuck replied seductively.

"Ha ha, yeah Chuck, Sofa King bad..." Blair seductively chuckled as she caught his joke immediately.

Chuck just laughed too and continued to make out with her, as she let out a contented sigh and chuckled in a whisper "Okay maybe you're not so bad...sofa king."

Serena and Eric just tried to ignore the two on the sofa and carry on a conversation about what she had discovered about their father on her trip to search for him throughout part of Europe. She was going to go on with her story, when suddenly Lily came into the room and sat down at the table, greeting her kids and asking how they were doing, when she glanced toward the living room and saw legs, feet, and part of Chuck's robe clad back from the side of her sofa and asked.

"Charles, are you back? I hope you're not ruining my sofa with whoever you're with..." Lily admonished them from across the room.

"Sorry Lily, he's not...we'll leave" Blair exclaimed, as she sat up and pushed Chuck back onto his knees.

"Blair Waldorf? When did you and Charles start...?" Lily began, until Serena interrupted her.

"Mom, don't ask. They've had this thing for the past few years...it's complicated to say the least. But suffice it to say they're in love with each other...I think." Serena replied.

"Really? Chuck and your friend, Blair? Huh, who knew? Anyway Serena what do you think about the color mauve for my wedding to Rufus? I'm thinking either that or..." Lily commented as she trailed off in conversation about her upcoming wedding to Rufus Humphrey.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair got up off the sofa and started to walk back to Chuck's bedroom, but on the way he got frisky and ended up carrying her back on his shoulder and depositing her on his king sized bed. They soon stripped out of their pajamas and finished the foreplay they'd started on the sofa, then made love one more time for a few minutes, until Chuck collapsed next to her and laughed.

"Ah woman you wear me out, but I love it and I love you too." Chuck said as he held her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Chuck, I love you too...and I'll miss this when I'm back at home and you're here or at the Palace or wherever you'll live." Blair sighed as she traced her fingers across the hair on his chest.

"Yeah I'll miss it too...I will believe me. Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Chuck asked as played with her hair.

"Sure...but are you sure you wouldn't mind? Of course I'd love to be with you, take care of you, but I know that you like time to yourself as well...so I don't want to be in your way or anything." Blair replied.

"No you wouldn't be in my way...and I think it'd be nice to have you to come home to...but it's your choice...anyway though, shouldn't you be getting home? Eleanor might be wondering what happened to you, since all of the clothes you bought this summer have probably arrived there, but you haven't yet." Chuck lovingly reminded her.

"Argh...all right...I guess we've wasted enough time today...time to go meet up with my mother and Cyrus and see what they've been up to all summer." Blair sighed as she reluctantly got up from Chuck's bed and went to get dressed for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blair got dressed into one of the cute little outfits that she had packed in the suitcases that Chuck let the butler assist him in bringing up to the penthouse. It wasn't until Blair had begun pulling her clothes out of the suitcases that she realized how much of her clothes were intermingled with his. There were even a few things that she wasn't sure which one they belonged to, plus a scarf and hat that they'd shared from time to time and neither wanted to let the other keep just for themselves. It was going to be an interesting mess, sorting everything out when the time came...especially with Chuck wanting to move into either his suite at the Palace or a Penthouse apartment on 5th Avenue he discovered he now owned through his inheritance.

Blair hoped he'd choose the apartment on 5th Avenue because then she'd be near her favorite stores every time she'd visit him (or if she decided to move in with him...or even marry him someday._ Mrs. Charles Bass, Mrs. Blair Bass, or Mrs. Blair Waldorf-Bass _all had a nice ring to it, she fantasized.) , although the suite at the Palace Hotel would be more convenient for his career as CEO of Bass Industries, or her time at NYU. Ha, NYU what a joke...but she supposed any college was better than none, and of course after a semester or two there, perhaps she could transfer to a better school like Harvard, Princeton, or Yale again? If she keep up a stellar record at NYU, surely one of the Ivies or at least a better school would eventually take her as a transfer student. If nothing else, she could do her undergrad work at NYU, then grad school somewhere better...rather like Reese Witherspoon in **Legally** **Blonde **and how she was able to get into Harvard Law School after graduating from USC with a Bachelor's degree in Fashion Merchandising. Surely if she even got a bachelor's degree in business or political science from NYU (if necessary) graduating magna cum lade of course, and took the LSATS or another test, she would surely get into Yale Law School or another graduate program...just like 'Elle Woods.'

Blair pondered all all of this happily as she accompanied Chuck through his current home, down the elevator, and into his waiting limo, until she thought about the name 'Elle' and recalled the nanny-turned-call-girl 'Elle' who Chuck had had a brief relationship with a few months before during their phase where they weren't speaking to each other, and she'd freaked out. Feeling suddenly jealous after being reminded of Elle, Blair gave Chuck a hard look, to which he stared back at her and asked "What?"

"Uh nothing Chuck...never mind..." Blair sighed as she briefly turned her attention to the window.

"If it is anything about your mother, or Cyrus, I hope you'll let them know I treated you well this summer..." Chuck commented as he nervously fidgeted a little and started to bite at his fingernails.

"Chuck you know you shouldn't do that because it ruins your fingernails and your teeth...but it's your fingers and your mouth so who am I to say? I still can't believe the great Chuck Bass bites his fingernails sometimes..." Blair admonished him, her voice low.

"Well you're not perfect either Waldorf. Your main nervous habit has always been..." Chuck replied, his voice low as he stuck his finger in his mouth and imitated gagging himself.

"That's not even funny, Bass..." Blair growled as she stared at Chuck in the eye.

"I know its not Waldorf, that's why I'm glad its been as long as it has since you've done it." Chuck admonished her as he straightened his tie and ran a comb through his hair.

"Yeah...well anyway, Chuck, as far as my mother, Eleanor, I don't think you'll have much to worry about since she actually likes you. Cyrus too. Ever since she's been with him, it's like she's a new woman...or at least nearly so." Blair commented as she checked her own appearance and touched up her makeup.

They soon arrived at her building, exited the limo, and rode the elevator up to her penthouse apartment, holding each other's hands the entire time. When they stepped off the elevator, Dorota happened to be walking by and turned to them, suddenly noticing their presence.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck! You are home, yes?" Dorota asked, as she glanced at them.

"Yes Dorota, we're...uh...I'm home and it's so good to see you! I missed you!" Blair squealed as she gave her maid a hug.

"You with Mister Chuck and you missed me?" Dorota asked skeptically.

"Well...not all the time, but sometimes I did, like when neither of us knew how to...well never mind, I'll tell you later.." Blair admitted to Dorota.

"Ok-ay. Miss Blair you and Mister Chuck, married yes?" Dorota asked excitedly.

"No, Dorota, not quite! Why do you think that?" Chuck answered for her with a smug grin, but Blair could tell he was slightly embarrassed or nervous for some unknown reason.

"Something about you two different...happy maybe? I only guess...maybe someday..." Dorota replied.

"Yeah...maybe...Anyway Dorota is my mother home? Or Cyrus?" Blair asked a bit nervous herself.

"Yes, Mrs. Eleanor & Mr. Cyrus are here..." Dorota began until Cyrus walked into the room in his usual, outgoing, egalitarian manner, and greeted the young couple.

"Blair! Chuck! It's good to see you again! How was your summer you two kids?" Cyrus exclaimed as he attempted to give them both enthusiastic, albeit awkward hugs.

"Cyrus! ...We're good. We just got back last night...our trip was quite the grand tour..." Blair began, until her mother came in.

"Blair, Charles, it's good to see you two made it back safe and sound. Did you happen to say that you got in last night already? You know you could've..." Eleanor began.

"Well, mother we didn't want to disturb you by coming in so late...so we spent the night elsewhere." Blair replied.

"Elsewhere?..." Eleanor asked.

"Yes...well I did technically spent the night at Serena's..." Blair replied.

"Oh that's nice. Well at least it looks like Chuck took good care of you because it looks like you haven't lost any weight..." Eleanor replied, her voice growing a bit critical.

"Yes I did, Eleanor...I tried to make sure Blair was always well fed whenever we ate anywhere...and actually the only time we had to deal with any bout of food poisoning, she wasn't the one who fell victim." Chuck admitted a little sheepishly in the end.

"Ah poor Charles...I hope you were a good nurse to your boyfriend, Blair." Eleanor said, slightly bemused.

"Yeah I was...and it was fun...wouldn't you say, Chuck?" Blair replied, with a bemused smirk as she glanced at Chuck.

"Well at first it wasn't very fun, Blair...at least not for me!" Chuck growled.

"Yeah but what about after..." Blair hinted, as she glanced at Chuck and a brief moment passed between them.

"Yeah...well what can I say, I'm Chuck Bass..." Chuck smirked as he said his famous reply.

"Ha ha...yes you are..." Blair laughed huskily.

"I don't even want to know!" Eleanor moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you two kids come into the other room and tell us all about your trip and any wild adventures you may care to share." Cyrus suggested as they went into the living room and Blair & Chuck told what stories they wanted to share with Blair's parents.

After awhile, Eleanor commented about all of the packages that had come in Blair's name over the summer, and of course the mail that had piled up over the summer as well, some of which had come from NYU, all of which could be found in her bedroom upstairs. Blair then told her mom that she'd go check it out right then, especially since there were many things she needed to sort through in her room as well. She motioned for Chuck to follow her, but he told her he'd be up in a few minutes, so Blair started to go upstairs by herself, until she snagged Dorota and forced her to come upstairs to help her unpack.

While Blair and Dorota went upstairs to sort through Blair's things, Chuck stayed behind to talk with Eleanor and Cyrus. While alone with them, Chuck transformed into a persona that was seemingly all business, as he shut the door to the room and took a seat on a sofa that faced the older couple.

"I have stayed behind at for a moment to discuss a business proposition with you. For this past summer I have been caring for and seeing to the needs of your daughter, and have come to the decision that I would like to be able to do it on a more permanent basis. With that in mind, I already asked Harold, and so I came to ask your permission to ask for your daughter's hand..." Chuck asked boldly, with an intense look in his eyes.

"WHAT? You want to MARRY Blair?!" Eleanor gasped, suddenly in shock.

"Congratulations son! But aren't you a little young?" Cyrus chortled.

"Yes, I would like to marry her. As far as my age, I am 18..." Chuck replied.

"Congratulations? Cyrus! He's only a kid...and he's Chuck Bass!" Eleanor exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"I may be young, but I am the CEO of a multi-billion dollar real estate company that assets in..." Chuck said as he began to brag about various aspects of Bass Industries.

"Hmm...multi-_billion _dollar did you say?" Eleanor replied, suddenly changing her tune "And assets spread out amongst _all_ of those places, you did say?"

"Yes...and..." Chuck replied but Cyrus interrupted him.

"...and he did take good care of Blair all summer, Eleanor." Cyrus reminded Eleanor.

"True...but more importantly what did Harold tell you? And what are your feelings for my daughter?" Eleanor inquired.

"Harold gave me his permission, but suggested I seek your's before I continued. As far as how I feel about Blair...I love her, and will do what I can within my power to make her happy." Chuck replied matter of a fact.

"Harold said that? And you do love Blair, that much? Well...although I can't speak for my daughter, and I'd rather you two waited a few years to get married...if you really do love Blair that much, Chuck...yes you have my permission to ask her to marry you." Eleanor replied a bit hesitantly at first, but with maternal conviction edging her voice at the end.

"Yippie! Welcome to the family son!" Cyrus chortled, as he congratulated Chuck and slapped him on the back, much to Chuck's surprise.

"Cyrus, he hasn't even asked her yet!" Eleanor sighed.

"Thank you, Eleanor and Cyrus...for your warm welcome. May I be excused because I need to go talk to Blair." Chuck replied as he bid his farewell to Cyrus & Eleanor, then checked the text message he'd just received from Blair asking him when he was coming upstairs.

Blair was sitting on her bed, reading her mail, while Dorota sorted through the boxes of clothing she'd purchased that summer on her travels with Chuck. Although most of her mail was catalogs and the like, some of it was information from NYU in regard to the classes she'd signed up for and other registration details. She'd almost disregarded part of the welcome letter from NYU, until she came to a page regarding residence hall assignments and part that stated that she had been assigned a roommate, a one Georgina Sparks.

"What?" Blair gasped when she reread that part of the letter, still stunned and appalled not only at the prospect of having Georgina Sparks as a roommate, but also the very idea of living in a residence hall in the first place. _Having to share in a room and a bunkbed with Georgina Sparks, and share a communal bathroom with probably fifteen other girls, was not her idea of fun. Especially since residence halls had a tendency to smell funny too sometimes._ _Plus if Chuck ever visited her at such a place, it'd be like letting the rooster in the hen house...no more like the weasel!_ (Blair didn't want to give Chuck any more temptations than he already got from work and so forth.) _Anyway he always had good ideas, and a lot of money, so maybe he could help her get out of this predicament?_ Blair thought, as she reread the letter again.

Chuck suddenly walked into the bedroom, dismissed Dorota from the room, and sat down beside Blair on the bed. Blair suddenly sensed his presence as he entered the room, turning towards him as he sat beside her on the bed.

"There you are, Chuck! You've just got to read this! You won't believe it either, I certainly don't!" Blair shrieked, as she shoved the letter in Chuck's face, forcing him to read it.

Chuck skimmed through the letter, until he got to the part about the residence hall assignment and tried to suppress a laugh as he read that part. "Hmm...interesting...I didn't know you signed up to live in a residence hall or requested Georgina Sparks for a roommate?" he asked, bemused.

"I didn't and you know it, Chuck! You know I would never want to live in a residence hall on campus or request Georgina Sparks of all people for a roommate!" Blair gasped as she attempted to grab the letter from Chuck.

"Hmmm...I don't know...there for awhile you were calling yourself 'The New Blair'...perhaps the 'New Blair' requested to live in a residence hall? Ooh it should be fun visiting you and Georgina in the same room! Talk about a two-for-one special!" Chuck teased.

"Chuck Bass, THAT is exactly why I do not want to live in a residence hall with Georgina! Too much temptation for you! Plus anyway, I don't want to have to share a bathroom or bedroom with anyone else..." Blair admonished him, although Chuck suddenly looked sullen.

"Uh...anyone else but you, that is! After this debacle, living with you is sounding more and more tempting every minute!" Blair added.

"It does?" Chuck added, a bit hopeful.

"Sure, after our summer together, I'd much rather live with you than anyone else...because you get me, like no other." Blair replied.

"I know you better than I know myself?" Chuck asked, bemused.

"Yeah something like that...Anyway Chuck you have to help me think of an idea that will get me out of having to live on campus because Waldorfs do not live in rinkydink dorm rooms with Georgina Sparks! Or at least this Waldorf doesn't." Blair declared.

"We may have to look into the matter, but I may have an idea or two. First off though, perhaps you could look into whether or not there are any practical solutions..." Chuck began, until Blair interrupted him.

"Practical solutions? What? Such as meeting with the head of student housing at NYU and try to convince him or her that there is a viable reason why I can't live on campus? Or at least say it was all a mistake and that I'd never meant to live on campus? I'll meet with them, I'm sure I could be very convincing...and if they aren't convinced by that, I'm sure if you accompanied me, a little money between friends wouldn't hurt either." Blair said as she slyly reflected.

"You want me to accompany you when you meet the director of student housing at NYU? Then you want me to bribe them if they try to force you to live on campus? Well the idea has merit Blair, but..." Chuck began.

"But you don't want to tarnish the image of Bass Industries if this ever leaks out because you only just became the CEO a few months ago...I understand that, Chuck. Well...I know we could pretend we're getting married or something and you could tell them that you can't live without me, and perhaps that'll convince them? I could even tell them I'm having your baby and thus convince them that I'd be a bad influence as a teenage mother! I bet I could find something to fake a pregnancy belly if I look hard enough!" Blair declared as she jumped from the bed, grabbed a pillow, stuffed it under her shirt, and turned around to show Chuck.

"So how do I look, Chuck, with baby Bass?" Blair teased as she showed off her new figure.

"Ha ha very funny, though I must say you do look rather hot with my 'baby' Blair. I admire your ideas, but I don't think you need to go that far! Your ideas about the engagement have some merit, however." Chuck said with a smirk as he withdrew the box from his pocket.

"Wow, Chuck I knew you were on the same page as me! Yeah the whole fake engagement idea is brilliant isn't it? Ha ha! And wow, this ring will certainly convince them, if nothing else! It's gorgeous! What is it, 3.5 maybe 4k?" Blair said as she examined the ring.

"It's around 4 karats, but that's beside the point. Blair, what if it wasn't in pretense?" Chuck asked.

"Wasn't in pretense? What, do you really want to marry me, Chuck Bass?" Blair gasped as she looked between the ring and Chuck.

"Yes, Blair Waldorf, marry me!" Chuck said, with an intense look in his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! Chuck, we've only just started dating and now you pull a Joaquin Phoenix a'la 'Johnny Cash' and ask me to marry you? Isn't that a bit fast?" Blair asked incredulously.

"You mean you don't love me, Blair?" Chuck said, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"No its not that...its just...I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to marry you, yet. I mean maybe someday in the future...but right now..." Blair trailed off trying to think of a viable reason.

"Right now you just want to play games with me, is that right?" Chuck asked sternly.

"No...I just want to be honest with you, Chuck. We agreed to be honest with each other, didn't we?"

"Yes...go on..." Chuck replied impatiently.

"Well to be perfectly honest, even though I was being silly about the fake baby scheme and fake engagement...I do think it would be wonderful to be Mrs. Chuck Bass someday, and even have your children...I'd love that, Chuck. However right now...it makes me afraid..." Blair admitted.

"Afraid?" Chuck asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes...afraid that if we get married already...it'll be that much sooner that you'll grow tired of me. Then we'll end up like Cyrus and his ex-wife...or even my parents...and I don't want to have to go through that or put any of our future children through that." Blair admitted.

"We aren't like them though...we're our own people. I won't tire of you, Blair Waldorf, believe me." Chuck replied.

"Oh? Well what about last year? You were all hot for me...then suddenly you didn't come to my birthday party, despite the fact Cindy Lauper was there, you spent Thanksgiving with Nate and Vanessa, then your dad died and I tried to comfort you, and I loved that because it felt SO RIGHT...but you ran off for a month and were ambivalent towards me until April, when you finally came to your senses again...and yes technically so did I, but..." Blair sighed as she tried to find excuses why she should be cautious of Chuck.

"...But you're afraid I'll run off again?" Chuck asked, slightly bemused.

"Well yeah something like that..." Blair admitted.

"What about this past summer? Everywhere we went together and everything we did? Was I there for you then? Were you there for me?" Chuck asked.

"Well yes you were...and I was too...and it was nice. It was probably the best ten weeks I've had in a long time...I wished it could've lasted forever, but I know things don't...at least in my past experience they haven't. Plus anyhow, how do I know you won't cheat on me? You're 'Chuck Bass' and are irresistible to women...plus anyway Nate cheated on me...my dad cheated on my mom...Cyrus cheated on his first wife during Viet Nam...I just don't want to be another statistic, again." Blair sighed.

"Neither do I...that's why I'm going to try to my best effort to be the type of man that you want, but you'll have to try to be the type of woman I want, but I know neither of us are perfect...perhaps we can have a sort of secret engagement? You can keep the ring and know that when you feel prepared to wear it, its your choice. Maybe we are still pretty young...but I just wanted you to know where I stand." Chuck whispered to her, still a little disappointed, but understanding in a more adult manner.

"Thank you, Chuck. Even though, I do want to think about this awhile...thank you for the opportunity to do that...and of course Chuck, I do still love you..." Blair admitted shyly.

"That's good to hear, because so do I..." Chuck slyly grinned as he gave her a kiss and pushed her back on the bed, unbuttoning her top as he went along, and Blair laughed as she helped him with his shirt and pants, so that they could have a spontaneous moment on her bed.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Chuck accompanied Blair to her meeting with the director of residential services at NYU and explained the situation how she had never signed up to live in a residence hall, let alone requested Georgina Sparks as a roommate. After hearing that, the director said that he'd have to look into the matter himself. There was paperwork for Blair to sign though, which she did.

Afterwards, Blair and Chuck toured the campus a bit and stopped for a bite to eat in a small restaurant on campus. While there, Blair started sharing her ideas about what she wanted to do in the future, while Chuck listened.

"Those are all good plans, Blair, but what about what happened with your previous attempt at going to Yale? I know how you love to plot, scheme, and plan, because of how it turns you on...but you also know that plans don't always go as you want them to go...so what is your plan B?" Chuck asked her, staring right into her eyes.

"My plan B is...is...oh what happened with losing Yale the first time was just a fluke and I'm sure won't happen again!" Blair announced indignantly as she played with her food.

"Blair! You know you have to consider other ideas..." Chuck admonished her.

"I know, you, Chuck! You're my plan B!" Blair laughed.

"I'm your plan B? Is that really what you want?" Chuck asked skeptically bemused.

"Sure, I think you'd make a nice plan B, Mr. Bass...a rather good looking one from where I'm sitting..." Blair slyly admitted as she eyed Chuck.

"Well you're not so bad yourself either, Miss Waldorf. So I'm your plan B? Hmm...interesting..." Chuck pondered as he looked her over, the wheels of his mind already at work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After visiting the university, Chuck took Blair home in his limo, but before they arrived at her building, Blair suddenly started asking him questions about where exactly he was planning to live.

"So Chuck, where have you decided to live? Your suite at the Palace, or that penthouse on 5th avenue that you discovered was part of your inheritance?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm...well I was trying to decide myself...Where do you think I should live?" Chuck asked in his sly and seductive manner of his.

"Well, certainly I could see the pros and cons of both places. If you lived at the Palace, then your commute to work would typically be just a walk and and an elevator ride down a few floors and you're there. Then of course you'd have the hotel staff to see to your housekeeping needs, so you wouldn't have to hire other servants to take care of those issues. The cons though would be that the work-to-home 'commute' might be a little too convenient for certain employees you might have...if you catch my drift. We wouldn't always get the privacy we might need sometimes, especially with the chance of your hotel housekeeping staff barging in on us, or at leastwise you'd be too easy for the corporate employees to find you as well. Finally, you wouldn't have the opportunity to redecorate to suit my...uh your personal tastes...

If you lived in the 5th Avenue Penthouse, you'd be closer to all of the great stores along 5th, it is larger than the suite at the Palace with more square feet and at least three bedrooms with a master suite that has a private bath with large shower and a jacuzzi tub, the kitchen was redone in 2006 although we...you could always have it redone again, and the living room has vaulted ceilings with a fireplace and a skylight, with a large terrace just off of it that overlooks the city. Still I have no idea what color scheme it has, but I could easily help you with decorating it because I have some great ideas. Plus then of course, we would have the privacy we need when we're alone together. The cons of course would be the commute to and from work, the need to hire household staff, etcetera etcetera...So I guess Chuck it really is your choice." Blair sighed after giving her opinion of both locations.

"Hmm...You do make some good points, Blair. Still I find it apparent which choice you would rather I made..." Chuck mused.

"You do?" Blair gasped.

"Yes...by the way you listed the various aspects of the Penthouse on 5th Avenue rather like a regular real estate agent, you have apparently done your research on the place. I applaud you for your effort and should perhaps consider hiring you as a special agent under me. I'm sure I could create a position we would both find very...satisfying...wouldn't you agree, Blair?" Chuck asked bemusedly seductive as he slid closer to her in the limo.

"Quit it with the double meanings, Chuck! Anyway I just did my research so that you knew what your options were, Chuck...and so you wouldn't find any unexpected surprises. I also wanted to see what type of penthouse it would be." Blair declared as she rebuffed Chuck's advances a little.

"Hmm...so are you at all curious about what the penthouse might look like then? Would you like to go see it?" Chuck asked her curious to see if he knew her response.

"Why yes, of course I would, Chuck! I would love to see what the place looks like in person and to see how big the master suite, its bathroom, the living room, kitchen, and the whole place in general is. However that is only if you are willing to take me there sometime." Blair enthusiastically said.

"Well no time like the present. Arthur, can you take us to the Penthouse on 5th avenue? You know which one." Chuck replied, switching his attention from Blair to his driver, as he sat back and glanced at Blair with a smug grin.

The rode to the building in near silence, until they got there and stepped out of the limo, walking into the building arm in arm, riding the elevator together, until they got to the last main floor. They walked out of the main elevator and rode another that opened right into the penthouse apartment. Before they actually stepped out of the elevator though, Chuck spontaneously picked Blair up and carried her into the apartment, genuinely smiling the whole time.

Blair suddenly started getting butterflies in her own stomach as she looked into Chuck's eyes and saw a look of happiness and contentment that she'd only seen rarely from him. Another time she remembered seeing that look was when he'd told her he loved her, back at the limo in May. Nervously, Blair laughed "Okay Chuck you can put me down now. I'm not your bride. Ha ha..."

"Not yet!" Chuck laughed as he set her down on her feet and said "All right do you want to go on the grand tour?" as he held out his arm and they explored the penthouse together.

What they did find, they both loved, especially Blair. It had a classic style somewhat similar to the Waldorf penthouse, but a few modern touches and lighting options like the VanderWoodsen-Bass penthouse. Blair loved the elegant staircase that led to the master suite which had more than enough space for a king sized bed like Chuck had, and a skylight window right in the middle of the room, which could be changed to reflect the light away if the owner wanted it to. right off of the bedroom were sliding glass doors that led to a mini terrace that overlooked the main rooftop of the building, half of which served as a patio of sorts for their penthouse apartment alone.

The master bath had a rain shower with imported tiles, glass block windows, a built in seat at the one end, and multiple shower heads that could spray water in various directions, as well as a large rain shower head which was definitely big enough for two people. At the other end of the bathroom was a large oval jacuzzi tub, a toilet, and a lavatory with double his and hers sink basins where the sinks looked like two glass bowls sitting on a table and the water for the faucet would seemingly pour out of the wall. Both of them found that feature to be pretty cool.

They then walked around the second floor and discovered two more bedrooms that were a bit smaller, and another bathroom that held a smaller combination of a bathtub and shower, a single sink basin similar to the one in the master bath, and a toilet. Glancing at the two other bedrooms, she suddenly imagined what great children's rooms they would make and almost mentioned it aloud to Chuck, but stopped herself before she said anything, suddenly realizing what she was about to say.

Suddenly it was Chuck though who piped up "I would've loved to have a room like this as a kid...wouldn't have you?"

"Well other than the master suite, I think I would've preferred the other bedroom although this one is nice too." Blair declared as she walked around the room.

"Yes I agree, the other one's nice too...for a girl. Still though I'd sleep in the master suite, because of course its bigger, which always makes it better...and I know you liked the skylight because I'm sure you too imagined seeing the stars from bed...although if you turn the track lighting on the ceiling a certain level, the glass becomes as reflective as a mirror." Chuck said with bemused seduction coloring his voice.

"Oh yes Chuck, only you would think of that!" Blair moaned, rolling her eyes.

"And you didn't? I'm surprised." Chuck teased.

"Well I would like to see the rest of this place myself, before I'm totally convinced...although this place does have me quite intrigued." Blair admitted.

"All right then, princess, lets go look around the rest of the place." Chuck said, as he held out an elbow and she latched on.

He led her downstairs then where they toured the kitchen, examined the cabinets and top of the line appliances, and so forth. Then found another room that was paneled in mahogany and was clearly meant to be a home office. Then there was another larger room that Chuck said he already had ideas for it. When Blair said she was afraid to guess, Chuck slyly admitted that it wasn't what she thought, but it would be someplace she would genuinely love.

After touring the penthouse, they somehow found their way to the master suite, where Blair stood looking out the window. She suddenly felt Chuck's presence behind her, as he whispered in her ear "So what is your verdict, Blair? Should I take it or not?"

"Oh its a wonderful place, Chuck! I think you should take it. In so many ways its just perfect for you. Why pass up an opportunity this good?" Blair admitted.

"Yes, I agree. I'll take this place on one condition...consider the offer I gave you...or at least consider living here as well. This could be all your's, if you at least consider living with me." Chuck seductively attempted to convince her.

"Well...I'll think about it Chuck...but I don't know...I think I need convinced." Blair purred, trying to play Chuck back at his game of seduction.

"Hmm...will this do?" Chuck whispered as he pulled her against him in a seductive kiss that she felt all the way to her toes.

Blair was about to succumb to his kiss as she already felt the evidence of his arousal against her abdomen, but she broke away and teased "I think I need more convincing than than that."

Chuck just slyly grinned and continued kissing her until he could take it anymore and whispered in her ear "I love you Blair...let's try out the shower...have sex with me."

Not being able to resist, Blair nodded in agreement and followed Chuck to the shower, where they both stripped down and stepped inside. Blair was still staring at Chuck, from his chisled face, to his chest still somewhat tanned from their summer abroad, to his abdomen, and even lower. Not only his top half, but also his legs, his butt, his manhood...all of him was sexy to Blair.

She reached out to feel his chest hair with her hands, when suddenly Chuck captured her in a fiery embrace, pushing her up against the wall to make love to her. He lifted her legs around his waist to put them in position while he kissed her with his whole mouth and pushed her against the tiles, when suddenly as he put a hand against the wall to steady himself, Chuck accidentally triggered the shower controls and one of the horizontal shower heads sprayed water right at them.

"Ahh! What was that?" Blair squealed as clung to Chuck in panic and he almost lost his balance.

"Oh damn, I didn't know the water was on! Sorry Blair!" Chuck swore and apologized as he awkwardly set her down and tried to figure out how to turn off the shower.

Blair just stood off to the side watching as poor, naked Chuck tried dealing with the shower situation, but ended up just giving himself a cold shower as he instead proceeded in turning the other shower heads on and off at various moments. Blair tried to stifle a laugh as she continued to watch him deal with the shower for a few more minutes because a naked and wet Chuck Bass was still hot, no matter what the temperature...at least in her opinion.

After a bit even Chuck started to laugh despite his frustration, but Blair decided to intervene anyway, leaving Chuck cold, wet, and a bit embarrassed, standing in the middle of the shower. She sidled up to him and said "Aw, Chuck are you done with your cold shower? I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but when I am with you, I don't care if it is because just being with you makes up for it. Why don't I see if I can warm you up again and we can go back to what we were doing?" as she pulled Chuck back to where they had been earlier. Blair then turned the rain shower head on so that a warm, gentle shower fell on them as Chuck lifted her up again.

"So you know how to turn that on, Blair? I'm impressed." Chuck seductively growled as he kissed her neck.

"Believe me Chuck, I know how to turn a lot of things on, including you!" Blair seductively chuckled as she teased his ears and the back of his neck.

"Indeed you do.." Chuck laughed as he continued to kiss her collarbone and took her there and then.

After their shower, they re-dressed and Chuck decided to take Blair to her mom's house, where he followed her upstairs and they slept spooned together on Blair's queen sized bed, Chuck holding Blair this time as they slept through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Blair woke up when the sun had begun to filter through the window in her bedroom. She groaned when she realized that she hadn't worn her sleep mask, but then again she hadn't worn that or usually much else since before she had gotten back with Chuck...although she typically didn't mind anymore.

That morning though, Blair realized that she and Chuck had slept with most of their clothes still on, but at least Chuck had gotten them both under the bed covers this time. Blair had realized that when she felt the material and buttons on Chuck's shirt pressing up against her cheek. Slowly she peeled herself away from him and yawned "Good morning, Chuck..."

Chuck, who was already starting to wake up himself also yawned "Awwrgh...morning, Blair..." looked at her briefly glanced at her with a smirk, and rolled on his side to go back to sleep.

"Ch-u-ck, don't fall back to sleep like that!" Blair moaned exasperatedly as she fell back onto her pillow.

Suddenly Blair heard Chuck whispering something, which she had him repeat so that she could hear what he said.

"Wake me up like you did that one time...Blair" Chuck sighed as he snuggled down and did almost fall back to sleep.

Blair thought a moment, then replied "All right, but you were laying on your back that time." as she rolled him onto his back, then scooted up on the bed and leaned on one elbow as she looked down at Chuck face, which looked fairly peaceful in his 'slumber.'

While looking down at his face, she then took the fingers of her right hand to stroke his hair and the side of his face, his jaw and lips, an action that suddenly felt very intimate. Blair then leaned down and happily but reverently, kissed his forehead, both eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally his mouth as she whispered "Good morning...my darling...Charles...Bartholomew...Bass...I love you..." her voice almost breaking with emotion then.

To Chuck, those words meant more to him than anything else because they made him feel loved and cherished in a way little else did. He didn't know if Blair realized what impact her words and actions had on him, as he smiled up at her and looked into her eyes, practically into her soul. At a loss for words, he drew her face down so that he could bury his face against her neck, and have her do likewise to him, as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed circles on the back of her head.

After a moment, Chuck moved his lips up to her ear and whispered "Good morning...my Blair...Cornelia...Waldorf...Ba...baby, I love you...hmm..." with a slight laugh at his accidental slip, and began peppering her face with kisses and held her close.

Soon though, his body started to react in it's usual manner when held a woman close, especially Blair. He so wanted her right then in more than just his usual, sometimes smarmy sexual manner. Chuck suddenly wanted to be able to hold onto her and not let go, as his chest filled with pride and overwhelming passion, while a certain other parts swelled as well. He held her still, but whispered with a groan "I love you Blair, and I need you too..." as he attempted to feel for her need.

She accepted his attention as she breathlessly whispered "Okay..." and helped him with his pants. It was within moments that he was on her and with her, whispering "I love you..." over and over with every move he made.

After a few minutes of that, then just holding each other for a few more minutes, Blair pulled away and laughed "Ha ha, that was quite the way to wake up, Chuck! I liked it though..."

"I did too..especially the first part, when you said that to me...I liked it." Chuck admitted.

"What? Did you mean when I called you 'my darling, Charles'?" Blair asked a little surprised.

"Yes...because you said it like you meant it." Chuck said, softly.

"Because I do...Chuck. I do love you...my darling Charles...hmmm" Blair happily sighed as she gave him another kiss, but then pulled away and said "Oh...enough being lazy, come on Chuck, we need to get up for the day...and not just in that way...you need to probably check in at the office again and make sure Bass Industries didn't run away without you." as she tried to pull him out of her bed, then gave up with the excuse that her hair probably looked like crap because she hadn't had the opportunity to blow dry it out after their shower encounter at the penthouse the night before. Chuck though told her he thought she never looked more beautiful, which she at first took as sarcasm, as she went in the bathroom and shut the door.

Blair was still taking her shower, when she heard the door open and Chuck enter the bathroom. Assuming that he'd enter the shower right away, Blair peeked out the shower curtain briefly, only to see and hear him using her toilet. She didn't know what compelled her to watch him for a few moments standing there taking a pee, although his butt didn't look too bad, Blair thought, as she ducked back behind the curtain.

"Ha ha, when did you get butterfly shower curtains, Blair?" Chuck asked from the toilet.

"Oh I've had them up for awhile now. I found them in my mom's linen closet and although she had them for years, she'd never used them. They may even be from the 1970s, when she was a teenager...I don't know. They're probably corny I know, but I thought they were cool in a vintage way." Blair laughed as she admitted where they came from.

"Yeah they are kinda cool...I like vintage too style...hmm...maybe I need butterfly shower curtains too?" Chuck teased.

"Ha ha very funny, Chuck! Your one shower doesn't need shower curtains, with the way its made." Blair sarcastically sighed.

"No...but I'm considering it for the other bathroom...but first I have to see what they look like on the inside..." Chuck teased, as he stepped into the shower behind Blair.

"Hmm...beautiful...with the colors and everything...but of course they're not as beautiful as you..." Chuck seductively said as he pulled her close in the shower for a tender and passionate kiss as the water sprayed down on them and they enjoyed their time together.

Eventually they both left the shower, Blair first because she had to dry her hair, as she wrapped herself in a robe. As she was leaving, she teasingly chided Chuck for leaving the toilet seat up, to which he groaned a reply. Blair just laughed as she left the room.

Chuck eventually exited her bathroom, putting the clothes back on that on that he'd had on before, until Blair handed him a few pairs of striped, satin boxers that she told him she'd found packed along with some of her things, which she was just putting away right then. She told him he at least deserved to be wearing clean underwear, if nothing else, as she handed it to him. Chuck thanked her and proceeded to change his underwear right in front of her, throwing the dirty ones right back at her.

"Here you go wife, you can keep them as a souvenir...thanks for the new pair." Chuck said as he threw them at her.

"Ew Chuck! I don't need your dirty underwear as a souvenir! I'm not quite that much like you..." Blair sighed as she turned around, took a sniff, and quickly stuffed them in her laundry hamper.

"In some circles of women, Chuck Bass' underwear is a prized possession...and don't act like you didn't just smell them, because I saw you, Blair!" Chuck teased.

"Prized possession...ha ha...I just think they're dirty...like you. That's why I smelled them...to tell if they were dirty, that's all!" Blair pertly admonished him.

"No...you were just smelling them for my essence...because you know you love it...admit it Blair, you're more like me than you even realize!" Chuck slyly teased her.

"Shut up, Chuck! And even if I was, I'd never admit it to you!" Blair haughtily gasped.

"Ah...but I can tell...and I love you all the more for it." Chuck slyly said as he kissed her, then broke away leaving her wanting more as he said "See you later, Blair. Have fun sorting through our clothes. If you find any more of my undergarments, be sure to let me know before you keep them yourself." and walked out the door.

"Argh!" Blair growled as she threw a pillow at her door as he was leaving. Smelling his underpants for his 'essence' yeah right...although she begrudgingly admitted that was exactly what she had subconsciously done...smelled it for the bay rum cologne and the particular salty tang that was to her only Chuck...oh how did he know her that well? Blair collapsed back on her pillow with a sigh, only to discover some of her pillows still held Chuck's sent of cologne and his sweat, as she lay her head on the pillows and sighed.

Eventually Blair went downstairs, where she was greeted by Eleanor and Cyrus who were still reading the paper and eating breakfast.

"Good morning dear, we saw Chuck leave a few minutes ago. Did he spend the night?" her mother asked.

"Yes mother, he did. I hope you didn't have a problem with it, because that's all we did last night, sleep." Blair said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah last night...not going so say what I heard about an hour ago..." Eleanor said as she tried to hold back her tongue.

"Mother!" Blair gasped.

"Well congratulations dear. Chuck is a fine lad...I hope what he gave you put a smile on your face." Cyrus chortled.

"Well actually..." Blair pondered.

"Cyrus!" Eleanor scolded him.

"What? I was only talking about what he showed us the other day." Cyrus admitted.

"Oh yes. I wanted to see it again too...Blair where's that thing Chuck gave you the other day..." Eleanor commanded her with her usual busy manner.

"Thing? Oh you mean the ring? I'll go get it." Blair said a bit surprised as she ran upstairs and came down with the box containing the ring Chuck had given her the evening before.

"Oh yes there it is. Wow what a sparkler! Well put it on dear, why weren't you wearing it before?" Eleanor asked as she examined the ring.

"You knew knew about the ring? Do you know why he gave it to me, mom?" Blair asked.

"Of course! The day you came home, Chuck asked us for our permission to let you two get engaged. He seemed very adamant about it too. Put the ring on Blair, you did tell him yes, didn't you?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Well actually mom, I haven't yet..." Blair admitted.

"What?! I thought you loved him! Plus he's a billionaire to boot!" Eleanor gasped.

"Mother! Is that all you can think about is money?" Blair gasped.

"No...but...you shouldn't let a boy like that get away! I can't believe he still spent the night despite telling him no! Although apparently you didn't totally tell him no...I hope you're ready for the consequences, dear." Eleanor sighed.

"Mother! Anyway I spent the whole summer with Chuck so any consequences like you're thinking of would've occurred earlier." Blair sighed.

"But at least that wasn't in my house! I only let Chuck spend the night here and didn't interrupt you this morning because I thought you two were at least engaged to be married! Oh this next generation...though why do I suddenly sound like my own mother?" Eleanor sighed.

"Mother! Really! Well I have to go finish packing or unpacking or whatever I'm doing. I was going to tell you that NYU was trying to force me to live on campus...until Chuck and I came up with a brilliant plan, for me to move in with him...but you probably don't want to hear about it." Blair yelled.

"Chuck wanted you to move in with him? That's fine...but I wish you'd at least get engaged first, then have a very long engagement until you graduate with your degree! Then you can get married! By the way, why aren't you going to Yale again?" Eleanor asked as Blair exasperatedly growled at her and stomped off to her bedroom and Cyrus reminded Eleanor why Blair had to register at NYU.

~o~o~o~

Blair sorted through more of her clothes again and found a few more of Chuck's things mixed in with her own, so she sorted them into a pile, folded them, and placed them in a shopping bag she had so that she could give them back to Chuck. Knowing that Chuck was still living at the Vander Woodsens' penthouse though, Blair decided to take them right then and visit her friend Serena in the process before she left for Brown.

Blair took her shopping bag, a purse, and rode the elevator out of her building from where she caught a cab to Serena and Chuck's building. When she arrived, Blair stepped out into the apartment and was soon greeted by her friend.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming over. Did you go shopping, B?" Serena asked as she spotted her friend and gave her a hug.

"Well I just decided I'd pop over for a visit, though I didn't go shopping S, these are just a few of Chuck's things I found mixed with mine that he can have back. Is he here?" Blair admitted.

"A few of Chuck's things, hmm? Well he isn't here right now, but I'll let him know. Or you can put his things in his bedroom yourself. He may even have a few of your things in there too...or at least I hope they're your's." Serena laughed as Blair made a bee line for Chuck's bedroom where she automatically began putting away the things she'd brought over, plus more of his clothes he'd neglected to unpack earlier.

As Serena stood off to the side, watching Blair unpack and put away Chuck's clothes, she laughed and commented "So how's your relationship going with Chuck, Blair? You certainly seem at home putting away his clothes. How do you know where everything goes?"

"If you travel with someone for ten weeks S, you soon learn to know them pretty well. Anyway Chuck is particular about the way his underwear is folded, his socks are rolled up, his pants are pressed, his shirts are starched, his ties are folded, and so forth...but that's just the way Chuck is. And where he puts them away is so logical, socks in this drawer, boxers in this drawer, briefs over here, undershirts here, t shirts there, sweaters there, handkerchiefs, scarves, ties, and other accessories over here. Dress slacks, shirts, and suits in the closet, sorted by color...its all pretty easy in fact." Blair went on as she continued to put away his clothes.

"Maybe its easy for you, but Chuck's system seems a little complicated. Glad you can figure it out, B. You already know how to take care of him...I think I can tell where this relationship's going." Serena laughed.

"Really S, Chuck's system isn't that complicated. Anyway, our relationship is going fine for the most part, although I probably did something really dumb." Blair admitted.

"Oh what now, B? I'm sure its not that bad..." Serena sighed.

"Well yesterday Chuck tried to propose to me..." Blair started.

"Congratulations B!" Serena gasped in surprise.

"...And I told him no...well actually I told him I'd think about it...so he gave me the ring and told me to keep it until I make up my mind..." Blair sighed.

"Oh well...maybe that wouldn't be so bad if you thought about it, B. But anyway when was it that he tried to propose because Chuck didn't come home last night..." Serena replied.

"Oh he spent the night with me. You see he proposed to me the morning after we got back, when we were back in my room, but I told him that I 'd think about it and he seemed okay with it. Then the next day he accompanied me to NYU to resolve an issue I had there, and afterwards we toured the campus. Then after that, he took me to this penthouse on 5th that he received as part of his inheritance...and oh S you should see the place! It's gorgeous and has so much potential, my mind was just spinning with decorating ideas...and this time I'm not going to let some little blonde decorator tramp get in my way...and I loved the master suite with the skylight...Oh and the bathroom to the master suite is fabulous with its custom rain shower and message jets! Ha ha Chuck and I christened the shower last night and it was so hilarious because we had the water going everywhere..." Blair laughed.

"Well even though you said you'd give it some thought, which I think is fine, it's apparent you've already made your decision about Chuck's proposal to you." Serena laughed.

"Whatever do you mean, S?" Blair asked.

"By the way you were going on about Chuck's new penthouse, and almost described to me your hook up with him in the shower...its pretty apparent to me what your answer is going to be, Blair." Serena told knowingly to her friend.

"So you think I should tell him yes, Serena?" Blair asked.

"Only you know your own heart, Blair, but in my opinion I think that might be a good answer." Serena replied.

"Well I still have to think about it, but thanks for your input S. Anyway when do you leave for Brown?" Blair asked her friend.

"In only a few days, B. I'll miss you." Serena sighed.

"And I'll miss yu too, S! I feel like we've just reconnected and you're going off again! Life isn't fair sometimes." Blair sighed.

"Yeah I know, but that's all part of growing up, B." Serena sighed.

"Don't I know that S...Don't I know that..." Blair laughed to herself as she finished putting away Chuck's clothes, suddenly finding a cache of women's underwear Chuck had taken as souvenirs from his many hook ups over the years.

"Hmm...he should have an interesting tale to tell me about all of these..." Blair mumbled, although Serena heard her.

"Ah looks like you found Chuck's secrets. Well you should've expected you'd find something like that, for having Chuck Bass for boyfriend...or fiancée." Serena teased.

"Yeah I know...uh Ser-ena!" Blair gasped incredulously at he word fiancée, until she saw some of the undergarments and said "Yeah your brother and I are going to have a little talk all right. Oh that's what happened to my favorite bikinis from La Perla!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile at the Palace Hotel, Chuck was walking through the Palace Hotel bar, when he suddenly overheard a rather lovely young woman on her cell phone, almost on the verge of tears as she angrily talked to someone on her phone.

"What do you mean the campaign is canceled? I've gone to the modeling auditions for three designers, but I could never get my foot in the door with anyone but you...and now your campaign is canceled? I don't believe you Jerry! Well my rent is due in three days, my boyfriend's still looking for another job himself, and if we default on the rent again we'll be out on the street. Actually I don't know if I even have enough cash on me to pay for the drink I just bought at the bar I'm at..." the girl yelled.

Hearing that, Chuck suddenly decided to intervene. He walked up to her, interrupting her phone call, as he cleared his throat. "Ahem...I heard your predicament and wondered if there was anything I could do to help?"

"Sorry but I'm already engaged to a decent guy, so unless you can give me a job, I'm not interested." the woman replied.

"Oh but I can. I heard you're looking to get your foot in the door with a top designer, and it just so happens that I know one personally. Does Eleanor Waldorf ring a bell?" Chuck asked her with his usual suave charm.

"Eleanor Waldorf? Hmm...not bad. Not quite Marc Jacobs, but still not bad, and actually better than my friend Jerry and his little half-ass studio. So, how do you know Eleanor Waldorf?" the girl asked.

"I just so happen to be dating her daughter, Blair." Chuck admitted, a little proud of the fact too.

"Really? Aw that's sweet. And from the sound of it, you must really care for her too." the girl laughed.

"Yeah...well..." Chuck admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"That's cool. My boyfriend's a nice guy like that too. We were planning on getting married in a few weeks, but then he just lost his job as one of the bartenders at the Plaza." the girl sighed.

"Really? Well I might be able to help you two out in that way too. If he's looking for another bartending position, just tell him to call Max and he can have an interview and take it from there." Chuck said as he wrote Max's number on the back of a business card.

"Wow...Mr. Bass...you're a life saver! So when do I get to meet Eleanor Waldorf?" the girl asked.

"I can arrange a meeting with her today, if you'd like. Meet me in about half an hour and we'll go together to meet her." Chuck said.

"All right then, I just hope this isn't a trick or something." the girl asked.

"No it isn't. I just couldn't help rescuing a damsel in distress...plus I was feeing generous today. And by the way, drinks are on the house." Chuck mused as he left the girl at the bar.

"Thanks." the girl said.

Little did Chuck know, the eyes of Gossip Girl were always watching...so his little conversation with the aspiring model did not go unnoticed.

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass chatting with a young woman and aspiring model at the Palace Bar. Should Queen B be worried that a Rook is trying to steal her King?**_

~o~o~o~o~

Half an hour later, the aspiring model met Chuck outside the hotel, and together with another of his associates, rode in his limo toward Eleanor's offices. Suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to meet Blair and pick her up to take her home since he'd learned she'd gone to the VanderWoodsen-Bass penthouse to sort through some of his things. Bemused, Chuck imagined she'd have plenty to tell him once she found some of the things he had in his room.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to Chuck, the Gossip Girl blast had gone out about him being spotted chatting with another girl, so as his girlfriend, Blair was upset and disappointed to say the least.

"I knew it, S! I knew your brother was just putting on a great facade when he said he'd given up being such a playboy for me. I knew it was too good to be true!" Blair raged.

"Oh B, I know Chuck's reputation but he probably has a good explanation for it all..." Serena sighed.

"Well he better because if he doesn't...oh he's going to rue the day he ever messed with me!" Blair seethed.

"Oh Blair..." Serena sighed.

A few minutes later, Chuck's limo arrived at the building where he currently still lived. He started to leave the car, when the aspiring model said that she'd drank too much tonic water at the bar and now had to use the bathroom, so reluctantly Chuck let her accompany him.

Blair and Serena had stepped out of the penthouse for a bit because Serena needed to get something that her neighbor had borrowed, so she wasn't there when Chuck and the model stepped off the elevator. Chuck pointed the way to the restroom, as he tried to find Blair, to no avail. When he asked one of the servants where she'd gone off to, and was told that Blair had left with Serena but would be back soon, he decided to wait.

When Blair and Serena arrived back at the apartment, lo and behold, who did she see but Chuck and the girl from the Gossip Girl blast, sitting in the living room having a cozy little chat. With a suddenly serge of courage and protectiveness, Blair walked up to them and said what she did.

"My my don't you two make a cozy pair? Well sorry tramp, but he's my boyfriend...so you can get back to the rock you crawled out from under, and make like a tree and leave!" Blair haughtily told them, the jealousy apparent in her voice as she sat down on the sofa beside Chuck.

"Blair this isn't what you think. I actually brought her here to meet you..." Chuck began to explain.

"Meet me? Oh...Chuck Bass and your kinky ideas! I told you I didn't want to share you with anyone else when we..." Blair exasperatedly sighed.

"Ha ha...it's not that either...although that is an intriguing idea...Anyway she's with me because she wants to meet your mother and you...for a modeling job." Chuck explained.

"A modeling job? For my mother?" Blair gasped a bit surprised.

"Yes do you think she'd take me on as a client? My agent is supposed to meet with us there too." the model admitted.

"Yes...I think my mother would probably take you on...you're tall and thin, like a typical model..." she told the model, then switched her attention to Chuck. "Anyway though, if you were on your way to meet my mother, why did you stop here?" Blair asked skeptically.

"We stopped here because...I wanted to take you along with me, Blair. And she wanted to meet you too...then she had to use the facilities." Chuck admitted.

"Really? You wanted to meet me? And actually, who wouldn't? I'm flattered, really..." Blair went on, as she began to brag about herself.

Eventually, the trio went to meet Eleanor, but after the initial introduction, Chuck & Blair left the model on her own, while they went out to eat. After dinner, they went back to where Chuck lived, Blair following him into his bedroom, where he had his ideas about what they'd do that night...but she wanted to confront him about something else before they went any further.

"All right Chuck, I believe you now about the model and her story about her needing a job. It was very chivalrous of you to offer your help, even if it made me jealous!" Blair sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Ah...but I just love that jealous side of you sometimes, Blair." Chuck seductively said.

"Well...even before the model and the Gossip Girl blast...I knew you'd have some explaining to do about all of these...disgusting things." Blair said with disgust in her voice as she dumped the box of g strings, bikinis, and a few bras on a chair.

"Ha ha, you found my collection! I haven't seen some of it in years! Ha ha these bring back the memories..." Chuck chuckled slyly to himself.

"Ew Chuck some memories! Are these from all of the women you've been with?" Blair gasped as she looked at the small pile.

"Some of them...or at least the first few I had in my early years." Chuck admitted bemused.

"Your first years? You're disgusting! Anyway...why were some of my underwear in there, some of them I haven't seen in awhile?" Blair inquired.

"How do you know they were yours?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Because I recognized them...and anyway why did you have them in a heart shaped box from Valentines day?" Blair inquired.

"Well...it was because you were something special...one of my very few virgins actually...but it was more than that though..." Chuck sheepishly admitted, growing a bit self conscious.

"I was one of your few virgins? Who else did you give the first time to? Blair asked curiously.

"Oh it was one of Georgina's friends...and it wasn't a pleasurable experience for either of us. Actually now I'm not even sure if we actually did it right...we were so young. It put me off of sex for a few months, until my Italian au pair..." Chuck reflected, a bit bemused at the end.

"Okay enough of the memories, Chuck." Blair admonished him, then went on. "Nonetheless, although your collection is disgusting, it was actually rather sweet of you to think enough of me to keep my panties in a heart shaped box, separate from the rest. You must really care about me..."

"Oh Blair, you have no idea...but I intend to show you, tonight." Chuck whispered as he pulled her into seductive embrace.

"Hmm...I would like that...but first things first...I have an idea about what to do with the rest of your collection." Blair said as she whispered her idea in Chuck's ear.

"Aw Blair do we have to?" Chuck groaned slightly dejected.

"If I'm your girlfriend, I think we do...and it'll be so much fun...especially since some of those g-strings are so cheap and disgusting...probably like the women who wore them! You should've had better taste, Chuck!" Blair declared.

"Hey I was young at the time, but I am Chuck Bass." Chuck replied in his usual sly manner.

"Argh..." Blair moaned, rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later, Eric walked into the living room and saw his stepbrother and girlfriend standing beside the fireplace, with him holding the fireplace poker and her holding a tall urn-shaped jar.

"What are you two doing role playing Hades & Persephone?" Eric asked as he watched Chuck lift up a thin burning object with the poker and place it in the urn Blair was holding.

"Not quite...but good observation...I'm just disposing of a few things." Chuck said solemnly.

"Yeah I helped Chuck clean out his drawer and now we're just disposing of a few things...Okay Chuck, here's another one...Ooh burn baby burn! This is way better than my wax candles!" Blair laughed with devious glee as she watched the next g-string burn, and Chuck watched it burn too, slightly dejected but appreciating the effect as well since he, like Blair, was a bit of a pyromaniac as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next two weeks passed quickly with Blair preparing to attend college as well as trying to think of the exact color scheme and over all feel that she thought Chuck's penthouse apartment should have. She wanted it to be able to have features she would approve of, in case she actually decided to move in with him as he'd asked. Blair wanted to be able to make her own choices, but what Chuck was offering certainly had its appeal as well.

Summer was winding down over all, and it wasn't until just before school was going to start for Serena and some of the other kids, that the annual White Party was announced over at Cece's summer house in the Hampton's. This was an invitation that Blair didn't want to pass up because it was not only an annual tradition, but also most likely one of the last times she'd see Serena before she left for Brown, so with that in mind she talked Chuck into taking her there in his limo.

Riding all the way to the Hampton's with Chuck in his limousine was a far more interesting and enjoyable experience this year, than the year before with James/Marcus on the Jitney, which was in essence a glorified bus like middle aged and retired tourists rode in when they would invade Manhattan on their bus tours from the Midwest. Blair and Chuck were definitely not tourist, so taking the trip in style was the only way to go. Chuck mentioned to her that he had taken Nate with him in his limo to the Hamptons the previous year, but having her with him instead was a pleasurable change because there was so many more ways to occupy their time on the trip over. Occupy their time they did, not only making love in the limo (truly their favorite way to pass the time in a limo), but also chatting, plotting, and even sleeping a bit until they arrived at their destination.

To Blair's surprise, their first destination was not Cece's summer house, where the party was going to be held, but instead the Bass Summer House on Further Lane. The house was situated well back from the road, fronted by a long green lawn that was always set up for croquet. It was a classic, shingled-style mansion, built in the 1920s for a rich family with a pack of kids and servants. The limo pulled up to the front and Chuck helped her out of the car, taking her hand as he said "Come along my lovely, and we shall see..." There was a wide porch and a balcony that ran around the second floor. He opened the door and led her inside, saying "A veritable fun house, wouldn't you say? Imagine all of the fun we can have here with the place all to ourselves.." as he slyly turned around.

"Hmm...Chuck, your point did have its merits...indeed the place could be fun in many ways indeed...although that would have to wait until later tonight because I am not missing this party because this might be one of the last times I see Serena before she heads off to college." Blair sighed as she glanced at Chuck who wore a look of bemused dejection.

"Well then...I suppose we should get ready for this party then...but mark my word, Blair...we'll come back here afterwards and have some fun." Chuck told her with a saucy grin.

"Hmm...well I'll have that to anticipate as well then for sure." Blair admitted as she ran off to another room to change.

Within the hour, the two of them were at the White Party together, mingling with guests and hanging out together and separately. While there, one person Blair ran into whom she was surprised to see was her father's sister, Bea Waldorf-Mundy. In many ways Blair's aunt Bea was a woman after her own heart, pursuing her passions and often getting her own way. Although she was a widow and a lawyer now, it was rumored she'd had a colorful life when she was younger, growing up in the 1960s with Serena's grandma Cece.

"Blair, is that you? I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been keeping yourself busy, darling?" Bea asked as she air kissed her niece and gave her a glass of champagne.

"Hello, Bea, its good to see you too. I've had a grand time this summer, traveling the world with my boyfriend, Chuck Bass." Blair told her aunt as she greeted her in a similar manner.

"Traveling the world with your boyfriend? That sounds marvelous and possibly serious...hmm...Blair. Or was it all in fun?" Bea asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh it was in fun for the most part. It was quite an adventure traveling with Chuck." Blair admitted.

"I'm sure it was. Hmm...so your boyfriend's now Chuck Bass? You had been dating that boy, Nate Archibald was it?, for years...and now you're on to someone new? Ah the flexibility of youth! And why does your new boy, Chuck's name sound so familiar?" Bea pondered.

"Well, Nate and I broke up awhile ago...then we got back together for a few weeks this past Spring...then I broke up with him...and eventually I got with Chuck. You might have heard of Chuck Bass because he inherited his father's company a few months ago." Blair explained to her aunt.

"Oh was he Bart Bass' son? Charles Bass, boy billionaire? Is that who you new boyfriend is? My my, Blair you certainly know how to pick them! And he's a cute boy too, so good for you, he's quite the catch...though he does remind me of someone I used to know." Bea mused as she reflected back.

"Who, uncle Charlie?" Blair guessed although she was joking.

"Ha, maybe a little...but no someone else before him. A dark brooding young man I knew when I was about your age. He was quite the guy, a bit of a bad boy with his wicked British sense of humor...though I only saw him once or twice when he came to town with his band." Bea mused.

"He was British, in a band...and it was the 1960s? Don't tell me you hooked up with one of the Beatles or something, aunt Bea?" Blair laughed.

"No, not quite...but it was almost that good. It was the fall of 1964, when I was 17 years old, Cece somehow got tickets to a concert for the British band The Animals, so we went to see it despite what our parents thought. The concert was fun, the band was good, and Cece, I, and a few of her other friends thought the guys in the band were cute...even if some of them preferred the Beatles or Rolling Stones better. Anyway, somehow after the concert we were able to get back stage, and while Cece was talking to some other guys in the band or maybe one of the producers...I somehow met up with the lead singer, Eric Burdon...he took me out to show me something in their rented limo...and the next thing I knew, I'd surrendered my virtue to British rockstar, Eric Burdon in the back of a limo. Although I was a bit ashamed at the time, at first, I soon realized it had been a fun time. Even though Eric didn't quite have the looks and reputation of Mick Jagger, he was still something else. Who knew that a broody, boy with floppy dark hair and who sang the blues could be such a great lover!" Bea reflected as she whispered her story to Blair.

"Oh come on, Bea, is that really true? You really had sex with the lead singer of The Animals, Eric Burdon, after a concert in the back of a limo?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Yes I did, though the few people I've told have been reluctant to believe me, it's true. As well that that wasn't the only time he met me...because there was another time I met up with him again, right after my 18th birthday when they swung through for another concert...but after that I didn't see him again. Soon afterwards I was also starting college, I met up with a boy who'd gone to the neighboring boy's school to the girl's school I went to, back then Constance Billiard and St. Jude hadn't combined yet, and I let Charlie Mundy pursue me as he'd always wanted to...and you know the rest is history." Bea admitted slyly.

"Really? So you broke up with Eric Burdon and started dating uncle Charlie once you were in college? Why didn't you date Charlie sooner?" Blair asked, curious for her aunt's answer.

"Well...when we were in school my friends and I used to try to rebuff Charlie Mundy since we thought he was a desperate playboy and a bit of an egotistical jerk because he was so pompous, bragging about his money, skills with women, how he would only date girls who'd meet his age and dating criteria, or had enough money, etc. Although out of my group of friends, he liked to pick on me the most and even asked me be his date to the senior banquet, but I turned him down because of his reputation. The reason why he liked to single me out to pick on in school, I didn't discover until later. I'm sure you know the type of guys I'm talking about, Blair.

When Cece found out I was dating Charlie in college, she was a bit surprised because she'd always thought Charlie was an egotistical jerk too, although more so than I ever did, and that I was only dating him because he reminded me of Eric...which may or may not have been true at the time. Anyway eventually we got through college, graduating together in 1969, with him getting his MBA and landing a lucrative career through IBM and I eventually becoming a lawyer and a mother, having your cousins Chris and Beth in 1975 and 1979, and so on and so forth." Bea explained to Blair as she told her story.

"That's quite the story, Bea. I never knew you once thought less of uncle Charlie, or that you'd ever had an affair with Eric Burdon. You certainly have quite the past, aunt Bea." Blair commented.

"Well, I never really thought that much less of Charlie Mundy, I actually used to think his way with women and his attempt to act suave was rather funny to watch...it was my friends' opinions that were different. As far as Eric and the rest of my past, we're all entitled to our secrets, wouldn't you agree?" Bea answered with a wink.

"Yeah I would certainly agree. Chuck is his own man too, and Serena certainly gave me her opinion when I started dating him, but we just fit together somehow...although he certainly wasn't what I pictured my Prince Charming to be when I was dating Nate Archibald." Blair laughed.

"Honey they never are. Men aren't perfect...but neither are we, no matter how hard we try. You just deal with what life hands you, whether it is good or bad. Hold onto the memories you make with the ones you love, tell them you love every moment you can and don't take anything for granted because it can all change in the blink of an eye." Bea sighed as she gave Blair a talk about her opinions regarding the facts of life.

"Thank you for the suggestion, Bea. I do love Chuck and will try to remember your advice, and to apply it to my life. By the way, are you melancholy because the anniversary of Charlie's death is coming soon? How many years will it be?" Blair commented to her aunt.

"Eight years, Blair. Eight years this September...what a day that was for not only our family but the whole nation as well..." Bea paused as she remembered her husband's death date.

"Yeah I know...that was a terrible day for all of New York City. Hopefully we won't see another like it. You still miss uncle Charlie, don't you?" Blair asked her aunt.

"Of course, Blair. I'd give back all the money and the stock options I inherited at the time of his death, just for another day with him. That's why you have to treasure every day you have with your lover and make memories to last a lifetime, because you never know...But anyway you're still young, so treasure your youth and have fun, but make memories in this point in your life too. " Bea admonished Blair, her tone switching from solemn to jovial in mere seconds.

"I'll try to remember that aunt Bea, and thank you for the advice. Anyway I need to talk to Serena sometime, so I'll talk to you later." Blair admitted as she gave her aunt a hug and went on to Serena.

"Hi S! It's so good to see you! I'll miss you when you go on to Brown!" Blair cried as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'll miss you too, B! You've been hanging with Chuck so much, which is fine, and we've both been so busy that I forgot to tell you that I might not be going to Brown yet...at least this semester. You know how I was telling you about how I was looking for my dad this summer? Well a few days ago Carter let me know that my dad has contacted him...or at least someone my dad is associated with has contacted him and now he wants to meet with me in Spain to find out what I want and so forth. So I'm flying with Carter to Spain in two days to meet with my dad...and who knows how long that will take." Serena explained to her friend.

"So you're going to Spain instead of Brown? Ha geez, none of our plans for school are working out as we'd thought! Well good luck in Spain, S...and try not to elope again with any tall, handsome strangers this time." Blair laughed.

"Ha ha, I'll try not to B. Thanks, and I'll try to be careful as well. And you take care with Chuck, NYU, and whatever else you get up to this fall. I'll probably see you in a few weeks or maybe it'll be just a few days...who knows?" Serena laughed as she continued to chat with Blair.

After awhile, Blair bid her farewells to Serena when she realized that Chuck was waiting for her off to the side. Blair walked over to Chuck then, who asked if she was ready to go, which she was, so they walked out to the front of the manse and boarded their limo which was already waiting.

They rode the limo in near silence, until Chuck asked Blair what Serena was up to, and he revealed everything she'd told her, although he seemed to know some of it already. They then just rode on relaxing together until they got to the manse where they were going to spend the night. When they arrived, Chuck tried to lead them into the house, but Blair had other ideas as she led them toward the pool instead.

"Why are we going this way, Blair?" Chuck said, bemused.

"Have you ever wanted to do something spontaneous, Chuck? Let's go skinny dipping!" Blair laughed as she led him to the edge of the pool and began removing her dress.

"Skinny dipping are you you sure?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be doing this, would I? Don't tell me you're a coward, Chuck?" Blair asked, bemused.

"I am not a coward...but I think I'd rather just sit here and watch you swim..." Chuck said as he stripped down to his underwear and just sat on the edge of the pool in a deck chair.

"Aw come on Chuck...just jump in, the water's fine." Blair teased him, as she swam up to him and grabbed his foot and leg.

"No I'll just watch...him with you hanging off my leg, I must've caught the best fish yet." he teased.

"No I think I've caught the best fish yet...a Chuck Bass..." Blair teased as she tried to pull him by his leg into the pool, but he was too strong and she couldn't budge him.

"No...I'm not getting in. What if we end up in Gossip Girl?" Chuck asked as he tried to create an excuse.

"Oh come on Chuck! I don't think Gossip Girl is going to see us in our own private pool! Come Chuck, get in the water's fine...and anyway its lonely in here all by myself." Blair sighed as she tried to use her feminine whiles to entice Chuck into the pool. Kissing his foot, showing off her breasts, flipping around to show off her backside and so forth to play to his baser instincts, which was soon working as Blair saw Chuck grab at himself.

"Blair...that's enough! You're such a tease. If I jump in the pool, I'd just disappoint you... " Chuck hissed, obviously turned on.

"Disappoint me? How? From what I can tell, you won't be a disappointment to me." Blair asked with a seductive chuckle.

"Reason one, I'm not a very good swimmer. Reason two, a little thing called shrinkage." Chuck admitted, reluctantly.

"Seriously, your name is Chuck BASS and your face is reminiscent of a shark, yet you can't swim?" Blair laughed, a bit astonished.

"No, I didn't say that I can't swim, I just meant not very well. Then the last time I tried hooking up with a girl in a pool...let's just say I did get any satisfaction from it and neither did the girl." Chuck admitted.

"Oh Chuck, I can teach you how to swim a few strokes...it'll be fun. And as far as shrinkage...I don't think that'll be a problem around me..." Blair seductively teased.

"All right then...but what do I get out of this bargain?" Chuck mused.

"I'll let you go through with your idea about eating the éclairs in your suite at the Palace...among other things..." Blair sighed.

"Good start...but I want more..." Chuck said as he slipped in the water.

"And I'll get rid of the old pics of Nate and I off my facebook page..." Blair added.

"Good...and anything else?" Chuck added.

"And I won't complain if sex in the pool doesn't work out as well as I think it will." Blair sighed.

"Ha ha...I guess that'll do for now...so what do you want to do now? I'm in the pool?" Chuck slyly asked as Blair suddenly realized he was in the pool.

"Hmm...well for one thing, Chuck, this'll have to go...and this too..." Blair laughed as she helped Chuck take off his undershirt and boxers and throw them to the side of the pool.

"All right, what now?" Chuck slyly laughed as he let Blair lead him around the pool.

"Well let's see how you do?" Blair teased as she pulled Chuck behind her and he did swim a bit, actually better than she'd first feared. They played around a bit, splashing each other and trying to grab at each other and just have fun.

"Chuck you can swim better than I'd first feared...were you just playing games with me again?" Blair laughed as she let Chuck catch her and pull her against him.

"Well maybe I was and maybe I wasn't...but either way it made you easier to catch..." Chuck teased her and she playfully tried to avoid his advances, until she suddenly remembered what her aunt had said about making memories.

"I love you, Chuck Bass...I really do..." Blair happily sighed as she turned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looked into his eyes, then kissed him full on mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue.

After a few moments she pulled away and he laughed and said "Mmm some kiss Blair..." as he tried to kiss her again, but after one little kiss, she pulled away and asked "So what do you have to say to that?"

"I love you too...Blair..." as he went on to kiss her again, drawing it further on, as Blair subconsciously started pulling them both underwater, much to his surprise. Suddenly Blair felt Chuck pull away from her and go back up to the surface coughing and sputtering.

"Damn it, Blair! You knew I couldn't swim that well, yet you pulled me under! And now I'll probably end up with a sinus infection..." Chuck bellowed as he started to get out of the pool.

"I'm sorry...please don't leave yet...I love you Chuck....hmmm..." Blair coaxed as she seductively wrapped her arms around his body and held onto him, giving him a hug and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck as she kissed his face. "Come on, Chuck, lets explore that waterfall grotto thing at the end of the pool...and I don't think you'll be having the issues that you'd feared would happen earlier" she chuckled as she whispered in his ear and drew him toward the other end of the pool.

"Hmm...all right...I always wanted to try out the grotto again, especially with you, Blair...and I agree, I don't think that'll be a problem with you." Chuck said seductively bemused as he followed Blair to the grotto, where they found a special place under the waterfall to watch the water fall, hold each other, and eventually consummate their lover's embrace as they whispered words of love both erotic and poignant to each other over and over, making memories all the while.

In the end, after a while, they helped each other out of the grotto area when Chuck had asked her if she was getting cold, and Blair admitted that she was. They then donned a pair of robes that had somehow appeared on the chairs at the edge of the pool, and went into the house, where Chuck played bartender and poured a drink for each of them. Blair took her drink and sat on a padded chair that was sitting in what would in the daytime be a sun porch, as Chuck soon followed her and sat down on the chair with her, so that they were sitting side by side.

"So...Blair, have you considered my offer? You seemed like you loved me out in the grotto..." Chuck asked seductively curious.

"Well...yeah it was fun in the grotto, and you certainly didn't have the issues you thought you would...but I'm still thinking about it, Chuck...but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet." Blair replied.

"We wouldn't have to right away...I'm willing to wait for someday in the future...but like most business transactions, its a limited time offer." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah I know, Chuck. I'll have to seriously think about it...but what I decide I want you to know that I'll love you." Blair admitted as she tried to cuddle close to Chuck and he put an arm around her, kissed the top of her head and said... "I know, and I love you too, Blair," holding her as best he could for the moment and reflected on their evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After spending only a night or two at the Bass family Hamptons estate, Chuck & Blair realized they needed to go back to the city because Chuck needed to go back to work at Bass Industries, while Blair's classes at NYU were starting soon, so they traveled back to the city in a similar manner to how they'd gotten there. When they did get back to the city, Chuck dropped her off at the Waldorf penthouse, then went back to the Vander Woodsen penthouse to drop off his clothes and pick up something else before he went back to the Palace, when he suddenly heard noise coming from Serena's room. Being the curious guy as always, Chuck peeked in the door and watched Serena and lonely boy, Dan Humphrey going at it on her bed under a bed sheet.

_"Hmmm...he's going to have to to improve his technique if he wants to keep up with Serena...unless that's the type of guys she likes...lovers that aren't that much better than the Cabbage Patch dolls they sleep with..._" Chuck thought to himself as he shut the door after watching them for a few moments longer.

After grabbing what he needed, and taking care of a sudden need that'd developed (damn Serena & lonely boy) in the bathroom, Chuck soon left and went back to the Palace and met with some of his managers to discuss various business issues. After awhile, Chuck made a reservation to have dinner with Blair at one of her favorite restaurants, then went downstairs to meet with some prospective investors and other important guests, when on his way across the lobby he happened to notice Carter Baizen give a brief kiss to Georgina and put her on an elevator, then almost simultaneously Serena got off the other elevator, greeted Carter in a manner to how Georgina had given her farewell, then followed him upstairs.

_"Hmm...this is getting more and more interesting...first Humphrey and now Baizen? Well at least Serena has taste...but not much. Still it looks like Baizen's playing Sparks as well...the plot thickens...and I know Blair will be intrigued..."_ Chuck pondered as he went on to greet his clients, escorting them to a table he'd reserved in the Palace Hotel's restaurant.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Blair had used one of the cars in Chuck's car service for B. I. to take her to the NYU campus so that she could attend Freshman Orientation day, which for her as a commuter student, meant meeting in a large lecture hall with several hundred other freshmen for a presentation welcoming the NYU Freshman Class of 2009, premptive to potential Future Class of 2014 (_"If I stick around here that long..." _Blair pondered.) , then going to the campus bookstore to pick up some of her books after glancing at her class schedule.

To say it was chaotic was an understatement in the least. It seemed like all of the freshmen were scrambling for the same books for the same classes, with the textbooks for the classes such as English 10001, College Math, Psychology, and American History, selling out first. Blair already had an MLA Handbook, so that wasn't a problem, but the rest of them might be. As she was contemplating what to do next, and checking the text message Chuck had sent her about the dinner reservations he'd made, Blair suddenly looked up and noticed Dan Humphrey & Vanessa Abrams walking together down one aisle, looking pretty cozy._ "Hmm...so Vanessa's with him now? I wonder whatever happened to poor Nate? And I wonder if S knows about Cabbage Patch Kid and V? Well hopefully S wasn't hung up on him anymore...because he'd obviously moved on._" Blair pondered as she snapped a pic for prosperity.

Blair moved on, picked up a bite to eat, and surprisingly met up with Hazel and Is who claimed that they'd had to settle on going to NYU as well since their fathers had both had to take a pay cut at their white collar executive jobs and couldn't afford to send them elsewhere this semester. Feeling relief that she wasn't the only one from Constance who was attending NYU, Blair got into chatting with the two girls as they observed the crowd milling around the food court.

It was there that Blair happened to notice Vanessa in line with a guy who had dark shaggy hair and she almost fainted, fearing it was Chuck, but then she realized the guy was dressed in frayed jeans and a plaid shirt, and was slightly taller and more muscular than Chuck so it was obviously someone else. Hazel and Is noticed Blair's momentary look of shock and asked her "Is something wrong, Blair? You look like you've seen a ghost!" "Or that skank, Vanessa Abrams! Isn't that her over there? It looks like she's found someone new..."

"I'm fine...and yes it does look like she's found someone new...hmm very interesting indeed!" Blair coyly mumbled as she snapped a pic of them as well as she could with her cell.

When Hazel & Is asked her why she would care who Vanessa was dating, Blair slyly replied "Well as long as it isn't Chuck, I really don't care...but it is interesting in light of some other information I know..."

A few minutes later, Blair bid Hazel and Is farewell, and walked across the campus courtyard to catch the town car that was waiting to pick her up, when who should she spy making out behind a shrubbery but Georgina Sparks & Dan Humphrey? _"Oh my gawd...this is getting better and better! Vanessa's cheating on Dan with some other dude, and now Humphrey's cheating on Vanessa with Whorgina? Ha ha ha...I've just gotta get a pic of this and show it to Chuck!" _Blair thought to herself as she briefly watched D & G make out.

Blair then took her books home and was only just starting to unpack them, when she realized she had to get ready for her dinner date with Chuck, so she showered and changed into one of her favorite gowns, a Valentino Chuck had purchased for her during their trip around the world. She had just finished applying her makeup and styling her hair, when Dorota called up to her that "Mr. Chuck was downstairs." so she hurried up and left, meeting Chuck downstairs.

The pair went out to eat at the restaurant, taking a table in the corner to have their privacy but to still be seen. Blair asked Chuck how his day went and he told her the incidentals, then said that he had something interesting to share that he'd observed, thus beginning his story "Blair, I think your friend Serena might be up to her old tricks again...but so is Carter. Today I observed fair Serena giving Lonely Boy a hard time..or he was trying to give it to her...if you catch my drift... Then later at the Palace...I saw an interesting exchange between Baizen & Sparks...then a few seconds later, a similar exchange between Baizen & Serena...so obviously both are still playing the field...it was enough to make me jealous for the good old days..." Chuck mused.

"Hmm...well Chuck, what I observed today will only add to the intrigue because I saw your said Lonely Boy looking not so lonely with not only Vanessa Abrams but also Georgina Sparks! Then I also saw Vanessa with some dude with shaggy dark hair who I'd first feared was...well nevermind...when I realized my mistake I just laughed that the Dregs of Dumbo was cheating on Cabbage Patch...although he was cheating on her with Whorgina AND S?! Whoa...and I thought we'd had quite the time with the merry-go-rounship this spring...but this takes the cake! Though all that loving made me a little...itchy..." Blair mused.

"Hmm...me too...when I had a similar problem earlier today...I had to take the solution in hand...but that was only because you weren't there to help...So Blair are you ready for dessert?" Chuck asked seductively.

"But of course, Chuck...what do you have in mind?" Blair asked curiously.

"Well...I think its high time that we have that dessert we were talking about...you agreed to the deal...tonight, suite 1812 at the Palace Hotel..." Chuck reminded her as he seductively stroked her hand.

"All right Chuck...I'll agree to it...but if it makes me sick, you have to clean up the mess." Blair groaned in mock dejection.

The pair of them soon left the restaurant and headed up to the suite. Once there Chuck told her to go into the bathroom and strip down, then wait for fifteen minutes. Blair did as Chuck told her, observing the dining trolley with a domed platter sitting off to the side. As she was waiting Blair didn't know what to think as she heard Chuck moving around the bedroom and smelled the faint scent of candles burning.

After almost fifteen minutes, Blair exited the bathroom and saw a sight that simultaneously turned her on and made her want to laugh. The room was filled with various vanilla scented votive candles and Chuck was laying on the bed naked, with about four éclairs going from his chest to his abdomen and beyond...ending with some filling from one of the éclairs on his condom covered...omg!

"Chuck Bass I didn't think you were serious when you made this bet with me...but apparently you were...Oh my gawd!" Blair gasped and laughed as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Hello Blair and of course I was serious, I wouldn't have it any other way! Now be a good girl Blair and do it as I said, no hands and when you get to the last you have to lick all of the cream off everything...I love the feel of your little tongue against my body." Chuck said seductively bemused.

"What if I can't eat them all? Do you mind if we share them, like Lady & the Tramp shared the spaghetti in the Disney movie?" Blair asked.

"Hmm...that's a compromise I'd be willing to make because you know how much I love them too...though the last bit I'll leave just for you." Chuck slyly grinned.

"Ha ha...thanks...Okay Chuck, here's the first one..." Blair laughed as she took the éclair between her teeth, gave Chuck the other end, and shared the éclairs 'Lady & the Tramp' style, ending with a delicious kiss after each had finished their half.

Blair had shared about three éclairs with Chuck in this manner, having licked the frosting, powdered sugar, and filling off of various parts of his body, both having fun with that, when she laughingly admitted "Ha ha Chuck, that was fun...but I can't eat anymore...I swear!"

"Aw...poor Blair...apparently you don't have the appetite I thought you did...but since you did eat more than half of what I set out...I'll make a compromise...What you were doing to me made me jealous...so instead of forcing you to eat anymore...with the last few I think its my turn to have some Blair with my éclairs...Now lay back and relax..." Chuck seductively growled as he gently pushed her back on the bed and placed three more éclairs on various parts of her body, then eating them like she'd done to him, licking the cream off of her as well.

After they'd both had an enjoyable time together like that, they soon moved on to actual rounds of love making, reveling to the feeling of coming together as one, looking into each other's eyes as they gave each other pleasure like they only experienced together. Afterwards they basked in their lovers afterglow and laughed about how neither would think of a plate of éclairs the same way again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later, classes started for Blair, while Chuck went on with work at Bass Industries as usual. One day though a reporter interviewed Chuck about his position as the youngest CEO in NYC and Chuck told them what he wanted to, but was closemouthed about the rest of his future because investments took time to negotiate sometimes.

Chuck didn't even think much about the brief interview until a few days later, when he and Blair had spent the night at his suite at the Palace Hotel and the next morning over breakfast Blair happened to catch an article in the newspaper.

"What is this? Chuck do you know that you are in a contest with Carter Baizen and a few other young executives for _Most Eligibile Bachelor of the Upper East/West Side_?" Blair asked him as she showed him the article in the paper.

"Hmm...excellent...maybe that's why that reporter interviewed me? So what does it have to say?" Chuck asked curiously.

"A reporter interviewed you? Why didn't you tell me? And _Most Eligible Young Bachelor_? Don't know you're with me?" Blair scowled.

"Well you're the one dragging your heels about an engagement. Anyway go on and read the article." Chuck said as he grew sightly impatient and she made a face at him, then went on.

"It says.... _"...No other time than now has the Upper East and West Sides of New York City had the slew of hot, available young bachelors as the young executives featured here....Etc. Etc....Our next bachelor, Charles B. Bass, 18, has lived on the Upper East Side all of his life recently graduating from St. Jude Preparatory School. Charles, or Chuck as he is preferred to be called, is the son of the late Bartholomew and Audrey Bass, former CEO of Bass Industries, and has thus recently inherited the title of the Youngest CEO of a Major Corporation in the United States and is said to be worth billions. This young CEO was a bit vague about his personal life and his plans for the future, but if his reputation proceeds him, he shouldn't have any trouble showering his special lady with the stuff of dreams...."_ My Chuck that's quite the article. I love the part about showering your special lady with the stuff of dreams, but why didn't you tell anyone that I'm your girlfriend?" Blair commented as she read the article.

"Well that's because you're more than just my girlfriend...but I didn't want to have to try to explain our relationship to some nosy reporter." Chuck admitted.

"Thanks Chuck, but now you'll have gold diggers chasing after you, since they mentioned that you're worth billions..." Blair sighed and rolled her eyes, then went on "Oh it looks like they have a quote Carter Baizen made about you!_ "When asked his opinion about fellow Upper East Side bachelor, Chuck Bass, Mr. Baizen was quoted as saying __**'Chuck Bass has a billion dollars, I don't. Chuck Bass doesn't have great style, I do!'**__ ..._"

"WHAT?!_ 'Chuck Bass doesn't have great style?' _ What's that idiot, Baizen talking about now? What does he mean I don't have great style? I'm always buying quality top gear from Saville Row! I think I have Oswald Boateg on speed dial! What is he talking about, I don't have great style...and is he standing beside a Masarati?" Chuck growled as he grabbed the paper out of Blair's hands and began re-reading the quote Carter Baizen had made about him.

"Chuck, I think he was only kidding...although maybe he was trying to get a rise out of you? You don't have to get angry over it though." Blair laughed.

"Oh are you defending him now? Do you think he'd made the better boyfriend?" Chuck seethed.

"No...only with you, Chuck do I have the mental, physical, and emotional connection with like no one else. Only you get me like you do and make me feel like someone actually understands my sense of humor...or me." Blair admitted as she stared into his eyes.

"All right, I was just checking. I love you too, Blair. As far as Carter Baizen, I'm not going to get angry, I'm going to get even...and win the most eligible bachelor contest!" Chuck declared as he made a few calls.

"Win the contest? Chuck, what are you planning to do now?" Blair sighed.

"You'll see...Anyway how's NYU going? Tell me about it." Chuck commented.

"Well so-so...I have to write this paper for Psychology class and another for English, then I have a test in College Math class that I should've crammed for last night, but we were..." Blair sighed with bemusement.

"Oh sorry about that but I just had to relieve my stress after having to deal with..." Chuck apologized.

"Ha ha, don't apologize Chuck because that type of 'cramming' is the type I prefer to be doing as well...and like you find it to be the perfect stress reliever." Blair laughed

"Hmm..." Chuck said as he gave her a saucy grin, then went on to phone call he was in the process of.

"Did you even hear a word I said? Anyway I need to get dressed and ready to go to class and you probably need to get ready for work too, so I'll leave you with your phone call and whatever else you're doing." Blair yawned as she got up from the table, gave Chuck a quick kiss, and went off to take her shower.

In the meantime, Chuck had made a few calls to several car dealerships. He was determined that he was going to beat Carter Baizen in the most eligible bachelor contest that The New York Times had published in their society section. To do that, Chuck knew that he not only needed to have money but also to look cool. Perhaps a few changes to his personal style would be one thing, but he knew a fast way to get attention would be a new car, especially a flashy new car, so Chuck made a few calls.

Since they were already at the Palace, Chuck only had to take the elevator and he'd be in his office, so he took his time getting ready to go to work, as he waited on Blair, then she waited on him. Eventually, they both went to Chuck's office, where Blair worked on her homework while Chuck attended a meeting. While in his office working on a paper, Blair fielded a few incoming phone calls from a car dealership, a polo club, and from the HR person who said that Chuck had an interview with a potential candidate for the management position later that day. Blair didn't know what to think about some of it, but she took the information from the calls anyway, as she worked on her paper and waited for Chuck...but after a while she realized that the meeting was running overtime, so she called the car service after leaving a note behind, and went on her way.

Chuck eventually came back to his office, expecting to find Blair, but instead found the note she'd left behind regarding the calls she'd taken and a few notes she'd made of her own opinions on those calls. Chuck just took her comments with a grain of salt, figuring it was just Blair being Blair, and skipped over everything but the most important details, until he got to the end where she had said she loved him and wished him a good day and that she hoped to see him later. Caring comments like that often hit him in a part that he often didn't acknowledge, and he sometimes didn't like to admit it, he loved the fact that someone loved him.

Still though he had places to go and people to meet. No time to concentrate on sentiment if he wanted to get everything done that day that needed to be done. With that in mind, Chuck made arrangements to meet with a representative from the car dealership while he met with some investors who were flying in from Las Vegas and Las Angeles and others who were coming over from Atlantic City to take a look at his proposition to expand Victrola into a franchised entity of sorts. He also had several other important issues to deal with, so the meeting with the potential candidate for the management position was pushed back as a working dinner. Since the candidate was insisting that he bring his wife along for the interview, Chuck decided to even the odds by bringing Blair along because she was such a good judge of character.

With that in mind, Chuck reserved a table at Cipriani's then sent Blair a text message about eating dinner that night there. Blair enthusiastically agreed, replying back almost immediately, despite the fact that she'd been in class at the time. They agreed he'd pick her up at 6:30 and that their reservations were at 7:30 at Cipriani's. He also said that he had something to show her first, which was why he had an hour discrepancy in the time.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was early afternoon. Blair headed home where she prepared for her date with Chuck, while Chuck was dealing with the issues with the car he'd just purchased, a red Ferrari 430 which he suddenly realized he didn't know how to drive...but it certainly looked nice and would definitely add style to his image, which some people thought he lacked, and help him beat Carter Baizen in the paper's Most Eligible Bachelor contest. He also thought the car would impress Blair, so maybe he'd be able to score with her tonight as well.

At approximately 6:20, Blair was just finishing with getting ready, when Dorota informed her that Chuck had arrived to pick her up, so she finished quickly, grabbed her clutch, and hurried downstairs to meet him. They exchanged quick pleasantries as they hurried out to the limo and took it across town, until they were nearly at Cipriani's, when Chuck suddenly stopped the limo and helped her out with his outstretched hand as they walked down the street. Right when they stopped, Chuck received a call on his cell phone, so he was talking on that the entire time he walked with Blair, causing her to become concerned when he became almost angry with the person he was talking to.

Absentmindedly, Blair noticed the red sports car parked along the street but didn't think much of it or the guy looking at it, until Chuck suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear and shouted "Hey you, step away from my car!"

"Your car, Chuck? You bought a red Ferrari? Why?" Blair asked with a gasp of surprise.

"Why? Don't you like it, Blair? A red, Ferrari 430! I thought it was hot and the perfect thing to add style to my image!" Chuck smugly admitted.

"Yeah it is definitely hot...but what prompted you to suddenly want to buy a red Ferrari? You can't even drive yourself!" Blair admonished him.

"Well I'll have someone teach me...maybe I can get Nate to do it?" Chuck pondered.

"You want Nate to teach you how to drive? He only learned how to drive a few years ago at his grandfather's estate, and now you want him to teach you how to drive a Ferrari? I hope you have good insurance, Chuck." Blair sighed

"Aw...Blair, quit playing wife or mother and just appreciate my new toy for a few minutes...you should feel the leather seats and the new interior...they're perfect although the backseat is practically non-existent..." Chuck sighed.

"Yeah the backseat...your favorite place. I would agree this car doesn't have all of the amenities your limousine has, Chuck...but I do have to admit that a Ferrari convertible is pretty hot. Still why did you get a red Ferrari?" Blair asked.

"Because I needed style...it's hotter than Carter Baizen's Masarati...so I went for it! I'll do anything to win!" he laughed.

"Anything to win? Chuck are you still angry at that stupid comment Carter Baizen made about your style in the newspaper article about the Most Eligible Bachelor Contest, are you?" Blair asked, incredulously.

"Well that idiot, Baizen, said what he said about my style and I'm not taking that insult lying down. If anyone throws down a challenge to me, I'm going to take up the gauntlet and prove that Chuck Bass is not an unstylish coward! Oh I wish I could drive this thing already!" Chuck seethed as he gripped the steering wheel nearly hard enough to leave a mark.

"Calm yourself down, Chuck. You'll learn how to drive soon enough. It's getting close to the time for our dinner reservation at Cipriani's and you know it can get there. Anyway do you have anyone to take care of this car while we're at dinner?" Blair said as she attempted to calm Chuck down.

"Yes...Nate was supposed to show up here soon and he'll take the car." Chuck sighed.

"All right then I'll wait in the limo, while you deal with Nate." Blair said as she exited the car and sat in the limo, while she could see Chuck approach Nate, who'd just exited a cab.

When Chuck showed Nate the car, from her point of view, Blair thought Chuck reminded her of a game show host and Blair laughed to herself as she imagined Chuck presenting Nate with a new car on the Price Is Right. Laughing at that mental image, Blair realized that no matter how hard he might try, Chuck Bass would always have his own unique style...and that was one of the many things she liked about him.

Blair couldn't hear the seemingly heated discussion Chuck and Nate were having as she waited in the limo, but soon Chuck was back in the limo with a still angry but smug look on his face as he told Arthur to proceed on to Cipriani's, as Nate was left standing on the curb holding some sort of a beige card and looking as confused as ever.

"What was that all about Chuck? Did Nate not want to take the car?" Blair asked.

"Something like that...but you don't have to worry about it." Chuck said with a sly grin.

"So you say, Chuck..." Blair replied as she wiped the perspiration from above his top lip with her thumb, and out of impulse because his mouth looked so delicious, she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm...what was that for, Blair?" Chuck asked seductively.

"You just suddenly looked so hot right then, Chuck...so do I really need a reason to kiss my boyfriend any time I want?" Blair answered smugly.

"No you don't need any excuse at all, Blair...for kissing me...for biting me...for fuc...." Chuck seductively growled in her ear as he pulled her against him and began teasing her with his mouth and hands, and she felt the evidence of his sudden desire hard against her.

Suddenly the car stopped and Blair pushed away from him as she said "Chuck...ha ha I want you too, but I think we're at the restaurant now...so we'll have to save it for later...Anyway you don't want to ruin your pants now do you?"

"Nooo...urgh...all right Blair lets go on..." Chuck groaned as he tried to calm himself down.

"It's a good thing we'll have a table to ourselves, given your state." Blair laughed.

"But we're not! We're meeting a couple who are interested in a management position at the Palace or at least the husband is. And before you worry that we're eating dinner with middle aged people, I heard that these two are only a bit older than us." Chuck explained as they left the limo.

"Really? Well that's interesting. All right Chuck, let's go meet your prospective manager and his wife." Blair sighed as she took Chuck's hand and they walked into the restaurant.

The matre'd led them to a back table at which a young, very blonde couple in their 20s sat, already perusing the appetizers. Suddenly the young man stood up, along with his wife, and extended his hand as they flashed the brunette couple a wide grin and slickly introduced himself and his wife. "Hello, Spencer Pratt here and this is my gorgeous wife Heidi, and we are hear because I learned about the position that is opening in your company which my wife thinks I would be perfect for, Mr. Chuck Bass...may I call you Chuck? And may I extend my compliments to the lovely lady at your side, beautiful and charming as ever."

"Yes, you may call me Chuck, Mr. Pratt. So can you tell me how you are perfect for the job?" Chuck replied as he eyed the couple, warily.

"Chuck, call me Spencer! And let me tell you the flight from L.A. Was quite the flight! Not like those flights on a private jets, wouldn't you agree? As far as my skills..." Spencer went on as he bragged about himself, his wife, complained about the food, and showed his character despite his efforts to play it cool.

Eventually their food arrived, but Chuck and Blair excused themselves to discuss what they each thought of the other couple, with both coming to the conclusion that the Pratts were certainly an interesting if not spoiled couple at times indeed. Apparently one didn't even have to be a millionaire to act like one.

While they were commiserating about what to do concerning Spencer and Heidi and whether or not to hire them, Chuck and Blair overheard a conversation between another young pair of diners which sounded rather intriguing.

"Hello Camille...its interesting you asked me to meet you at Ciprianis? So what do you want to talk about? You didn't sneak Kelli along did you, and ruin our date?" the slick young man said as he slid into a chair at the table.

"This isn't a date PC. I only asked you to meet me here because I realized you are my ticket into Harvard." Camille said as she ate her salad.

"I am and how so?" PC asked slyly.

"Well you're good friends with Jessi, and she has connections with Operation Smile and I want in on it!" Camille replied.

"Hmm...well Jessi doesn't care for you...but why don't you just join the charity I sponsor, I'm sure I could get you into that quite easily." PC replied.

"And what charity does that happen to be?" she asked.

"Well...come out with me for a smoke break and I'll tell you all about it..." he slyly replied.

"Smoke break? Yeah I know what you mean when you say that...and the answer is no! Plus anyway I'd thought you were..." Camille answered incredulously.

"Well looks can be deceiving sometimes...and anyway my services don't come cheap so either you pay my price, or I won't help you get your charity Camille." PC negotiated with Camille.

"Pay your price? You pompous arsse! I might be desperate for Harvard, but I'm not that desperate, PC!" Camille rolled her eyes as she proceeded to leave.

"Go on then back to your little high school and your little Senior Year. I have better things to do, Camille...you little bitch..Now where's my bottled water? This steak is too tough! Oh waiter!" PC growled as he watched her go.

"Hmm...smooth negotiator! Maybe I should hire him?" Chuck asked Blair from their position behind the potted plant.

"Shut up, Chuck and lets get back to our table and our guests!" Blair sighed as she led Chuck back to the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They went back to their table where they heard Heidi and Spencer arguing about some trivial matter, until they interrupted them when Chuck cleared his throat.

"Mr. & Mrs. Pratt, I have reached my decision in regard to whether or not Spencer would make an excellent addition to our team at the Palace Hotel and my decision is that you would make a fine concierge but only on a trial basis. With that being said, you may acquire your uniform from this tailor who I must say is highly recommended." Chuck said as he handed a card with the name of one of the menswear stores where he frequently purchased many of his suits.

"Concierge?...I thought I was applying for Manager of Marketing with Bass Industries or something?" Spencer slyly complained.

"Spencer! A job is a job...if you want to live in New York, you have to have some type of job..." Heidi whispered none too quietly.

"Yes...but concierge? Come on, Heidi..." Spencer whined.

"Don't be like that Spence or I'll have to call you what you told me the kids called you in school...Pratt the Brat!" Heidi teased him with her nasally voice.

"Heidi! Shut up!" Spencer moaned.

"Pratt the Brat! Pratt the Brat!" Heidi teased, knowing she was getting to him.

"Shut up, Montog the hog! How'd you like that?" Spencer laughed evilly.

"SPEN-CER! That's cruel! You know I was never fat!" Heidi cried.

"Ha ha I'm sorry baby girl...What can I do to make it up to you?" Spencer attempted to apologize.

"Well you could take me out for a drink, Spence..." Heidi whined.

"I'd love to...but I don't know any good clubs to go to since we just got to the city." Spencer replied as he shifted his attention to Chuck & Blair and asked "Do you two know any clubs to go to?"

"Well there's this club down the street...or you could go to my club, Victrola." Chuck slyly suggested

"Hmm...that sounds good but how do we get there?" Spencer asked.

"I guess we could take you there in my limo." Chuck reluctantly replied.

"Great! This day is getting better and better, isn't it Heidi?" Spencer slyly laughed to his wife.

"You are soo right, Spence!" Heidi replied with a laugh.

Reluctantly, Chuck Bass & Blair Waldorf took Spencer & Heidi Pratt with them in the limo to Victrola, where once they were there they began ordering drinks and became slightly drunk, despite saying that they were now Christians. After awhile, Chuck called for a cab to take the couple back to their hotel, while Chuck & Blair took the limo back to the Palace. On the way home, they discussed the merits and pros and cons of hiring Spencer and taking he and his wife to Victrola...which Chuck suddenly realized he'd had to pick up the tab for everyone.

While in the limo, Blair started to reveal the aspects about college that she didn't care for, what a pain some of her professors were, etc. while Chuck listened and tried to sympathize as best he could, although he kept most of the information mentally stored away for future use. In an effort to comfort Blair, Chuck put his arm around her but as if reading his mind, Blair launched herself at him and they started to make out just like their first time in the limo...although they didn't quite have sex because they were soon at the Palace and Chuck claimed he'd forgot to restock his supply of condoms in the limo, so they went upstairs to continue where they left off.

Once they were there, the two of them began tearing each other's clothes off until they were skin to skin and she could feel his course but soft brown body hair tease her delicate skin, and he could feel her delicate, soft skin under his as he lay on her and they kissed. Each thought they were the perfect compliment to the other as they were together.

As Chuck was making her ready with his kisses and caresses, Blair drunkenly admitted "...Chuck...I forgot my birth control at home...so you'll have to use a condom, okay?" as she gasped.

Chuck said "Okay" as he reached in a bedside table drawer and withdrew a condom, but realizing the perfect opportunity to make Blair his forever, and help her make her decision about the future and school, he didn't open the packet and instead slipped it back in the drawer. Taking the risk might be dangerous or a bit foolhardy, but in his heart he knew he loved Blair and he could probably deal with being a father if it came to that. Adding an element of danger also made him a bit nervous and all the more excited and turned on.

He thrust into her the hardest he'd been in awhile and reveled in the feel of being with Blair with nothing separating them. They fit together so well, it was like they were made for each other. In the back of his mind the old warning bells were going off as they always did when he knew he was having sex unprotected and he was going to come, but he tried to ignore them as he reveled in being with Blair and bringing her to completion as he held her hands in his. Soon afterwards he could feel her squeeze his hands as he reached his, soon collapsing on top of her.

As he began to kiss her collarbone, whispering "I love you..." over and over, Blair stroked his chest and back, whispering "Chuck...that was unbelievable! Your heart was pounding so hard...like it was our first time...and somehow it did feel like our first time. I love you too, Chuck Bass so much it consumes me. So much you consume me! Oh Chuck, you don't have to apologize for your love."

Chuck just held onto Blair, comforting her as she comforted him in her embrace as they soon fell asleep like that, spooned against each other.

After sleeping for several hours, Blair woke up to use the bathroom and came back to bed, noticing that it was about 5:00 am and there was only moonlight filtering through the windows onto Chuck's sleeping form, laying flat on his back, softly snoring, seemingly completely asleep, although already with a morning erection making a tent out of the bed sheet covering him. Blair chuckled at the sleeping contradiction that was Chuck Bass...a peaceful almost angelic face with a boyish smile playing across his face, but always ready to go down below.

She wondered briefly what he was dreaming about as she suddenly remembered her own dream. She glanced at Chuck's face once more, imagining what it would look like on a child and realized perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, as she peeled away the bed sheet and wondered if she had the courage to do what she'd suddenly plotted to do as she'd woken up to use the bathroom. Forgetting her birth control was one thing, but intentionally having sex with him without interference may be a foolhardy risk...but one she was willing to take since college right then wasn't turning out how she'd thought it'd be.

Blair thought she knew Chuck's body pretty well, knew the moles along his back and chest under his body hair, how he had sensitive skin and would sometimes get a sun rash on his chest, his little tattoos, the scent and taste of his skin, how scratching the back of his neck would either make him docile like a puppy or would turn him on, how he liked to have her scratch his belly after sex or while they slept...yes Blair Waldorf knew Chuck Bass quite well. Her suspicions about his aroused state were confirmed as she peeled back the sheet and saw him in all of his naked glory. She traced her hands along his body, tracing the brown hair that ran from his calves, to his thighs, to his torso, chest, and face. Even though his body might not be perfect to some people's opinions, it was perfect in her eyes and that was all that mattered.

When she didn't elicit much more than a slight groan and change in the tempo of his breathing as she touched him, Blair knew Chuck was truly asleep. Still she knew other parts of his body were already ready to go, so she straddled his waist and first pressed herself against him with her chest and belly to his, until she sat up and brought them together, fitting together perfectly as if they were made for each other.

Despite the fact that Chuck was sleeping, and she was literally seducing him in his sleep which she didn't think he'd mind, she was able to get enough satisfaction from being with him and had gotten what she'd wanted from him...although afterward she did feel a little guilty, collapsing on him to lay her face against his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing lull her back to sleep.

An hour later, Blair awoke to the feeling of Chuck stroking her shoulder and breast with his fingers as she looked down and saw his dark hair playing across her chest as he kissed her. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how the sun had lightened it a bit in places over the summer, and watched as his sensuous mouth and jaw went to work kissing her as she sighed. "Good morning Chuck...now this is quite the way to wake up."

"Hmm...yeah...I want you...Blair..." Chuck said between kisses.

"Okay Chuck...but it's 6:00 am..." Blair sighed.

"I know...but I like sex at six...if I can get it." Chuck laughed as he continued to kiss her.

"Ha ha...that's fine...but you'll have to use a condom because you remember I forgot my...birth control...and you always said you didn't want any Chuck jr's running around..." Blair sighed.

"...Uh..Yeah no problem. Yeah you know I always take care of my business...Hold on, let me get one..." Chuck groaned as he rolled out of bed and put the condom on, then got back into bed with Blair where they culminated their time by coming together for a few minutes, then laying together for a few more minutes, neither of them realizing that their thoughts were on the exact same thing...what would the consequences be if any from their times of being together with no barriers? Separately they guiltily felt like it had felt so right, although neither wanted to admit to the other that they felt that way.

Eventually they both got out of bed, ate breakfast together, showered, dressed, paid each other their usual compliments and greetings, and went on their ways for the day, to work and college, agreeing to meet in the late afternoon to attend a polo match that was taking place. Chuck wanted to go there to smooze with potential clients and Blair just thought it might be a fun date.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That afternoon, Blair had gotten out of class early and was sitting at a metal grid-like table and chairs in the courtyard on the campus of NYU, designer shades pulled over her eyes, as she attempted to study and read her next chapter for Psychology class as she waited on Chuck to pick her up so that they could go to the polo match he'd mentioned attending earlier.

She had only been studying for a few minutes, when she suddenly heard what she considered awful goth rock music coming from about a 100 ft away, and when she glanced up sure enough there were a pair of emo goth kids, one a girl & the other a boy...she thought, with an iPod they'd hooked to a pair of speakers, dancing to the music. Even though their music was awful, in Blair's opinion, and their clothing style was unusual to say the least (although maybe Jenny Humphreys would fit in fine) for some reason she couldn't help but watch them dance because they actually were pretty good, as coordinated with their movements as they were. Blair continued to watch them for a few minutes, until the song ended and the small audience of equally emo kids who had gathered around the young couple started to cheer.

Blair just shook her head thinking_ 'Oh for the green ivy of Yale...where the campus is serene and you can study in peace without all of the distractions from the emo kids, skater punks, and other riff raff in the neighborhood."_ as she went back to reading her next chapter in her Psychology textbook.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a few of the emos & skater punks from the crowd plugged in their own iPod and about four or five of them, a thin girl with blonde with emo rocker hair and fairy wings, a chubby girl with blonde rocker hair and awful neon Converse sneakers, and a girl & a boy with matching dyed black emo rocker haircuts and skinny jeans started 'dancing' to the strains of the rap song 'Crank Dat/Superman' by Soulja Boy. Rolling her eyes, Blair thought "Oh come on now!" and tried to ignore them, but for some reason she watched them as well, thinking of that group,_ "That chubby girl is a fool and has no style and can't dance, the one blonde girl is not bad, but the dark haired couple are the best dancers...although none of them as good as the first couple. Still why am I even watching this? Its not conducive to studying! Jeez! Where's Chuck? I wonder if he can help me find ear plugs like Audrey wore in Tiffany's?"_ Then, after the song finished, another kid played the emo version of 'Crank Dat' by Calvary Kids and all the kids started to dance and Blair just groaned in disgust.

Blair was still alternating between trying to read her Psychology textbook and trying to ignore the the emo kids dancing to the emo version of 'Crank Dat', when suddenly she heard foot steps approaching and looked up just in time to see Chuck approaching looking slightly more cool because he was wearing designer shades and his sport coat was unbuttoned, but he still had a smug look on his face as usual.

"So are you ready to go, Blair? We came to pick you up, but it looks like you're already having a party and forgot to inform me ahead of time, so that I could bring my stash." Chuck teased as he stood beside Blair and glanced toward the dancing kids.

"Party? You've got to be kidding! Get me out of here before those kids try to cut my hair, dye it purple, give me back alley piercings, make me wear skinny jeans, Converse sneakers, and a T-shirt from some obscure 70s Christian punk band." Blair said with disgust as she started to stand up.

"Ah Blair you look good in skinny jeans..."

"Not from The Gap...or a Thrift Store!" Blair shuttered.

"...and purple hair might suit you well, Blair...you know how I'm partial to the color..." he teased.

"NO!"

"And somehow I don't think Caustic Christ or Calvary Kids are...Christian bands..." Chuck mused, nearly laughing.

"Its not? How would you know? Whatever...just get me out of here and away from here as fast as you can, Chuck. By the way, you said 'We' did you mean, you, Arthur, and our limo?" Blair replied as she tried to pull Chuck along through the courtyard to where Chuck's vehicle was parked on campus.

"Not quite, but good guess. No, Blair today we're traveling in style in my Ferrari, with Nate and his girlfriend, Bree as chauffeur." Chuck said as he forcibly slowed Blair down to his pace with a tug of his hand, as they walked toward the car.

"Nate has a new girlfriend already? Well at least it isn't Vanessa, but still...my gawd he's a smooth operator! And I thought you were bad!" Blair teased as the walked along.

"Why would you say that?" Chuck said, becoming a bit defensive.

"Never mind. Anyway, how are we going to fit four people in a Ferrari convertible? Does it even have a back seat?" Blair asked curiously as they walked closer to the car.

"Well, it does have a back seat, but its a bit of a tight fit. I hope you don't mind sharing with Bree..."

"Sharing with you? All right Chuck, I'll share the seat with you if I have to."

"I didn't say 'me', I said 'Bree!'" Chuck said annoyingly.

"Oh didn't I hear you correctly? I guess all of that screaming emo music ruined my hearing. Well anyway I'd rather share the back seat with you, Chuck. You know how we both love the back seat." Blair cooed seductively.

"Yes you are right. Okay then Blair I'll sit in the backseat with you." Chuck sighed as they reached the car.

Nate got out of the car just as Chuck & Blair approached, exclaiming "There you two are! Bree and I were almost thinking about leaving you two here and going on to the polo match ourselves or at least getting something in the food court. Do you who know what temperature it is out here today?"

"A fine greeting to you too, Nate. So who's your new girlfriend?" Blair asked curiously.

"Bree, Blair, Blair, Bree" Nate mumbled as he still scowled at Chuck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Blair. I've heard so much about you, including that you almost attended Yale? Well as a recent graduate of Yale myself, let me tell you that the school is a wonderful learning environment and lovely campus...but it does have its quirks about it too..." Bree said as she introduced herself to Blair.

"You just graduated from Yale? Well aren't you lucky..." Blair said trying to mask the jealousy in her voice.

"Why yes..." Bree said as she began to extol wisdom from her years at Yale, but Chuck soon interrupted them saying that they had to get going.

They began climbing in the car, when Chuck climbed in the backseat and realized that it'd be a tight fit, so when Blair asked "Okay where am I supposed to sit?" Chuck replied "Well I guess you'll just have to sit on my lap, Blair."

"Oh joy!" Blair sarcastically moaned as she climbed into the car and settled onto Chuck's lap, as Nate and Bree took the front seats.

"Oh Chuck are we going straight to the polo match because I forgot to bring another outfit and I didn't mean to wear this to the polo match!" Blair asked as she looked Chuck in the eye

"Don't worry, already taken care of. I bought you a new dress and its over at the Palace, so we'll stop by there before we go on to the match." Chuck said as the car pulled off of campus and began to drive toward the Palace.

They soon arrived at the posh hotel, where Blair quickly went upstairs and changed, meeting Chuck, Nate, and Bree in the lobby in record time. They went went out to the car, where they resumed their former seats, with Blair sitting crosswise across Chuck's lap with her arm around his shoulders, as Nate pulled away from the curb and they were on their way.

Soon after they left the Palace, Blair wiggled around on Chuck's lap trying to get comfortable but couldn't, so she jokingly asked him "Is that your cell phone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Chuck?"

"Well you know me, what do you think, Blair?" Chuck replied with a smirk as he caressed her thigh.

"Chuck!" Blair groaned as she rolled her eyes, mentally sighed_ "It was going to be a long ride to the polo match..."_ and pinched him on the back of his neck.

~o~o~o~o~

They eventually arrived there in one piece, although Chuck was nearly fit to be tied having had Blair ride all the way to the match on his lap and not being able to do anything about it. He didn't know what he was going to do to make himself presentable enough to get out of the car when they did stop, but as Nate & Bree were leaving the car and asked if they were coming, Blair suddenly spoke up and said "Uh Nate, you two can run along by yourselves, Chuck and I will be coming along later. But before you leave, can you open the trunk first?"

"Uh sure, Blair, here you go." Nate nonchalantly replied as he pushed the keyfob remote and the trunk opened.

Blair then jumped out of the car and pulled a blanket out of the trunk, as she then climbed back into the backseat of the car.

"What are you doing with a blanket, Blair? Its not that cold...and even if I have my own style, I'm not wearing it was a kilt." Chuck hissed still in obvious discomfort.

"No, you don't have to...although it'd be fun to see. I'm just here to help you, Chuck...and since I don't know how to put the top up on a Ferrari, I'd thought a blanket would give spare us from some amount of embarrassment." Blair sighed as she pushed the front seats forward as far as she could then knelt in front of Chuck, throwing the blanket over her head and shoulders then reaching for the front of his pants.

"Blair, you are going to go down on me in the back of an open convertible? I knew you were kinky in the bedroom, but only in my dreams would you do it out in the open like this." Chuck groaned in comic delight.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures...and you are certainly looking pretty desperate here, sir. So before you explode and ruin your pants, I think I better help you. We don't have enough room for actual sex, and I'm not doing it in any of your other positions because I want to still have a shred of dignity at the end of the day...so under a blanket I go." Blair commented as she struggled to free Chuck.

"Blair do you with that blanket on your head like that, you sort of look like the Virgin Mary...which is very strange image to picture just before getting a BJ from my girlfriend." Chuck groaned as he freed himself for Blair.

"Ah there we go! Ha ha well when I'm done with you, you'll be saying a few Hail Marys yourself...Now do you have a handkerchief?" Blair seductively replied as he handed her his white linen handkerchief, which she took as she said "All right here we go...just relax, I shouldn't be too long!" and pulled the blanket over her head, hiding most of her presence from any passersby as Chuck tried not to melt in his seat or moan too loudly from what she did to him.

It had only been a minute or two that Blair had been under the blanket to help Chuck, when she suddenly heard Chuck talking to someone rather close to the car, and she heard him reply to someone that he was fine and that he was just sitting their admiring his new Ferrari in a close to normal voice. Still she could tell that he wasn't totally composed, based on the way his voice changed octave a bit every other word and how he was trying to control his breathing behind pursed lips, which made him seem even more seductive in her opinion. Even though Chuck Bass was now a billionaire CEO, Blair reveled in the power she could hold over him with only a few touches and strokes to certain parts of his body, such like what she was doing right at the moment, she thought as she continued to relieve him.

After a few minutes of helping to relieve Chuck, where he shifted his hips in time to what she was doing to him, Blair sensed that she had helped Chuck enough and it was getting hot and stuffy under the blanket, so she wiped him off then leaned up and gave a quick kiss to his soft belly before she helped him rearrange himself with his pants and tuck his shirt in. She then threw back the blanket, stretched her arms, and absentmindedly patted him on the stomach to flatten a crease on his shirt an because she cared.

"There you go dear, I hope you feel better. So what do you say?" Blair laughed as she glanced up at Chuck who was wearing an oddly contented expression on his face.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do all of that though." Chuck said a bit quietly as he held onto her hand then puled her up into an awkward hug, releasing her soon afterwards.

"What do you mean? I saw you needed help, so I helped you. You usually like it when we do that other times." Blair commented a bit skeptically.

"But not just that though...it was when you went the extra step and kissed me then helped me put myself to rights...no other girl's done that for me other than you, Blair." Chuck admitted with a whisper.

"Really? Doing that just comes natural...I mean not just the sexual part, although that's fun too...but the taking care of you part, I thought it was the least I could do since you might not have anyone else looking out for you.. I love you and I wanted you to look presentable for the event, so I helped you." Blair admitted honestly as she looked at his face and tried to read his expression.

"What did you just say?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"What? That I love you and want to take care of you? Of course I do, Chuck Bass. I love you very much and care about you too, how you look and what you need. You needn't question it." Blair said as she stared him in the eye and saw the boyish vulnerability there that he obviously still carried under his otherwise adult facade.

"Thank you then again, Blair." Chuck said, his voice fairly calm as he looked at her in the eye and held her hand, giving Blair an honest smile for once.

Taken aback, Blair leaned in and gave him a quick hug, saying "You're welcome Chuck." then released him and laughed "Ha ha, it's getting hot out here, and I suddenly need a drink, so lets get out of this car to see if we can find anything to drink or if the match has started. Do you know it was hot under that blanket?" as she put her wide brimmed hat on and climbed out of the car, pulling Chuck behind her.

They walked hand in hand to the places where the audience had gathered in portable bleachers, on blankets sponsored by a few corporations, and in lounge and Adirondack chairs under large shade umbrellas that were set up on the grounds. As they made their way through the crowd, they released each other's hand and Chuck followed along behind Blair with his hand on her back the entire time, until they found some seats under one of the shade umbrellas. Blair sat in one of the chairs, as Chuck told her he'd seen a few people he wanted to talk to, so he left her there to make his way through the crowd. In the meantime, Blair soon spotted the catered food tent, and made a beeline for that, where she picked up some food and a glass of champagne, making her way back to the chairs.

She had just seated herself in the chair, when a blonde approached her, taking the chair beside her, starting up a conversation as she tried to balance her plate of food on her lap.

"Hello Blair Waldorf is it? We wondered if we'd see you here! Heidi Pratt, in case you forgot."

"Hello Heidi, nice to see you here too. What are you doing here, by the way?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, well Spencer always said that he wanted to attend a polo match because that's where all of the fat cats...uh people of society congregate...so that's why we're here! Plus anyway I was wondering if you knew the process it takes to be enrolled at NYU? Spencer thinks I should 'broaden my horizons' if I want to get a job in the entertainment industry." Heidi explained in her usual sightly nasally voice as she sipped her champagne.

"NYU as a ticket into the entertainment industry? That's an interesting way to pursue that route...still how do you think that would work?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Well I could get an internship with a recording company and be discovered that way...or I could have a part in a play that will get me a role on Broadway, that would obviously lead to bigger and better things...or I could study fashion for real and find out where I went wrong with my Heidiwood line..." Heidi went on as she contemplated her options for the future.

"Any of those options would work, I suppose. If you want to get into NYU for next semester, you have to take your transcripts with you and talk to the Dean of Undergraduate Admissions, then you write a check for the admissions fee and pay for it at the Burser's Office. Then you register for classes online, they'll give you your student ID and the login information to do that if you're lucky. You did graduate from high school at some point and take the SATs haven't you?" Blair replied, skeptical of Heidi's qualifications.

"Of course I graduated from High School! In 2004 to be exact...and I took the SATs too, but I forget what my score was...though my mom might know. Anyway you have to go through all of that just to register for classes?" Heidi sighed, slightly dejected.

"Oh yes, anything worthwhile is a process where you have to jump through a lot of hoops." Blair said smugly, but then admitted "You did mention something about fashion design, Heidi? Well my mother just so happens to be the clothing designer, Eleanor Waldorf, so if you really want an internship in the fashion industry, I might be able to give you an inroads into that, although I'm not making any guarantees. If you do get a job there, all I ask from you is, don't mess with the seating chart to my mother's fashion shows, or else you'll have hell to pay from me." as she drew her designer sunglasses down so that she could stare Heidi in the eye with a cold, calculated look that was all business. (A look she had perfected after spending so much time with Chuck.)

"All right...I won't mess with your mother's fashion shows, Blair. I can take a hint! Jeez! Anyway thanks for the hook up, but who should I contact at your mother's company so that they won't think I'm a total spaz or something? Do you have a name? Digits? Anything?" Heidi asked.

"Yes...just dial this number and ask for the girl on the card, and say that Blair suggested we talk. She'll take it from there." Blair sighed slightly bored.

"Thanks! Yeah I'll say that Blair Waldorf sent me. We'll have to do lunch sometime! My treat." Heidi said sarcastically happy.

"Yeah lunch sometime, I'll have to check my calendar sometime..." Blair said half heartedly as she thought _"Your treat? Yeah like when pigs fly...or first run Prada handbags sell for less than ten bucks."_

Suddenly Heidi glanced across the polo field and exclaimed "Ooh look my Spence is over there talking to one of the players! He's so great making connections like that!"

"Yeah he's quite the guy...anyway Heidi I've just got to ask you a question, why did you leave the Hollywood Hills for New York? And why did you decide to marry Spencer?" Blair asked curiously as she glanced toward Heidi.

"You saw our show before? Well, after Lauren left everything sorta went downhill and Spencer & I had exhausted some of our opportunities on the West Coast...so we thought we'd try our hands at entering into upper crust society on the East Coast, and what better place to start but the Upper East Side of New York City...so here we are! Plus after watching Prep School Kids, Tattle Tale, Intentionally Cruel, and Single In The City, we knew that 5th Avenue on the Upper East Side was the only place on the East Coast that resembled Rodeo Drive." Heidi enthusiastically explained her reasons to Blair.

"You might be right Heidi, but in some ways you are so wrong! Prep School Kids is fairly real, but probably only as 'real' as your show 'The Hills' since its a reality show, isn't it?...and you do know that Intentionally Cruel was just a movie, and Single In The City and Tattle Tale are just fictional TV shows? I mean really Dick & Claire rescuing Xathon's girlfriend Ariel from a giant roulette wheel in Las Vegas with a diamond laser created with help from Richard Dean Anderson in a cameo role as 'MacGuyver'...then eloping to be married by an Elvis impersonator? Great finale for Tattle Tale's Season 2, but still not very realistic especially since they were supposedly all only 18!" Blair laughed as she recalled her favorite TV show's crazy finale episode.

"So you're a fan of TT too? I just knew it, Blair, especially since your name rhymes with Claire and you even sort of remind me of her!" Heidi laughed.

"Thank you...but fortunately I haven't had quite the issues that Claire's had to deal with...the Fantasy Island episode with her having amnesia or being hypnotized into dating Dick's evil twin cousin Dominic was the most ridiculous example...ha ha...and unfortunately I'm not quite as tiny as Laurie Metzler aka "Claire" is in real life either." Blair laughed.

"Oh I know how actresses are...everyone's such a twig out in L.A.! Anyway that's great that you watch that show! Anyway I never really thought life on the Upper East Side was like that, though a girl can dream!" Heidi laughed, then went on "Anyway you asked me why I married Spencer? Well, I don't know...I thought he was cool with his ideas and his charm, although he can be a total ass sometimes! Do you know he sent my sister home early once when she was crashing for a few days in our apartment? Still, I love him. Aside from his public image, where everyone online thinks he's a douche...which he hates by the way...he's not that bad." Heidi admitted to Blair.

"Really? So you do love him? Well that's good. I guess even Spencer Pratt deserves someone to love him too." Blair admitted, as she thought about her own situation with Chuck.

"Sure. Doesn't everyone deserve love, Blair? Surely you love your boyfriend, Chuck, at least as much as I love my husband Spencer...and from what I've heard have had to tolerate just as much from him too. We can sympathize a lot with each other, Blair and could become friends wouldn't you say?" Heidi admitted.

"Well we shall see about that, Heidi." Blair said as she tried to emotionally distance herself from Heidi.

"Okay...well thanks for the advice and business connections with Eleanor Waldorf Designs! Chao, Blair Waldorf!" Heidi haughtily said as she sleekly sauntered away to find her husband.

Just as Heidi was leaving, Chuck sauntered over and took the chair she'd just vacated, handing Blair a glass of wine as he settled into drinking his own glass of Merlot and settled two bottles of imported Guinness on the ground near his chair.

"So did you make a new friend, Blair?" Chuck said in his usual slick and saucy manner that meant he was bemused by her.

"That was just that Heidi Pratt woman. You know, the wife of that Spencer Pratt that you hired to be the concierge at the Palace. Well she wanted information about enrolling in classes at NYU at first, then I gave her information about possibly procuring an internship with my mother's company...then we got into talking about our favorite television programs and our personal lives, etc. Do you know that Heidi and Spencer were on that reality show The Hills for a few years?" Blair replied.

"Really? I thought they looked somehow...familiar..." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah...she's quite the character. Did you know I think she thought that life on the Upper East Side was like the characters on Tattle Tale? Ha ha, as if!" Blair laughed bemused.

"She actually thought that? My she has much to learn." Chuck slyly chuckled.

"Indeed! Thanks for the wine, Chuck. Where'd you get the beers? I didn't know you drank beer? I thought you only like scotch..." Blair asked as she glanced Chuck's way.

"Of course...you know me well. Still I couldn't pass up the opportunity for free Guinness though." Chuck replied.

"Free? That's not bad. So is one for me?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Do you want it to be? If so you'll have to work for it though...and I have lots of ideas!" Chuck mused.

"Oh I can only imagine! What do I have to do?" Blair sighed.

"Well for one thing, you have to get on your knees and tell me you love me!" Chuck laughed.

"Oh all right...I love you, Chuck Bass!" Blair said as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Good but not good enough. Louder and I want you to sing it, like in that movie you made me watch with the Elvis impersonator and Ann Margaret." Chuck mused.

"What? Viva Las Vegas? You made me watch that, and that really was Elvis!" Blair sighed.

"No the other one...the one with Dick VanDyke in it." Chuck teased.

"What, do you mean 'Bye Bye Birdie'? How would singing that be amusing to you?" Blair asked.

"Not the title song...the other one...the song that guy's fans sang to him outside the house or at the courthouse or whatever." Chuck slyly teased.

"You want me to sing 'I love you Conrad?'" Blair skeptically asked.

"Yes but change the lyrics for the situation." Chuck replied.

"What? No!" Blair gasped.

"Yes! No song, no Guinness!" Chuck teased.

"Oh all right...this is so embarrassing! _**'I love you Chuck Bass, Oh yes I do! I love you Chuck Bass, and will be true! When you're not near me, I'm blue! Oh Chuck Bass, I love you!**_'" Blair sang softly at first, then louder at the end with emphasis on the last few lines.

"Ha ha, that's great! Okay, once more a little louder now!" Chuck prompted her.

"What? Errr...all right, Chuck! _**'I love you Chuck Bass, Oh yes I do! I love you Chuck Bass, and will be true! When you're not near me, I'm blue! Oh Chuck Bass, I love you!'**_ " Blair sang once more a little louder, and lunging for the beer in Chuck's hand, grabbing it at the last moment.

"Ah ha ha...good job, baby! I love you too, Blair, and here's your Guinness..." Chuck seductively teased as he rebuffed her lunge by drawing her in a quick kiss, from which she grabbed the bottle and pushed herself away from him laughing too.

"Oh Chuck, Chuck...you are going to have to pay for that one! Oh yes you do! Now I'll just have to think of something really good. Muwha ha ha" Blair said with a teasingly faux evil laugh.

"Hmm...I can only imagine what you'll come up with now." Chuck mused as he gave her a sly wink, then went on "Anyway, Blair...look over there on the horse with the red blanket. Do you see who thinks he could learn how to play polo..."

Blair looked up from the wine glass into which she was pouring her Guinness and laughed "Oh my gawd is that Dan Humphrey's? I can't believe he'd even try!"

"Yes, one in the same. It looks like he thinks he can invade the upper echelons of society by dating a celebrity and playing the sport of kings." Chuck replied slyly.

"Isn't horse racing the sport of kings, Chuck?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Well maybe it is...but still polo should be reserved for the elite...and wouldn't you agree Danny Boy is encroaching a bit too far?" Chuck asked slyly.

"Hmm...yes I do agree..." Blair replied slyly glancing at Chuck.

"Do you want to have a little fun with him? Give ol' Danny Boy a cheering section let's say?" Chuck suggested.

"Yeah a 'cheering section' for ol' Danny Boy...hmm..." Blair mused as she glanced at Chuck.

The riders were just taking the field, when suddenly, as Humphrey's horse passed a certain area of the audience, the strains of two people could be heard suddenly singing...

_**"Oh Danny Boy...The pipes the pipes are caaalllling, from age to age, and simply down the glen..."**_

Suddenly Dan's horse shied causing him to almost fall off. This happened two more times as a slightly drunk Chuck & Blair mercilessly toyed with Dan & his horse, singing _"Oh Danny boy"_ each time he passed by, until they grew tired of that game and just started to chat with each other.

Eventually, Chuck & Blair met up with Chuck's limo driver Arthur, who just so happened to show up with the limo, and the young couple decided to head back to the city to watch the latest acts to audition at Victrola.  
Review this Story/Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later, Blair was waiting at NYU for her car service to come pick her up and take her home...or to the Palace, where she intended to check up on Chuck as he was at work. In the meantime, she was writing her latest paper for her Freshman English class on her laptop, while trying to ignore the emo kids listening and hardcore dancing to the Calvary Kid's version of 'Crank Dat' and other music, with ear plugs in, when suddenly two shadows fell over her laptop, so she turned around to see Dan and his new girlfriend standing there with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Uh hello Humphrey's, what do you need?" Blair asked, annoyed herself.

"I didn't want to come over here, but she made me. Anyway what was the meaning of last Friday at the polo match?" Dan asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Blair asked.

"You and Chuck singing 'Oh Danny boy' every time I passed by, causing me to almost fall off my horse three times. You know how dangerous that is, don't you?" Dan asked.

"Dangerous? It was hilarious! And anyway Chuck & I were drunk, so we can't be held accountable for our actions." Blair declared haughtily.

"You were drunk? Well that's still no excuse for what you did...or what could've happened." Dan replied.

"What do you mean, what could've happened? You fall off your horse, you get right back up on it. So what if you get a few bumps and bruises or a broken arm? Your insurance would've paid for it." Blair nonchalantly mentioned, trying to brush him off.

"Well it could've been much more dangerous than that. Remember Christopher Reeve?" he asked.

"Who, do you mean that guy that played Superman a long time ago and who was in a wheelchair for like a decade or so?" she asked.

"Yes...that could've been me! Think about that Blair, the next time you and Chuck play two-headed monster at anyone's expense." Dan replied.

"What happened to Christopher Reeve was a freak accident, I doubt it would've happened to you, Humphrey's." Blair replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well you never know, Blair. My poor boyfriend, could've been in traction for life!" the petite blonde replied.

"Yeah your boyfriend...and everyone else's, just ask Serena, Vanessa, and Georgina..." Blair mumbled just loud enough for the other couple to hear.

"Dan, who are Serena, Vanessa, and Georgina?" the girlfriend asked.

"Uh..let's get out of here..." he said as they walked away.

Laughing and putting her earplugs back in, Blair went back to work on her paper, when she got a text message from her driver, saying that he was just pulling into the parking lot on campus, so she shut down her laptop, collected her books and headed to the car. Blair had just entered the car, when she got a text message from Chuck, saying that he might have to cancel dinner plans, unless she didn't mind eating dinner with him and the CEO and President of Bide Co. and some of their associates. Not wanting to disappoint Chuck, and to catch him if he was lying, Blair texted back that she wouldn't mind at all eating with Chuck and his businessmen, to which Chuck replied that it was fine and that he'd pick her up in his limo at 6:30.

Blair told the driver to take her all the way back home, where she changed into a gold hued designer mini dress and heels. Since it would be a business dinner, Blair wanted to definitely look like more of an adult, so she wore her hair in loose waves with no headband. At precisely 6:30 pm, Chuck's limo arrived at her penthouse and she rode the elevator down by herself, meeting her boyfriend just as he was exiting the limo.

"Ah you're right on time, so I didn't have to wait. Good work kiddo. All right let's get going because the reservation at Spago is for 7:30 and traffic has been heavy today. Do you mind if I make a few phone calls to tell my boys we might be a little late?" Chuck asked as he gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No I guess not, Chuck..." Blair cautiously said as she glanced at Chuck who was already hitting someone on speed dial.

"Thanks...Hello, Tom...Chuck Bass here. I'm just calling to let you know we're on our way to the restaurant now and should be there in about twenty or thirty if traffic's light...Ha ha...yeah I know...yeah...yeah...Well just hit them with the proposal we talked about and see what they say...or just stall them until I get there...have Dave tell one of his stories...yeah...ha ha...yeah that sounds good..." and so Chuck's conversation with Tom went for another ten minutes, until Chuck received a calls from Dave, Ted, Charlie, Howard, and so forth.

Chuck was still on the phone with someone nearly forty minutes after they'd left her penthouse, and they arrived at the restaurant where Chuck took her hand to escort her out of the limousine, then just kept his hand along her back as he continued to chat on the phone to his business partners. Blair became a little annoyed that Chuck was on the phone so much, but she knew he was doing his job, so she didn't try to interrupt him. Still even though most of the calls seemed important, she still didn't know what the scores from the Yankees or the Jets latest games would have to do with Bass Industries.

When Blair tried to ask Chuck about it between calls, he nonchalantly admitted that he and some of the boys had a running pool in the fantasy football league one of them had formed online and so far his picks were winning.

"Fantasy Football? Oh Chuck! Here I thought you were fielding business calls!" Blair chided him as they entered the restaurant.

"Most of them were business calls...Anyway Blair smile and try to look pleasant like a good missus...Making a good impression with these guys is key...Ah that's a good girl..." Chuck whispered in her ear as he took her hand again.

"Yes dear." Blair sighed as she pasted a smile on her face and felt slightly like a Stepford Wife, as she held out her hand to the middle aged gentlemen, one of which Blair suspected was wearing a toupee.

Blair smiled smugly as Chuck introduced her as his girlfriend, then tried to endure the sightly ribald comments that went around as the guys ribbed Chuck a bit about bringing his girlfriend along, as they soon got down to business. Some of the talk was a little boring to Blair, although she was definitely impressed with the way Chuck presented himself in the meeting, laying out the deal Bass Industries was presenting Bide Co. in no uncertain terms. To Blair, the contract sounded solid, but the other corporation still had its reservations, as they should when presented with any business deal. Still, Blair just wished they'd make up their mind, as she ordered another martini and reflected on the past...zoning out a bit while the guys talked turkey.

Gin martini's always brought her back to those two weeks when she was 13 and was introduced to some of her first martinis by none other than a 12 ½ year old Chuck Bass himself. It was nearly Thanksgiving break and she had just turned 13, having celebrated the start of her teenage years with a party blowout, which would be mild in comparison to the parties she'd later hold. At the birthday party she was finally able to convince Nate Archibald to be her boyfriend, but with Nate also came his best friend, Chuck Bass. They were a packaged deal back then. Being friends with Nate for several years already, Blair had also grown to have Chuck as a friend as well...sort of. At first Chuck was just rather annoying, one of those boys who'd pull your hair or call you names or say that you were crying when you weren't, until you got so upset you did cry.

By the time she'd turned 13 though, young Chuck was starting to run with a wilder crowd , although ironically a bunch of older kids he'd been in a high school production of Oliver Twist, playing the Artful Dodger, even though he was only 12. Blair had thought that done an excellent job as the Artful Dodger because the role was just tailored to suit him, and had even thought he has rather cute...developing a secret crush on him...despite the fact that she'd attended the play to see Nate , who'd also had a small after that though, Chuck had begun to hang out more with the older crowd and had even begun to drag Nate into some of his minor debaucheries already.

Anyway, Blair's introduction to gin martinis came two days after her birthday party. She was a little upset that not only her newly minted boyfriend, Nate had to leave for a two week vacation at the Vanderbilt compound in Massachusetts, but also her best friend Serena Vander Woodsen's mother was getting married again, this time in Switzerland, and she'd insisted on having both of her children attend the wedding.

Feeling a little depressed, Blair convinced their household maid Dorota to take her shopping, which she did. Blair had just come back from her shopping trip when she was told she had a visitor. When she got to he bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see who it was.

"Chuck Bass, what are you doing here? You know Nate isn't here, don't you?" Blair asked the boy curiously.

"Yes I know. Nate told me before he left to keep an eye on his girlfriend, so that's why I'm here." Chuck replied.

"Really? Nate told you that? Aw that's so sweet! He is like the best boyfriend ever!" Blair sighed.

"Yeah whatever...so what do you want to do?" Chuck asked a little bored.

"Oh well we could watch my favorite movies Breakfast at Tiffany's, Roman Holiday, Charade, etc. Then make prank phone calls on some people I know, and play some other games, etc." Blair went on with her suggestions.

"Okay but if we have to watch your movies, you'll have to watch mine. Werewolf in London, Psycho, Goldfinger, To Russia With Love, Thunderball, Golden Eye. Then you also have to agree to play some of my games, but we'll see. By the way, Blair, do you have anything to drink?" Chuck asked.

"I think we might have some Diet Coke in the fridge, but I'll have to ask Dorota." Blair replied.

"No I mean really to drink. Like from your dad's liquor cabinet?" Chuck hinted.

"Uh I might be able to find the key to that in my dad's office, but you'll have to help me look. Anyway I haven't drank very much alcohol yet, except for a taste of champagne on holidays." Blair replied.

"Well you haven't tasted anything until you've tasted my martinis. I like them just like James Bond, shaken and not stirred and I'm sure you will too." Chuck bragged a he followed Blair into her father's home office.

"You like them just like James Bond, huh? Well the only James Bond film I've seen was 'Her Majesty's Secret Service', which was pretty cool I guess" Blair said.

"That one's okay, but that's the one where Bond gets married at the end of the film! James Bond married? Sheez! At least she died at the end of the film so she didn't cramp his style." Chuck snidely laughed.

"I know! It was terrible! Poor Mrs. Bond died because of those stupid terrorists! If you're going to laugh at that, then you'll have to go home!" Blair whined.

"All right I'll quit...but still when I grow up, I'm going to be like James Bond and not let any woman cramp my style, no matter how beautiful she is." Chuck bragged.

"Oh really? Well we'll have to see about that! Mark my word, someday you'll fall for somebody, Chuck Bass, and I'll make sure I'm there to watch it happen just to laugh and say I told you so! Especially if you tell her you love her! Oh if I happen to be around, I'll have to record _that_ moment for posterity." Blair laughed as she searched for the key to her dad's liquor cabinet and enlisted Chuck to help her.

"Yeah right. The only way you'd be around then would be if I...Oh never mind, that'd never happen." Chuck mumbled as he searched for the key but instead found some interesting reading material in Harold Waldorf's desk drawer. Intriguing, but not really his preference. He almost told Blair about what he'd discovered, but decided against it, figuring they'd know Harold's secrets soon enough.

Blair asked Chuck what he'd said and if he'd found anything good, to which he replied "Uh no, Blair...I had just said I'll make a bet with you for a thousand bucks that I won't say 'I love you' to anyone until I'm 18."

"Yeah right, I'll take you up on your bet. As soon as I hear those three words exit your mouth to any girl before your 18th birthday, you have to give me a grand, Chuck Bass!" Blair laughed, holding out her hand to Chuck.

"All right, Blair Waldorf, its a deal!" young Chuck said as he grinned at her slyly and shook her hand.

Right after that, Blair found the key and Chuck helped her remove the ingrediants he needed to make the martinis, although when she questioned him about grabbing gin instead of vodka, Chuck's reply was "Oh real martinis are made with gin, not vodka, shaken and not stirred, just like 007 prefers." as he grabbed the bottles and followed her upstairs to her bedroom where they watched movies and Chuck played bartender.

Every day for the next few days Chuck would come over to hang out with Blair, watch movies, plot pranks against some of the kids in school as well as some of her neighbors, the maids (other than Dorota) and the downstairs doorman to her building. One days Chuck even went so far as to buy her a new box of her favorite Pierre Hermes macaroons after he'd eaten the last one from her previous stash. All in all Blair found it fun hanging out with young Chuck because apart from his wild side, he could actually be fun and definitely had a mind for devious tricks and schemes just like she did. For those two weeks, Chuck Bass became her secret best friend/substitute boyfriend until Nate and Serena got back from their vacations, and she actually didn't mind it.

On one of the last days Chuck came around to hang out, he acted a little strange she thought, and then he came up with the idea that he wanted to see her model her bikini that she'd said she'd just purchased. Feeling comfortable around Chuck, Blair went into the bathroom and changed into her bikini, coming out in a robe wrapped loosely around her.

"Oh Chuck in this bikini I feel so grown up! Just like 'Carrie Bradford' on 'Single In The City'!" Blair laughed as she strutted around like a debutante and collapsed on her chaise lounge.

"We'll if you want to pretend to be her, then I'll pretend to be her boyfriend 'Mr. Big'." Chuck suggested.

"Uh okay Mr. Big. Mix me a Cosmopolitan will you please? I'm just dying of thirst and I can't function to write my society gossip column without my daily Cosmo!" Blair dramatically sighed.

"Coming right up! Here you go baby! Drink up!" Chuck smirked as he handed her the drink he'd mixed.

"Thank you dahling, you're always so good to me!" Blair dramatically sighed as she blew an air kiss at Chuck and took a large gulp of her drink.

Suddenly Chuck was standing beside her, looking in her eyes and licking his lips like he was hungry or something. He then stammered as he slyly started to say "Blair...there was his little game Georgina played with me...and I wondered if you wanted to play it too...all you have to do is hold your mouth like this..."

Blair didn't know what to think as Chuck leaned in as if to kiss her and for a few seconds she wondered what it'd be like to kiss Chuck Bass. If it'd be any different than the time or two she'd kissed Nate...especially since Chuck's mouth looked more interesting to kiss...when suddenly the drink Chuck had given her hit her empty stomach like a lead balloon and the next thing she knew, her urge to vomit was going into overtime even without the aid of a toothbrush, and so she pushed Chuck out of the way as she sprinted toward the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Suddenly Chuck was standing beside her, asking what was wrong, to which she replied "Chuck...I'm bulimic but you can't tell anyone! Especially not Nate! Do you promise?" Reluctantly Chuck admitted "Yeah I promise." as much to her surprise he held up her hair and watched her puke. Then after awhile he helped her into bed, then sat on a chair just staring at her as she fell asleep. When she woke up, he was gone of course, and that was the last she saw of Chuck until Nate came back and life resumed back to normal.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair was still reflecting on old memories when Chuck tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that dinner was finished and some of the guys were going home to their families, while others were going out for a night cap. Chuck then asked her what she wanted to do, and she replied "Let's go out for dessert and cocktails somewhere...I still have that idea about what I wanted to have you do since you made me sing to you at the polo match."

"All right Blair, this should be good. And I apologize for earlier. I was just dealing with business, but you know how it is." Chuck laughed as he apologized.

"Oh you'll have to pay for that one too, Chuck Bass...but I'll save it for later." Blair teased as they left the restaurant.

The couple soon headed to Pondi's where they had Bellini's, blintzes, éclairs, and a few other things, as they drank a bit more wine. After a while, Blair realized Chuck was starting to loosen up a little bit, having removed his suit coat and pulled his suspenders off his shoulders, so Blair prompted him "Chuck Bass, I challenge you to profess your undying love to me in a song! Sing to me...uh...O Sole Mio!"

"All right then, if you insist Blair...'_O Sole Mio...'_" Chuck started as he pulled her up to stand in front of him and actually sang several verses of the song in Italian as he mugged for the crowd and her benefit.

When Blair realized he actually knew the song, she laughed and told him to stop, as she blushed in embarrassment and Chuck bowed to the small but appreciative crowd in the cafe. Blair then asked him how he learned the song and knew Italian like that, to which Chuck replied "Well making love wasn't the only thing I learned from my Italian au pair when I was 13." as he gave her a very silly smirk and she laughed and rolled her eyes as she replied "Oh Chuck!" as she led him out of the cafe and into the waiting limo.

Once they were in the limo, Blair decided to try to have a conversation with Chuck to get a few answers to several questions she had. "Speaking of being 13, do you remember the two weeks after I turned 13 and you played friend/boyfriend while Nate and Serena were gone"

"Uh yeah I think so...why do you ask?" Chuck asked as he rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his slight hangover headache.

"Are you okay, Chuck? Here let me help you..." Blair said as she pulled his head onto her lap and began rubbing his forehead for him with her fingers, causing him to relax as she went on "Well I was just thinking about it tonight and I was wondering two things. First, if the reason why you didn't tell me you loved me any sooner because of that stupid bet we made that first night, back when we...or I was only 13? The bet where I told you that you'd have to pay me a grand if I caught you telling any girl that you loved her before your 18th birthday."

"Oh that? Ha ha...I'd almost forgotten about that bet! Well...no Blair that wasn't the reason why...but if you were basing it on that you should've known I'd conceded...and how I felt about you, as soon as I gave you that Erickson Beamon necklace four years later. A grand is a sneeze in comparison to thirty five times that amount...plus all of the other crap I've bought for you since then." Chuck groan as he relaxed against her.

"Crap? Oh you!" Blair glared at him as she playfully boxed his ears then went on "Okay that explains that, sort of. Second question, why then did you quit coming over after I got sick, and didn't visit again until Nate came back?"

"Oh...that's a good one, Blair. Mmm...its nothing you did, its what I did and I felt bad. I gave you that drink and tried to kiss you...and you were repulsed by me so much you threw up. Then I found out you were bulimic on top of that, so I...got scared because I didn't like to see you sick and your eating disorder was too much for a kid like me to handle...so I helped you that night and lit off soon after you fell asleep." Chuck admitted reluctantly with a groan.

"Oh Chuck, it wasn't your attempt to kiss me that made me puke, it was drinking that dodgy cosmopolitan that you mixed for me, drinking it on an empty stomach, that did me in. Plus having an eating disorder didn't help me any either, but still...the thought of kissing you never repulsed me. When you were going for it I actually would've welcomed it at the time." Blair admitted as she stroked his hair.

"Really? So it wasn't my attempting to kiss you that made you puke? That's cool." Chuck replied with a contented sigh.

"Wait a minute, Chuck, is that why you asked me _' Are you sure'_ before our first time in the limo? That night I'd thought that you were cute and my best friend because you listened to me, and I was so sexually frustrated at Nate that I thought _'If it takes having sex with Chuck Bass just to make out with him, why not?'_ so I went for it. Foolish probably, but in my own way I'd always been intrigued by you all of the years I'd known you since we were kids." Blair admitted as he stroked Chuck's hair.

"Really, you were intrigued by me? So I could've had you when you were 13? If only I'd known. Still you probably don't know that night before I left, I found your prom scrapbook and committed everything to memory, including the fact you wanted Nate as your date. So I didn't think I could pursue you until later..." Chuck admitted.

"So is that how my prom came out like my dream? Thank you very much, Chuck...although I'm surprised that you didn't make it so that you were my prom date instead?" Blair slyly asked.

"True...a decision I regretted...but I'm glad so far things are working out okay..." Chuck yawned.

"Yeah, but my dear, relationships are something you have to work on every day...including not ignoring people at dinners, wouldn't you agree Chuck? Chuck?" Blair asked, but her only reply from Chuck was a snore.

"Aw...poor Chuck....well you look so cute sleeping like that...O sole mio..." Blair whispered as she relaxed with Chuck's head on her lap and they rode on to the suite at the Vander Woodsen penthouse, and Chuck's bedroom, where she helped him upstairs, made sure he showered and changed into pajamas as she did the same, putting on the top to one of his pajamas, and they fell asleep together on the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning, they were both rather groggy when they woke up, tangled in each other's arms when Chuck surprised Blair by reaching up and brushing the hair out of her eyes, then taking his finger and tracing a line from her eyebrow around her face, to her jawline and chin, whispering "Good morning...Blair...Oh...you're so...beautiful..." his voice tender for once and sounding very young as he looked in her eyes.

"Do you really think I'm...beautiful, Chuck?" Blair asked cautiously, her voice also soft.

"Yes...I do..." Chuck sighed as he rolled on top of her and began to kiss her, as he worked her pajama top open and whispered "...so f-ing beautiful...in my pajamas...in my bed...in my heart...and in my head..." as he kissed her mouth and neck, caressing her where he could as well.

"What you just said, rhymed! You're a poet and you don't know it, Chuck...hmmm..." Blair giggled, as she sighed from what he was doing to her, kissing her and touching her.

His answer was just a sensuous chuckle as he continued to caress her, but before he could say anything, Blair interrupted him by drawing his face above hers and asking, "How are you doing, Chuck, after last night?" as she lay a palm against the side of his face.

"I'm fine...more than fine...more than just okay too...actually...this should give you an indication..." he growled playfully as he pulled his pajamas bottoms down just enough to free himself and be into her within a heartbeat.

Blair gasped at the intrusion because even if he'd prepared her with his touches, actually being filled by him, body and soul was always an experience. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling cool silk of his pajamas as she ran her hands around his torso, hearing him whispering against her skin how he loved her, how hot she was, how he loved having sex with her, and so forth, as he slowly made love to her on the middle of his bed. To him, this was their time if only for a few minutes. _ "He was the CEO of Bass Industries, so he could go in a little late if he wanted to. And damn if he made Blair late to class at NYU! Right now she was his and that's all that mattered." _ Chuck thought as he laid her gently on his big Bass bed.

Afterwards, when he felt his stamina wane slightly, and they both heard their stomachs growl, Chuck begrudgingly rolled off of her and chuckled as he moaned "Ah woman, you wear me out...but I love it...and I love you too..."

"Ha ha, you're welcome Chuck...you wear me out too...and I definitely love you for it...but I think I should get us both something to eat before you eat me up in more ways than one...you bear." Blair teased as she climbed out of bed, buttoning the pajamas she was wearing, and tying on one of his robes to cover herself even more, as she walked around the room.

"I'm a bear now? I thought I was a Bass?" Chuck teased.

"Well you're many things, Chuck. You snore when you hibernate...uh are in a deep sleep especially after sex, your stomach growls when you're hungry, you're a little hairy...though I don't mind, and when you're angry or pissed off you growl like a big ol' bear." Blair laughed.

"I do that?" he asked, surprised.

"...Plus you make love like animal and love it when I rub your belly afterwards, and tell you what a great lover you are! Yeah Chuck, you're a bear...but I love you for it." Blair teased as she dampened a hairbrush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and said "I'll go see if any of Lily's croissants are left, so that we can have breakfast...in bed if you want. Just stay there and I'll be back in a few minutes, Chuck."

"All right, Blair bear...hey if I'm a bear, you're one too! As long as I'm not your lapdog, I don't care what you call me." Chuck chuckled as he waited for her in his bed.

"Do you want me to bring honey with me for the croissants, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah if you want. Though I'd rather you'd bring me some bacon or sausage or beans on toast, Blair!" Chuck shouted at her as she was leaving the room.

"I'm not bringing you beans, Chuck! And you know why! That's another habit you have which I'd rather not go into right now!" Blair gasped incredulously and a bit annoyed.

"Oh you don't like it when I lean up against you and let one rip? Maybe I'll do one right now..." Chuck teased as he leaned up and acted like he was going to.

"Ew! I'm getting out of here!" Blair gasped in digust.

"Well you can't tell me your's don't stink either, Blair." Chuck teased.

"Shut up, you basshole!" Blair growled as she left the room.

Blair walked out into the kitchen where she started to fill a plate with food and also ran into Lily.

"Hello Blair, I thought that was you in there arguing with Charles. What were you two arguing about?" Lily asked curiously bemused.

"Hi Lily. Chuck wanted beans for breakfast and I told him why I wasn't bringing him that...you can probably guess why...then we got into this 'argument' if you can call it that. Oh it was really stupid." Blair sighed.

"I see. I used to get into those type of arguments too, especially with some of my ex-husbands and now Rufus. I think teasing like that is just another way guys let you know they love you." Lily chuckled as she talked to Blair.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess Nate was like that a little too, but I used to always expect him to act so perfect around me that he never cut up around me as Chuck does." Blair admitted.

"Well its good to see Charles have a lighter side and really be himself around you. You're good for him Blair, and I suspect he's good for you too. Ha ha...if I think back, I've dated a few guys who were like Chuck must to you when you're alone, and although they can be as annoying as heck sometimes...they're also the most fun." Lily laughed as she thought back.

"Ha ha...yeah you're probably right, Lily." Blair mused.

"I'm also glad to see how you must've taken care of Charles last night without waking the entire household. Obviously he needed someone there for him to care about him, so I'm glad you were there. You probably don't know this, Blair, but one time about a year ago, I found Charles passed drunk out on the floor in the middle of the living room all disheveled and his excuse was he'd had a late night and hadn't the strength to walk all of the way to his bed. I had to help him get up and make sure he took a shower, but if I hadn't found him when I did, Serena or Eric or Bart would have...and it wouldn't have been pretty...especially if it'd been Bart." Lily sighed as she told her story.

"Really? Poor baby!" Blair sighed as she suddenly remembered that had been about the time she'd been teasingly pursuing Chuck by spilling a drink on his pants, she'd tried to trick him into loving her or admitting he loved her, and he'd come to her bedroom saying "Maybe in the future..."

Suddenly Chuck appeared, wearing his trademark pajamas and robe, and somewhat matching Blair in appearance, asking "Hey I was waiting in there but you weren't bringing breakfast quickly enough, so I thought I'd investigate the cause..." Chuck said as he gave Blair a quick kiss and reached for the plate of food.

"Here's your plate of food, Chuck...and this time, no beans!" Blair teased as she handed him the plate.

"Aw...Blair you make me sad...but its okay lover because I can find what I want if I look hard enough..." Chuck teasingly sighed as he gave her a love pat on the bottom, then turned to Lily and commented "I see you're doing well. Have a good morning, Lily?"

"It was satisfactory...I see you must've had a good morning after Blair helped you get in last night." Lily commented.

"Yes...my morning was very good...and having Blair right there definitely made all of the difference." Chuck mused.

"Yeah I bet." she mused as she watched them go sit on the chairs in the living room.

Lily was reading the newspaper, when suddenly Rufus, Dan, and his girlfriend Olivia walked into the apartment and started to introduce Olivia to Lily, when they heard a noise and glanced toward the living room where they saw Blair's back and Chuck's arms and hands as she straddled him on a chair, making out...and so forth.

"Oh great, it's the two-headed monster, this time with two backs!" Dan sarcastically sighed.

"Oh my god, they live here too?" Olivia gasped as she watched them make out.

"It's a long story..." Dan sighed.

"Uh...Charles, Blair, I think you better...get a room...because we have guests." Lily admonished them.

"...I don't need a room...because I'm Chuck Bass!" Chuck said in his usual slick and egotistical manner, until Blair lightly slapped him and he said "Ow."

"That's enough you two...or I won't let Chuck have a bedroom here anymore, until his apartment is finished...which means goodbye king sized bed, hello Nordic Track!" Lily threatened.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Chuck & Blair both panicked slightly since they both actually preferred the bed there over the one at the Palace.

"Just watch me!" Lily teasingly threatened as she brought up the number for her personal trainer on their web to mobile phone touch pad.

"Oh come on Chuck let's get out of here! I don't feel like putting on free show for them anyway." Blair sighed as whispered to him and disengaged herself from Chuck.

"Oh all right, Blair...but we could've taught ol' Cabbage Patch a thing or two about making love." Chuck mused.

"Shut up Chuck, lets go..." Blair sighed as she started to pull Chuck along, until he suddenly playfully picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom.

"Ha ha good threat Lily. Were you really going to go through with it?" Dan asked.

"Well probably not...but it's always good to keep one step ahead of those two, if you can!" Lily admitted.

"Yeah I know what you mean...Well anyhow..." Dan agreed as he then went on about plans he'd made with his girlfriend, and asked about Serena.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile back in Chuck's bedroom, Chuck & Blair were laying beside each other after just finishing another round of sex which had both worn them out and invigorated them at the same time. Blair rolled off her back then and lay her head on his soft, warm chest and listen to his heartbeat and breathing return to and even pace, as she reached her hand down to rub his stomach and play with the hair around his navel before she'd let her hand travel even further south. Blair actually liked his body the way it was, with its hair which pronounced his virility as a man, the fact that he didn't have washboard abs or big muscles, and that he was very slightly bowlegged, because it made him seem more_** real**_...and that realization hit her physically and emotionally to the core.

Apart from his reputation for debauchery, physically, Chuck was the type of guy you'd marry, not just a boy to be put on a pedestal to admire solely for his beauty or athleticism. '_The only 'sport' Chuck Bass was proficient in was making love, and he obviously did that quite well despite any physical imperfections he had. The fact that Chuck isn't physically perfect makes me not feel so bad about myself either.' _ she thought as she continued to touch him.

Blair had realized early on that even just stroking his stomach like she was, not only affected her but also elicited a growl of contentment and satisfaction from Chuck, as she whispered in her bedroom voice, "Mmmm...that was good as always Chuck...always the consummate lover. I'll miss this bedroom and especially this bed, if Lily really does decide to change this into a home gym. I can wait until your penthouse apartment is finished, so that we...uh...you can move in and have the whole place to yourself."

"I do too. The place is coming along, but some of the custom changes I requested are taking longer than I thought." Chuck sighed.

"Really? You must have some construction going on that I don't even know about." she asked.

"I do and it's a surprise." he mused.

"Hmm...intriguing...anyway you should check into your contractor's history and see if he usually takes that long with his jobs." Blair sighed.

"Yeah I'll do that...hmm...so Blair what's your verdict with moving in with me?" Chuck asked as he slowly stroked circles along her back.

"I'd move in with you at the Palace in a heartbeat, but I've realized lately that you wouldn't have enough room for my things as well as your's. We'd almost need two suites to be able to contain our possessions." Blair sighed.

"Hmm...actually I was thinking of that too...and I think I've thought of a solution. Since I own the Palace Hotel, I can do with it as I like, so I believe the suite next to mine, 1814, is available...so with a few modifications, it can be your's if you want it?" Chuck slyly replied.

"Adjoining suites, that's a brilliant idea, Chuck! I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself! Oh then that'd be like aristocracy or something, where the Lords & Ladies have separate boudoirs that are connected by a shared door! Ooh can we have a shared door between our boudoirs, Chuck?" Blair laughed.

"Of course! That's why I said there might have to be a few modifications. However, they shouldn't take long." he admitted.

"Oh I love that...Hmm...anyway Chuck, that may solve part of the issue to how we both could live at the Palace...but what about your bed, Chuck?" Blair asked.

"My bed? Well, you could sleep in it at the Palace. That's what I'd prefer anyway." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah you want me in your bed...I should've known!" Blair sarcastically moaned.

"True...but no seriously, I'll transport my king sized bed over to the Palace...and let you have it for your suite!" he suggested.

"Intriguing idea...but why don't you just replace your bed at the Palace with this one and I'll bring my bed over from home for MY suite at the Palace! What do you think of that idea, Chuck?" Blair mused.

"Hmm...it does have some merit. Though what should we do with my bed from the Palace? Take it to my penthouse? Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Thats good...hmm...I wonder what time it is?" She sighed with contentment.

"I think its about ten o'clock..." he sighed.

"What? But I'm going to miss my class, if I don't leave soon, Chuck!" Blair gasped as she sat up in bed.

"Aw Blair...don't leave me yet! Stay...one more second...one me minute...one more hour...Why you running from me?" Chuck pleaded, as he reached between her thighs and started to use his fingers in her sweet spot to convince her to stay.

"Oh Chuck, I'm not running from you...I...I...have to get to class...I'll be late..." Blair sighed as she started to succumb to Chuck's ministrations.

"Don't you think you could miss one class...Blair...You know you don't have to have perfect attendance in college like you tried to at Constance Billiard. Stay with me Blair...stay...don't fight what we both crave..." Chuck seductively coaxed her with his voice and his fingers.

"I...I...all right I'll stay for awhile longer, Chuck..." Blair sighed as she glanced between his face and the desire in his eyes, to where he was still touching her. It was in that moment that she fell into his arms for another round of being loved by Chuck the favorite way he knew how.

It must've been quite the round, because the next thing she knew afterwards was that she was waking up from a nap with Chuck still at her side curled up like a baby, clutching his pillow like a teddy bear, and sucking her thumb..._HER _ thumb? At first Blair was perplexed why her left arm had been drawn over Chuck's body as she'd laid spooned around him (much like the time she'd comforted him after Bart passed) but she'd figured it'd been out of subconscious habit. However to find that he was sucking her thumb, not in a sexual manner, but like a baby, was something she found most perplexing of all.

Disgusted, but also slightly fascinated, Blair leaned up and watched Chuck Bass suck her thumb for a few moments until she withdrew it from his mouth and replaced it with his own thumb, which he also began to suck. Ah ha ha...Chuck Bass sucked his thumb? Who knew? Poor boy, he must really be feeling insecure right now! Blair chuckled as she found her cell phone and snapped a picture. She'd leave off sending it to Gossip Girl just yet...because wanted to wait until she needed ammunition against Chuck when he was a complete basshole again.

Blair then noticed that in the process of sucking her thumb, he'd scraped all of the nail polish from it. Disgusted she glared at Chuck and nearly sent the pic she'd taken to Gossip Girl, but then thought that a tangible revenge would be slightly sweeter, so she booked an appointment at her favorite Day Spa to have a massage, facial, mani-pedi, and charge her afternoon at the exclusive spa to the account of Chuck Bass. Make him literally have to pay for ruining her manicure when he sucked her thumb. Even if the cost of going to the Day Spa for the works would be a paltry amount in comparison to Chuck's billions, he'd soon find out about it since he was becoming a bit of a miser as of late.

With that in mind, Blair briefly imagined the scene in A Christmas Carol where Scrooge's girlfriend had broken up with him after he tried to press her about being late with the rent on their honeymoon cottage. Blair hoped that it wouldn't have to take the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future to make Chuck change his ways, if need be. She wouldn't give up on Chuck as easily as Scrooge's girlfriend did, no matter how much of a miserly arsse he started to become. She'd just have to nip those characteristics of his personality in the bud if she could.

Getting up from the bed, Blair gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly got dressed, as she left him laying in bed and left the Vander Woodsen penthouse around noon, heading over to the Day Spa for an afternoon there, instead of going all of the way to NYU for her afternoon class.

A few minutes after Blair left, Chuck woke up, surprised that not only Blair was gone without as much as a goodbye, but also that he'd been sucking his thumb, something he'd thought he'd quit doing anymore. He just hoped Blair didn't catch him doing it, but if she did it was just something about him that she'd just have to learn to live with if she wanted to be with him.

Chuck then got out of bed, dressed, and headed to the Palace in his limo, calling his business associates to learn if there was anything important he'd missed in the business meeting he'd neglected to attend since he'd been trying to satisfy Blair's needs as well as his own. Learning to balance his personal and professional life was still something he was trying to learn and he honestly didn't know how his father ever did it when he was briefly married to his mother.

_'Having Blair living at the Palace might help relieve his needs and urges to some degree, but her presence may also prove to be a bit of a distraction during important times. Fortunately she had school so far...Blair, his college coed girlfriend who happened to be six months older than him...but if that didn't last since she still ha an aversion to NYU to some degree, he'd have to find other ways she could occupy her time...although if what he'd sneakily done that one time they'd made love worked...then her time would be occupied indeed. He'd just have to keep an eye out for any changes in her body or general health in the mornings.'_ Chuck thought as he entered the hotel and went up to his office to begin his abbreviated work day.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair was still relaxing in the spa when she received a call on her cell phone, which she answered.

_"Hello...Oh hi Chuck, how are you darling? Did you have a good nap?"_

_"Yes but I'm at work now..."_

_"Oh you are? That's good."_

_"Blair, why is there a charge to my account for the Day Spa?"_

_"Oh you found out already? Well I decided to treat myself to a day at the spa after you ruined my manicure with your filthy little habit of your's."_

_"What filthy habit? How did I ruin your manicure, Blair?"_

_"Check your teeth and you'll know." _

_"My teeth? That doesn't give me any answers!"_

_"I didn't expect it too. Well I'll let you_ _know when I see you this evening. Ta ta for now, my love."_ Blair nonchalantly said as she closed her phone and relaxed in the baths at the spa.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, back at Bass Industries, feeling slightly self conscious, Chuck checked his teeth with a small mirror Blair had left behind once when she'd visited, but didn't notice anything unusual on his teeth or his tongue. Although when he spat into his hand there seemed to be tiny flecks of paint in his saliva, but before becoming overly concerned he just gargled with one of his little bottles of Crest mouthwash that he kept in his desk drawer.

He was still doing that and contemplating why Blair suddenly spent what she did for a day at the spa, then charged it to his account, instead of going to her afternoon class, but maybe she had something in store for that evening...a thought that prompted his imagination to run wild...until he was brought back to reality by one of his business associates who needed to discuss an issue. Inwardly, Chuck sighed a little, as he got down to business and his attention was directed there rather than to thoughts of Blair.

~o~o~o~o~

After the spa, Blair eventually went to the Palace where she went up to Chuck's suite, but he wasn't there yet so she decided to wait for him however long it took. She then ordered room service as she waited, and then did a little online price comparisons for clothing as well a bedroom and house furnishings, then checked the latest gossip on the internet both from Gossip Girl as well as celebrity gossip. The local postings on Gossip Girl listed a few parties that the high school kids were throwing, as well as a few some of her former classmates who were attending universities within the city were holding at their schools. The parties reminded Blair that she should throw a housewarming party of sorts for Chuck whenever his penthouse was finished.

Blair was thinking on that, when she checked the celebrity gossip, where there was a juicy rumor that the two young stars from the teen vampire movie series **Darklighter** were not only possibly having an affair behind her boyfriend's back, but also might be having a baby together?! OMG?! That was just too ironically like what had happened between her and Chuck two years ago...though no baby had resulted then. Still, even though Blair wasn't a big fan of the film, the thought of Rob & K-girl having a baby together was rather intriguing, even if it wasn't true...'_Now Ted & Laurie should get on the ball...just like their characters __on __**Tattle Tale**__! Ha ha!"_ Blair greedily thought although she figured that'd probably never happen in real life.

Blair had just started on her paper for her history of Western Civ class, the one in which she'd missed that afternoon, when Chuck suddenly came in the door carrying a bottle of champagne that he'd brought up from the Palace's wine cellar and set it on the table near the food Blair'd had delivered by room service but which was by that time mostly gone. Blair glanced at Chuck who was just taking off his jacket as he walked around the room, asking him "So how was your afternoon Chuck?"

"Not bad, Blair. We closed the deal with the one group of investors this evening and had an extra bottle of champagne, so I thought we could put it to good use celebrating that and the fact that I won the Times Most Eligible Bachelor Contest...which means I'll make the society pages! The marketing team thought that it'll make great PR for Bass Industries, especially if I go out with some of the most wealthy women in New York! So how was your day at the spa, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute, Chuck Bass! What's this about you going on dates with other women, when the last time you took me out was to your business dinner?" Blair gasped.

"Well you can be one of my dates, dear. I just have to go through the formality of taking a variety of girls to dinner to get PR for B. I. and because I'm supposedly 'available'...at least according to the paper. So are you jealous, Blair?" Chuck slyly commented.

"Yeah..more than a little! You going on dates with other girls, while you're my boyfriend?" Blair gasped very annoyed.

"Well they're just dinner dates. You know that you're the one I love, Blair." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah I know, Chuck, but sometimes I wonder." Blair said as she glared at him.

"Well if you're worried, you can be my first date...which means you get to help me plan a business soirée for Bass Industries and Bide Co. next week." Chuck said.

"Oh I get to plan a party, that sounds cool. But I hope that you don't just need me as your party hostess, Chuck." Blair added.

"Of course Blair. Although you're so great at, so that's why I choose you." Chuck laughed as he gave her a kiss.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair sighed as Chuck went on to take a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While Chuck was taking his shower, Blair sneaked downstairs to the hotel's kitchens and asked one of the kitchen staff if they had any cayenne pepper at all, to which they gave her a small amount in a packet, before she went upstairs and back to room 1812. When she arrived back, Chuck was still in the shower, so she changed into her own silk pajamas and got into bed, turning out the light so that she could fall asleep or at least make Chuck believe she had fallen asleep. In the meantime, she set her cell phone on vibrate alarm clock so that if she did fall asleep she could be woken up later to set up the little surprise she had in store for Chuck.

After laying on the bed for a few minutes in the dark, Blair did start to fall asleep, until she heard Chuck exit the bathroom to say "Oh do you want to call it an early night, Blair? That's certainly the way I prefer to spend my time...with you..." as he climbed in on his side of the bed and began unbuttoning his pajamas.

"Leave me alone Chuck, I'm not in the mood." Blair sighed as she mentally willed herself to resist him, even though subconsciously she was very much aware that he was close to her as she felt him enter the bed.

"Oh come now, Blair...I know you want me...you always do...I can just smell it..." Chuck purred as he moved closer to her and slipped hands out to touch her, but she caught his hand as soon as it reached for her, and pushed him away.

"No Chuck, not tonight okay. I just want to sleep." Blair hissed as she pushed him away.

"Don't give me the stereotype housewife excuse of having a headache or saying your period is right now...although is it?" Chuck growled, though strangely curious at the end.

"No its not that...I just don't want to, right now." Blair sighed.

"You don't me? Well fine then, I have enough other things to do now, so then good night, Blair, pleasant dreams." Chuck said sarcastically as he rolled out of bed, threw on his robe, and headed out of the suite for his office, although Blair didn't know that and feared the worst.

Blair sneaked out of bed herself and went downstairs to the hotel's restaurant, bar, and lounge, but couldn't see Chuck. She asked some of the various hotel staff, but they hadn't seen him. Blair even ran into their new hotel concierge, Spencer, and tried to press him for details.

"Uh...Spencer...you haven't happened to see Chuck tonight?"

"No...but if there is any way I could help you...I'd be sure to be of service." Spencer insinuated,

"No thank you...although your wife might like to know that you just made a pass at me." Blair replied.

"Ha ha and why would she even believe you?" he laughed.

"Because of this..." she said as she played back his snarky comment on her cell phone.

"You recorded me? Do you know that's invasion of privacy? Didn't Richard Nixon get in trouble for that?" he slyly replied.

"Ah you know your history! Well let's just say this is protection against being taken advantage of. Anyway have you seen Chuck? Did he meet up with anyone? Did he leave? Seriously, Mr. Pratt, I want the truth this time." Blair pressured him.

"As far to my knowledge, I haven't seen him and neither have any of my staff. If we do see him we'll let you know." he replied.

"Good. Thank you and I hope that was the truth. Now back to work Mr. Pratt, the desk counter has a smudge and you obviously have guests to check in." Blair said as she left and went upstairs.

On her way, she walked by his office and noticed the he seemed to be working on something in there, so she left him be, and went back to room 1812 where she lay back in bed and started to fall asleep.

What Chuck had gone to his office to do was work, which he did, checking stock reports online from Asia, and briefly skimming a few status reports, propositions, and other business matters concerning Bass Industries. After that though, he became distracted, and still dwelling on the fact that Blair had rebuffed him, he went to a few online Adult sites and took care of his own needs while viewing the sites. Even though he thought it was rather pathetic to have to resort to that, especially given his past history with women, he didn't really want to cheat on Blair...so he took care of his own needs while looking at adult entertainment sites online because he didn't think that was cheating.

A few hours later, Blair was awoken by the alarm on her cell phone and noticed that Chuck had come back to bed himself and was currently fast asleep, curled up on his side, snoring slightly, with his one hand on the pillow near his face so that he could subconsciously suck his thumb if he felt the urge to. Wanting to break her boyfriend of that childish habit, and to get back at Chuck for arranging for those publicity dates with the society girls, Blair crept from the bed and found the packet of cayenne pepper she'd gotten from the kitchen earlier, as well as a bottle of clear nail polish she had, and walked over to sleeping Chuck to paint the nail polish on his thumb and before it dried, put a little pepper on it. Now whenever he'd try to suck his thumb, he'd get a spicy surprise. Satisfied that she'd done that much so far, to break Chuck of his habit and teach him a lesson, she went back to the other side of the bed and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, Blair awoke to the sound of the water running in the bathroom sink and Chuck numbly swearing as he tried to rinse out his mouth, or so she'd assumed. Laughing to herself, Blair got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where Chuck was not only trying to rinse out his mouth with tap water, but he'd also pulled his pajama pants down a bit and was trying to wash himself off as well.

"Chuck what are you doing? You do know that's the sink, don't you? So why are you hauling out your dirty package on it?" Blair teasingly scolded him.

"Yeth...I know! You didth this to me, so you shouth thou..." Chuck hissed as he tried to rinse out his mouth.

"I should know? I only put cayenne pepper on your thumb so that it would break you of your thumb sucking habit. Why your pajamas are at your feet is anyone's guess. Nice buns Chuck, though I do feel a little sorry for your poor..." Blair laughed.

"Cayenne pepper? You put cayenne pepper on my thumb? Did you put some down my pants as well, Blair?" Chuck hissed as he regained his voice, but was still trying to wash himself off.

"Yeah I put some cayenne pepper on your thumb, but I didn't put any in your pajamas...although that is a brilliant idea I should've thought of myself!" Blair laughed.

"Well somehow it got there, Blair!"

"Maybe you scratched yourself in your sleep? You do have a tendency to do that more often than not." she pondered.

"Maybe so but I still think you sabotaged my pajamas somehow. If so, why?"

"I didn't intentionally sabotage your pajamas, Chuck. Anyway I put pepper on your thumb to make you quit sucking your thumb like a baby and because I was angry at you for making arrangements for publicity dates with those other girls when you're my boyfriend...and this not only belongs to you, but it's mine now too, so no other girl should touch it." Blair coyly said as she reached for him, but he rebuffed her.

"Your's now? Aren't you suddenly the possessive minx? Well you didn't want any last night, and then you caused me to hurt myself with your cayenne pepper trick...so you're not touching it today either, Blair. Out of the bathroom, now!" chuck growled as he pushed her out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Chuck! I don't believe you! You love it when I touch you! You don't just shut me out like that! I'm sorry and won't do that again!" Blair moaned, but Chuck didn't hear her because he'd decided to shower again to rinse himself off.

Perturbed at Chuck's actions, but realizing that she still had to get ready for the day, Blair waited impatiently for him to finish his shower. When he did, he walked out wearing just towel, which he dropped as soon as he got to his dresser. Blair sidled over to him, because despite being angry at him, the sight of Chuck Bass fresh from a shower and nude was always a turn on, but he rebuffed her advances again by slyly but forcefully saying "You can look Blair, but not touch because I'm still angry at you. I'll let you know when I'll accept your advances again."

"What? Er...okay...I love you...how's that Chuck? I...love...you! Now can I...?" as she reached out for him.

"Ha ha, I love you too, Blair...but I want more. I want you to apologize for sabotaging my pajamas and putting cayenne pepper on my dick." Chuck mused as he held her at bay with a reproachful look.

"I put the pepper on your thumb, not there! I won't apologize for something I didn't do!" Blair angrily gasped.

"Well then, you can't have me yet. Now go take your shower, Blair because you have smelled better than you do right now." he admonished her, and she spun on her heel and went to shower and get ready for her day.

When she exited the shower, Chuck had already left for work. When she stopped by his office, his secretary told her he was in a meeting, so still annoyed, Blair left and went on to her day at NYU.

~o~o~o~o~

Their day passed in the usual manner of work and school with nothing tremendously out of the ordinary occurring. At one point though, Chuck's secretary handed him a box of labels and foil bookplates, which had been on backorder. As he was still in the process of outfitting his office to his taste and his items, he had allowed his secretary to place the order for labels and bookplates that said** 'PROPERTY OF CHARLES B. BASS'** so that he or someone could go through the process of relabeling everything to say his name now, rather than his father's name.

The secretary set the box on the top of his desk to show him, warning him to be careful because they had quick set adhesive, especially the foil labels that were mean to label his important books and other items. His secretary had meant to take the labels back with her, but was soon called out of his office for another issue, accidentally leaving the box behind on his desk. Chuck almost called her out on her incompetence, when he picked up the box and released she'd also left a package of happy face stickers behind...and suddenly an idea popped into Chuck's head. An idea that would be a bit devious toward Blair, but then she'd been devious toward him the night before, so it'd only be pay back in a fun way...fun for him anyway.

~o~o~o~o~

That afternoon, Blair received a text message from Chuck. ** 'My B – Dinner at Cipriani's? My treat. Will pick you up after class. Watch for limo. -- x C' ** _"He he, I won! I knew he couldn't resist me for long!" _ Blair thought as she replied back to him,** 'My C – Dinner sounds great, but need to change first. My Valentino is in your closet in 1812, unless you want to surprise me. Hint hint. LOL! Will be waiting 4U! ILY! -- xoxo B' **as she closed up her phone and zoned back into her prof's lecture.

Then after class, Blair was walking across part of the campus and the courtyard, when she saw a group of college students gathering in groups looking like they were going to protest something. At first she didn't recognize anyone, until she realized that Vanessa and her new boyfriend Scott were also part of the group and that really made Blair want to ignore them, especially since Scott had apparently gotten a haircut that was vaguely similar to how Chuck used to wear his hair several years ago. _ 'Oh gawd...if Vanessa still had an obscure fascination with Chuck and is trying to turn her new boy into him, then she's weirder than I thought. Well, for better or worse, I have the genuine article, Charles B. Bass himself...which is better by far than some wannabe immitator._' Blair thought as she walked to the curb just as the limo pulled up.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Chuck's limo pulled up and he opened his door and held out his hand to her to give her a hand in. "Hello Blair, did I arrive on schedule?" Chuck asked as he helped her in the limo.

"Yes right on time. It was near perfection, Chuck. I don't know how you do it? So did you bring my dress?" Blair eagerly asked as she slid onto the seat beside him.

"I guess I'm blessed with impeccable timing when I want to utilize it. As far as your dress...check the garment bag at the other end of the limo." Chuck said as he motioned toward the bag hanging at the far end of the car.

"Ooh thanks Chuck! You're a life-saver!" Blair cooed as she sprang from the seat and moved across the car to garment bag with her dress.

"Ha ha it was my pleasure, Blair." Chuck slyly mused as he watched Blair unzip the bag.

"Hey this isn't my dress...but its beautiful nonetheless! Thank you Chuck!" Blair laughed as she removed the Belenciaga gown from the bag and laid it on the seat and started to remove her own dress. "Oh you better close your eyes Chuck. No peeking while I change." Blair teased as she tried to unzip the back of the gown she was wearing.

"Very funny, Blair. Watching you strip is one of my greatest pleasures in life, especially here in the limo." Chuck said with a sly grin.

"Very well then. Turn on the music, Chuck!" Blair teased as she still struggled with the zipper, while Chuck pushed a button and an old school version of the song "The Stripper" started playing in the limo.

Chuck suddenly noticed that Blair was still struggling with her dress, so he asked "Do you need a little help, Blair? I think I know a thing or two about zippers."

"Yeah I'm sure you do Chuck. What do you have a magnet in your watch like James Bond, which magically pulls a woman's dress zipper down?" Blair sarcastically whined.

"Ha ha, not quite, but brilliant idea, Blair...I'll have to look into that. Maybe B. I. could create a prototype? Anyway, funny enough I was going to do that as a demonstration experiment for the Science Fair several years ago, but unfortunately it didn't work as well as I thought it would. I guess the magnets weren't strong enough." Chuck laughed, then went on "Come here, Blair and let me help you" as he held out his hand.

"Oh all right, Chuck. Magnets? Hmmm...So were YOU the reason why I kept getting magnets stuck to the zippers on my gowns at every party I went to and sometimes at school, when I was in 8th or 9th grade?" Blair curiously asked as she sat down in front of him and pulled back her hair.

But Chuck didn't reply, although she could sense his smirk as he suddenly tugged on the zipper on the back of her current dress, until they both heard the fabric rip and Chuck chuckled "Ha ha...sorry Blair..there you go..." as he gave her a brief kiss on the back of her neck, then pushed her forward causing her to stumble forward across the limo.

"Thanks Chuck...but you don't want anymore?" Blair playfully pouted.

"What do you think? But I'm saving it for later...anyway I thought you liked it rough?" Chuck growled.

"Sometimes...but not to be shoved across the limo without you following me. Oh well, if you're not going to touch me, then I'll make good use of the music..." Blair mused as she did a playful, yet modified strip tease down to her slip and undergarments as she threw her other dress and stockings at Chuck, then quickly slipped the other gown and stockings on with remarkable speed.

Chuck caught the things she tossed at him, slipping the stockings into his pocket, and folding the dress before tucking it into the corner of the seat. Blair just laughed at his antics, as they soon arrived at the restaurant.

They were soon ushered into Cipriani's where they had a fine meal, shared their day, and playfully flirted with each other like old times. Afterward, they even took in a Broadway show, then eventually leaving to head back for their suite at the Palace. Prompted by Blair, they started to make out in their limo ride back to the hotel, but Chuck stopped it (albeit reluctantly) before it could progress to full on sex, like their first time nearly two years before. Blair was a bit surprised, but Chuck said he had his reasons.

When they got back to the suite, Blair realized he'd ordered a bottle of champagne and tins of caviar and oysters to eat on crackers. They dined then on the food, drank the champagne, Blair got little drunk and did a strip tease for Chuck on top of the bureau, which he loved watching as he lay in bed wearing just his boxers.

When she was done, having stripped down to just her panties and stockings, Chuck stepped up from the bed and applauded her, helping her off the top of the dresser by carrying her over his shoulder, giving her a pat on her bottom as he crossed the room, and depositing her on the middle of his bed. He then helped divest her of the rest of her clothing, and she helped him, with relish, before making love that night. To Blair, the evening became a bit of a blur although she knew she and Chuck had certainly had fun, as she fell asleep curled up against Chuck.

Despite being able to hold his liquor better than Blair, Chuck still started to doze as he usually did after a good several rounds with Blair and a long day at work. Still though after about an hour of resting, and sleeping a briefly, Chuck awoke with the sudden urge to pee (again the result of being with Blair, and the champagne) so he got out of bed, used the toilet, then returned to briefly watch Blair sleep, illuminated by the light in the bathroom. He then decided to enact his real surprise for Blair, as he got out the items he had brought from office his just for her. He smirked to himself as he pulled back the blanket from Blair's sleeping form and went to work.

Early the next morning, a slightly groggy Blair awoke to the sound of Chuck peacefully snoring in her ear as she lay pressed up against his chest, with her face in the crook of his neck, her arm around him, and their feet tangled together in a bed sheet. Reluctantly, Blair peeled herself from Chuck and the bed, laughing to herself as he curled up in bed and fell back to sleep after a second, never missing a beat with his snores.

She then walked to the bathroom, flipping the light on as she walked into the bathroom, but as she passed the full length mirror above the sink, she was so shocked she nearly peed on the floor. Blair turned to face the mirror, examining her body as she read the words she now wore. Across her stomach, just below her navel, written in large backward block letters in permanent marker were the words** PROPERTY OF CHUCK BASS** followed by an arrow pointing to her crotch. On her right thigh he'd used the sharpie to write **CHUCK'S XMAS PUDDING**, on her left thigh **B's FAVORITE PET**, among other more vulgar **'INSERT**_(various body parts)_**HERE' **comments on both thighs, all with arrows pointing to her crotch. Then right in the middle, on the part where she'd left some hair after her bikini wax (since Chuck liked her that way, usually) was a foil, adhesive label that said **PROPERTY OF CHARLES B. BASS**, along with a few happy face stickers that seemed to be smirking at her?!

Like the harridan she often was, Blair bellowed aloud "CHUCK BASS WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" as she marched into the bedroom to confront her lover.

Chuck was still laying in bed, hair disheveled and the sleep still in his eyes, when Blair came over and gave him a rude awakening by yanking back the bed covers and tilting the light above the bed right in his face as she interrogated him.

"Hello lover...hmmm...if you wanted more...all you had to do is ask...though if you want to play Good Cop, Bass Cop I'm up for that as well..." Chuck seductively growled in his rough morning voice.

"As I can see..." Blair gasped as she realized Chuck was already starting to get turned on a little. "Anyway, Chuck, what is the meaning of this? All of this?" Blair yelled angrily as she showed off the markings her body now had.

"Ha ha ha...don't you like it? I was just marking my territory...though that's not the only way I'd like to do it..." Chuck laughingly growled from the bed.

"Marking your territory? You gave that as your excuse after that time in France when you peed on me right after we'd made love!" Blair growled.

"Ha ha yeah! I'd been wanting to do that ever since I told Nate so, just before you and I got back together." Chuck laughed.

"You told Nate you wanted to pee on me?" Blair angrily gasped.

"Well not exactly..." he mused.

"Never mind...I don't even want to know, Chuck...anyway do I like what you did to me last night? NO! Yeah like I really want '_**Chuck's Xmas Pudding' 'B's favorite pet' **_or '_**Insert fingers or tongue or...whatever...here... ' **_well I'm not going to go on because you get the idea...written in a sharpie all over my thighs with arrows pointing to my crotch! Then to have '_**PROPERTY OF CHUCK BASS' **_written backwards across my stomach in block letters, with an arrow pointing downward..." Blair harped, really giving her opinion.

"Ha ha yeah isn't it great? That was the first one I did and it took the longest with the backward letters so I had to use a little mirror...and it was fun looking at other parts of your body with that mirror too...he he. I wrote that backward so that you'd be sure to be able to read it in the bathroom mirror in the morning!" Chuck deviously laughed.

"You were examining me with a mirror while I was asleep? CHUCK!!!" Blair yelled, while Chuck just slyly chuckled.

"Well, Chuck Bass, what really takes the cake though are these stupid happy face stickers and the foil bookplate that says '_**PROPERTY OF CHARLES B. BASS' **_which seems to be stuck to me with super glue!" Blair moaned incredulously as she peeled the happy face stickers off and playfully stuck them to him, saying "Here you go Mr. Happy! See how you'd like having stickers on you!" as she then walked toward the bathroom and he followed.

"Ha nice aim, Blair! You're right you do make it happy..." Chuck mused as he peeled the strategically placed sticker from his body.

"Ha ha...ow! I can't believe you wasted one of your bookplates for this...ow and it's stuck, umm..." Blair whimpered a little as she tried to remove the sticker from herself.

"Aw Blair...I'm sorry. Do you need help? I put it on you so I'll help you take it off." Chuck admitted, his voice suddenly softening as he became genuinely concerned for her.

"Yeah if you can help...go ahead..." Blair sighed, playing to his sympathies a little.

"I'll pull it away like a band aid. All right here we go...1, 2, 3..." he said as he pulled the sticker away, along with some of her hair.

"OW! Chuck that hurt worse than my last bikini wax, you basshole!" Blair yelped.

"Sorry, perhaps I should kiss it and make it better?" Chuck seductively said as he knelt down in front of her.

"Chuck!" she playfully cuffed his ear, but he was adamant in his pursuit, and leaned in to place his lips on her.

Chuck's kiss though soon turned into pure pleasure as Blair sat back in the vanity counter and let Chuck have his way with her with his mouth, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually he moved from below to above so that they could kiss and fully consummate their desires for a few minutes.

Afterwards, Blair leaned her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat and breathing even out as Chuck rubbed her back, and they both relaxed after what they'd just done in the bathroom. He traced an area at the small of her back for a moment and chuckled "Blair, you probably haven't seen this one..."

"What?" she asked as Blair tried to turn her neck back to look in the mirror to see what Chuck was talking about. Right across the small of her back, where some girls wore a tramp stamp tattoo, Chuck had written... "**WALDASS**?! CHUCK BASS YOU..." Blair growled as she slapped at him and he just laughed.

"Heh heh, I couldn't help it! I mean I still had the sharpie out and you were laying on our side and right there...so I caved into temptation. I always thought your little waldass looked cute, and I was thinking about you said about combining my name with your's when we marry...so there you go, Blair Waldass!" Chuck seductively teased as he gave her a playful swat.

"Chuck Bass, you **are** an ass sometimes! 'Blair Waldass' ha ha very funny! I don't know why you like to pick on me so much and mark up my body! What, do you want me to get a bunch of little tattoos like you have?" Blair gasped angrily.

"Not if you don't want to, though it'd be sooo hot. Ha ha...no I like picking on you because...your my woman...and I want it to remain that way. And I wrote on your body...because I love it. I love every part of you...your skin, your eyes, your feelings whether old or new. So whenever you're feeling lonely or feeling blue, remember it's you I like, Blair. It's you." Chuck said as he turned her to face the mirror and traced her body with his hand, reassuring Blair that he loved her for who she was.

"Hmm...we do make quite the couple, don't we Chuck?" Blair purred as she glanced in the mirror at the sight of both of them standing in front of the bathroom mirror nude, with Chuck standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hmm...indeed we do..." Chuck growled as he began to kiss her neck and she turned her head to kiss him briefly. But she soon interrupted the kiss to say "..But why were you quoting a Mister Rogers song?"

"Huh?" Chuck asked skeptically asked.

"His song,_** 'It's You I Like'**_ Uh, never mind, Chuck it doesn't matter...anyway I'm glad you at least like my body the way it is, because I like your's too, for the most part." Blair teased.

"For the most part? Which parts don't you like?" he asked.

"Well...actually I do find most of you attractive. I love your jaw and your shoulders and your chest and your legs...but the part I like most of all...the part on you that is near perfection...is this..." Blair seductively purred as she traced his body with her hands until she got to her favorite part on him and grabbed it.

"Oh oh, Blair you shouldn't have done that because I have to...go." Chuck growled slightly painfully.

"I'll take care of you. I don't mind if some of your stuff gets on me, because it has before and we're in the bathroom..." Blair playfully sighed still holding onto him.

"Argh...it isn't that, though it may soon be! Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Blair..." Chuck groaned as he couldn't hold it any longer, pulled her against him, and let go against her stomach.

What Chuck had let loose wasn't exactly what Blair had thought it would be, as she felt the warm liquid dribble down her leg and puddle on the floor. Gasping she pushed him away from her and yelped "Chuck Bass, you PEED on me AGAIN?! I can't believe this!"

"Sorry baby but I tried to warn you. Ha I was just marking my territory, Blair...just marking my territory..." Chuck slyly chuckled as he finished urinating in the toilet.

"You're such a dog, Chuck Bass! I'll let you clean your puddle up off the floor, while I take a shower." Blair haughtily sighed.

"I thought you liked me as your dog." Chuck teased.

"Shut up Chuck! Anyway do know that you clench your butt a little when you take a piss and its so funny? (_'Although really hot too because it reminded her of when they made love...but she didn't want to admit that to Chuck.' _she thought.) Though you should probably do it more because it'd be good exercise to tone up your slightly flabby arsse Mr. Bass..." Blair teased.

"Shut up Blair! You're going to get it in the shower in about two minutes, Miss Waldorf." Chuck growled as he started toward the shower.

"Well I'm waiting..." Blair seductively teased as she turned to Chuck as he entered and they had fun in the shower as he tried, albeit somewhat unsuccessfully, to help her remove the dirty quotes he'd written on her the night before. Still their shower time was quite the experience.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After their time in the shower, both got ready for their days and went on to both work and school. Blair's day at NYU went by quickly enough, and before she knew it, she was sitting back in the courtyard trying to work on her latest homework. While she was working on that, one of the fliers from the protest that she'd seen Vanessa and Scott organizing, floated into the vicinity of where she was sitting, so she picked up the neon green sheet of paper and briefly glanced at it. Of the various causes it either supported or protested against, one brief line caught her eye, where it said_ 'Down with Bide Co./Down with Bass Industries!' _

Briefly aghast, Blair stuffed the paper in her bag and glanced around, only to see the area where the protesters usually gathered, was empty. The only people hanging around right then were the punk kids who usually gathered around right about then. Blair knew that they'd start to play their music right about then, so gathering her homework, she left the area and walked to a small cafe where she hoped she could work in peace as she waited for her usual pick up.

Blair was just finishing reading her next chapter in Psychology, when someone sat down at her table and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello Blair Waldorf its interesting running into you at last. Funny that you didn't want to share a dorm room with me this semester because we could've had such a blast together."

"Hello Georgina. What are you doing here and what do you want?" Blair nonchalantly asked as she tried to ignore the girl in front of her.

"Oh Blair, why do you always think I have an ulterior motive behind everything I do? Perhaps I just wanted to talk." Georgina commented.

"Oh because you usually do have an ulterior motive behind everything you do. Anyway, if you want to talk then talk. I'll listen to what you have to say, but be quick about it because I don't have all day. Although I do have a question, whatever did you do to Poppy and Gabriel? " Blair asked.

"Ha ha...well Poppy and Gabriel are quite the story. I can't tell you everything, although Carter Baizen and some of his friends from Jersey might know. Friends like Big Al, Little Sal, Tony, Mario, King Fisher, Stumpy, Big Pussy...no wait a minute he got whacked....uh...you get the picture." Georgina reflected.

"Quite the friends! It sounds like half the cast of the Sopranos! Don't tell me you turned Poppy and Gabriel over to the mob now!" Blair coolly chuckled.

"Well, I am sworn to secrecy, so I'll never tell." she replied.

"Hmm...interesting saying. By the way, Georgina, are you Gossip Girl?" she asked.

"Me, Gossip Girl? Phuleese! I know plenty of dirt on you...and your significant other, Chuck Bass...my the things I know about that boy, but I don't waste my time on frivolous websites that spread high school gossip...I act. Anyway, my reason for seeking you out is two fold. First of all, I came to ask if you wanted to attend my little dorm party in a few days. And second, I thought that I should warn you that the protest by that group Vanessa is involved with may target Bass Industries and anyone involved in it." Georgina said.

"Well, as far as your dorm party...I'll have to see about that...especially since I have to plan a soirée for Chuck's businessmen and other associates for a few weeks from now. Then there are all of those publicity dates Chuck's supposedly going on after winning Hottest Young Bachelor of the Upper East Side or some such nonsense...that I want to keep an eye on him about." Blair mentioned.

"Ah...so you're planning on spying on Chuck? A bit immature, although ingenious, Blair. And I don't blame you, given Chuck's reputation in the past. If you do need any help with espionage or mild debauchery, because I am trying to reform myself too...you can always call me and I'll come help. I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Georgina mentioned.

"Help from you? Rather unlikely...but thanks for the number anyway, Georgina. Oh yes, I think my car is here already, so I'll see you later." Blair said as she brushed Georgina off and went on her way, stepping into the car and being whisked away, back to the Palace Hotel.

Once she got back to the hotel suite, Blair ran a bubble bath for herself, stripped down, and sank into the bubbles to relax away her stresses as she climbed into the bath tub. Begrudgingly, Blair noticed the marks on her body where Chuck had written his little missives on her legs and abdomen the night before. She knew he'd done it in fun, but sometimes his crazy sense of humor was a bit over the top. She laughed as she tried to scrub away the remainder of the sayings, but only succeeded in fading them to a dull gray. Slightly discouraged, Blair just cranked up the volume on the music she was listening to, and sank back in the tub to fall asleep.

The next thing she knew, Blair woke up sensing another presence in the room with her, realizing then that it was Chuck who was staring down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Chuck, what time is it? I must've fallen asleep in the tub. And why are you smirking at me?" Blair sighed as she glanced up at him.

"Yes apparently you did fall asleep and its not everyday I walk into my suite to find a naked woman in my bath tub. It's a surprisingly pleasant discovery indeed." Chuck mused as he crouched down beside the tub.

"I'm glad you find it a pleasant discovery. And wipe that smirk off your face, Chuck, because I'm still angry at you! Do you know that those words you wrote on me are still there? I can't wash them off!" Blair dejectedly moaned.

"Oh really? So you're still tattooed with '_**PROPERTY OF CHUCK BASS' **_across your stomach and legs, hmm...?" Chuck mused as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yes...and it's rather annoying." she moaned.

"Maybe I should help you wash it off?" Chuck growled as he dipped his hand under the water, took her washcloth, and began washing her off.

"I don't know...Oh Chuck!" Blair gasped as his fingers found her core and began to fondle her there.

"Hmm...yes kitten, do you like that? Do you like when I pet you? Because you feel so good..." Chuck growled against her ear as he continued to toy with her.

Blair just moaned in agreement as she succumbed to his touches and soon moaned in his ear "I want you Chuck..."

"I do too...but I don't have much time, Blair...unless you get out of the tub now." he whispered in her ear as he stopped toying with her.

"Okay...but can you help me out?" Blair sighed as she held out her hand and he grabbed it at a distance.

"Yes...and here's a towel. Dry yourself off...and..." Chuck said as he almost told her to turn around and assume a position for a quickie, like he'd done with the hookers he'd been with...but something about the vulnerability he saw in Blair at that moment made him change his mind.

"You're my...my Blair...not a common whore. Towel yourself off and sit on the counter." Chuck sighed, slightly bemused as she did as he told.

"Why do you want me so dry Chuck? I thought you liked me wet." Blair teased.

"And I do...and you are...but I have a meeting to attend in fifteen minutes so I barely have time to undress and give you the long, slow fuck on the bed that you deserve." Chuck said as he pulled down the suspenders that he often now wore with some of his suits.

"All right I'll accept that as your excuse...but I do have one question though. What's up with you suddenly deciding to wear suspenders with some of your suits?" Blair seductively teased him.

"Well...you know my impeccable sense of style, but also it just makes it all the easier to do this, my dear...no belt to undo." Chuck seductively teased back as he unhooked his pants, releasing himself as he stared into her eyes.

"Hmm...so I see Chuck. So I see. Nice..." Blair purred as she reached her feet out and drew him close, and he happily complied, capturing her lips and her body in one motion.

They surrendered themselves to each other, with Chuck burying his face against her neck after a few well timed thrusts, whispering his affections for her against her smooth skin as he stroked her back.

Blair just sighed and rubbed her fingers along his body as she felt the muscles of his back through his dress shirt and buried her face against his neck at his loosened collar, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the sweat of his skin. Smells to her that only represented Chuck Bass, and that she found a complete turn on.

After a few moments, Chuck disengaged himself from her and walked over to the toilet to relieve himself, while Blair hopped down from the counter and slipped on her robe as she sighed contentedly. Chuck just chuckled and asked "So how was I this time, B? Satisfactory for you?"

"Well on the Chuck Bass scale of love making, I'd say that you ranked an 8 or 9 this time." Blair sighed.

"Only an 8 or 9?" Chuck skeptically teased.

"Oh yes because there's always room for improvement, dear. For one thing, it wasn't long enough..."

"Wasn't long enough? I thought we fit together as always...a perfect fit." he teased.

"Ha ha ha...Not that! No, YOU were certainly a perfect fit as always...hitting it every time, so no complaints there, Mr. Bass. Yeah it is strange though cool how we even fit together so well...like we were made for each other something. Anyway, when I said it wasn't long enough, I'd meant the time. Even if you're great at making love, bringing me to orgasm nearly every time, a quickie is still a quickie. Although I love your compliments as always, and you're certainly improving there." Blair laughed and sighed as she explained.

"Hey I don't have much time, Blair, so it had to be a quickie, but I'll make it up to you tonight. I'm glad you like what I tell you afterwards...because that is how I feel...and I am trying to work on remembering to say it." Chuck said as he finished at the toilet and straightened himself up as he walked over to the bathroom mirror.

"Yes, I'm glad you're working on it, Chuck. And that's good. Still I wonder why it was such a struggle to admit that you love me when we make love or have sex? I know about your issues with growing up without a mother, then coupled with how Bart treated you...but even after we became a couple, it took awhile until it just slipped out automatically." Blair pondered aloud.

"Well...its a long story...but I'll condense it down as best I can. It was one of my first hookers, who slapped me after I'd slipped and said it to her. She told me she knew I didn't mean it and had only said it because I was so young and that I had a lot to learn. Then she told me that I should never say it in the heat of passion unless I meant it or was willing to pay for the consequences." Chuck sighed as he briefly recanted his story.

"So, is that why it took you so long to admit that you love me? Aw...that's sweet. But still, why do you love me Chuck? Out of all the women you've had, what makes me so special?" Blair naively asked.

"I don't know...I just do. You're sexy, you're cute, you have a devious wit, you're Blair Waldorf...I don't know? Uh I have to get going, so I'll see you later Blair. Goodbye." Chuck said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door of the bathroom and the suite.

Blair waved goodbye to Chuck too, blowing him a kiss as he left, which she wasn't sure if he'd seen or not. She then sat down on the sofa with her notebook and began to write** 'The Reasons Why I Love Chuck Bass'** then began listing the reasons down the page as she went.

1. He is sexy.

2. He is funny.

3. I love his sense of humor.

4. I love his wit and his devious mind.

5. He's my favorite partner in crime.

6. He's good looking...ah he's hot!

7. He KNOWS how to make love, in bed and elsewhere.

8. He is a GREAT kisser!

9. We're a perfect fit physically and emotionally.

10. I love his body, even if he isn't an athlete or have abs of steel.

11. He loves my body, despite my mother's opinion of me.

12. He knows my likes and dislikes.

13. I know his tastes and preferences in many things.

14. I can share most of my dreams with him and he won't laugh at me or criticize me.

15. He is fun when he wants to be and can be serious at times too.

16. He's rich...although even if he wasn't I'd still love him.

17. He's my greatest opponent and best friend...other than Serena.

18. He's more intelligent than people give him credit for.

19. He subtly challenges me, even when I don't realize it.

20. He is Chuck Bass.

So on and so forth Blair wrote as she thought about the many reasons why she loved Chuck, although there just seemed to be an unspoken reason that they just felt right together that Blair couldn't pin point, but it was there nonetheless. She pondered all of this as she continued to list her reasons for loving Chuck.

After creating a list that numbered Chuck's various attributes up to nearly a hundred, although some were repeats she realized later, Blair flipped the page over in her notebook and made a list of her ideas for the party she needed to plan for the Bass Industries dinner party Chuck had asked her to plan and host in two weeks. After listing her various ideas, she called her favorite caterers and ran the ideas for the early 60s inspired cocktail party she was planning to hold in the library at the Palace Hotel. The caterer thought that the idea had merit and that it was an excellent concept for the type of party it was going to be.

Blair had just finished her party plans with the caterer and had finally started on her homework, when Chuck came into the room and mumbled something about having to hurry because he had a date to keep that evening with a business associate's daughter for dinner.

A bit perturbed, Blair followed Chuck into the bathroom as he undressed and jumped into the shower to wash off and freshen up.

"Chuck Bass, what is this about a dinner date with some associate's daughter this evening? I thought you said you weren't going on any of those publicity dates for a few more weeks! Why are you suddenly agreeing to it now." Blair fumed as she yelled at Chuck past the glass block shower wall.

"Well some of my collieges thought that it was a good idea since we need the support of that girl's father as an investor, and since I'm technically still single, I agreed to it. Anyway I'm just treating her to dinner downstairs at the Palace restaurant, if you're curious Blair." Chuck said nonchalantly through the shower.

"Why are you telling me this Chuck? Just so that I can sit up here and imagine how you're downstairs seducing that girl? Oh I don't know if I could stand you working your charms on some unsuspecting young girl. I couldn't stand it! Or do you want me to sabotage your date?" Blair growled.

"Ha ha you have quite the imagination Blair. While I can't prevent any interference on your part, I just thought I'd tell you where I'd be tonight, in case you were interested." Chuck said as he exited the shower and began his usual preparatory measures for looking his best, shaving, styling his hair just right, and spraying himself with deodorant body spray, as Blair watched him prep.

"Chuck, I wish you didn't have to do this...but I'll deal with it as best as I can." Blair sighed.

"Oh I expect you will." Chuck mused as he glanced at Blair. He didn't want to have to do this to her but sometimes some things couldn't be avoided. Plus he liked to keep Blair on her toes sometimes too and this was one perfect way to do it.

Blair sulked off to the side on a chair as she watched Chuck leave for his dinner date with that girl downstairs. She tried to ignore the kiss that he teasingly blew at her as he walked out the door, but she just growled at him, calling him a pompous ass as he left. As soon as he left though, instead of just sulking around, Blair decided to do something about the situation and go incognito...as much as possible. To achieve her look, she pulled on a dark dress and shades, then her trench coat, heels, stockings, and so forth, as she sneaked downstairs and into the dining area.

Once there, she briefly scanned the restaurant until she saw where Chuck and his "date" were sitting, at a fairly obvious table. Actually it was Chuck's usual table, where they would eat together whenever they ate in the restaurant. This fact perturbed Blair the most, especially when well coordinated members of the press suddenly arrived as if on cue, and began photographing them for the society pages. Becoming slightly bold, Blair started to stalk toward the table, until the maitre 'd stopped her and asked

"Madame, do you have reservations at this fine establishment?" he said with a sophisticated tone.

"Francois, it's me!" Blair whispered, tilting her shades down a notch to stare him in the eye.

"Ah Miss Waldorf, you are here. I was uncertain of the status of your relationship with Mr. Bass after..." he said as he glanced toward the table where Chuck and his dinner date sat.

"Well _that_ is supposedly nothing to him, so we're still on good terms...although I'm still going to kill him." Blair sarcastically seethed.

"Really? Should I have Bruno check you for weapons before I seat you?" he asked.

"Can it Francois, and just get me a table. Perhaps the booth adjoining that one over there, if you know where I mean." Blair said, motioning to the area adjacent to Chuck's table.

"Excellent choice, but as you can see we already have another couple seated there..." he commented.

"...Who can be moved, just like anyone else. You know who I am, so I expect first class service as usual...and if I don't get it, you could be hearing from Mr. Bass within the next day or so." Blair brusquely replied to the maitre'd.

"Yes madame." he said as he commandeered one of his waiters to move the couple from the table so that Blair could be seated.

In only a few moments, Blair was seated at her choice of table and was glancing over the menu, when she overheard part of the conversation Chuck and the girl, who was (in Blair's opinion) a horse faced blonde apparently named Jessi. From what she could tell, Jessi was monopolizing most of the conversation with comments about her desire to get into the fashion industries as either a designer or a buyer, then she babbled on how she disliked how the cast from **Tattle Tale** were cramping her style because "They're always filming wherever I want to shop or go out to eat. It's like totally lame. Anyway at least you were on time for this, unlike my friend Peter Carey...you don't happen to know him do you?"

As Blair overheard Chuck reply "No", and the other girl launch into a mini tirade about some guy who must be even more of a jerk than Chuck often was, she settled back to order some of her favorite comfort food for dinner as she tried to worry less about her boyfriend's dinner date at the next table. Just as a basket of rolls was delivered to her table, Blair overheard Chuck suddenly begin chatting to Jessi in his usual suave manner, asking her what she was doing later and if she'd like to feed the pigeons from on top of the roof.

Thinking that she knew exactly what Chuck had in mind, Blair spun in her seat and peered through the rhododendrons that were planted across the tops of the booths to give each area an aura of privacy. She peeked through the plant and scowled at Chuck as he seemingly chatted up the girl, right in front of her face! At the mention of going up on the roof to feed the pigeons, Blair tore a piece of her roll off and threw it over the plants, until it landed on the other girl's lap.

"What in the world? You talk about feeding the pigeons and a piece of bread hits me?" the girl gasped.

"Sorry about that. The pigeons must be getting restless." Chuck mused.

"So you say! Well if you really want to go up onto the rooftop, I'm not one to stand in your way, Chuck Bass." she mused.

At that, suddenly someone walked past and bumped the table, causing Jessi's water glass to spill on the table and onto her dress. She gave a yelp and out to the restroom, while Chuck summonsed a waiter to come clean up the mess, then slipped out of the table and into the next one, where Blair was eating her dinner.

"Blair, I should have known. What is the meaning of this? Throwing pieces of bread at us and getting one of the waiters to bump the table so that her water glass spilled over? Really, Blair..." Chuck sighed.

"I'm just sitting here eating my dinner. Why do you think I threw the bread or asked someone to bump the table?" she replied.

"Because I know you Blair and how you work. Although you are a little off of your game somehow or should I say aim?" he replied.

"Perhaps, but that's because I don't have you as my partner in crime. Anyway what were you talking about, going up on the rooftop to feed the pigeons? Whenever I think of you and rooftops, the consequences are almost always dire." Blair scolded him.

"Ah so you heard that? Hmmm...did that make you little jealous? Well that was mostly for your benefit anyhow. Whether or not I would've taken her to the rooftop is for me to know and you to ponder..." Chuck slyly admitted.

Suddenly, Chuck saw Jessi walking back from the restroom toward their table, so Chuck excused himself from Blair and walked over to his table where the other girl was collecting her things.

"Leaving so soon? You didn't enjoy our dinner?" Chuck asked with suave nonchalance as he observed her collecting her things.

"The dinner was fine, Chuck, but I think I'll have to take a rain check on feeding the pigeons because my friend called me and said that she was stuck in the outer boroughs without cab fare and so I need to pick her up. So I'll see you later perhaps someday. And I'll let my dad know that you showed me a fine time." Jessi said as she hurriedly grabbed her things and left without so much as a backward glance, leaving a slightly bemused Chuck Bass in her wake.

Chuck then walked over to Blair's table and slyly asked her "Would you care to join me for dinner, Blair? It appears my date has already flown the coop."

"I wouldn't mind if I do. Your table always has the best view of the restaurant anyway, so I'll gladly join you." Blair replied as she slid from her seat and carried her dinner over to the table where Chuck was seated.

"So is the view the only reason why you prefer this table over the one you had been seated at?" Chuck asked.

"Well I do prefer your company as well...unless you are flirting with other girls. Then I don't prefer it as much." Blair haughtily replied.

"Well either way you've gotten your own way again, for now. However if it was your subtle meddling that caused me to lose the deal with that girl's father, then you will have to pay my dear." Chuck replied sternly.

"Oh, and how are you going to make me pay?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

"Well that you'll just have to see." Chuck said, bemused.

~o~o~o~o~

For the rest of their evening, Chuck & Blair relaxed in the cocktail lounge at the hotel, listening to the latest acts perform at the bar. Eventually even Chuck took a turn at the piano, playing a piece he claimed he'd learned during piano lessons he'd briefly had as a child, which impressed Blair to some degree since she'd forgotten he could play.

Afterwards she helped him upstairs because he'd gotten a little drunk, and then she went to take a shower, while he changed into his pajamas right away since he said he had a meeting the next day at 8:15 am which he didn't want to be late to. Blair was surprised that Chuck hadn't joined her in the shower, as he often did, but took it with the consolation that perhaps he had something special planned for later, in bed, she thought as she slipped on her night gown and padded out of the bathroom and toward the bed.

When she got to the bed though, she suddenly realized that he'd already fallen asleep, or had nearly so. Blair slipped into the bed, curled up beside Chuck, and whispered in his ear, asking if he was tired, to which he replied that he was and that his stomach ached, partially because of what he'd drank, and that he had a meeting in the morning that he had to make sure he was up for, so he was unsure if he could give his all to her right then.

Feeling a slight stab of pity towards him, Blair just let him rest, curling up behind him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder blade, and wrapping her arm around him until she found his stomach, rubbing it slightly as she thread a few of her fingers between two of the buttons on his pajama top until she felt the hair on his stomach. She heard him moan slightly, whether from pain or desire Blair didn't know, until his breathing evened out and was accompanied by Chuck's usual snores. Soon afterwards, Blair fell asleep herself, even if the intimacy of being so close to him was a bit of a turn on.

Blair slept a few hours, but even so, she realized that her desire for Chuck had not waned in the few hours she had slept. And what hadn't helped were the dreams or more so memories she had of their time together as they traveled Europe where most people assumed they were honeymooners because of how they'd acted. Waking up from that dream, not only recalling her memories but also unconsciously grabbing at Chuck through his pajamas, made her realize that she had to do something to sate herself and apparently her man now too.

Feeling playfully naughty, Blair took one of her stockings and tied Chuck's arm to the bedpost, then pulled off her own nightgown, and straddling him at his waist, began unbuttoning his pajamas from the top down, kissing him as she went. The slightly salty taste of his skin, combined with his cologne and the faint scent of the scotch and burbon he'd drank earlier, and the feel of his body hair against her bare skin as she leaned to kiss him while she opened his pajama top was so heady a feeling, she felt like she was nearly coming while she nearly devoured him with kisses.

To Blair's point of view, Chuck was so hot right then figuratively and literally, as she worked her mouth and hands down his body, getting far enough as she slowly worked his pajama bottoms down far enough, to kiss his stomach and his hipbones, until she exposed the part of him that made Chuck Bass the man he was, and she kissed and caressed him there briefly too. Blair loved how Chuck was the type of guy who wore nothing under his pajamas, so getting to him was just a matter of a few buttons or ties, and voila he was ready to go. Quite convenient indeed. After a few moments of kissing and caressing him, she sensed her need for him, so she found one of his supply of condoms from his side drawer and slipped it on him before she'd raised herself up and slipped him into her depths, as she glanced at the peaceful yet anxious expression on his face and laughed to herself that being with Chuck while he was almost entirely asleep was a new experience, but one she reveled in slightly since it seemed empowering.

After a few moments though, she remembered the last time she tried that and how she'd forgotten the extra precaution, in a foolish notion of what she'd wanted at the time. Blair knew that he'd always been cautious whenever they were together, because apparently he didn't want to be a dad, yet, so she tried to comply to that request, even if she did take him sometimes while he slept because she felt in the mood.

Blair reveled in being with Chuck a few minutes more, astonished as always how well they fit together, until she collapsed on top of him in a panting heap. Afterwards she disengaged herself from her man, and lazily lay curled against him with a sharpie marker in her hand she did to him as he'd done to her, though instead wrote_ 'QUEEN B'S FAVORITE TOYS' 'B' s FAVORITE PET' 'C's FAVORITE PET' 'KING CHUCK'S STAFF', 'QUEEN BLAIR'S THRONE' 'URA BASSHOLE' _and so forth on Chuck's body this time, before she fell asleep curled up against him, listening to his contented, even breathing.

~o~o~o~o~

That morning when Blair woke up, Chuck was already up taking his shower and had just stepped out wearing just his boxers and an undershirt vest as he walked over to his closet and selected a dress shirt and suit for the day, whistling as he swaggered around the room.

"Good morning princess, I see you're up now. So were you busy last night?" he said slyly chipper.

"Yes I'm up, Chuck. Why did you ask if I was busy last night?" Blair coyly replied, holding the sheet against her.

"Ha ha, no need to play coy with me Blair. Although my memory is a bit foggy concerning everything that must've happened between us last night, I do seem to recall a delightful dream I had in which you partially tied me to the bed, peeled back my pajamas, and had your way with me as you assumed I was asleep. I assumed it was only a dream, until this morning when I found this tied to my wrist, and your apparent declarations of possession of certain parts of my body. _ 'QUEEN BLAIR'S THRONE' ,_ _ 'B & C'S FAVORITE PETS', 'KING CHUCK'S STAFF', _and_ 'URA BASSHOLE'_ are quite clever indeed. Perhaps I should go to my favorite tattoo artist and have them permanently affixed to my hide. Do you like that idea, Queen Blair?" Chuck smugly teased, mainly to hear what she had to say.

"NOOO! I only wrote that on you because you did the same to me, CHUCK!" Blair angrily moaned.

"Oh, but how you write is so...sexy, and cute as well. I think I will add your comments to my collection of tattoos, so that everyone's aware of where Queen B's throne really is. Right on the King's..." Chuck began until Blair interrupted him.

"Okay Bass, that's enough! You don't need to go any further you bad boy. Anyway, did you know that today is the auction at Sotheby's that supposedly selling some of the art work from the Humphrey's gallery as well as some things you might like for your penthouse once it gets done." Blair said as she slipped on a robe and handed Chuck a copy of the catalog from the auction house.

"Really? Rufus is auctioning of some of his work? He must be desperate to find ways to pay for school for Danny boy and Jenny Linde. Ha ha...hmmm...Blair do you know this auction starts at 12:30? Don't you have a class or something?" Chuck commented as he checked the book.

"Hmm...yeah...I guess I hadn't thought about that. Well I don't think it'd hurt to miss one class. Anyway I wanted to attend it with you, so that I could help you pick out what you might like for your penthouse apartment. Your meeting should end before 12:30 today, wouldn't you say? Then we could go together, in the limo. What do you think about that?" Blair coaxed him.

"Oh the limo...yes of course. I'll make sure I'm available to take you there if you so desire to." Chuck replied with seductive nonchalance as he pondered their limo ride.

"Good. And I think you should go, Chuck, because its a benefit auction for the Helen Gerrish Foundation, and it would be good PR for Bass Industries if you were seen in attendance. Perhaps you could even get more new investors. You never can tell, Chuck." Blair coaxed him.

"Eh perhaps...Yeah I'll go Blair. So when is it, 12:30 today? Ah...I'll pick you up at noon or so and maybe we can get something to eat on the way? Is that alright?" he asked as he began to leave.

"Sure unless you want to leave closer to 11:30? Might give us more time to eat..." she replied.

"Aye...I'll have to see though. Depends on my meeting, but yeah okay, I'll see what I can do." he said as he started to step out the door.

"All right Chuck. I'll see you later. Oh don't leave without saying goodbye!" Blair said as she attempted to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ha some goodbye kiss, 'wife.' You can do better than that. Now this is how _I _say goodbye..." he said with a devious glint in his eye, as by instinct Chuck brought his sensuous mouth down on hers', devouring Blair with one of his famous soul searching, body scorching kisses. Plundering her mouth with his lips and tongue, as well as picking her up against the door frame and pressing their bodies against each other, until she could feel his growing desire through his clothes, at which time he released her.

"Now I'll have something to think about in my meeting today. See you later baby." Chuck said as he stroked her face with his hand and walked down the hall with a definite swagger to his steps.

"Goodbye...Chuck..." Blair sighed as she watched him go, then stumbled into the suite in a dire need of a cold shower herself.

Eventually 11:30 came, when Blair received a call from Chuck telling her to meet him in the limo outside the building and they might be able to grab a bite to eat before they get to Sotheby's. So she hurried downstairs and met Chuck, as he escorted her into the limo and they were off. They'd only chatted a bit until they arrived at their first destination, the Hard Rock Cafe NYC.

"The Hard Rock Cafe, Chuck? I never knew you ate here before." Blair said as they were immediately ushered to a table and were handed menus.

"Ah I just thought I'd try someplace different, Blair." he replied.

"Yeah someplace different...with Jim Morrison's pants hanging on the wall!" she laughed.

"Ha ha, pretty cool aren't they?" he chuckled as he turned to the waitress and started to order "Uh yeah we'd like two burgers, an order of onion rings, a diet Coke for her, and do you have any whiskey or imported beer?"

"Whiskey? Chuck are you going to drink Jack Daniels before we go to Sotheby's? It's not even noon!" Blair gasped.

"Eh why not? Might as well live a little while we're out." he laughed.

"Well at least we had immediate service, unlike those poor tourists over there." Blair mentioned as she motioned to a family clearly still deciding what to order.

"Just one of the perks of being Chuck Bass, I guess." he laughed as he asked her what she thought of the place.

They briefly chatted until their food came, and then began to eat although Blair was a bit intimidated by the size of the hamburger and Chuck had to coax her into eating more of it. Chuck even challenged her into drinking one of the whiskey shots he poured from the bottle of JD he had ordered to the table.

After she did that, she convinced him to share her diet Coke into which she had put two paper straws, so that they could drink from the same glass simultaneously. Chuck protested a little, saying that doing that was too cutesy and traditional, but Blair held her own and said "Aw come on Chuck...I always wanted to do that with you. I wanted to make memories so that someday I'll have something clean to tell our kids about my dates back when we were young."

"Our kids? Aren't you being a bit presumptuous, Blair?" he teased.

"Well...I'm just hoping for the best in the future. You never know, you too might become a dad someday, Chuck Bass...and I hope that I can be their mother." Blair admitted.

"Hmm...are you trying to tell me something, Blair? Anyway, for 'our kids', are you going to paint this rosy picture of our dates together being like a G rated sitcom from the 1950s? Like your classic movie dream sequences? That we went skipping off to the soda shop together, hand in hand?" Chuck teased.

"Well you have started to hold my hand more often...hey how do you know about my classic movie dream sequences, Chuck?" Blair gasped, staring at him incredulously.

"Ha ha princess, you talk in your sleep more often than you know. Your fake British accent when you dream you're Eliza Doolittle is hilarious! I should record you sometime and sent it to my friends in the UK, they'd think you're a barrel of laughs!" Chuck laughed.

"CHUCK?! Well if you record me, then I'll record you snoring and recommend you for the sleep apnea study they're having at NYU!" she scowled.

"When do I ever snore?" Chuck asked slightly defensive.

"After nearly every time we make love! Oh you're great in bed, Chuck, but once you're out, it's snore city! No wonder all of your other women left you after one night!" Blair teased.

"They left me because I nearly always slept with hookers. It eliminates the cuddle factor." Chuck replied.

"Oh my gawd, Chuck Bass! I can't believe you told me that! Well I guess that explains...uh a few things." Blair gasped .

"Yeah...well anyway Blair I know that you sometimes dream of classic movies while you sleep. Although instead of painting a rosy picture of our life being like an Audrey Hepburn or Sandra Dee film, you should dream of grittier classic films like The Wild One or Rebel Without a Cause or something." Chuck replied.

"Oh yeah, now you'll have me dreaming of you riding on a motorcycle like Marlon Brando or something. Although Brando was hot back then, unlike the chubster he later became when he appeared on that Michael Jackson special just before he died." she replied.

"I thought he died awhile ago or something?"

"He did. Yeah I meant Brando, not Jacko. Although poor Michael...God rest his soul. Hmm...are any of his things here, Chuck? They'd probably be worth a pretty penny now that he's gone." she commented.

"I'm not sure. The Hard Rock Cafe might have some Michael Jackson memorabilia, but we need to get going if you want to make it to Sotheby's on time, Blair." he replied.

"Oh yes, we need to get going indeed! All right, let's pay our bill and go on to the auction, because I don't want to be too late." she replied as she checked the time.

The two of them left the cafe and made decent time across the city to the Sotheby's auction house. When they got there though, they met up with Serena who told them that she dropped out of Brown University and was dating Carter Baizen, which set both Blair and Chuck off in a momentary argument with her over quitting school and dating Carter, to which Serena replied to Blair that she has no room to talk since was now dating Chuck Bass...to which Blair replied that her relationship with Chuck went beyond mere dating, and so forth, until Serena stalked into Sotheby's giving Blair a death stare.

"Oh Chuck, I don't know what to do or why I got into that stupid argument with Serena. I know neither of us like Carter...and yes I'm sorry for the upteenth time again for what I did with Carter six months ago...but I don't know why I acted like that to Serena?" Blair sighed.

"Ah it's okay, princess. I still love you, and Serena probably does too. Let's look at the book and see what they have for sale." Chuck said as he stroked her cheek and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"All right, Chuck. Oh look this table and buffet set might be nice. We could put it in the dining area off the kitchen. Or maybe we could see what this Eames chair will sell for?"

"Hmm...they're okay. I think I do like the chair although its pretty bright. Ooh how about this table? It looks pretty solid don't you think?" he replied pointing to a few items.

"That table looks practically Medieval! Why would you want a table like that? I know you like to imagine you're the king of your castle, with myself as queen of course, but do you really need a banquet table?" she asked.

"Yeah but look at the hight and the size. Imagine everything we could do on the table...if you know what I mean?" Chuck slyly replied, then went on "Ooh this painting looks interesting..."

"Maybe we can get the table. We'll see what it goes for. Anyway, what painting did you say...Uh no no no, Chuck Bass we are not getting that painting!" Blair teasingly gasped.

"Why not, Blair? I think its great! Maybe I'll hang it in the bedroom?" Chuck teased.

"Chuck we are not getting a painting titled '**25 Naked Women Walking Down The Street'**!" Blair laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw...but it goes right along with my little song...Twenty-five naked women..." Chuck laughed as he started to sing.

"Ha ha ha...shut up Chuck...you and your ditties." Blair chuckled under her breath as sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"And you and your titties, Blair...which I could just..." he seductively whispered in her ear as he pinched her there.

"Down boy...save it for later." she playfully slapped at him.

"Oh well if you don't want to play..." he moaned with mock dejection.

"Save it for later...anyway lets see what else they have for sale...Oh lets get this Bern Jones! The pre-Raphelites are so retro!" Blair laughed as she pointed to a painting.

"Yeah I think I do like that one...but I want to look back on that other one. At least its better that this one here..." Chuck teased as he tried to turn the book back a few pages to the **'25 Women...'** painting.

"What are you talking about? Ew...that one is even worse! **'Negress Clog Dancing in an S & M Dungeon' **on velvet no less? Who comes up with the ideas for some of these paintings?" Blair laughed and groaned simultaneously.

"Obviously some kinky starving artist with far too much time on his hands." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah apparently! I wonder if my stepbrother, Aaron Rose..."

"What about your stepbrother?" he mused.

"Good neither of those two are by him...unless he's using a pseudonym? It's a good thing they weren't because not only would my mother have a cow, but forget about Carter, S would have far more to worry about if he made a painting of her like this!" Blair laughed.

"Oh okay. Oh look at this thing! Maybe I'll buy this to keep my hidden stash of Cuban cigars, condoms, an other things in!" Chuck teased as he pointed to another item up for auction.

"Chuck, you are not buying a 15th century replica rectory artifact** Crib Of The Infant Jesus** to use as a humidor for your late father's contraband Cuban cigars, or your condoms, or whatever else you want to hide in there! It'd be sacrilegious or something!" Blair laughingly gasped.

"Aw but don't you think it'd be so gangsta? We'd have it sitting on our bed side table with Cubans hidden under the blanket, Trojans stuffed in the pillow, and maybe I could hollow out this part to hide my stash of hash..." Chuck teased as he pointed to various parts of the picture.

"You've got to be kidding, Chuck! Why would you want that thing sitting beside your bed with your supply of condoms in it?" Blair asked.

"So that every time I reach for one, I remember why I do it...and if we ever do decide to have kids, our daughter can use it for her doll crib! Maybe I'll have our kid's bed designed after it! Heck if its good enough for Infant Jesus, then its good for my child!" Chuck declared.

"I don't think Jesus ever slept in a bed like that! Any infant that'd sleep in that crib would roll right out onto the floor!" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Aw but what about the bells and stuff? I still think that'd be a great bed with all of the carvings and gold and so forth." Chuck mused.

"Well when or if we ever have kids maybe we can get a gold crib or something...but just don't get that thing unless you seriously want it! Ergh!" Blair moaned out of frustration.

"Shh...calm down Blair...ha ha...lets go in to the auction...though what I seriously want is you...to know I love you...and I'd never kick you out of bed baby, unless there's room enough on the floor!" Chuck laughed as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ha ha ha...Oh Chuck Bass you're something else! You'll be getting it later for that one!" Blair laughed and sarcastically sighed.

"Ha ha...I expected as much and I anticipate it!" Chuck slyly chuckled as they went into Sotheby's for the auction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the auction house several of the items went up for sale to the highest bidder, some reaching heights that neither of them had anticipated. When the table went up for bid, Blair wanted to start the bidding, but shrewdly Chuck held back until it was down to two bidders that were haggling over the price at $5500.00. When suddenly, he placed a bid of $7,000.00, and someone else drove it to $10,000.00, then $15,000.00, then $20,000.00, then finally Chuck had the highest bid at $22,000.00. Blair thought that was an extraordinary amount to pay for a dining room table, although the fact that it was an antique table with Irish Celtic carvings, and entirely made of oak, she figured that perhaps it was worth it.

Eventually there were a pair of Baroque style chairs and a pair of Chippendale style chairs that Blair insisted that they bid on, so using her account, she bid on both sets of chairs but only won the Chippendale chairs. Sightly disappointed, Chuck told her that's the way it sometimes went, but he'd try to make it up to her somehow. Knowing that Chuck almost always had good ideas for cheering her up, Blair went along with it, just imagining what he might have in mind.

In the meantime, the auction continued on and they perused the rest of the items up for sale, which also included several art pieces that were paintings, several that were sculptures, and several that were pieces of furniture that were actually modern art. There were several Eames chairs that both of them liked, as well as a sofa & loveseat settee that were nearly exact replicas of the classic modern furniture found in the Falling Waters modern architectural vacation home (now tourist museum) in PA that was designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, who had also designed the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Since Chuck wanted his penthouse apartment to have the similar modern style to what classic James Bond might've had, the neo-classic mid-20th century style furniture, like the Frank Lloyd Wright geometrical living room set was exactly what he had in mind.

Blair's ideas ventured toward the slightly more traditional, although the bold color palette of that furniture was bad and was definitely something she could work with. With that in mind, she helped Chuck bid on the furniture, and even though they got into a bidding war...with other potential buyers...as well as each other...driving the price up to nearly $100,000.00, Chuck won the Frank Lloyd Wright living room furniture, as well as an Eames chair.

Eventually the infamous paintings were listed for sale and much to Blair's chagrin, she suddenly realized that the** '25 Naked Women Walking Down the Street' **painting was up on the auction block...and Chuck was seemingly bidding on it!

Not to be outdone, Blair began bidding against him, inadvertently driving the price up to over $2000.00 for awhile, until anonymous bidder won it out from under both of them. In essence even though she was disappointed that she hadn't won, she was pleased that Chuck hadn't.

Slightly smug, Blair sidled over to Chuck and said "Well Chuck, I didn't win that auction, but neither did you! So I supposed our bet is off, so I don' t have to pay you, although I don't have the pleasure of paying you either."

"So you say, Blair...and I will miss that...however we shall see Blair, we shall see..." Chuck said slyly to her.

All in all, it was a good take for Chuck & Blair from that auction. They were able to purchase some interesting pieces of classic furniture and some pieces of art which included a Piet Modrian painting that was part of his De Stilj series, and a Jackson Pollack that set them back a pretty penny, as well as a few lesser known artists they guessed had come from Rufus Humphrey's gallery. They decided they should patronize the gallery in one small way, so they hoped that proceeds from the auction would go back to him and his family in some way.

After the auction, Chuck told her that he wanted to check on something, but he would be back soon, so Blair waited for him on a bench. As she was waiting, Serena approached her to try to apologize for the outburst they'd had earlier. Before she could accept her apology though, Blair told Serena that there was something she should know about Carter, and something she knew about her.

"Serena, I just I should warn you I was informed by a reliable source that Carter Baizen is most likely cheating on you...but that you're also no angel and you're cheating on Carter with Dan Humphrey's! For shame!" she declared.

"And who is your reliable source? Let me guess...Chuck?" Serena replied sarcastically.

"Well...even if it is, I know Chuck gets his facts straight when it comes to information involving people's relationships." Blair confidently admitted.

"Well, even if Carter's cheating on me, which I'm reluctant to believe, his life is his own and so is mine. If I want to see other people its my perrogative!" Serena declared.

"But isn't he with that other girl, Olivia now?" Blair asked.

"He might be...but we have a connection. Anyway you and Chuck are certainly ones to talk, considering how your relationship started!" Serena replied.

"Well my relationship with Chuck might be a little...unusual, but its our lives. Anyway do you want to hear who your boyfriends were supposedly cheating with?" Blair questioned.

"I have no idea?"

"Georgina Sparks! Chuck saw Carter kiss Georgina goodbye at the Palace a few weeks ago, just before you met up with him at the same hotel. Then later I think I might've caught Georgina giving Dan a bj in the bushes on the NYU campus. I scarcely believed it myself!" Blair mentioned haughtily.

"Really? Georgina was hooking up with BOTH Carter & Dan? Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Cross my heart, and may Fendi release a ten dollar Baguette with their next Spring Collection, I'm telling the truth, about Georgina, Serena!" Blair swore crossing her heart as she said it.

"Hmm...well perhaps your story is true, Blair? I'll just have to have a confrontation with my men and hear their versions of the story from them before I decide for myself. Speaking of stories, Blair, you should ask Chuck if he remembers a certain girl who he was with per request by Georgina back in the day, when he was say 13?" Serena commented.

"Well he did tell me once about a chubby girl Georgina made him hook up with when he was 12 or 13. He said that she almost put him off sex permanently practically before he ever started." Blair chuckled.

"Chubby, hmm? Well obviously, weight loss camp, braces, and boarding school did wonders for Carter's sister Sinque." Serena laughed as she pointed to a blonde in a pink dress.

"That was Chuck's second girl? Carter's sister? Oh I'll have to ask Chuck about that one, the next time I see him. Indeed I do!" Blair gasped as she glanced at the blonde and was slightly intimidated.

A moment later, Chuck came back from wherever he went and walked up to Blair, trying to greet her with a kiss, but she slapped at him instead.

"Ow! What was that for, Blair?"

"For hooking up with Carter's sister!"

"What? I haven't seen her since I was 13 and I lost a bet to Georgina and she forced me to spend Seven Minutes In Heaven with Sinque Baizen! And let me tell you, from what she looked like, I'm glad I didn't have to Sinque that Baizen more than once! Then Carter found out and has hated me ever since. Anyway, why are you worrying about her?" he chuckled.

"Well because apparently fat camp, Clearsil, removing one's braces, and a few years growth spurt does wonders for teenage girls! That blonde over there is Carter's sister!" she said incredulously.

"Really? That's Sinque Baizen, now? Hmm...perhaps I gave up too soon?" he said seductively sly.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped angrily as she slapped at him again.

"Hey! Watch out for the suit, Blair! Anyway even though she's a knockout, you know I've always preferred brunettes...especially the feisty brunette standing in front of me right now. The feisty brunette who's the only one to equal my stamina in bed...and the only one I've ever truly been in love with." he admitted as he stroked her face.

"Really? But what about...?"

"She was just a passing fancy. I was more intrigued by her because she was in trouble than ever love." he reassured her.

"Okay. So I'm the one you love?" she asked.

"Of course...but I'll let this be my answer as well..." Chuck said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss, which she of course responded to immediately.

After a few moments of kisses, Chuck ushered Blair back to the limo, where they continued to make out, until they stopped for a quick snack at Taco Bell no less.

"Ha ha, Chuck why are we stopping at Taco Bell?" Blair laughed as he ushered her out of the limo.

"They're having a sale on burritos and I thought it'd be a good deal! Come on!" he laughed as he escorted her into the restaurant.

They placed their order, which Chuck paid for, then grabbed the food, napkins, plastic utensils, and condiments before they sat down in a booth. They started to dig into their food, with Blair making a comment about her drink as she sipped it.

"Mmm, this pina colada drink isn't too bad, but it seems like its missing something. I guess I haven't had a virgin one in awhile." Blair sighed.

"Hmm...do you want me to help? I always come prepared for deflowering virgins, whatever the case might be, and since you were my favorite...let me assist you in this matter too..." Chuck slyly teased as he withdrew a flask from his coat.

"Ha ha, you do always come prepared! Are you sure you were never a Boy Scout, Chuck Bass?" she laughed.

"Chuck Bass the Boy Scout? Really Blair, you should know me better than that! So do you want a nip?" he slyly replied.

"Sure, just as long as it isn't bourbon or something." she laughed.

"No it isn't. Just a little vodka, though it should be tequilla considering its a pina colada." he replied as he poured a bit from his flask into her drink, stirred it with the straw, and took a test sip.

"Mmm...that is pretty good, but I'd take it stronger..." he commented.

"Chuck that's my drink, you should order one for yourself!" Blair gasped as she grabbed the drink from him.

"I do not order fruity drinks in public. Anyway that's a girl's drink." he replied.

"Yeah but you like them just as well!" she gasped.

"Ah Blair, don't get your La Perlas in a bunch! Here's some hot sauce for your taco. You know how much I love your spicy taco..." Chuck insinuatedly teased as he pushed the sauce packet toward her.

"Shut up, Chuck! I don't need your hot sauce!" she said as she pushed the packet away.

"Oh but I think you do! At least read what it has to say." he said, pushing the packet back.

Blair picked the packet of sauce up and read the quote on the one side "_Will you marry me?_ What? Are you serious? You didn't have these especially made did you?"

"I didn't have them especially made, but I am serious, Blair. '_Will you marry me?' _doesn't it have a nice ring to it? So have you thought about my proposal any further?" he whispered to her.

"Your proposal? Well...I'd like to...but why ruin a good thing like we already have? But I'm still thinking about it." she replied.

"All right. I'll be patient, but as you know, my patience only runs so thin, Blair." he sternly said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah I know...but I don't know if I want to get engaged over a packet of hot sauce from Taco Bell, Chuck! You know me, I expect something far more grand than that! Anyway, Chuck, what was the story behind you, Georgina, Sinque Baizen, and Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Blair asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ha ha ha...well it was back when we were all younger, I think 7th grade, and Georgina had convinced me to play a game with her...which turned out to be having sex with her for the first time. She told me I was pretty good for a virgin, but I needed more experience. She then said that she'd hook me up with one of her friends, if I helped her get the answers to our Science test or something. I was able to get a copy of the test, using my usual charm, and Georgina set it up. I'd only went along with it because she'd told me I'd be helping one of her 'friends' so I waited in the coat closet thinking that Serena...or even you...might be joining me, but instead it was Carter's sister Sinque Baizen who did! I was less than pleased, though I did what I could, but she jumped me then claimed I'd been less than a gentleman! When Carter Baizen found out, he was less than pleased and I had to stay home for a few days." Chuck admitted.

"Really? Is that what happened? I sorta forgot about it, but yeah I remembered now. Was that the time you had that black eye and bloody lip when Nate & I came to visit and you said that you weren't up to going with me to spy on our one teacher and her new boyfriend to try to catch them in the act like the last time?" Blair asked.

"Yes that was the time. Ha ha yeah I'd forgotten how we used to try to dig up dirt to blackmail Miss Mathews into giving us the answers to our tests in Language Arts vocabulary. Ha ha, yeah I remember now that time we caught her making out on a bus, then in the park, with her boyfriend at the time...Noel something? Ha ha, fun times!" Chuck laughed.

"Yeah that was the only time I've ridden a city bus voluntarily, I'd say!" Blair said.

"Aw but didn't you have fun? I'm sure I remembered you took a lot of pics of Ms. Mathews and her boyfriend with that little white Polaroid digital camera you used to have, Blair!" Chuck replied smugly.

"Well...yes that part was fun. You were hilarious, and teased me the entire time as I took pics of them, asking if I was trying to get inspiration so I would know what to do when I tried to get Nate to kiss me." Blair laughed.

"Yeah that's what I said, fun times. You were quite the girl then, but you're even better now. Hmm...those memories give me an idea, and help me to remember something I wanted to do. What do you say we go out for a picnic sometime..." Chuck suggested.

"A picnic? That sounds like fun!" she gasped.

"If you say so..." Chuck said, bemused.

"So is that where we're going next?" she asked.

"Not quite...but it's even better." he said bemused.

They quickly left Taco Bell and made their way across town to the building where Chuck's Fifth Avenue penthouse was, and left the limo only to be whisked upstairs to the waiting apartment. When they got up there, he showed her around the place. It had been recently repainted, so the smell of fresh paint was still in the air.

When Blair asked about the one room, Chuck told her that it was a surprise he was saving for later. She feared a bit what it was, guessing it was an S&M dungeon or something far worse, to which replied that it was a good guess, but not quite. He then led her into the living room, where he already had some of the furniture he'd purchased at the auction arranged, including the Frank Lloyd Wright living room set, the Eames chairs, and the dining room table. Against one wall, above the table though, much to Blair's horror, was the **25 Naked Women... **painting!

"CHUCK BASS, WHAT THE HECK IS _THAT _DOING HERE?!" Blair gasped in surprise.

"Ha ha, don't you like it? Especially hanging there? I think it gives a nice ambiance to the dining area, don't you?" Chuck slickly mused.

"NO I DON'T! I thought an anonymous buyer purchased that, not you! Take it down, now!" Blair commanded.

"Hmm...I won it fair and square, Blair, so it stays up. And with that painting hanging there, I'll guarantee that won't be the only thing staying up!" he slyly teased.

"Chuck?!"

"Plus, now that I have it, that reminds me that you owe me now, Blair. Since I won the painting, I expect you to do what you said you were going to do. So climb up on the table and I'll bring my camera and some music and perhaps some whipped cream!" Chuck seductively teased as he walked off to pick up some things in the kitchen.

When he came back, Blair suggested "Why don't we just play around of strip poker first? Whoever wins, gets to start first with your little payback game.."

"Hmm...intriguing...perhaps we can do that...I'll get a deck of cards, which I just so happen to have here." Chuck mused as he shuffled the cards and had dealt each other a hand.

They hadn't gotten very far in their game, when Blair received a call from her mother, asking her to pick her up because Cyrus had been in an accident and she needed a ride home. When Blair told Chuck that, he became extremely serious and immediately took charge, insisting that they pick up Eleanor immediately and check on the status of Cyrus, as he called his PI to find out what hospital Blair's stepfather had been taken to.

When they arrived at Eleanor's office and went up to see her, one of her associates said that she had already went home via a cab. So Chuck & Blair went to Blair's mother's house to check on her and to learn the whereabouts of Cyrus. However when they got there, they were greeted by Dorota, who seemed a bit concerned.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck, Ms. Eleanor is acting very strange. Come see." Dorota said as she led them into the living room.

"Cyrus, why do you have a bandage on your hand?" Eleanor asked as she glanced toward him.

"Eleanor, its because I was in a car accident but I'm otherwise fine, like I told you before." Cyrus told her, looking and acting a bit concerned.

"Really?" she gasped. Then she her daughter and asked "Blair, what are you doing here? What's he doing here?"

"I'm here because you called me about Cyrus' accident and wanted us to pick you up!" Blair said.

"I did? I don't remember calling you! Cyrus was in an accident?" Eleanor gasped.

"Yes, dear, but I'm okay because it was only a minor fender bender." Cyrus tried to reassure her, but Eleanor got up and started to walk around the room, stared at a vase of hydrangeas, and asked "Why do we have a vase of hydrangeas on the mantle?"

"I bought you that bouquet this morning dear and you told Dorota to place them on the mantle." Cyrus replied.

"Blair? What are you doing here? And why is he with you?" Eleanor asked as she noticed Blair & Chuck again.

"Mom, I came because you called me about Cyrus' accident! And Chuck is my boyfriend, you should know that!" Blair exclaimed, frustratedly.

"I did? I don't remember calling you? Chuck Bass is your boyfriend? Cyrus was in an accident?" Eleanor began again.

"Yes mom, Chuck's been my boyfriend for a few months now. Cyrus was in an accident but he's okay. Don't you remember mom?" Blair replied again, more concerned.

"Give me a moment, dear. I just need to clear my head. Hey why are these hydrangeas here?" Eleanor said as she went on again asking her same questions.

As Blair was trying to keep up with her mother, Chuck nonchalantly asked "Cyrus how long has she been like this? Blair said her mother called her about your accident, so we hurried to her office but she wasn't there. We came here and now she doesn't remember even calling Blair? She hasn't been dipping into the..."

"No, I don't think so Chuck, but I am worried. I came home from the accident, with a minor bruise, and she didn't act like anything was wrong, until she sees my bandage and asks the same questions about it, the bouquet of hydrangeas, and now Blair and yourself!" Cyrus replied.

Suddenly Blair came over to Chuck and Cyrus completely concerned "Chuck, help me! There is something seriously wrong with my mother! I think she's losing her mind! We need to take her to the hospital or something, immediately!"

"Well perhaps we should. I'm pretty good at convincing people." Chuck said as he turned toward Blair's mother. "Eleanor...I think we need to take you to the hospital..."

"Chuck Bass? Why are you here? No I don't need to go to the hospital! Just give me a minute so that I can clear my head!" Eleanor declared, somewhat defiantly.

"No, Eleanor, your daughter and your husband Cyrus think that you should go to the hospital, and I think I agree with them...so you're coming with us!" Chuck declared as he grabbed her arm.

"Take your hands off me, you child! I have a lawyer and I know how to use him! Harold! Harold!" Eleanor started to bellow.

"Harold? Mom, don't you know you're married to Cyrus, now?" Blair gasped.

"Oh yes...Harold left me for a maaaan!" Eleanor cried.

"I know dear, but I'm here for you now." Cyrus tried to comfort her.

"Cyrus what happened to your hand?" Eleanor asked again, suddenly concerned for Cyrus, and completely forgetting she'd been crying over her ex-husband a minute before.

Flabbergasted, Blair yelled at her mother and forced Cyrus and Chuck to each grab an arm, as they escorted Eleanor Waldorf-Rose out of her apartment building and into Chuck's waiting limo. They made a quick trip to the emergency room, where Blair followed her mother into the triage unit and told what she knew since she was the last person to speak to Eleanor before she seemingly lost her mind.

Eventually they took Eleanor back into the emergency room by herself, while Blair waited in the waiting room with Chuck and Cyrus. Blair leaned against Chuck and tried to pour out her concerns to him.

"Oh Chuck, what if my mother has lost her mind forever? What will become of Eleanor Waldorf Designs...let alone Eleanor Waldorf herself? I don't want to have to send her to a nursing home, like 'Old Allie' in the Notebook!" Blair cried.

"Well you know it could be worse because at least your mother is still alive!" Chuck said.

"Yes, that's true. I'm sorry about your dad, Chuck." Blair sighed.

"Thanks..." Chuck mumbled, then went on "If she does possess a certain level of dementia now, it will be up to you to run your mother's clothing design company, Blair. Just like I inherited Bass Industries from my father, Bart."

"What?! I don't know anything about managing that? Well on second thought maybe I do...and bossing mom's one associate around would be pretty great, ha ha...but I don't want to have to inherit that yet!" Blair cried.

"Sometimes...things just happen Blair...and I should know! I'll give you pointers about running a business, princess...and if it becomes too difficult, I'll buy you out so that you don't have to have all of the headache on your pretty shoulders." Chuck mentioned.

"Really? Is that because you think I can't do it?" Blair defiantly declared.

"On the contrary! It is because I want to offer my help if you need it." he assured her.

"Thanks! Anyway I just hope that my mother doesn't hasn't permanently lost her mind! I couldn't bear it!" she cried.

"Well I hope she hasn't either." he said as he tried to reassure her.

Eventually it became late at the hospital, so Chuck took Blair home to her mother's house, where they both ended up spending the night in her bed. The next morning, Blair heard Chuck using her shower before he was going to go to work, so she surprised him in the shower, butterfly shower curtains and all, seeking comfort from him the favorite way she knew how.

After coming together in the shower, Blair coaxed him to hold her again in bed, out of concern for her mother, as he contemplated whether or not to attend the once business meeting at his company. Eventually though they decided to go visit her mother, who'd been admitted to the hospital overnight for observation.

When they visited her room, although tired, Eleanor was back to her feisty self, although she claimed that she couldn't remember anything from the day before or at least the evening before. She didn't remember calling Blair, or Chuck & Blair coming to visit at her home, or repeating the same questions over and over, or their trip to the hospital, or anything that had happened for at least 5 or 6 hours.

When the doctor arrived, he told them that Eleanor had suffered a case of Transient Global Amnesia, which meant that at least part of her day was a total blank. It had probably been brought on by the shocking news that Cyrus had been in an accident, and fearing the worst, her brain had temporarily went on auto pilot. Barring any further complications discovered by the MRI, CAT scan, and ultra-sound they'd performed, she should be fine after a day's rest.

With that, they were able to take her home from the hospital to rest in familiar surroundings. Nonetheless, this scare that her mother gave her, made Blair reconsider the relationship she had with her mother, and realize a bit more how much Chuck Bass did apparently love her, which warmed her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next few days were busy for everyone with school, work, and so forth. Chuck informed Blair that he had a business trip that he had to take to Los Angeles and that he'd be gone for a few days over the weekend. With that in mind, Blair realized that she had the weekend open, so with nothing better to do, she decided to go to Georgina's rooftop party at the last minute.

Dressing as she normally did for a cocktail party in a Donna Karen mini-dress, Prada heels, and so forth, Blair was a bit surprised to find that everyone else had dressed far more casually in jeans, t-shirts, flip flops, non designer mini skirts, even lounge wear, all of which were several seasons from the very latest fashions. Most of the college party crowd were just drinking beer on tap, from beer bongs, plastic cups, and so forth, then drunkenly dancing, making out, or jumping into a swimming pool filled with chunks of polyurethane foam and packing peanuts.

Blair didn't know what to think of the party, and although she tried to talk to a few people, most of the girls ignored her and only the cheesiest party boys tried to chat her up. Being Chuck's girlfriend, Blair knew how to rebuff most of those guys, and thus she put them in their place with a few choice words. Then she went to confront Georgina.

"Hi Georgina, I'm here."

"Blair Waldorf I'm surprised to see you here. So the ice queen decided to grace us with her presence at my little soirée...very interesting. I thought you thought you were too good for us...or is Chuck Bass too much for little you?" Georgina laughed.

"Oh Chuck Bass is definitely not too much for me! Perhaps I'm too much for him?" Blair annoyingly declared.

"You too much for him? Ha ha that'll be the day! You're too much of an ice queen and don't know how to have fun, no matter what jokers you've claimed you've slept with. If Chuck wants some heat, he knows where to find me." Georgina declared.

"Don't know how to have fun? Well, you'll just have to see for yourself." Blair declared as she grabbed a couple of drinks and drank them down quite quickly.

Impressed slightly, Georgina prompted her cohorts to keep Blair supplied with drinks of various types, as she met Blair drink for drink. Then eventually she challenged Blair to follow her even farther as they jumped into the foam filled pool, walked along the edge of the roof, danced with the DJ, and caused a various disturbance, until the cops came and broke up the party. By that time, Blair had fallen in a drunken stupor and passed out, so Georgina was the one who got into trouble.

The next thing she knew, Blair was waking up in a bunk bed with this goofy looking guy with curly blonde hair staring down at her from beside her on the bed who said "Hey you're finally awake! Was it as good for you as it was for me, baby?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WE DIDN'T JUST? .... NO, NO, NO, NO..." Blair screamed as she almost fell out of the bed, and collapsed back on the pillow dizzy.

"Buddy get out of there..." the other guy said.

"She's probably confused enough as it is..." the other girl said.

"All right Dan, Livia. But it was still pretty funny." Buddy laughed as he climbed out of the bed.

"You okay over there, Blair?" Olivia asked.

"No! I can't believe..." she replied as puked again.

"Uh Blair you've got to know that you and Buddy..." Dan replied.

"I don't want...to hear anymore...from you Humphrey..." Blair scowled.

"Blair you don't look good...more than just a hang over." Olivia replied.

"I'll be okay. I just get this way some mornings, lately." Blair replied.

"Really? Maybe you're pregnant?" Olivia guessed.

"Oh great, I'm going to be a dad!" Buddy chortled.

"What? Yeah right like your super sperm impregnated me to the point where I'm having morning sickness already." Blair sarcastically replied.

"Hey that's a load off my mind." Buddy laughed.

"Buddy I think we should set her straight about what happened last night." Dan replied.

"Yeah...uh Blair, is it? Buddy Lembeck here. Yeah I just thought I'd let you know that we didn't hook up last night. My roommate Dan and his girlfriend, Olivia noticed you'd passed out after partying too much at Georgina's party, so after the cops came and hauled Georgina away, we carried you here so that you could sleep it off." Buddy replied.

"Yeah that's the truth Blair. We saw you passed out there and I had to convince Dan and his roommate to carry you here, because you didn't deserve to wake up all alone on a rooftop...no matter what they said." Olivia replied.

"Uh thanks...for looking out for me." Blair replied.

"Oh no problem." Dan and Buddy replied.

Blair nodded in agreement and would've said more, but Buddy suddenly interrupted the silence and said "Oh hey, Dan I just remembered that the Sigma Chi girls from SUNY are having a mud wrestling party tonight and I just thought I'd let you know...in case..."

"Sweet! Count me in!" Dan laughed.

"Dan?! Uh boys! Come on, let's go Blair and I'll take you to the medical clinic here on campus...I just have to find my roommate, Vanessa." Olivia replied as she walked Blair out the door.

"Vanessa? Uh, thanks but I think I'll be okay. I just need a cab...or Chuck's limo...wherever my cellphone is..." Blair mumbled as she found her phone within her purse.

"Okay...but let me walk you out the door." Olivia replied as she walked with Blair out of the residence hall.

"Thanks...for everything everyone did. I'll see you later." Blair replied as she walked away, sliding her Chanel sun glasses on to hide her still slightly inebriated state.

Finding a bench, Blair sat down and briefly contemplated her life as she watched people walk past on the street, until Chuck's limo showed up and she entered after Arthur opened the door for her. Sliding onto the cool leather seats, Blair was tempted to just tell the driver to take her to her mother's house, but instead she thought about what Olivia had said about the possibility of a baby...plus she wanted to make sure she hadn't committed any more drunken mistakes...or had been taken advantage of while she was unconscious.

With that in mind, Blair called her gynecologist and was able to get an appointment almost right away, especially when she insinuated that she wanted to make sure she hadn't been raped the night before. When saw the doctor, she told Blair that she hadn't had sex in the past 24 hrs, but she was pregnant by five or six weeks.

Slightly stunned, Blair left the doctor's office after making a follow up appointment for a few weeks later. She slid into the seats of the limo, telling the driver to take her to her mother's house. On the ride over, she suddenly had thoughts about how her future would change if she kept the baby...and how she'd be affected if she didn't. Then she feared what Chuck would think when he found out.

Her thoughts were still in that train, when she arrived home, rode the elevator up to her mother's penthouse, found out that Cyrus had taken her mother on a relaxing vacation to a spa for the weekend. So, after learning that, Blair went up to her room where she stripped down and took a long shower in her bathroom. It was while she was taking her shower, that Blair tried to feel for her baby...and Chuck's baby too. Although she didn't feel very many changes in her body, Blair suddenly had a vision of a baby with Chuck's devious smile and sparkling brown eyes, but her lips and ears. An adorable child indeed, because it was part Chuck and part herself. She, Blair Waldorf was pregnant with a baby Bass, and so far she was the only one who knew.

After her shower, Blair went to her bed, flipped on the tv, and watched a few Lifetime movies, few that dealt with teenage parenthood, the consequences of partying, or other such issues, that seemed to play on her exact concerns from that moment. This then caused Blair to become slightly paranoid about what she'd done lately in reference to her recent partying and other things she'd done to mark her concern for her pregnancy. What if poor baby Bass was swimming about in a pool of alcohol in her belly right now? Given Chuck's penchant for drinking, she'd probably caused the baby to be an addict already! Or if the baby had fetal alcohol syndrome, she doubted Chuck would ever forgive her.

With that in mind, Blair fell asleep dreaming about baby Bass and her fears about both of their abilities to be parents. In her dream, Chuck was his usual sly self from several years ago, partying, drinking, and allowing their mini-Chuck baby son to toddle around the house wearing only a disposable diaper, his baby bottle filled with a G&T, as he flipped the bird or a British V at all passersby, while she tried to host a cocktail party sleepover for her girlfriends. In her dream everyone laughed when Baby Bass flipped them a V, then started to dance like the old animated 'Dancing Baby' from back in the day on the internet and TV.

Blair woke from her strange dream vowing that she would be a better parent to her children than that, and so would Chuck Bass...even if she had to force him to be. He was the one who knocked her up, no matter the circumstances, so he would have to play a role in his child's life...even if it was only a financial one. Somehow she'd find a way to get through it if worse came to worse as far as Chuck's opinion, or her mother's. She'd just kidnap Dorota and they'd find somewhere else to live...but she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

The rest of the day Blair just lounged around plotting how or when she'd break her news to Chuck that she'd decided that she really did want to be engaged to him because not only did she love him...but he was also going to be a daddy! '_Oh great, that's really the reason why I want to marry Chuck Bass...because I tricked him into knocking me up. No! Well...okay maybe that's part of it, or at least my mother would think so...and I don't want to have a bastard child, especially Chuck Bass's after everything he told me...but pride or image is only a small part. I love Chuck Bass, I really do, despite or maybe because of the way we treat each other sometimes. In a way, becoming Mrs. Bass would probably be a good thing for both of us in the long run...and definitely for our children. If he doesn't accept the fact that I'm pregnant...well that's a bridge I'll deal with when or if I come to it.' _Blair thought to herself throughout that Saturday.

The next day, next morning in fact, Blair was awoken by the buzzing and chime of her cell phone receiving a text message.

**-Good morning 2U, my beautiful B. Meet me at the arch in Central Park in half an hour for a surprise. Don't keep me waiting too long. See you soon. xx your C -**

**-Good morning 2U2, my deliciously handsome man, C. Surprises you say? Well with your type of surprises, I can hardly wait. Will be there soon. Love xoxo your B -**

With her text messages in mind, Blair quickly showered and dressed in a blue flowered skirt and lavender ruffled blouse as she put up her hair in a simple chignon, grabbed her bag, and left in the car that Chuck had provided to pick her up. Nervously she fiddled with the ring box in her purse, as she rode to the arch in the park. When they got there, she saw Chuck nonchalantly leaning against the arch, waiting on her. As she approached him on foot, she noticed he suddenly glanced up and gazed at her with an appreciative stare, his pleasure evident as he gave her a slyly smile and walked toward her.

"Hello Blair, you've finally come. And right on time too...you know how I appreciate punctuality...and having people come when I say so." Chuck purred as he greeted her with a brief kiss.

"Yes...I know how you love punctuality and making people come on your terms...especially me!" Blair laughed as she took his arm and they strolled through the park.

"Ha ha you are definitely correct there, Blair. You know how I love to make you come." Chuck laughed.

"Absolutely. So what is this surprise you have in store, Chuck?" Blair asked as she walked along beside Chuck.

"You'll see. Hopefully you're hungry because that's part of it." he replied.

"Only part of it, you say? Hmm...this should be interesting. And here I thought you were taking me to brunch, Chuck." Blair replied with a yawn.

"Are you tired, Blair? It's too bad I wasn't the one to keep you up all night last night, because I know I would have." Chuck slyly teased as he glanced at her.

"Chuck?! Yeah I know you would have, but don't talk about those things at the park...because someone might hear." Blair teased him.

"Oh really? And you would care? I have my doubts about that. I think in the back of your mind, you want people to know what a bad girl you are." Chuck teased as they walked along, until they stopped beside a tree and he leaned over for a kiss.

"Hmm...indeed. Do you happen to be the boy that makes good girls go bad?" she teased as she broke away from his delicious kiss.

"What do you think?" Chuck said as he seductively stared into her eyes, then glanced down to a spot at the bottom of a tree as he then went on. "Oh oh look what we have here, a bottle of Dom Perignon..." Chuck then leaned down for the bottle.

"Hmm...I wonder how that got there? You're always full of surprises aren't you Chuck? Uh be careful dear." Blair teased as she watched him lean down for the bottle.

"I'm always careful, baby. Just a flick of the wrist and voila, here we go!" Chuck playfully said as he flipped the bottle of champagne up and caught it in his hand.

"Ha ha very good, Chuck! So what's the cause for celebration?" Blair asked, wondering how much Chuck may already know.

"When you're hanging with me, baby, every day is a celebration. And don't tell me you don't want the Dom, because I can tell by your eyes you do." Chuck slyly said as he stared her in the eye.

"Ah you know me too well...but of course I do...its just I can't wait to start." Blair slyly admitted as she stared back at him.

"Hmm...alright then...lets go..." Chuck mused as they walked toward their destination.

When they got to a particular spot in the park, they stopped and Chuck said "Okay, Blair look up. Do you see that building? That's my newest real estate development purchase, and I made it just for you..."

"Really? You bought that building for me? But what am I going to do with a building?" Blair laughed as she glanced at the skyscraper.

"Whatever you like. Actually its more of an investment for our future than anything. If you have any ideas for some of the floors, I'm willing to listen to your input...because I know you always love mine." Chuck said, seductively teasing in the end.

"Hmm...I'll have to think of some good ideas Chuck. Ooh is that our brunch?" Blair cooed as she noticed the lovely picnic set up on the shaded area under a tree. A picnic that included bone china, silver, linens, and servants.

"But of course. Only the best for you, Blair. Only the best." Chuck said as he escorted her to the picnic area where they sat down on the blanket to consume their feast.

There was an abundance of food, dry whit, and sparkling conversation between Chuck and Blair as they shared their brunch and their weekend. Blair tried not to share everything, but somehow Chuck already knew some of it.

"So you had fun at Georgina's little party? Although I'm sure it wasn't as good as something I would've thrown...or we could've thrown together." Chuck asked.

"Yes...I had a good time...although I can't remember everything exactly...Still how did you find out about it?" Blair admitted curiously.

"Aw yes...those are the best type of times indeed. How did I find out? Oh I have my ways...as you do too I'm sure." Chuck said slyly.

"Indeed...Well this was a nice picnic...but what's up with it? The picnic, the Dom, the building? Is it all because of the building?" Blair asked curiously.

"No... The building was only part of it, but it was a good part. My other reason is simple enough...I've created this as another effort to win your affections, my love. So Blair...Cornelia...Waldorf...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Chuck smoothly asked, his charm on a seductive high as he took her hand and massaged it in his, slowly turning her on as he stared into her eyes.

"Well...since you are so adamant in your continued pursuit of me...and it is clear as glass what your intentions are...my answer to your question, Charles...Bartholomew...Bass...is...Yes, of course." Blair said with a seductive smiled at him.

"Really? Its yes this time? Good...because I do love you Blair. Ha ha, do you have the ring with you?" Chuck happily replied, becoming slightly nervous, as a grin broke across his face.

"Yes I do, Chuck its right here." Blair replied as she slipped the box from her purse.

"Thanks. Woo why am I nervous? I don't know? Ha ha...Yes I do love you Blair. Hmm...I should get used to this." Chuck replied as he tried to regain his composure and slipped the ring on her finger, then started kissing the palm of her hand, which led to her arm, as he kissed his way up her arm saying "I love you. I love you, that's two. I love you. That's three, here's four...I love you..."

Blair laughed as she let him playfully kiss his way up her arm, and soon she found herself laying on her back as he had pushed her down on the picnic blanket where they started to make out. Kissing Chuck Bass, her newly minted financee now, was always a breathtaking experience so she wasn't aware of how far they'd gone in their makeout session, until she felt him caressing her at the juncture of her thighs with his fingers, and his hardness against her thigh. She wanted to go further of course, but suddenly a moment of clarity struck when he whispered in her ear about needing a condom.

"Chuck...I love you, but I don't know if I want to be exposed outside like this..." Blair whispered back.

"Aw don't worry, I'll cover you and we're in a fairly secluded spot...Blair...I'll be quick...I just need..." Chuck whispered between caresses.

"Chuck...there's something you need to know...something about that...and I'll tell you if we stop." Blair gasped.

Chuck sat back on his knees then, disheveled a bit and a little flushed, his breath a little heavy as he removed his jacket, unhooked his pants, and stared down at Blair, who was spread out before him, as he replied. "All right be quick about it because in five seconds I'm going to..."

"Chuck I...we...Chuck Bass, I love you and...I'm pregnant with your baby!" Blair said as quickly as possible, dreading it if Chuck's response was negative.

"Really? You are pregnant with my baby? That doesn't happen to be the reason you decided to marry me is it?" Chuck asked, slightly cautious.

"No! Well...I do want our baby to grow up in a two parent home as much as possible, because I know how you felt growing up without a mother. But I mainly decided because I love you Chuck. I love you so much...it consumes me...and I want to marry you...I love you and I'm having your baby even if you don't want..." Blair began, but was soon interrupted when he pounced on top of her again, kissing her, caressing her, and whispering in her ear.

"So you're having my baby? Well that's a bit of a surprise, but one I think I can get used to. I love you too...little mama." Chuck seductively growled as he kissed his way down her body, pausing briefly to administer special attention to her breasts and belly as he kissed downward, causing Blair to sigh in pleasure.

After pleasuring her that way for a bit, he fulfilled both of their desires by quickly coming together, still wearing most of their clothes, but bare elsewhere, and enjoying the feeling of being together with no barriers between them again. Both forgot they were outside in that moment, and thoroughly enjoyed themselves for those few minutes.

As they lay side by side, basking in their afterglow of some good loving, suddenly a Gossip Girl bomb dropped on their cell phones.

**-Spotted: B partying with G and friends on a rooftop. Obviously when the Cat's away, the mice will play...or should we say the Chuck? It will be a hot time in the old town tonight as G cools her heels in a cage and B spends the night in the men's hall! Lonely boy, O, and his new Buddy were obviously entertained. Was it a 4-way? Xoxo Gossip Girl-**

"Blair what was the meaning of this? Spent the night in the men's residence hall? You didn't...with him...when you have MY baby in your gut?..." Chuck growled, obviously angry.

"Chuck NO! It wasn't like that! I partied too much with Georgina...and later I did wake up in bed with Buddy Lembeck...but..." Blair cried as she tried to explain.

"OH REALLY? You sleep with some random guy, when you're pregnant with my child...and you think its okay?" Chuck growled as he started to pull away from her and get up.

"No, I don't think its okay! Olivia, Dan, and Buddy were only trying to help when they saw me passed out drunk...Please Chuck, I love you, you've got to believe me!" Blair gasped as she tried to explain to Chuck, but he kept walking away.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore Blair...Open relationships, random hook ups, are all one thing or another...but doing it while pregnant with my child...I just...I love you...but I just need to get out of here." Chuck said as he stalked away, leaving her behind.

"But Chuck, I didn't do anything wrong...err...okay be that way then! If I have to do it myself, I will! But you're still the dad, no matter what you may think!" Blair gasped as she stalked after him for a bit, until he out distanced her.

A bit angry, Blair started to walk off, when she suddenly realized that Chuck had left a car behind for her, and she still had the AMEX black card he'd let her use when she was buying things to outfit his apartment. Know that she'd have an exorbitant credit limit with that card, she decided that Daddy Chuck Bass could well afford buying supplies for his unborn child, so with that in mind, Blair took the card and the car and decided to go shopping, although a few of the stores weren't open on a Sunday.

Blair shopped for a while, buying what adorable items she could find, and eventually ended up back at her mother's house, where she had the driver help her carry the items in, and Dorota help her unload them into her room. She sorted out the new baby clothes feeling a bit melancholy, but tried to tide herself over with a stiff upper lip. She thought briefly about the situation between herself and Chuck, and realized that he'd run off in a huff, not because he didn't want the baby, but because of an indiscretion he thought she'd done. With that in mind, Blair knew that she had to be civil with him and discuss the matter as adults, explaining what had really happened to the best of her recollection, and if they reached a compromise both could live with, all the better. With that in mind, Blair decided to try to talk to Chuck that evening, even if it was becoming somewhat late.

Stopping by their favorite restaurant, Blair picked up a few things to eat, then took her packages of food with her to Chuck's penthouse apartment, where she discovered he was staying at that evening. Bearing gifts of food, Blair hoped that she'd be able to wend her way into Chuck's heart one way or another, even if it had to be through his stomach. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Hello...Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk, because you are the father of our unborn child, and despite our argument earlier today, you are still my fiancee, so I have a right to speak with you, Charles Bass! I've also come bearing food since I had thought you might like dinner as well." Blair declared, trying to coax him.

"I might be your fiancee but...Oh did you say you brought food? What did you get?" he asked curiously.

"Some of your favorites from your favorite places...at least here in New York." Blair coxed him.

"Okay you can come in, Blair. But only for awhile." Chuck replied, as Blair could almost hear his stomach grumbling through the door.

Confidently Blair walked in, making a bee line for the kitchen, as she sat the food out on the table and began to dish the food onto the stylish black square plates Chuck had in his cabinets, then carried them into the dining area, placing the one plate in front of him as she sat down beside him, an aura of domesticity flowing over her as she did it, causing her to become even more attracted to Chuck than she already was...but had to stay strong in case his reaction wasn't what she desired.

"Thanks Blair...this is good!" Chuck said as he started to eat.

"Yes it is, don't you think." Blair replied.

"So why did you come here, Blair? Did you think that my favorite food and your mere presence will allow me to forgive you on a whim?" Chuck said nonchalantly.

"Well...I had hoped it would help...but since that is not the case...I still want to have a civil discussion with you to explain what happened. Just hear me out and if you don't believe me you can ask the people that were there yourself. You are the father of my...our child...so you should definitely know." Blair said.

"Fine then, go on." Chuck said as he continued eating.

"All right, on Friday I went to Georgina's party partially because you were out of town and I had nothing better to do. While at the party I was insulted by Georgina, so I accepted her challenge, trying to best her drink for drink. Anyway in the course of the evening we all got pretty wild I guess, but it was all in good fun. Georgina though eventually got arrested, while I just passed out, eventually waking up in a dorm room with this goofy blonde dude who's apparently Humphrey's roommate, Buddy Lembeck, staring down at me and cracking crude jokes, the likes of which you tend towards sometimes. Anyway waking up like that was more nightmare than dream come true, and I got sick and puked all over the room..."

"Really? Good! Ha ha...uh go on..." Chuck interrupted her.

"Anyway they sorta helped me, but it was Olivia who suggested that I go see a doctor, because she thought I might be pregnant, so I did. I went to my own doctor where I learned that not only had I not been taken advantage of, or raped, but I was also pregnant. I then went home and decided to figure out how to tell you since you're always so cautious about preventing pregnancy, so I was a little nervous about that. Though no matter how you feel about becoming a father, you still are, Chuck Bass, and we can handle this inn a civil and adult manner as you might prefer!" Blair declared, slightly out of breath.

"Hmm...nice story Blair...if its true. I'll have to check into it. Civil and adult manner? Is that how you see our relationship now. From love to civil and adult in a blink of an eye?" Chuck replied curiously.

"Oh Chuck...I'll always still love you but, I'd thought that it'd be better to deal with it this way since you obviously don't believe me and I was uncertain how you'd handle the news of your impending fatherhood.' she replied a bit impassioned.

"Oh is that it? As far as becoming a father...I'll take the duty even if it'll mean some changes to the apartment I suppose...Perhaps we can talk living arrangements, like civil adults...after I get back from the restroom." Chuck said as he suddenly ran off to his bathroom.

Curious about her finacee's attitude, Blair, started to clean up the dishes from the table. A task she seldom performed at home, but here at Chuck's apartment, it just felt right. As she was cleaning the dishes, Blair suddenly heard a noise out on Chuck's patio, which overlooked the rest of the roof. Curious about that too, she walked out onto the patio where she found a gray tabby cat hiding under a chair.

"Aw kitty, how'd you get out here? Poor thing. Were you hiding from mean old Mister Chuck, as Dorota might say, or were you just someone's long lost pet? Aw you're a sweetie though..." Blair said as she cuddled and talked to the cat.

A few minutes later, Chuck walked out of his bathroom and began to look for Blair, but she was seemingly nowhere in the apartment, even though her purse was still there. Fearing the worst, Chuck nearly called his PI, when he suddenly looked out on the patio and noticed Blair was still sitting out there, in a light rain. Knowing that his patio doors sometimes stuck, Chuck grabbed his jacket and stepped outside, thinking that she'd probably gotten trapped out there.

"Hello Blair. Did you get trapped on the patio? I know the door sometimes sticks." he asked.

"It does? I hadn't noticed. I'm just chillaxing out here with my new friend, Kitty Minkas." Blair declared.

"Oh you are? And do you usually like to sit out in the rain like this?" he asked.

"I find it refreshing...especially after the way you treated me earlier today at the park." she replied.

"Well...I'm sorry about that...perhaps I overreacted a little but still how do you think I felt when I heard that?" he asked.

"Perhaps you did overreact a little...but still your apology is all well and good but its not enough." she replied.

"Not enough? What else do you want? Okay...I love you too! Now will you go in with me?" he asked.

"Good, but not enough. I want more. I want you to get on your knees and tell me you love me!" Blair commanded.

"What? But I'll ruin my pants!" he gasped.

"Then I'm staying out here in the rain. I find it rather invigorating. Almost better than sex!" she said.

"What?! I'll give you...you're going to get it tonight, baby! All right, if I have to..." he grumbled as he got down on his knees on the wet concrete, taking her hand and saying "I love you Blair Cornelia Waldorf...so much I don't know what to do with you half the time, though I have a few ideas. I love you and want you...and I want you to come in with me before we both catch pneumonia or something or we both freeze our arsses off!" as he gazed up at her with chattering teeth and a pleading desire in his eyes that Blair could see even through the rain.

Suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of passion and compassion for him Blair stepped toward Chuck, slipping her arms around his neck as she said "Ha ha, well that's certainly a start! Do you have anything else to say?"

"Anything else? Oh woman!" he mockingly teased, until he became serious, stood up, staring her in the eye said "Blair Cornelia Waldorf...Will you marry me?"

"Well...since I already still have your ring, and I already said so, my answer is, YES of course Charles Bartholomew Bass, I'll marry you...my silly...funny...handsome...and deliciously devious boy!" Blair said as she kissed him in the rain, reliving her Breakfast At Tiffany's moment here at Chuck's penthouse apartment.

Still this reality was even better than the movie, because she got to find out what happened next, which for her included Chuck carrying her back into the apartment, then upstairs to his suite's bathroom, where they stripped each other down and made hot sweet love in his rain shower, steaming it up good and proper. Afterwards they dressed, sharing a pair of Chuck's infamous silk pajamas, but before retiring to bed, he said he had another surprise to show her, as he led her downstairs again.

"Ah with a baby on the way, this is probably a bit frivolous...but its something I'm sure you'll like too." Chuck laughed as he had her close her eyes then open them in the room.

"What in the world? A screening room? Ha ha, so is this your way of taking me to the movies, Chuck?" Blair laughed as she looked around the room that was decorated with movie theater style chairs, wood paneling with inlays, and posters of some of her favorite Audrey Hepburn films along with some of his favorite films, which included classic horror films as well as film noir.

"So do you like it?" Chuck asked, bemused.

" Ha ha, I love it Chuck! And this so beats watching movies on your bed or something. And am I mistaken or is that a stage in front of the screen?" Blair laughed as she noticed the small stage in front of the screen.

"What do you think? Now you can grace me with a little performance whenever we have time." Chuck slyly suggested to her as he led her to a front row seat.

"Oh you wish! Ha ha, you always hearken back to my one time performance at Victrola, but I couldn't have been that good!" Blair laughed.

"I beg to differ! Do you want to see yourself? Just sit back and watch.." Chuck said as with remote control, he dimmed the lights and started a film playing on the screen.

Suddenly the film of the burlesque club became all too clear and familiar as Blair realized she was watching herself on the screen. "Oh my gawd, Chuck! Ha ha I didn't know you had a video of this? Is that me? Ha ha I guess I was pretty good! No wonder you fell for me!" Blair laughed as she watched herself dance.

"You have no idea, Blair." Chuck bemusedly sighed as he watched the Blair on screen be observed by the Blair beside him, with the one beside him even more beautiful than the one on screen.

"Ha ha, is that you Chuck? Yeah you were cute back then too...and my were you watching me! I don't know why I didn't notice it right then and there...but maybe I did." Blair laughed as she glanced at on screen Chuck, and the Chuck that was sitting beside her, staring at her even more blatantly in love with her now than he had been then. "You don't happen to have the limo afterwards?" she joked huskily.

Suddenly, right after the video of her dance at Victrola, the film cut to the surveillance video from the inside of Chuck's limo on that night and Blair gasped "Ha ha ha, oh my gawd, Chuck! So that's what happened to our sex tape...from our first time! Jeez, I guess I was pretty anxious...but you were putting on the moves right away too...giving me a preview of what a ride with Chuck Bass would be like. No wonder we continued on..." Blair said as she was starting to get a little turned on by watching the video of themselves.

"I'll rewind it, if you want to do any reenacting..." Chuck suggested slyly as he started to rewind back the video.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! ...Oh...oh that's funny! Ha ha!" Blair started to laugh as Chuck rewound it.

"What's so funny?" he mused.

"Watching ourselves have sex backwards! Shift, kiss, oh here I pull away from you! And there we're backing out of the limo! Ha ha!" Blair laughed as she watched the footage go back to the end of the Victrola portion.

Chuck just laughed, and together they watched and reenacted their first time from the limo, christening the double seats and the floor of their screening room thoroughly that evening, certainly having fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After watching their videos of the events from that night at Victrola a time or two, they then went on to watch Breakfast At Tiffany's until they fell asleep in the screening room. Then a few hours later, Blair woke up having to use the bathroom, realized where they were at, and walked Chuck and herself up to his bedroom, and put him to bed in his king-sized bed as she eventually laid down beside him too.

The next morning, Blair slowly awoke to the delicious feeling of someone kissing her, as she looked down and saw Chuck kissing his way down her body. He had unbuttoned her pajama top and had worked his way down so that he was nibble kissing the under sides of her breasts and the skin just below that.

Running her fingers through his darked and disheveled hair on the back of his head and stroking his ears and the back of his neck, Blair languidly sighed "Good morning Chuck..."

"Good morning my little mama, mother of my offspring. Who tastes so delicious..." Chuck growled seductively as he continued to nibble on her.

"Oh am I delicious now? Well coming from you, I suppose that is quite the complement. Do you know, Chuck, that since I'm now pregnant with your child, every time you have sex with me it makes you even more of a motherchucker? What is your opinion on that?" Blair seductively purred.

"Does it now? Well my delicious missus...I think that...just means...that you are going to be getting yourself well chucked up by me, your own personal motherchucker, in only a few moments." Chuck seductively growled as he continued to work his way down her body.

"But...what about...the time?" Blair asked between gasps.

"Don't worry about the time...now that you're mine...you needn't worry about the time...just lay back and relax..." Chuck purred as he caressed her with his fingers, then his mouth right at her core.

Gasping from it all, Blair just let herself ride the sensations he was giving her, until she felt the need for more. With that, she gasped, "Chuck...I need...I need..."

"Yes princess, what do you need?"

"I need...you...you Chuck Bass...you motherchucker basstard..." Blair moaned.

"Oh nice to know that...but what if I don't want to give that to you?" Chuck teased.

"Why not?"

"What if I poke the baby? I don't want Bass junior to come out with a black eye, do you?" he replied.

"You will not poke the baby, Chuck! Don't you know your anatomy? The baby isn't right in there anymore...it's inside my uterus or something...just don't mind and let's get it on!" she impatiently sighed.

"Oh feisty...I like it! Having control over you like this gives me the thrill of victory, somehow." he crowed.

"But if you leave me hanging like this, you'll soon feel the agony of defeat!" Blair said as she tried to move her leg.

"Oh are you gonna give me a foot job now? Are you the kinky bitch?" Chuck laughed.

"Shut up Chuck!" she growled.

"Ha ha...I love it when I can make you angry, Blair because it brings out your passion!" he teased.

"Oh it does, does it? Well I'm going to squelch that passion in a few moments if you don't do it." she cried.

"Well now that you are mine, I can toy with you all I like...but I supposed I should finish what I started here, hmm?" Chuck growled as he slipped his pajama bottoms down so that he could slip himself out and into her anxious body.

It was then that Blair realized that Chuck was going to take it slow, so excruciatingly slow that she began to see stars as they coupled together. Barely breathing, Blair almost passed out, until Chuck brought her back to herself and laughed "So did you pass out there for a moment?"

"No...it was like I was spinning or saw stars or something because you were so slow...but I loved it." she sighed.

"You once said you wanted excruciating pleasure...so I thought I'd give it to you once you told me yes. Excruciating pleasure is the only type worthwhile, wouldn't you agree?" Chuck said smugly staring down at her.

"Most definitely yes. Can we do it again?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he said as he went on to round two.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck took the morning off and they relaxed together at his apartment, spending most of the time lounging around discussing their future plans for a wedding and now their impending baby. Realizing that this baby was his offspring and the future of the Bass Family, Chuck decided to do what he could to protect this treasure with everything available. With that in mind he decided to devise a plan to make sure that the baby grew to be the healthiest it could be, which would mean that he'd have to monitor Blair to make sure she wouldn't do anything so foolish as she'd done several days before.

"Blair now that you and I are engaged to be married and are to become parents next year, I find it imperative that you move in with me as soon as possible. It's for your own good and the baby's as well." Chuck suggested as they sat in the living room that morning.

"Oh really? You find it imperative that I move in with you now? Well of course I'd planned on it, but why did you say it was for my own good, as well as the baby's? Do you think that I don't know what I'm doing?" Blair asked.

"Oh I'm not questioning your abilities, Blair. I just want my child to grow up in the best environment possible, which means you're moving in with me...so that I can keep an eye on you." Chuck replied.

"What? Do you really think I need babysat like some child? I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions." Blair smugly admitted.

"True and that's one of the reasons why I love you, because I love your devious mind, as well as the rest of your body..." Chuck seductively purred, then went on "but after hearing about the debaucheries you got up to during Georgina's rooftop party that I unfortunately missed, I'm unsure if I want to applaud you or spank you...or do both since those ideas each have their merit...."

"CHUCK?!" Blair sarcastically moaned.

"Oh yes I momentarily lost my train of thought...nonetheless, the reason the concern is mainly because you did it while pregnant." he subtly replied.

"But Chuck, I didn't know I was pregnant!" Blair retorted.

"Okay, that's your excuse. Still I want to make sure you're doing right by yourself and our child and I want to monitor our child's growth, so you're living here with me." Chuck replied.

"Oh really? All right, whatever, Chuck. I was going to move in with you already, so it shouldn't be an issue. Still what are you going to give to me? Other than just your undying love?" she asked.

"All right how about the wedding of your dreams? No expenses spared and I'll cover the cost for your parents. Does that sound good?" he replied.

"Hmm...that does sound intriguing. I'll have to give it some thought, given the baby and all. Speaking of our baby, by the way, can we talk room design? I already have some great ideas for our baby's room. It should only be of the most classic tastes..." Blair said as she shared her ideas.

"Those are good ideas, but since this is my apartment, I believe I should have my input into how the room should be decorated. I want my son to have everything that I didn't have growing up." Chuck said.

"Chuck your father was a billionaire and you grew up in the lap of luxury, as did I. I can't imagine what you may have lacked growing up?" Blair sighed.

"Well I was considering love as a factor, but I guess I'll have to work on that one." Chuck admitted quietly.

"Oh Chuck is that how you feel? I think think you are a great lover, in more ways than one. You just need to learn how to show it more sometimes...but you're improving. I'm sorry if your dad had difficulty expressing how much he loved you." Blair told him.

"Eh...yeah thanks for the compliment. Anyway Blair starting tomorrow morning I want you to meet me in Central Park...or we can go together. I want our baby to be healthy, so tomorrow we're going to the park." Chuck said as he turned on the TV to see what was on the morning news.

"How is going to the park going to help with the health of our baby? I already feel queasy enough as it is." Blair said sarcastically.

"You'll see. Feeling queasy? It's not your urge to purge is it? I want you to eat something and not starve yourself or the baby." Chuck replied.

"Not exactly but..." Blair replied then went on "...Uh Chuck what are you doing?"

"Just getting you something...which I want you to drink." Chuck said as he got up from his chair and brought something back in a glass.

"An egg? Chuck I'm not drinking that, its gross!" she gasped as he handed her the glass.

"Yes you are because its good for you." he replied.

"I'm still not drinking it." she replied.

"I'll bet you that I could get you to drink that if your answer to my question is wrong." he replied.

"All right I'll take you up on it and see you a massage. " she countered.

"Okay then. So Blair what color underwear am I wearing right now?" Chuck asked slyly.

"I know the last time I checked it was black boxer briefs..." Blair replied.

"Well good guess...but as you can see...right now, I'm not wearing any!" he laughed as he pulled down his pajama bottoms.

"Chuck! You weren't supposed to ask a trick question. All right here it goes." Blair sighed as she reluctantly held her nose and gulped the egg in one swallow.

"Ha ha there you go! That wasn't so bad was it? Ah I can't wait for my massage this evening..." Chuck gloated.

"You're massage? Argh! Anyway with a bit more salt, that egg would've tasted just like you." Blair coyly admitted.

"Tasted like me?" he asked.

"Yeah just think about it, Chuck. I have to get ready for class...and you need to get ready for your day too." Blair coyly hinted as she walked off to the bathroom.

"All right...but what should I do with the cat?" he asked reluctantly.

"Just give him a drink of water and something to eat. Since you insist on my moving in with you, the cat stays too." Blair laughed.

"What? Argh..." Chuck growled as he reluctantly gave the cat a saucer of water.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair's day went by quickly since she only had one class and there was a test in the class, so she was able to go shopping for some supplies for her massage that she'd agreed to give Chuck. It was mostly just massage oil, but she had some ideas too.

Meanwhile, work went pretty well for Chuck. The business meetings he attended went fairly smoothly and later he even won a bet he'd made with some of his coworkers earlier. After work he stopped at dealership for scooters and mopeds, choosing one to test drive before he decided to purchase it. He also picked out an exercise bike with the intention of keeping Blair fit for their child. Reflecting on the massage Blair was supposed to give him after work he mused. Yes for the most part today was a good day.

When Chuck got home that evening, Blair was waiting with a few towels spread across a massage table she had set up in the one end of the bedroom, as she said. "Hello, Charles, I see you're home now. Well the massage table is set up now all I have to do is wait for Helga from the spa to come give you your massage."

"She is giving the massage? The bet was for you to give the message." he replied.

"And so I am. I'm paying Helga to come here all the way from the spa and give you your massage. It will be the same thing." Blair mused.

"You hired a professional masseuse? Mmmm...I'm impressed. Still you don't mind letting a professional put her hands all over me?" he coyly asked.

"Oh I don't mind because then I get to watch. Just lay down and enjoy her magic fingers." she replied.

"Mmm...you're a bit voyeuristic? I like it...Enjoy it? All right then I will. I haven't had a good shiatsu in awhile...so this should be interesting." he smugly replied.

"Ah it'll be interesting indeed...you'll see. Oops she's here right now." Blair replied as she let in the burly blond woman who bore a striking resemblance to Julia Child, and even talked like her too.

"Hell..lew, I'm Helga and I'm here to give you your massaaage!" Helga boisterously bellowed a greeting as he held out her hand in a handshake.

Stunned and slightly disappointed, Chuck held out his hand and shook it in Helga's meaty paw as he crisply greeted her "Hello to you too Helga. I'm Chuck Bass."

"Ja so I heard. Time to disrobe for your massaage! Hop to it, I don't have all day!" Helga commanded as reluctantly Chuck obeyed her orders until he was laying face down on the message table.

Helga went to work then, giving Chuck a Swedish massage that reminded Blair of a clip of Julia Child pounding a steak. She sat back and watched, laughing a bit, as Helga worked over Chuck until he did seem to relax. After a bit, when Blair had realized Chuck had nearly fallen asleep, she went over to Helga and paid her for her services thus far and said that she'd take it from there. (To be perfectly honest, she didn't want Helga to have had all the fun.)

As Helga left, Blair went back to the bedroom to find Chuck still asleep on the massage table, so as quickly as she could, Blair stripped down to her bra & underpants and climbed onto the massage table to straddle Chuck and give him a massage. She poured a bit of the coconut oil on her hands and began to gently work his back from the shoulders down, having a bit of fun with it as she did it, the scent of the oil reminding her of their brief respite in Hawaii during their around the world tour that previous summer.

Blair was working her massage down Chuck's back, giving him love bites in between, when she suddenly felt a hand stroking her leg and thigh. She then heard him groan deep within his person as he asked "Hmmm...Blair is that you or am I merely dreaming?"

"What do you think, Chuck?"

"I think...you should turn me over so that we can really have fun." he smoothly replied.

"Mmm,...yes eventually...but I'm not done with you just yet you naughty boy." she laughed as she playfully smacked at his ass.

"Ow...Blair...I love how you torture me." he groaned.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yesss...laying face down on this table...with you on my back...is the sweetest torture...Blair" he groaned.

"Oh it is? Oh I guess it is, isn't it? Aw poor Chuck..." Blair teased as she slipped a hand under his abdomen and felt for his hottest, most tortured piece of flesh, stroking it as she could, eliciting another tortured groan from Chuck.

"Aw...poor baby...I can feel what you want...but you've toyed with me before so I'm going to toy with you a bit longer too." Blair cooed as she kiss the small of his back and continued to attempt to stroke him.

Blair's fun though only lasted a few moments, until Chuck let one rip, causing Blair to react in her typical spoiled manner.

"Ew! Chuck Bass that was so rude! I trying to give you a massage and you farted in my face? Talk about a libido killer!" Blair haughtily gasped as she climbed off of Chuck and the table.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry my love, but you weren't giving a massage, you were torturing me to the nth degree! Ah now I'm more comfortable and you can continue to work on my chest." Chuck laughingly sighed as he turned over onto his back.

"Oh yeah I'll work on you all right! We'll see how you like this now." Blair said as she manipulated his neck like Helga had showed her how, eliciting more satisfied groans from Chuck.

Despite wanting to torture Chuck for having the audacity for farting at her, she was still turned on by her man, and he was still obviously turned on by her if the tent in the towel across his abdomen was any indication. So when he was significantly relaxed to her satisfaction, Blair decided she had one more trick up her sleeve. She found two of her stockings and stealthily tied Chuck's arms to the massage table, then once he was secure enough to her satisfaction, she resumed her former position of straddling him across the waist.

"Hmmm...hello Blair are you back to finish what you started?" he seductively growled.

"Oh yes...and have a little fun in the bargain." she coyly laughed as she messaged his shoulders, worked her way down his chest with her hands and mouth.

When he tried to reach for her, he suddenly realized that his arms were bound to the message table. Letting out a slightly frustrated growl, he slyly asked. "What's this? Did you bind my arms too?"

"Yes. I thought it was only fair given the times you've done it to me." she laughed.

"Oh but those times weren't on a massage table...though I do love your creativity...still what I'd love even more...." Chuck hissed as he tried to move his hips in an effort to find her core which always seemed so close.

"Ah...I know what you need...but not yet. You need to learn patience boy, as well as how to behave yourself." Blair teased as she avoided his efforts and continued moving her way downward on his body kissing and teasing him with her mouth, hands, and the coconut oil.

She massaged all the way down to his calves and feet, pointedly avoiding the most tortured part of him that was straining for attention. When she got there though, Blair reveled in the sensuous expression on Chuck's face, his curled lips and hooded eyes, as she gave him what he needed first with a kiss, and then with her body. Their time together on the massage table was both sensuous, delicious, and sweetly torturous for Chuck since he could not touch Blair with his hands and was thus a prisoner to her whims. She even made him beg her to remove her bra, as she controlled their pace, despite his efforts to take control. Eventually, when Blair had had her fill temporarily, she climbed off of Chuck and threatened to leave him tied there for the night. After leaving him for a few moments, where she noticed an honest look of fear and panic in his otherwise sly and seductive brown eyes, Blair released Chuck's bonds, at which time he quickly regained his composure and slyly pounced her to the bed to continue where they'd left off.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, feeling very sated and happy, Blair was surprised to find a note on the pillow next to her's instead of a dozing Chuck Bass, snoring as he usually did after a night spent making love. Fearing the worst, Blair carefully picked up the note, pleased to read that it was just a request by Chuck to meet him in Central Park, wearing the velor tracksuit he'd picked out for her. Laughing to herself, and insanely curious, Blair followed Chuck's directives from the note, donning the Juicy Couture tracksuit and sneakers, drinking some water, and then riding the elevator down to the entrance to Chuck's building, where she met his limo curbside.

The limousine whisked her to the park, depositing her in a spot near where someone was sitting on a moped. As she walked closer to the rider, who was also wearing a tracksuit vaguely similar to hers, she laughed and said "Ha ha Chuck, what is the meaning of this? Are you going to take me for a ride around Central Park on the back of a moped?"

"Not quite. You and my child need more exercise, I read so online, so I'm going to ride the moped...and you my dear have to jog!" Chuck slyly declared as he moved the moped a bit further forward.

"Jog?! Chuck, are you out of your mind? I'm pregnant, how am I supposed to jog? Isn't it bad for the baby?" Blair whined as she caught up to him.

"Not for the first three months, according to the doctor." he replied.

"So you say, but it's still not fair you're on a moped and you're expecting me to jog! How do you know I can even run?" Blair complained.

"Well if the park board asks why I'm riding a moped through Central Park, I'll just say its because of my back. As far as you running, I'm positive you can because I've seen you at Barney's sales. You just need the right incentive...Hmm...nice shades Blair...Chanel, just my style!" Chuck teased as he snatched her sunglasses right off her head and slipped them on his own face as he sped off on his moped.

"CHUCK GIVE ME BACK MY SUNGLASSES! They look silly on you! Argh! I swear Chuck Bass this baby will be the first one born with shin splints!" Blair shouted as she sprinted after Chuck, trying to catch up to him on his moped.

Eventually Blair caught up with Chuck and jogged after him as he slowly rode the moped for about half a mile. They chatted a bit, with Chuck asking her what she'd said when she started sprinting after him.

"Oh just that ours will be the first baby born with shin splints..." she replied.

"Ha ha I doubt it, Blair." he laughed.

"...And that I want my sunglasses back!" she moaned.

"All in due time, I just had to motivate you, and I happen to know that having something of yours taken away is all the motivation you need...and it worked." he teased.

"Yeah it worked...but I'm almost out of breath." she panted.

"All right Blair, I don't need you to collapse on me here in public. We'll stop for a drink at the vendor's cart up ahead." Chuck said as he pulled up to a stop by the cart and purchased two Vitamin Waters.

"Uh thanks Chuck...Ahh that hits the spot!" Blair sighed as she drank her water.

"You're welcome...Hmm...if I knew you got such ecstasy from drinking water, I should take you out to the park more often." he teased.

"Chuck!" she sarcastically moaned as she playfully nudged him and he laughed.

Chuck then gave Blair back her sunglasses and said "Uh it's getting a little late and I have a meeting in an hour so we should start heading back..."

"Ooohh.." Blair moaned as she pictured him making her jog all the way back.

"Do you want a ride, Blair?" he quietly asked.

"Yes! I thought you'd never ask! This isn't another one of your tricks, is it Chuck?" Blair replied.

"No, hop on Blair and we'll see if this thing will ride double." Chuck laughed as he tried to make room on the moped for Blair.

"Oh this is cool. I feel like Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday! Though the next time you'll have to let me drive!" Blair laughingly declared.

"Ha ha, well we shall see! Hold on tight B because I'm not wearing one of those biker t-shirts." Chuck laughed.

"What biker t-shirts?" she asked.

"Oh one that says_ 'If you can read this, my bitch fell off...'_" Chuck teased with a seductive growl.

"CHUCK BASS! Oh you...ahh..." Blair complained as she playfully slapped at him.

"Ha ha sorry, B! Here we go." Chuck laughed as he caught her hands in one of his as he sped them off across the park on his moped.

~o~o~o~o~

That evening, after work and school Chuck & Blair reconverged at his suite at the Palace to freshen up before they went to dinner at her mother & step-father's house. While they were getting dressed, Chuck nonchalantly asked a question.

"Blair I'm just curious, why haven't you been wearing your headbands anymore?"

"It's a long story, Chuck...but let's suffice it to say, Humphrey caught me in a stairwell and plucked it right out from my hair. Said that girls don't wear headbands in college, or some other such nonsense." Blair sighed.

"He did that? Did he...touch you in any other way? I know how you don't like anyone else but me touch your hair...and I adore that because a woman's hair is her crowning glory, reserved only for her husband. It says so in the Bible." Chuck replied.

"It does? My aren't you the renaissance man, Chuck Bass? Yes, I didn't like it either and I told him so, but I think he was drunk. Anyway he just bullied me, nothing more." she replied.

"That's good, because any man who bullies or looks crosswise at my missus, is going to see my fist in his nose!" Chuck seethed, then went on "So is that why you wear your hair up now?"

"Yes part of the reason. I wear it up so that I can save it just for you to touch, and because I happen to know the back of my neck is a natural kryptonite that you find difficult to resist..." Blair purred.

"Ah yes...one of the many places on your body that I find impossible to resist." Chuck seductively chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her there.

They reveled in their moment together kissing like that, until Blair softly but teasingly claimed that she feared he was giving her a hickey and that if they didn't hurry up they'd be late to her mother's place.

"Oh fine my dear...but if I left a love mark on your delicate skin, you can always borrow one of my scarves." he teased.

"Ha ha very funny, Chuck. I think I can go without one of your scarves, since you've seemingly retired them to the bedroom anymore. Perhaps I should do that with my headbands? Retire them to the bedroom for your eyes only..." Blair said with a saucy grin as she checked herself out in the full length mirror.

"Umm....I'd adore that." Chuck seductively replied as he glanced at her up and down.

"So Chuck, how do I look?" she asked.

"Nice...but you forgot the top button." he replied.

"Oh...so I did thanks for telling me. All right how about now?" she asked.

"Hmm...good...but the seam on your left stocking isn't straight." he replied directly, but with a slightly sly look on his face.

"Yes Chuck..." Blair said as she lifted the side of her gown up to her hip to straighten her stocking, then smoothed her dress back down.

"Hmm...now the seam on your right stocking isn't straight. Attend to it." Chuck smugly directed her, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Chuck..." Blair saucily replied, as she lifted the right side of her gown to straighten that stocking as well, before she smoothed her dress back down again.

Before he could say anything more, she said "All right that's enough my darling Charles, because we're going to be late for my mother's." as she gave him a quick kiss and pulled him along by his tie.

When they got to Cyrus & Eleanor's, both couples ate dinner, then met in the living room for coffee and desserts. It was while there, Eleanor decided to be blunt and ask what the meeting was all about.

"All right you two, what is this meeting about? If its about my health, I'll happen to let you know that I'm feeling much better and am on the road to recovery, so you needn't worry I'm losing my mind or whatever." Eleanor declared.

"That's good mother, but what we've decided to meet with you about is an issue concerning both Chuck & I." Blair began.

"An issue concerning Charles and yourself? I see that you're engaged at last, thank goodness." she sighed. "Now I'll just have to start planning your wedding trousseau...although since you two have already started acting like your married, it won't be exactly the same. Of course you can wear a gown from my spring collection."

"Mother I think you're going to have to redesign the gown because we just found out that next spring...you're going to become a grandmother!" Blair nervously admitted.

"What?! You're pregnant? Oh Blair! Though I should've known with the way you two are playing house already! Well there's only one solution...so that you don't disgrace your family any further, you two will have to marry by Christmas!" Eleanor declared.

"What? Really mother...I don't know if we can..." Blair panicked, slightly intimidated by her mother.

"No if, ands, or buts Blair. You and Charles must make it legal before word gets around that you got knocked up like a common trollop!" Eleanor haughtily declared.

"Eleanor...perhaps we can reach a compromise. If we can make the arrangements, and with your insight of course, we can marry by Christmas but it will take some ingenuity. If we have the ceremony and reception at my hotel it could save on expenses..." Chuck suggested.

"That's true, but I want my only daughter married in a church, like a good Upper East Side girl should be. Even if we were never a very religious family earlier, I am still adamant to holding to tradition on this level." Eleanor declared.

"A church then, that's fine. I think I know of a place we could use." Chuck pondered, until Blair interrupted them.

"Hold it you two! Isn't this supposed to be my wedding? Yes I would like to marry in a church and yes I don't mind if the reception is held at the Palace, but I want to be able to get a word in edgewise, if you know what I mean!" Blair gasped angrily as she tried to get between Chuck, Eleanor, and even Cyrus, as they discussed wedding plans.

"Of course dear, share your input. We were just trying to take the stress off of you in your time of confinement." Eleanor replied.

"Mother! This is 2009, not 1909! I don't think pregnant women go through a time of confinement anymore!" Blair sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Usually not, and I was very active when I was pregnant with you, Blair, but given your past...I'm concerned about you being pregnant...you know why...but does Charles?" Eleanor whispered, glancing at Chuck.

"Yes mother. Chuck has known about my eating disorder since I was twelve. Actually since even before you..." Blair sheepishly admitted.

"Really? He's known that long? What about...Nathaniel?" Eleanor vaguely asked.

"Nate never knew. When I made reference to it after Chuck's father, Bart, died, Chuck knew what I was talking about but Nate had no idea." Blair admitted.

"Really? So it's been Charles all along? Very interesting..." Eleanor pondered.

"Yeah it has..." Blair shyly, quietly admitted until she regained her composure and went on to her mother. "So may I plan my own wedding, mother?"

"Of course! But only as long as you don't over tax yourself. Once you do, I'm stepping in. Oh I can't believe my daughter's getting married and having a baby all in a few months! Where have the years flown? Sunrise sunset..." Eleanor sighed.

"Mother! I think Cyrus has made you watch Fiddler on the Roof one too many times!" Blair sighed.

"Did someone say something about Fiddler on the Roof? At times like this I can fully understand the words of Reb Tevya and Goldie...Sunrise Sunset...Hey does anyone wanna watch the movie? I have it on DVD!" Cyrus chortled.

"Oh my gaw..." Blair rolled her eyes and started to moan but was interrupted by Chuck.

"Thanks but I've already seen it at least once, Cyrus." Chuck admitted.

"Once? Not enough! Stay you two and we'll watch it together and absorb its wisdom." Cyrus replied.

"I think we'll take a rain check on that Cyrus. Ahhmmm...I think I'm getting sleepy. Come along Charles, I think it's time to go home." Blair yawned dramatically as she pulled on her fiancee's arm.

"Of course. Thank you for the meal, Eleanor, Cyrus. Our deepest compliments to the chef. We'll be seeing you soon. Come along dear." Chuck told Blair's parents, as he took her arm and led her toward the elevator.

"Oh yes, have a good night you two. Oh and Blair, what do you want me to do with the rest of your clothes? I'll send the baby clothes I found in your room along with you now if you like. Just wait until Dorota fetches it!" Eleanor declared.

"Uh mother its okay..." Blair sighed.

"No its no problem. Here you go! I happened to notice these in your room the other day, despite the fact that Dorota was trying to hide them, and so I was unsure if you were pregnant or if it was your friend Serena because god knows what that girl gets up to these days...or if you were finally becoming civic minded and were collecting donations for the pregnancy center. But since they're apparently yours, you two can have them back." Eleanor declared as she handed the bag to Blair, who then passed it off to Chuck.

"Uh thanks mother...Well we've got to get going, so we'll see you later." Blair said as she gave her mother a hug and left with Chuck, riding down the elevator.

When they got into the limo, they sat back to relax, and Chuck suddenly drew one of the tiny baby garments from the shopping bag and held it, examining it by the limo's dim interior lights, as he sighed "So when did you go shopping for baby clothes, Blair?"

"The same day I learned I was pregnant...I decided to use some retail therapy to help me grasp the fact that I'm actually pregnant with your baby, Charles Bartholomew Bass. I couldn't believe it at first either, so I wanted something tangible to hold in my hand that would help me grasp the concept." Blair shyly admitted.

"Yeah these garments are certainly something tangible. Wow I can't believe our son is going to be small enough to fit into this!" Chuck quietly pondered as he examined the tiny infant sleeper.

"Yes he or she will. Whatever our child's gender, having a baby...and becoming parents...will certainly be an adventure." Blair sighed.

"You're certainly right with that, Blair." Chuck admitted a bit nervously as he took her hand in his.

"Aw are you as nervous about this as I am, Chuck? Aw that's sweet, sweetheart." Blair laughed as she felt his slightly sweaty palm.

"Yeah but don't let it get out that I'm a coward." Chuck growled.

"Being nervous about becoming a father doesn't make you a coward, Chuck! Anyway, it can be our little secret." Blair soothingly admitted with a kiss.

"Hmm...secrets...in the limo...that seems to remind me of a few years ago..." Chuck seductively growled as he pushed her down onto the seat and started feeling for her under her dress.

"Oh...ha ha...you want to walk down memory lane, now?" Blair seductively teased as she grabbed for him.

"Mmmm more like fuck down memory lane..." Chuck seductively chuckled as he began to toy with her, to which Blair laughed back and succumbed to his bodily charms for awhile reliving old memories in the limo.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, Blair had two classes, one of which was Intro to Business, as well as her English class where some of the students discussed and critiqued each other's papers. Blair ended up in a group that included a couple of art majors, a kid that was sort of Emo, and Olivia.

When she saw Blair, she asked her, "Hi Blair how've you been the past few days? Did you ever go to the doctor?"

"I'm doing okay. I've been mostly hanging out with my boyfriend, Chuck...and yeah I went to the doctor." Blair admitted.

"That's cool, but are you okay? What did the doctor say? I mean if you don't want to say..." she asked.

"I'm pregnant...The doctor told me I'm pregnant." Blair whispered.

"You are? What does your boyfriend think?" Olivia gasped.

"He...didn't seem to mind too much. He has me on this exercise regiment of sorts..." Blair said until she was interrupted.

"You're gonna be someone's baby-mama? Sheez girl and I thought that only happened to girls our age from my neighborhood..." another replied.

"For sure. I could give you the address to the clinic, if you want to take care of it..." yet another girl replied.

"Danae, Theresa, I don't think Blair wants to go to that clinic...especially since her boyfriend's Chuck Bass." Olivia replied.

"Chuck Bass? You mean that billionaire kid, Charles Bass? Woo girlfriend dinna you win the baby daddy lottery with that one?" Danae replied with a laugh.

"Chuck is my fiancee, not just my baby daddy." Blair declared.

"Umm, hmm...that's what they all say. My aunt's had about five fi-an-cees in the past decade or so and..." Theresa replied shaking her head.

Suddenly the emo kid interrupted them "You mentioned clinic...yeah my girlfriend works there and gets these crazy condoms that she says makes me taste like a grape sucker. Heh heh..." he laughed.

"You actually talk?" Blair gasped glancing toward the strange looking guy.

"Yes. I go by Nightshade and my woman's tag is Peanutgirlie." he replied to Blair, then turned toward Olivia "Hey are you the girl in that vampire movie Bite Me By Dawn? My woman is a big fan."

"Yeah I play Emerald in the Bite Me movies...but don't tell too many people because I like to roll incognito as much as I can since becoming a movie star." Olivia admitted.

"Sweet...can I get your autograph...for my woman?" he asked.

"Sure...but its our little secret." she laughed as she gave an autograph on a scrap of notebook paper.

"Uh thanks Emerald...uh Olivia." Nightshade replied as he tucked the autograph in his pocket and slunk back into his seat.

As Blair sat observing Olivia being the one attracting the attention of the group, she suddenly realized how it felt to be on a lower rung on the ladder of popularity. She pondered this as class ended and she moved onto her next class, Intro to Business in a building across campus.

When she got to class, Blair just slunk into a seat, trying to look inconspicuous as other members of the class filed in. The professor took the podium and made his usual comments and first, posing a question about the current economy, and as she was pondering the question, Blair momentarily missed the comment the professor made about having a guest speaker that day, until she heard him say "...and let me introduce our guest speaker, youngest CEO of a major corporation in New York, Charles Bass..." and out walked Chuck looking dapper as ever in a pinstriped suit.

"Hello professor, students...I see everyone's here...or at least the people who count are here...and you know who you are." Chuck said as he glanced around the room, finally staring right at Blair, as he went on with more of his introduction. "Yes, I'm the youngest CEO in New York. A position that a year ago I wouldn't have imagined I would have already a year later, however as we all know life has a way of surprising us. And just like the market, sometimes you have to seize an opportunity when it comes your way." he said as he again stared at Blair as he continued his speech.

Chuck continued on, telling several stories from his business exploits so far with Bass Industries, telling about some of his father's accomplishments and their successes and failures, posing various questions about what would be their ideas for the best solutions to some of his hypothetical inquiries. For the most part, she thought that Chuck did a good job with his presentation thus far, and so far he hadn't singled her out overly much.

After a few of his questions were answered, Chuck said "That's not a bad idea...thanks. Now I've told you about my business ventures thus far with Bass Industries from the last several months, but even before ever becoming the CEO, I was often looking for investment opportunities for the company, despite my father's opinion. One of my first independent ventures was a little gentleman's club..."

"Yeah right..." Blair moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"...called Victrola...Oh do I have a detractor in the audience?" Chuck mused as he stared at Blair.

"...Well I was just going to say that...well when you said gentleman's club, I thought you were going to talk about...uh never mind..." she said slightly embarrassed for bringing that up.

"Oh I haven't any idea what you are referring to miss. I'm only going to talk about Victrola, although that is a subject you're well acquainted with as well. Ah yes, Victrola...my first investment on my own. Although my father didn't want to see the investment potential at first, by the end of the day, he was able to see that a retro burlesque club could have its merits and make a tidy profit, which it has in the nearly two years since I've owned it. Still out of all the nights that I've frequently visited Victrola, I can't help but remember opening night..." Chuck mused as he reflected aloud.

"Opening night?" Blair gasped.

"Yes...What can you remember about opening night at Victrola?...For me, what I remember was that the entertainment I saw on stage that night was especially compelling...but the entertainment I received afterwards...the memories will always bring a smile to my face...Let's just say, it was opening night for both of my girls..." Chuck slyly admitted, bringing laughs from most of the class, except one member who tried to hide in her seat.

"...But as a gentleman, I won't kiss and tell..." Chuck admitted, with a sly wink right at Blair, as he concluded his presentation.

After class, most of the class had filed out of the room and Blair had begun to leave the room, when Chuck caught up to her and asked "So darling how'd I do?"

"I was going to tell you that you did an excellent job, until you brought up Victrola and said that it had been opening night for both of your girls! Really, Chuck..." Blair sarcastically sighed.

"Oh ho, that was just meant to bring a laugh, although it was definitely true, wouldn't you agree?" he slyly said.

"Yes...but you didn't have to mention that in your speech." she sighed.

"Still I didn't mention any names. I gave you that much."

"True, you were a gentleman that far..." she agreed.

"...But I'm not feeling like one now. Those memories from Victrola made me want to relive them." he mused.

"Hmm...you do?" she mused.

"Yes...have sex with me...right now...in here..." Chuck whispered in her ear as he pulled out her hairpins and pulled her into an empty classroom and laid her onto a table.

"Chuck...my hair! Oh you're full of surprises but I love it!" Blair laughed as she helped Chuck with his coat.

"Yes...you're hair, which is mine alone to touch. And I'm glad you love my surprises because I always aim to please...and I know for a fact that you're always pleased with my aim." Chuck seductively teased as he caresses her, getting himself into position.

"Well your aim is certainly spot on today...hmmm...my darling Charles..." Blair purred as she and Chuck consummated their love in the classroom.

~o~o~o~o~

Afterwards, Blair accompanied Chuck on his early business dinner with a client. On the way, they discussed their day in the limo, to which he said "So B isn't the Queen Bee anymore? Well as hard as it is to say it, I just have to say, welcome to the real world, darling."

"Yeah I know...but it isn't easy not being surrounded my a group of friends or minions or whatever. It's difficult not having anyone to do my dirty work." Blair sighed.

"Oh...maybe now you'll realize that those girls who you thought were your friends in high school were just hangers on. Just there for the good times, but nothing more. That was a lesson I had to learn last year, and its high time you learned it as well. Don't trust anybody because they always have an ulterior motive." Chuck declared.

"Of course. And you are right there, Chuck. I guess I just never realized how much Penelope, Izzy, Kati, and even Serena were probably using me for their own purposes in high school. Well I'm going to attempt to be more shrewd when dealing with people who try to befriend me." Blair declared.

"Good girl...I knew you hadn't lost your edge. You know I'm here for you darling." he slyly said.

"So I see. You said everyone has ulterior motives, Chuck, so what's your's?" she slyly asked.

"What do you think? This of course..." he smugly said as he leaned over and kissed her in the limo.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day was the businessman's party that Bass Industries was hosting for their acquisition of Bide Co., which Chuck had insisted Blair play hostess at. The party started off grand, although Blair thought most of the party goers were fairly pretentious stuffed shirts and thus she told Chuck so in private.

"Pretentious stuffed shirts? Ha ha, I love it and would have to concur, but unfortunately we have to keep up appearances a bit longer." he laughed.

"Oh I know. I just wish we could do something to make it more interesting. Although I definitely wouldn't want it to turn into a fiasco. " Blair said.

"Oh I could think of a few things that would make it far more interesting. Like we could give them a little show, doing what we do best." Chuck slyly teased.

"I love your perverse mind...but I think we better save that for later, when we're alone. Right now though I think we should see to our guests." Blair purred back seductively.

"So no sex on the buffet table to show them how it's done? Pity." Chuck sighed in mock dejection.

Suddenly their phones rang with a few Gossip Girl bombs...

**'Spotted: B coming out of baby clothing stores, and planning a party for Bass Industries. Is there more than just a party being planned?...Was Chuck having more than a little fun in the back of his Ferrari this summer? Who was the mystery woman under the blanket?... And who was on the love marry-go-round with D-O-S-Car-G-V-Sc etc.? Inquiring minds wanna know?' **

"Oh great here we go again..." Blair sighed.

"Mystery woman? I don't remember any mystery woman in my Ferrari?" Chuck bellowed.

"Uh Chuck, that was me. Remember when I...?" Blair hinted as she jogged Chuck's memory by joggling the Bass family jewels.

"Oh yeah...I remembered now!" Chuck grinning slyly as he continued. "Hmm...makes me want to relive old memories, don't you?"

"Yeah old memories..." Blair thought as she suddenly recalled a memory she had nearly forgotten. A memory of something that had happened between Serena, herself, and Chuck.

'_...It was the Spring of 2006, and Chuck had recently turned 15 and had invited his old friends to spend the weekend hanging out at his suite. Actually, he had mostly invited Nate and some of his new party-hungry friends for a lost weekend, and somehow via Nate, Blair and Serena had wheedled a way into the party...but Nate hadn't made it the first night, so Blair and Serena had spent the night on the sofa in Chuck's suite after the party. _

_Feigning their old 'Non-Judging Breakfast Club' childhood pact, Chuck, Blair, and Serena just kept it as friends...albeit friends with benefits, sort of. _

_Blair, who was insanely curious about sex, was contemplating about giving Nate his first bj, wanting it to be perfection. Serena told her that nobody's first time is perfect, so Nate shouldn't be surprised if she was a little weak._

_"I am NOT weak! I won't let anyone think that I'm weak! I...uh...just need a little practice!" Blair declared._

_"Well, B...if you need a little practice...I'm always will to give lessons...purely educational of course." Chuck slyly suggested as he sauntered around in his garish silk pajamas, the second or third scotch of the morning already in his hand._

_"Yeah right Chuck. Sex is purely educational for you. Although would you do that?" Blair gasped._

_"Sure. There no better way to learn how to do it than to do it with the real thing. Wouldn't you agree Serena?" Chuck insinuated as he glanced at Serena._

_"...I have to agree with Chuck on this one..." Serena admitted._

_"All right, S. You've had more experience. You show me how it's done...with Chuck...and I'll watch." Blair teased._

_"You want me to demonstrate...on him? He's slimy!" Serena gasped, slightly disgusted._

_"Look in the mirror yourself, S!" Chuck teased._

_"I bet you won't do it!" Blair challenged her friend, thinking her friend would never take it._

_"Oh you two! I'm not touching Chuck Bass! Blair, you're the one who wants to learn, so you should be the one to have a go. I'll give you pointers and tell you what to do. It'll be strictly professional." Serena sighed._

_"Oh yes, strictly professional. I won't feel a thing. But first I have to get ready." Chuck admitted as he stripped off his pajama top and started to pull down his pajama pants. "So girls, this is the male body. If you haven't seen it before, its about time you did." _

_"Ha ha Chuck Bass, you're just a 15 year old boy, no body Adonis! I've seen better muscles on most of the lacrosse team!" Serena laughed and rolled her eyes._

_"Oh I bet you have, haven't you, skank? Well I'm man enough for most girls, wouldn't you agree, Blair?" Chuck laughed as he stared her in the eye. _

_Blair, who'd seen Chuck in various states of undress before, being a long time friend and all, just stared. It had been a few months since she'd seen him that undressed though, and in those few months, his slender frame had just started to fill out a bit more and the sprinkling of dark hair that was just starting to grow on his chest and various parts of his body made him all the more appealing in a slightly dangerous way. To Blair, Chuck's body didn't look so bad, even if his stomach was already a little soft...but his love trail made it look all the more cute. ('Cute? This was Chuck Bass, junior womanizer. He wasn't supposed to be cute, he was supposed to be dangerous.' she mentally dismissed.) _

_"Uh yeah...uh all right you two, what do we do to perform this demonstration." Blair said surprised that her friends were actually going to go through with it._

_"Why don't you put on these rubber gloves first, B. All right, this is how its done. You grasp him like so and just move your hand up and down like this...until its ready..." Serena said as she and Blair sat on the foot of the bed, beside his legs, and handed a pair of rubber gloves to Blair, and began to demonstrate with her hands in mid-air how to do it, keeping it all business-like._

_"Ah yes Serena, I always knew your experience with men would be put to good use someday! I could hook you up with these two girls I know who could teach you where to go to make a little money on the side." Chuck laughed, amazingly keeping his composure as leaned back on his elbows and watched Serena's mid-air demonstration. _

_Ignoring Chuck's comments, Serena demonstrated another moment, until she said "Blair do you see what I'm doing?" _

_"Yes I think so." Blair said as she watched Serena, then glanced at Chuck._

_"With those gloves on...I know B, slip two fingers under his package and tell him to turn his head and cough!" Serena teased._

_"Uh...okay S..." Blair said as she reached to do that, but was interrupted._

_"I'm too young for a prostate exam!" Chuck bellowed._

_"Ha ha, Sorry about that! Uh you don't have to do that Blair, if you don't want to." Serena laughed._

_"Uh okay, but what do you want me to do?" Blair asked, slightly frustrated._

_"Just take him in your hands and go up and down." Serena sighed._

_Still a little perplexed, Blair stared down at Chuck and gingerly lifting him up, she asked with a perplexed expression on her face, "Why does it look...different?"_

_"See B, Chuck's an 'un.' That's a surprise." Serena laughed._

_"An 'un'? What's that?" Blair asked._

_"Uh...it just means he never had a bris..." Serena explained. _

_"Damn straight!" Chuck barked._

_"So you have a bit extra to work with...right here. You just push it back with your thumb." Serena sighed, ignoring his comment as she explained to her what to do._

_"Oh...is that why he looks different?" Blair asked curiously._

_"Yes. You don't see that on many boys any more." Serena laughed._

_"That's interesting that he has something extra..." Blair gasped._

_"All the more to pleasure me with, my dear." Chuck seductively teased. _

_The gloves were slightly too big, making it difficult to grasp him, so she commented, "Oh it's difficult to do anything with these gloves. Can...I try it without? I said I didn't want to be weak!" Blair squeaked as she stared down at Chuck's most private part. _

_"Sure B, if you want to to, be my guest. Remember it's Chuck we're talking about." Serena laughed as she watched Blair release him and remove the gloves, surprised her friends were going to go through with this._

_Blair stared at it a moment suddenly nervous letting out a pent up breath that flow across Chuck's body, until he commanded, a nervous but slightly seductive edge to his voice "Why don't you come to me, Blair? I don't have all day." as he stared at her with hooded eyes._

_Gingerly, Blair took him into her bare hands and began to gently stroke him, like she'd thought she should. Not wearing the gloves, she could feel him so much better, as he came alive in her hands. Chuck was bigger than she realized, as she felt his pulsating strength in her hands, his skin smoother and more silky than she ever thought he'd be. She ran a finger up and down along a pulsating vein, as she glanced up at Chuck and saw the pained yet luxuriant expression on his face, reveling in the power she felt as she gave him pleasure, and heard him suck his breath between his teeth. _

_Blair then turned to Serena and asked "So how am I doing?" _

_"So good so far..." Serena said a little nervously. _

_"Good...so what do I do next?" Blair asked as she stared down at the object she held._

_"Do what comes natural..." Serena suggested cautiously as she stared at them. _

_Nodding, Blair leaned down and instead of blowing on him, she began planting light baby kisses along a vein that ran up one side, from base to tip, eliciting a slight moan from him. When she got to the tip, she pushed back the bit extra with her thumb, noticing a tiny drop of fluid and by instinct, pressed her lips to him licking it off in a kiss, as her eyes riveted to Chuck's surprised yet fiery gaze in that second as a bolt of electricity and a moment of fierce intimacy seemed to pass between them. Taken aback, she sat up and licked her lips, tasting him for the first time as she turned to Serena, who just stared at them. _

_"Uh...okay Blair...but you have to use your whole mouth...to..uh do it right." Serena slowly said, as she nervously stared at them. She would've said more, but her cell phone rang, so as Serena walked into the bathroom to answer the phone. Blair turned back and stared at what she held, then stared at Chuck, who was staring right at her._

_"Are you okay up there, Chuck? I'm not hurting you am I?" Blair asked as she tried to read the expression on his face._

_"No! I won't break. Just quit breathing on me! It isn't supposed to be that type of blow job." Chuck sighed, slightly frustrated._

_"Oh it isn't is it? So you don't think Nate would like it if I did this?" Blair asked as she breathed a hot breath on him._

_"Nnnooo..." Chuck stammered as he tried to retain his composure._

_"How about this?" she asked as she breathed a cool breath on him._

_"Nnoo...Blair, that's enough! Just do it, or the lesson stops here!" he barked angrily._

_"All right, Mr. Testy! Let's see if this is what you mean..." Blair teased as she slowly went down on him, reveling in his silky skin and how he tasted, watching his stomach muscles clench at the contact. As payback for him getting angry, she worried his extra skin between her teeth like her lip and licked what he gave her, in the strangest kiss she'd ever had. She locked eyes with him as she did it, expecting to see him scowl, but Chuck slyly grinned and seductively bit down on the bottom lip of his own mouth, mimicking her actions, hoarsely growling approval. _

_"Hmm...so he likes a little pain with his pleasure? I'll have to remember that for the next ti...Ack what am I thinking? I'm here for Nate...Nate...gotta concentrate..." Blair briefly thought as she continued her efforts becoming far more comfortable that soon she became aware only of the moment and the person she was with, feeling Chuck's lithe body tremble, as she watched his chest rise and fall with each quick breath, suddenly finding the visual contrast of the soft brown hair already growing on the slightly pale skin of his body to be very intriguing and manly for a boy his age. She then noticed Chuck curl his lips and throw his head back in ecstasy in a vain attempt to regulate his breathing. Feeling her own body clench in that moment, Blair reveled in the power she suddenly held over Chuck Bass. (For a young man of his reported reputation, he was certainly losing control right then.)_

_ Oh how she hoped that someday her experience with Nate would be this perfect, Blair briefly thought, __as she focused on her activity with Chuck, feeling the desire and excitement of the moment wash over her like a wave from the sea, beginning to shatter along with him. Blair didn't realize the intimacy of the situation with Chuck until she felt his hand stroke her hair, making her suddenly aware that what she did was in time to his body movements, their mutual shallow breathing, and the little noises they both made in tandem from deep within. _

_Suddenly she vaguely heard Chuck muffle a gasping groan that sort of sounded like her name and glanced upward to notice another look of ecstasy on his flushed face, as she felt him thrust himself one final time and she fully tasted him. "Oh my god.." Blair thought as she stared at him. The image of Chuck Bass in total euphoria, brought there by her efforts, caused a sudden, fierce desire to ravage through her, rocking her very core with the sudden realization that this was the image some deep part of her needed to see every day for the rest of her life. Taken aback, she gasped and moaned slightly, closing her eyes as she took it all in. She glanced up at him a moment later to see Chuck staring down at her with his hooded eyes that seemed to radiate a hypnotic electricity that drew her to him like a magnet. _

_Breathing heavily herself, Blair released him from her mouth, cradled his package in her right hand and lay her left hand nonchalantly on his chest, as she kept her eyes locked with his, seeing raw desire, satisfaction, vulnerability (and her future) in his hypnotic stare as he lay on the bed. Sensing that he needed more, she climbed onto the edge of the bed to kneel as she leaned down, keeping their gazes locked to read his expression for approval. Blair reverently kissed Chuck's soft belly along his love trail from the navel downward, feeling the hair tickle her nose, his stomach muscles clench under her lips, and his heartbeat under her left hand, simultaneously thanking him and subconsciously preparing for another round. _

_Through pursed lips, Chuck softly groaned, letting out a slow breath and closing his eyes utterly amazed, as he felt her damp lips against his skin. Reaching out his right hand to caress her bottom and his left to stroke the top of her head, Chuck watched with hooded eyes, as Blair give baby kisses down his belly, suddenly pausing to turn her head, lay her flushed cheek on his belly, locking eyes once again to read each other's faces, both lost in the terribly intimate moment, wondering what would happen next. Blair lay the entranced, just staring into Chuck's flashing dark eyes which seemed to stare into her very soul, though still radiated a touch of vulnerability...as if he knew exactly how she felt. She had just noticed a coyly but satisfied genuine smile spread across his flushed face, when Serena walked into the room. _

_"Uh, Chuck, Blair...Nate's on his way up...and I don't know what he'd say if he saw you two right now...I don't even know what to stay myself!" Serena stammered nervously realizing that her friends' lesson wasn't supposed to have ended in such an oddly intimate position. Virgin Queen Bee, Blair Waldorf kneeling prostrate on a bed, laying her head on the stomach of class bad-boy Chuck Bass, as he tenderly stroked her hair and her...? Who would've thought Blair would submit to anyone, let alone him...or that he could tenderly stroke someone's hair...although the position of his right hand was highly suspicious, and typical Chuck. _

_"Um...Nate...?" both Blair and Chuck moaned groggily as they were both coming out of their aroused state, mutually drained._

_"Why does my mouth taste like I ate a piece of raw sea bass straight out of the sea?" Blair moaned pondering aloud as she tried to clear her head and sit up, suddenly realizing the placement of Chuck's right hand._

_"Because apparently you just have, B! Hurry up Nate's almost here!" Serena gasped nervously impatient. _

_Suddenly Blair realized the implications and hopped away from Chuck and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush, vigorously began brushing her teeth, as Serena ran to greet Nate and distract him. When Blair walked back into the bedroom, she noticed that Chuck had rolled over onto his side in a near fetal position, still breathlessly panting and looking quite vulnerable...almost broken. A wave of emotion suddenly swept over Blair, emotion such that she pulled a blanket over him, suddenly feeling the urge to crawl under the blanket to just hold him as he lay there. Instead, she lightly kissed his brow, as she quickly stepped away from him and slowly went to greet Nate, who hadn't clue since he believed Blair and Serena's story about Chuck sleeping off a bender from the night before. _

_Weeks later, when she tried it with Nate, it wasn't the same. It felt like something was missing, despite the fact that Nate had a great body, with very little body hair and nearly six pack abs. It was almost like he was too perfect...he even wasn't an 'un,' although he was a little small, unlike someone else...Blair shuttered to admit. Slowly Blair tried to refocus her attention on Nate, her school work & social hierarchy, and to build her relationship with Chuck Bass back to the teenage nonchalance of previously...and it did work...for about a year, as they included each other in their various social schemes...until she caught him staring at her again, around the time Serena came back from her brief stint in boarding school...'_

Snapping back to the present, Blair greeted one of her guests at the party as they passed by, acting as if nothing was wrong or that she hadn't just been picturing her first intimate moment with her future fiancee right then. "Hello Mr. & Mrs. Mountbatten! So lovely to see you two here! Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Blair drawled as haughtily as possible.

~o~o~o~o~

Later, Blair found Chuck, and pulling him into alcove, she threw her arms around his neck as she began kissing, crying, and apologizing to him. "Oh Chuck...I love you...and I'm so sorry..."

"You're sorry you love me? Or do you really have something to apologize for?" he teased.

"I'm sorry I molested you the first time I...I...gave you a bj..." Blair cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Don't you remember, when we were 15 and I talked Serena into using you to teach me how to give one to Nate...and you said it be educational...but then I took over...and it became more...so much more than a mere lesson because I turned you on...and then I just left you under a blanket..." she cried as she gave him a hug.

"Oh then...I'd forgotten about that...Mmm...well no you didn't molest me, Blair. No, you proved you had potential and I was pleasantly surprised. But if you insist on an apology...perhaps you can refresh my memory to your many talents." Chuck seductively insinuated.

"What? Right here? Right now? Are you kidding? What about the party?" Blair gasped indignantly.

"The head of Bide Co. can wait a few moments while you give me head...or are you not up to the challenge, princess?" Chuck bated her, his gaze intense.

"Not up to the challenge? You must not know me Bass. I bet you that I can't give it to you, without you giving us away to the rest of the party." Blair bated him right back.

"All right, princess you're on." he hissed as he gazed down at her as she knelt before him.

Saucily locking eyes at him, Blair quickly unfastened his pants, opening them up and sliding them and his boxers over his hips. She then unbuttoned the bottom buttons of his white dress shirt so that from his waist to just past his hipbones, he was exposed to her. Running her hands over his body, feeling the various textures of his skin and body hair, Blair reveled in how much more of a man Chuck was now than he'd been several years ago. She gave love bites to his hipbones until by instinct, she took him in her hand and caressed him as she did then but with more finesse, as she stroked his silky length, then kissed down her favorite vein on him, feeling his heat pulsate to the beat of his heart.

When she cradled his warm, soft, package underneath with one hand, she pressed two fingers underneath, eliciting a slight whimper from Chuck as she examined him. Satisfied, she took his length in her other hand, then took him into her mouth, worrying his extra skin like a lip and tasting him with her tongue as she locked eye contact with him, remembering vividly their intimate "kiss" that first time and how he'd liked that. She heard him hiss as she watched him bite his own lip in time, in his slyly seductive manner, as she sensed him hold back a groan, feeling him acquiesce a bit as he gently thrust his hips forward in time to her efforts. The contrast between his pale skin and brown body hair, was a draw that Blair found seductively beautiful and it hit her to the core in a deep level. Oh how she loved him and wanted him!

Blair kept up with what she was doing, reveling in the power she had to make Chuck Bass submit just to her, as she heard his gasp, felt him tauten, then tasted him in full. Sensing he was slightly spent as he leaned against the wall, gasping for breath, she released him from her mouth, slightly panting herself, and did what she almost always did afterwards. Kiss his stomach along his love trail from his navel downward to feel his soft hair tickle her nose and his muscles contract under her lips, as she tasted his slight perspiration.

"Oh Blair...you're the only one who's ever done that to me afterwards. How do you know what I crave the most?" Chuck gasped still panting.

"Because I love you, Chuck, and I know you. So I know all your strengths and your weaknesses." she smugly said as she began to button his shirt and pat his belly, when suddenly he stopped her, turned her back toward the wall and lifted up her skirt and hips as he lifted her legs around his waist and said "Well two can play at this game. Let's see if you can hold your tongue as I do this." as he united with her.

They were together, reveling in their love, keeping their cries low, minimal, and only for each other's ears, as they secretly, quickly made love at the party. When they were both sated for the moment, they straightened each other's clothes as they resumed their hosting duties at the party. Blair just kept up the conversation with her guests as she mingled and prayed that no one knew what she and Chuck had just done at their own cocktail and dinner party.

A waiter walked by carrying a tray of hor'dervs, offering "Sea bass, madam?"

"No I'm good...uh on second thought maybe I'll take one or two." Blair acquiesced as she grabbed two hor'dervs and popped them in her mouth, reveling in the sly fact that they did slightly remind her of an intense version of...her own C Bass.

Trying to regain her composure, Blair mingled with the guests, and inadvertently overheard a few guys talking about a new real estate project that was set to take place near the Village that was supposed to improve living conditions for the tenants and bring in a certain customer. They also talked about how they were trying to preserve the bottom line by moving the manufacturing plant, but unfortunately Blair didn't catch where they were sending it to.

As Blair went to find Chuck, a sudden commotion broke out and Blair stared up to see Serena swinging from the chandelier?! She was wearing a pink fluffy mini dress as she drunkenly stood on the chandelier with one foot on one arm of the light, her other on another arm, her one hand on the main chain with a champagne glass in her fingers, and a bottle of champagne in her other hand.

"Serena, what are you doing up there? Why are you here? How did you get up there? Where's Chuck?" Blair gasped as she shouted towards Serena, then looked around for Chuck.

"Hi B! I'm just hanging out...on a bet from Carter...and I'm winning! Carter and Georgina bet me that I couldn't sip champagne from the chandelier at your party, so I took 'em up on it...and here I am! Weee!" Serena giggled as she swung the chandelier a bit.

"Carter & Georgina? Are they here? Serena you know you shouldn't accept bets from those two, especially when you're drunk! I should know!" Blair huffed as she remembered Georgina's party.

"Aw Blair you're no fun! Yeah they're just over there...by that entrance...Hi baby! Hi G! ...And if you're looking for Chuck, Blair, he's right over there coming through the crowd. Wow, you can see a lot from way up here!" Serena laughed as she swung the chandelier a bit more.

Noticing Chuck making his way through the crowd, Blair ran up to him and said "Oh Chuck there you are! As you can see S, is swinging from the chandelier and claims that Carter and Georgina put her up to it! And so far I can't talk her down. I don't want her to fall!"

"So I see! Well some of my staff are coming here with ladders so we'll get her down, don't worry." Chuck reassured her.

"That's good, but what if she doesn't want to come down?"

"She'll come down...unless she likes being up there? Hmm...you should try it sometime, Blair. You'd look cute swinging from a chandelier. The view from the top always gives me an incredible high." Chuck replied.

"What, have you tried hanging by the chandelier, Chuck? I know you've been on a roof, when you were drunk...which I had to talk you from, I might add!" Blair indignantly replied.

"Well when I was a boy and my dad wasn't looking..." Chuck teased.

"Really? Ha ha you were quite the little devil!" Blair laughed.

"No more than you, my dear. No doubt our child will be the same way! Oh yes, we'll have a lot of fun keeping up with that one. Won't we mama?" Chuck teased as he stroked her stomach.

"Yeah...yeah we will..." Blair pondered as she briefly imagined Damian from The Omen riding his tricycle through the mansion, causing terror and mayhem. Shuttering at the thought, she replied "All right papa, but we're not naming him Damian, okay!"

"If you say so...Although Damian Bass does have an interesting ring to it..." Chuck mused.

"Chuck!" Blair sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...and I can't help but remember how Bass Junior came about...just imagining that a bit of me is growing inside of you, darling...oh it makes me so haaard..." Chuck seductively whispered in her ear as he pressed himself against her to let her know that what he said was true.

"Ah...and so I can tell. But I'm not taking care of that, you insatiable man, until we get S down from the chandelier." Blair replied seductively glancing down at the growing evidence of Chuck's obvious stamina.

"Hmm...so you say. Well if you notice my dear, help in on the way." Chuck said as two of his bodyguards came with a giant step ladder that they set under the chandelier and tried to coax Serena down.

"So I see...but they still have to get her down from the chandelier. You haven't won yet." Blair smugly challenged.

"We shall see." Chuck coyly replied as one of the guards climbed up the ladder to fetch Serena.

It took a moment of convincing, but soon Serena was helped down from the chandelier and climbed down the ladder via the assistance of one of the guards, in front of the entire party crowd. Blair glanced into the face of a very smug Chuck Bass, with desire still burning in his eyes. "Well you may think you won, Chuck...but oh look, over there. Isn't that Carter & Georgina standing off to the side by the door?" Blair said as she caused Chuck to glance across the room, where sure enough, Carter & Georgina were standing, arms crossed and looking smug themselves.

"Well so it is. If they assumed this little stunt with Serena would throw off our party, they thought wrong. Let me inform my Men In Black that we have a few party crashers, and you can perform damage control, darling." Chuck replied as he moved across the room to alert his bodyguards, while Blair prepared herself for a speech.

"All right everyone, entertainment's over, you can go back to your conversations. She's fine, we'll make sure Serena's well taken care of." Blair announced over the crowd.

"Oh is her name Serena? Well the guys and I would love to take Serena home in our car, wouldn't you say?" one of Chuck's colleagues announced in a slightly smarmy manner as some of the other guys drunkenly laughed.

"I...don't think so Steve...and anyway I wonder what your girlfriend Caitlin would think about that, hmm?" Blair chided, giving him the evil eye.

"Ooh...burn! She got you Curtis!" some of the other guys teased.

"Ah well...I just had to try...yeah know..." Steve joked, still a little drunk.

"All right, before anyone else makes any more crass comments, I just have to say, enjoy the party." Blair replied as she walked away from the crowd and went to check on Serena, but met up with Chuck in the process.

"So, Bass, did your M.I.B.'s catch Baizen & G?" Blair asked as she confronted Chuck.

"No, the pair unfortunately slipped away before we could apprehend them. Don't worry though, we'll find them if they so much as show their faces here!" Chuck reassured her as he rubbed her arm and gazed at her seductively.

"Mmm...that would be good, although that puts into question the abilities of your M.I.B's, but nonetheless I hope we catch Baizen & Sparks because I can't believe they bated Serena with such a foolish dare." she replied.

"Foolish...but also brilliant because that wasn't the only thing they did. Apparently they may have done something to the food or the drink. Don't you see how people are acting?" Chuck replied, pointing out the various party-goers who were acting slightly more strange than usual.

"Oh Chuck if they poisoned our food to sabotage our party...they're going down, that's for sure." Blair seethed.

"I love how you think, and I absolutely agree, for once. That is why I've already hired my restaurant staff investigate the cause, and to remove some of the food and prepare something new. I think it might've been the shrimp or the sea bass, but we'll have to see what they say." Chuck informed her, reassuringly.

"The sea bass? Uh...I already had a few pieces of that earlier tonight..." Blair gasped as she imagined getting a bad case of food poisoning or something.

"I doubt that was enough to make you sick, but we'll see. We can go to my doctor tomorrow and he can pump your stomach if needed." he replied.

"What?! You're not taking me to some crazy Dr. Feelgood are you? Pump my stomach? Yeah that's really a pleasant thought! Oh Chuck!" Blair replied sarcastically.

"No Dr. Jennings isn't a Dr. Feelgood, Blair. For that you'd have to go to Dr. Love." Chuck mused.

"Dr. Love? Wait a minute, isn't that what you called yourself once when you wanted to play doctor and I was your sexy nurse?" Blair laughed.

"No...that was Doctor of Love. There's a slight difference, but good observation Blair. Hmm...yes playing doctor and nurse. As I recall you do make a very sexy nurse, B. Maybe tonight we can resume that play, what do you say?" Chuck replied, insinuating his intentions quite clearly.

"Oh is that all you think of, Chuck? Well just give me the time and place and I'll be there." she replied.

"The penthouse on 5th, at midnight?" he whispered.

"All right meet you there." she sensuously whispered back.

They resumed attendance at the party, sticking together for most of the rest of the evening, although Blair tried to check on her friend Serena several more times that evening as the party wound down.

Eventually, as she was growing tired, Blair told Chuck that she needed to go, so he let her take the limo back to the apartment and he'd meet her later. Deciding to follow Chuck's suggestion, she took the limo to the penthouse where she decided to relax in the whirlpool tub for awhile, falling asleep.

Not realizing how long she'd been asleep, Blair was awoken by the sound of someone entering the apartment, so hoping it was Chuck, she slipped out of the bathtub and into the sexy nurse costume that she brought into the bathroom. Cautious of a possible intruder, Blair slipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs, carrying a heavy piece of abstract art in her hands to use as a club if necessary.

When she rounded the corner though, she noticed Chuck laying on the couch rubbing his head. Seeing him laying there, Blair sauntered over and kneeled down beside him as she seductively purred.

"Hello Chuck, or should I call you Dr. of Love, you drunken fool." she said as she leaned down and began helping him remove his coat.

"Hmm...hello my sexy nurse. Yeah I must be drunk...or something...." Chuck growled, his voice sightly slurred.

"Oh my poor baby...tell me where it hurts...come here...onto the floor in front of the fire..." Blair purred as she pulled Chuck down onto the floor and began helping him remove his clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time, then unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down his hips as she listened to him mumble.

"Oh...my head hurts...but so does my stomach...right here..." Chuck moaned as he helped Blair shrug him out of his clothes.

"Oh it does? Hmm...I'm so...sorry...but maybe this will help..." Blair purred as she stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead, feeling the heat of his skin against her lips, as she tasted his perspiration and mumbled "Mmm..you're hot tonight...but I'll make you even hotter."

Chuck just mumbled and moaned as Blair made her way down his body, kissing him on his face, the pulse points on his neck, across his chest, and further downward, giving him playful love bites across his abs and stomach, kissing her way down his love trail, mumbling "Mmm...you're so hot tonight...Chuck...you're practically burning up! I can just taste it on your skin....Mmm...I should bring some ice cubes hmm?...I know you'd like that..." Blair heard him mumble his approval as she stood up , went to the kitchen, and came back with a bowl of ice cubes.

Blair lay down beside Chuck and slowly drew an ice cube across his chest, watching as it made a damp trail across his chest, as she left it to rest there and melt as she did the same with another ice cube, surprised that he was enduring this torture without pinning her under him as usual. After placing a few ice cubes on him, Blair then moved on to kiss and fondle him, pinning his legs with her body as she lay on his feet, his best part currently at eye level with her as she nonchalantly stroked him with her hands, kissing him with her mouth, tasting the bit she gave him, as she watched his body ripple beautifully just for her as he threw his head back in abandon.

"Ah Chuck...I love how I can make you respond to me...Make you come for me...but you've been such a good boy tonight...letting me have control...and though I love it...I miss my bad boy...let's see if this will do anything..." Blair purred as she felt him tensing up, and sensing he was close, she straddled him so that he was where he was supposed to be.

Feeling him naturally respond, a light and park ripple under her, she felt him reach his limit just before she did, hearing him cry out as they experienced it. Blair leaned down and began kissing him and although he responded to her kisses at first, he suddenly turned his head, mumbled an apology, and groaned as he vomited on the carpet.

"Ew! Chuck if you didn't want to kiss me, you could've said so..." Blair gasped.

"No that's not it...my stomach..." Chuck moaned as he threw up again, the vomit glistening from his lips.

"Oh Chuck are you sick? Oh you ARE really burning up and not just for me! Oh my poor baby!" Blair gasped as she noticed that he was feverish and was starting to tremble from it.

Morphing into a role more suited to wife or mother than a sexy college coed girlfriend, Blair disengaged herself from Chuck, then helped him upstairs to his bathroom suite, where she ran him a cool bath, stripped him down the rest of their clothes, and helped him climb in the tub. In the next moment, Blair climbed in the tub with him, using the portable spray hose to wash his hair and body, doing everything she could to bring his temperature down, as she sat spooned behind him. She could help but feel her heart break a little as he leaned his head back onto her shoulder, as she kissed his feverish brow and caressed his body with hers, whispering to him "I love you my Charles Bartholomew Bass...so much. I'm here for you and you'll feel better soon. You'll see my love, you'll see." as she heard him whimper and almost cry from being ill, bringing tears to her own eyes from the poignancy of it all.

After awhile, Blair thought they'd been in the tub long enough, so she helped Chuck out of the tub, walked him into the bedroom, and helped him dress into a warm pair of pajamas, as she donned a gown, and helped him crawl into bed knowing that sleep was the best medicine of all. Blair drifted off to sleep cradling Chuck in her arms as he tried to sleep but still softly moaned and trembled from his fever, bringing tears to Blair's eyes.

The next morning, Blair woke up to hear Chuck quietly snoring beside her. When she reached for him, she encountered bare muscles of his upper arms and shoulders, then felt his muscles of his chest and his chest hair against her hands, realizing that he must've removed his pajama top sometime during the night. Blair drew her body against his hotter one, which although still hot, was coated in a light sheen of perspiration against his skin, which she hoped meant his fever had broken. Even if he normally only got that way after several intense rounds of love making, Blair didn't mind curling up against a sweaty Chuck, if it meant he was on the road to recovery.

Hearing him groan as she lay her head against his chest, Blair asked "Hi Chuck how are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?" as she stared at him.

"Hello darling...ergh...my stomach is still a little dodgey and my head still hurts...but I think I don't feel as chilled anymore...did I have a fever?" Chuck growled as he stroked Blair's hair then rubbed his belly, pressing a finger into his navel, trying to dispell the ache.

"Aw...my poor, darling Charles...does you belly still hurt you? Aw I'm sorry it hurts you...does this feel better?" Blair cooed as ran her hand across his chest, down to his soft belly, pressing her finger into his navel and rubbing concentric circles right at the slight bulge of his stomach that he still had no matter how much he might try to work out. Chuckling to herself Blair pondered how she loved Chuck the way he was, whatever his physical shape, because they were all parts of the whole which made him Chuck Bass.

Moaning slightly in satisfaction, he replied "Mmm...yeah that does feel better, Blair..." as he relaxed to her touch.

"Mmm...I thought so...yes poor Chuck...you did have a fever my love...we had bath together to bring your temperature down, but I don't know if you realized I was even with you." Blair admitted as she continued to nonchalantly rub his belly.

"You were in the tub with me? Mmm...I don't know who I thought that was. Actually...I had a dream my mother was taking care of me...strange isn't it?" Chuck sighed as he acquiesced to her touches.

"You dreamed it was your mother? Coming from you, that's not so strange." Blair admitted.

"You don't think so? Well I'm glad you don't find it odd. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Chuck admitted quietly.

"Not today, but thank you, Chuck! And I love you too...once, twice, thrice, quadruple, quintuple, sextuple..." Blair laughed as she kissed her way down his chest and blew a raspberry against his stomach, before she lay her head there.

"Ha ha ha...you're quite the girlfriend! My girlfriend...my fiancee...my woman...my lover...the future mother of my children...how did I get so lucky?" Chuck coyly laughed as he eyed Blair, the primal beast inside him stretching as he briefly dwelled on the fact that his child was growing inside the woman he loved.

"You must be doing something right...Oh yeah...hmm...so Chuck you must be feeling better now...are you up for a little bit of this hmm?..." Blair seductively teased as she reached through the fly of his pajamas to get to him, eliciting a satisfied groan from Chuck as she felt him grow in her hand, until she reached under his sack and pressed two fingers into his skin there, causing him to groan in protest and bark "No! I'm too young for a prostate exam! Stop, Blair!" attempting to move her hand.

"I'm sorry Chuck...but with all of your sexual experience, why do you always protest whenever I do this?" Blair asked teasingly as she touched him again.

"No! Stop it! I said NO!" Chuck barked angrily.

"All right I won't do it again...but if it really hurts you, maybe you should see your doctor. Still I didn't feel anything odd when I pressed you." she commented as she suddenly noticed the unshed tears in his eyes, hidden behind his anger, and became concerned for her boyfriend.

"It's not that it'd hurt me physically...its something else...something I can't talk about it." Chuck admitted with quiet anger and a bit of shame.

"Oh Chuck what is it? You know you can trust me with your secrets." Blair said seriously, staring at Chuck in the eye and seeing the vulnerability in his eyes.

"It was...it had to do with...Georgina..." Chuck started, his voice quietly serious.

"Georgina?" Blair asked curiously.

"Yes...you have heard how the first time I had sex was with Georgina...when I was twelve...Well you don't know the whole story. Just before it happened, she was telling me these stories about how her grandfather had prostate cancer which made me feel a bit sorry for her. Anyway one day...she asked me to go with her to visit her grandfather in the hospital, so I did because I felt honored someone thought I was was someone worthwhile to rely on. Well while we were waiting in the Town Car in the hospital parking lot...Georgina got me drunk and suddenly turned on me...asking me if I wanted to know how they performed the prostate exam on her grandfather...and then she pushed me down and...did what you did...but pushed so hard with her fingers and burned me there with her cigarette...as she laughed and...got me off...forcing me then to have sex with her..." Chuck explained, his voice tinged with anger, regret, and fear.

"Oh my god, Chuck! She...she raped you!" Blair gasped a strangled cry.

"No I deserved it because I'm just a worthless piece of shit...and a fool...just like she told me. I'm too dirty..." Chuck murmured dejectedly.

"No, oh Chuck, you're not a worthless piece of shit! You were a victim and from your story, Georgina raped you...when you were only twelve years old! Oh Chuck!" Blair cried, the tears falling from her eyes.

"How is that possible? I was a boy. Unlike you, I didn't have any cherry to pop to tell my virginity!" Chuck growled, although Blair could see the tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Chuck. Boys can be raped too...they just hold their scars on the inside." Blair cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Well not all of my scars are on the inside...check for yourself, Blair..." Chuck growled as he stripped off his pajama pants and lifted himself up with his own hand.

Trying to ignore the slightly erotic image of Chuck holding himself, Blair glanced at the spot he talked about, noticing a very faint scar from an old cigarette burn, and gasped as she was suddenly filled with sadness and the desperate desire to protect him again.

"But how can you still love me after learning this? I don't know how I can?" Chuck asked, almost crying, as he tried to emotionally shut himself off from Blair.

"Oh Chuck, I still love you...despite it all. I love you because you deserve to be loved, but didn't deserve what happened to you. I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around, but you'll have to do something too. If we're going to make this work, you've got to let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see because like it or not that's the way it's gotta be. You've got to learn to love yourself if you could ever love me!" Blair cried.

"I'll try...you deserve so much better, but I'll do whatever it takes...though I might need help." Chuck said cautiously.

"I'll be here to help you...and I'll keep it a secret if you want me to. Oh Chuck...I love you so much..." Blair cried as she threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, while he hugged her back, as they both cried as they held each other in an embrace. Their embrace soon turned from soothing to sensuous as he started to kiss her with his sensuous mouth and draw her to the bed, but then after a few intense moments, Chuck realized that his food poisoning wasn't entirely finished as his stomach turned and he bolted from the bed and hit the bathroom just in time.

Blair got up from the bed to check on her boyfriend and tease him how every time they kissed, he suddenly got sick, when she walked into the bathroom and noticed a sight that struck her. The sight of a naked Chuck Bass kneeling prostrate to a toilet, retching his guts out, pale and slightly feverish again as well as still upset from what he'd told her about Georgina, was a sight that brought tears to her eyes once again and made her fiercely protective of him again. It also made Blair realize that this was probably how he felt when she battled the morning sickness from her pregnancy or her bulimia.

With that thought striking her with an overwhelming wave of hormone packed emotions, Blair rushed to Chuck's side, crying as she wrapped her arms around his trembling body, as he tried to control himself. Holding him a moment longer, Blair eventually pulled a towel from the rack and gently helped him wipe off his mouth, kissed his sweaty brow, and helped him stand as she led him to the shower, feeling like a good Samaritan indeed. She helped him shower, washing him off with his bodywash all over, which would have been more sensuous if Chuck hadn't been sick at the moment. Still, being Chuck Bass, he still got turned on, despite being ill. A fact that soon became very evident in the shower as he took her in his arms as he attempted to take her, and she tried to help him, being as gentle as possible as she reveled in his touch as well as touching him. Eventually, they ended up in bed again, finishing their loving and curling up together and falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few hours later, Blair awoke to find Chuck still sleeping, but not feverish anymore, although his body was still hot, as it normally was. Seeing that his lips were a little chapped, indicating that he was probably dehydrated, Blair got out of bed, donning a robe, as she made her way into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water, then made him weak tea and toast as something that he could eat while he was on the road to recovery.

Gingerly carrying the tray with the tea pot and plate with several pieces of toast, she placed it on the bed stand next to his side of the bed, as she then leaned over to brush back his hair and kiss his forehead at the hairline, tasting his perspiration against her lips, knowing it was a good sign. Suddenly Blair felt his arm snake out around her waist, pulling her onto the bed and on top of him.

"Hi Chuck are you feeling better already?" Blair laughed.

"Perhaps a little...what's on the menu?" he asked.

"Mm....tea and toast...just light things so far...though you probably want something like a sandwich." Blair sighed.

"Mm....a sandwich...or a taco...or a salad...Hmm...I know how about a combination of the two...like a Waldorf taco salad...a Blair Waldorf taco salad?" Chuck teased.

"What? Oh shut up, Chuck Bass! Ha maybe I should just order up some sea bass then...or C Bass, as the case may be." Blair teased back.

"Oh you want some C Bass, huh? Well I think I might be able to help you there..." Chuck growled as he peeled back his bed sheet and exposed himself.

"Oh I see you're ready to go already! Well I think I'll have some tea with my sea bass...do you want any Mr. C. Bass." Blair asked as she started to get up from the bed, but he held her back.

"Naw...you're staying here darling, so I can keep an eye on you. Plus you make me feel better." he growled as he gently lay her head on his stomach.

"So do you like me laying on you like this? Hmm...?" Blair sighed.

"Yes...because..." he sighed.

"Because your belly makes a good pillow? It does, albeit a noisy one..." Blair teased.

"Oh really? Well I try...though why do you say its noisy?" Chuck asked.

"Because you growl like a big old bear, and its warm and hairy...just like a bear...or my bulldog..." Blair laughed.

"Oh so I'm your bear now?...Grr...by the way whatever happened to your bulldog?" Chuck laughed.

"Well my father said after he bit a hole in the tire of a police cruiser, he had to go to bulldog jail or something." Blair sighed with a laugh.

"Bulldog jail? I never heard of the like! Ha ha, are you sure he didn't mean the dog pound or something?" Chuck laughed.

"Well maybe he meant that, but bulldog jail sounded more hilarious...still I can't imagine a dog biting a hole in the tire of a police cruiser...they probably deserved it too." Blair laughed.

"Yeah I bet...anyway the reason why I like you laying here just like this...is because it reminds me of that time I let you use me for your lesson, and I realized that I could make you mine...and I did. So right here is where you stay." Chuck said as he seductively stared at her.

"Oh Chuck! Why did you think you could make me yours?" Blair asked teasingly.

"Because I could tell that day that you were falling for me just as fast as I was for you...I could read it in your face as you observed the effect you had on me and the effect I had on you. When you willingly gave me the sweetest kisses type of kisses imaginable from your virginal little mouth, I saw in your guileless eyes how you craved love like myself, and realized I could make the Queen Bee of Constance Billiard lay prostrate on my gut, I knew you were my mate...and it was just a matter of time." Chuck growled as he caressed her scalp and bottom just as that time before, but with no one to interrupt, he had no problem reaching his ultimate goal with his hand. "Hmm...yes you like this don't you kitten? You love me to pet you and make you purr...just for me." he growled as Blair relaxed as she only would for him.

"Hmm...but what about the limo ride from Victrola? I thought you said that was when you fell in love with me?" she asked curiously, as she crawled up to lay right beside him.

"Ah that night just reminded me of our earlier encounter...and sealed the deal because you gave me a piece of yourself that no one else could ever have...and that made me fall in love with you even more." he seductively replied as he stared at her with a look of love and something more.

Stroking his face with it hours growth of facial hair already present, Blair just acquiesced to Chuck a bit more as she tried to read his face for an ulterior motive behind what he was saying, but reveling in the way he was touching her.

Suddenly he moved his hand to rub up and down her stomach as if he was feeling for something, as he then paused on part of her abs that were slightly distended but hard, as he growled "So Blair you told me I'm to be a father...and although I'll have to learn to embrace fatherhood to the fullest extent when it happens...I am curious. Is this where Bass Junior might be residing?"

"Well maybe, although I doubt you can feel a baby that's only a few weeks along, Chuck. Which reminds me, I have to tell you something...well this pregnancy wasn't a total surprise because I quit my birth control intentionally and at least once had unprotected sex with you." Blair admitted cautiously.

"Hmm...very interesting...and when did you think you accosted me in my sleep, darling?" Chuck mused.

"It was on the same night after I'd given you a little show from atop the dresser,...I think. Or it may have been another time, I'm not a hundred percent certain...either way, I'm glad you took the news so well when I told you...almost like you were expecting it." she sighed, curiously.

"Interesting time-line...but how do you know that I was unaware of what you were doing to me? How do know if every time we've made love, that I've always used protection? What if it was I playing a little game with you instead...and I won?" he questioned her.

"A little game with me? What game might that be?" she asked.

"A game that is instinctive to all men of the human race since the beginning of time....To cast your seed into the woman you love and accept your fate. Apparently you must be fertile soil indeed, darling, since it happened so quickly...so I won." Chuck smirked.

"You won? Wait a minute...you intentionally had unprotected sex with me so that you could win some little asinine mind game? What do you think you've won?" she asked.

"You my darling...to have you with me right here...right now...that is my biggest reward for the moment." he admitted, brutally honest.

"Great answer...but I'm curious about how many times we've done it without?" she asked.

"Mmm...good question...perhaps five...including the same night you mentioned." he mused.

"Really? And I never knew. Well you're going to have to help me take care of this baby, since you're the daddy, Chuck. I'm not taking on all of the work or responsibility!" she declared.

"So you say...but you're the mother." he replied with a laugh.

"I mean it, Chuck. I want you to put more effort into your offspring than just making it." she retorted.

"Ah but making it was my favorite part of the job. Coming inside of you then, makes me want to do it again...and again...and again..." he seductively drawled, kissing her as he stroked her hip and pulled her leg around his hip, then slowly thrust into her and united their bodies, reveling in the little gasp she gave as he did it.

"Well I believe spontaneity has suddenly become your strong suit, Chuck. But you still haven't won the war, since I get to name the child." she replied with a gasp.

"We shall see Blair, we shall see." Chuck laughed.

They continued to make slow, delicious love, with Chuck on top with his hip curved and her left leg wrapped around his hip, as they sensuously kissed and moved together. Then he flipped her over so that she was on top and could ride him like she was wont to do. His beautiful queen, sitting atop him as she reveled in the pleasure he gave her was the most beautiful sight he'd seen, as he could feel himself already starting to come inside her, pleased in the fact that he didn't need to hold back.

"Hmm...yes Chuck...oh I wonder what we'll name our child?...Constance?...Jude?...Charles?...Xavier?..." Blair pondered contemplating names, as she rode Chuck.

"Yes...that's the perfect name for our son! It's like you read my mind. I knew you deserved more credit for your wit!" Chuck laughed, seductively low.

"Thanks...but which name do you like? Charles or Xavier or..." Blair asked until she was interrupted.

"Both. Charles Xavier...so then he'll be able to read your mind...just like the leader of the X Men..." he chuckled.

"What? I'm not naming my baby after some comic book character, Chuck!" Blair laughed.

"Hmm...How about Lex Luthor?" he teased.

"Ha ha very funny...hmm...you need to learn to behave yourself...because you're full of it..." Blair seductively teased as she pulled him to sit up and kiss her, burying her hands in the back of his hair as she kissed him.

"...Hmm...now who's full of it darling..." Chuck seductively growled as he came inside her once again.

"Ah...touche Chuck, once again...oh..." she sighed as she felt it and reached her limit too and they rode it out together in an embrace.

~o~o~o~o~

After their latest round of love making, Blair thought Chuck was on the mend, so she took a shower and went downstairs to read the Sunday paper, expecting Chuck to be downstairs after a while. She did hear the shower running once, and after a while he did slowly walk downstairs, dressed in fresh pajamas, but now suddenly blowing his nose.

As he settled on the sofa and rubbed his head, Blair glanced over at him and asked with concern "Are you all right, Chuck?" as she then walked over to him.

"I thought I was...but then my nose started to run...and my throat...and my head..." he moaned.

"Oh my poor baby...you've caught a cold...unless it's the flu!" Blair gasped.

"Oh yes I think I do have the flu...oh..." Chuck moaned as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Well you should go back to bed if you're still sick, dear." she admonished him.

"No...I think I'll be fine here on the sofa...but can you bring me something to drink...and some Kleenex?" he snuffled.

"All right dear." she sighed as she collected a glass of juice, a box of tissues, and a bottle of ibuprofen for his headache. She just started to leave, when he requested more.

"Blair, can you bring me a blanket? I'm shivering."

"All right Chuck, do you have a preference?"

"Yes. The blue fleece blanket from the bedroom...oh and could you get me my pillow?"

"All right, but it'd be easier if you just went back to bed." she commented.

"Oooh but I can't move..." he moaned.

"All right I'll be back." she sighed as she went upstairs and got Chuck's pillow and blanket, then came back down to him.

"All right Chuck, here's your pillow and your blanket. And you have your juice, tissues, and Advil for your headache. So do you need anything else, now that you're all tucked in?" Blair said as she slipped the pillow under his head and tucked the blanket around him, then kissed his forehead to slyly check his temperature.

"Yeah can you hand me the remote to the TV?" Chuck inquired gazing up at her.

"All right, but where is it?"

"On the other side of the room, I think." he sighed.

She looked around a bit until she found it, and commented "I found it, so what do you say?"

"Ooohh." he moaned.

"Wrong answer...Chuck." Blair scowled as she nearly chucked the TV remote at him.

"Uh...please may I have it?" he asked.

"Yes you may, and here it is. Thank you for saying so." she replied handing it to him.

"Uh...you're welcome. Ergh...Blair what happened there? Did your cat puke on the carpet? I knew we shouldn't have kept that cat." Chuck replied as he noticed the stain on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Uh...no Chuck, that wasn't the cat, that was you! Last night when you vomited while I was trying to have sex with you in front of the fire. Do you remember? I'm sorry if I haven't had time to clean it yet." Blair reminded him.

"Oh sorry about that. Still it needs cleaned up before the carpet's ruined. I think I bought a carpet cleaner machine when I had the carpet installed, which might be in the closet." he sighed as he rolled over.

"You have a carpet cleaner machine and you want me to use it? Maybe I'll just use a sponge or I'll call Dorota to come over and help..." she replied.

"No...you do it, Blair, because I bet you can't." he mused.

"Well I bet you I can." she replied.

"All right, I'd love to see that." he relaxed as he challenged her.

Sighing, Blair just rolled her eyes as she realized that Chuck had got her again, this time into cleaning his carpet.

By the time she'd gotten the Rug Doctor machine out of the closet, filled it with water from the kitchen, filled the reservoir with the proper amount of cleaning solution, and dragged it into the living room to clean the carpet in front of the fireplace, Chuck had already started to doze off while listening to mostly Chet Baker tunes on a digital cable music channel. Still stewing over having to clean the carpet herself, and not paying attention to Chuck, Blair plugged the machine into the wall and flipped the switch to turn it on.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BLAIR? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Chuck bellowed, just above the sound of the machine, but Blair didn't hear him at first, so he removed his slipper and threw it, hitting the machine.

Noticing a leather slipper go bouncing off the side of the carpet machine as she was cleaning the stain, Blair turned the machine off, picked up his slipper, and stalked over to him as she retorted "You didn't just do what I think you did? Throwing your shoes at me? Really, Chuck?" as she threw his slipper back at him.

"What are you doing running that thing while I'm trying to sleep?" he retorted.

"Well you told me to clean your puke stain off of your carpet, so I was." she sarcastically replied.

"Well you took so long, I thought you weren't going to do it, so I fell asleep...until you so rudely woke me up." he replied.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, but if you'd have gone to bed like I told you to, you wouldn't have to listen to the carpet machine." she replied.

"Hmmph...I'm staying here. I hope you're almost finished. I didn't know that thing would be so loud." Chuck groaned as he rolled over and placed a pillow over his head.

"Yeah I'm almost done, Chuck. Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, you stubborn ass." she sarcastically replied as she went back to cleaning the carpet, relishing in the fact that it annoyed him.

Blair soon finished cleaning the carpet, satisfied that she'd removed as much of the stain as she did. After cleaning out the machine and putting it away, Blair walked back through the living room and suddenly spied Chuck, curled up on the sofa fast asleep. She noticed immediately that the blanket had slipped off from around him and that part of his back and a bit of his butt were exposed from where his pajama top had slipped up and his bottoms had slipped down as he'd lay curled up there. Chuckling to herself, Blair walked over to Chuck and cover him up, finding the image of him sleeping there like that very endearing because he looked so innocent, yet hot.

"Oh Chuck Bass...you're such a stubborn ass sometimes...but I can help but love you...especially when you look all sweet and cute sleeping like this. Oh what am I going to do with you...except maybe this..." she sighed as she brushed away a lock of his hair, before she gave him a kiss to the side of his face, and leaned down to whisper more as she gave him a hug and a pat on the butt to feel his warm skin. Her brief contact elicited a low groan from Chuck, which caused Blair to laugh to herself.

Blair soon sat up, wiped the drool off the side of his mouth with a tissue, covered him again with his blanket, before she walked off to do something else in the apartment, leaving Chuck to sleep on the sofa.

After a while, Chuck slowly drifted out of sleep, subconsciously realizing that there was something soft and warm resting on his stomach. He reached out a hand and started stroking it, murmuring in a soft, but slyly seductive voice, just above a whisper.

"Hmm...yes...Blair...you know what I need. I love to pet you and make to purr...but darling it feels like you need to make an appointment for another bikini wax because I can't find your..."

Suddenly a loud 'Ree-ow!' sounded as the cat let out a wail and bared it's claws as it hissed and jumped off of Chuck, causing him to let out a tirade of swear words loud enough for Blair to hear across the apartment.

"Chuck what is wrong now? What do you want?" Blair sighed, rushing to his side, carrying paint chip cards in her hands.

"THAT DAMN CAT OF YOURS TRIED TO CLAW ME TO DEATH...SEE!" Chuck bellowed as he showed Blair a scratch on his hand, his face, and his chest.

"Oh I see. What did you do to my poor kitty that caused him to attack you? Did you think Chuck was a big ol' bear, did you my poor Kitty Minkas?" Blair cooed as she picked up the cat and held him close.

"Blair? The cat attacked me...and you're taking his side? Grrr..." Chuck growled dejectedly.

"See there you go again, growling like a bear. Well whatever happened, you must've provoked the attack because my cat wouldn't hurt a flea." she exclaimed.

"No he'll just bring them into the apartment, like he already has...Do you know how many flea bites I have?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Although I wondered why you had so many pimples on your back..." she pondered.

"Those aren't pimples, they're flea bites...and you have them too on your pure white skin, if you haven't already noticed, Blair." he replied.

"I do? Aack!" she panicked momentarily, then replied "Well perhaps I should take Kitty Minkas to the vet sometime..."

"Damn right you should! I swear if that flea bag ever scratches me again I'll..." Chuck started as he began another tirade of swearing against the cat.

"All right Chuck, that's enough. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman..." Blair admonished him.

"I'm sorry if I don't fit your mould of a gentleman...because I'm finding it harder to be a gentleman every day...especially when I'm sick in my own home." Chuck groaned as he suddenly sneezed, then pressed the tissue to the cut on his hand which was bleeding slightly.

"Oh don't do that dear. You're bleeding and you might get blood on the sofa. Here let me take care of it." Blair sighed as she put the cat down, grabbed a fresh tissue, and told him to hold that on his wound while she went to the bathroom and looked for a first aid kit. Finding none, Blair found a bottle of wine and some linen napkins in the cupboard, which she brought out. She also found her purse which contained a band aid, amongst the rest of her possessions.

"Hmm...what are those for, darling? Do you want to have a party to make me feel better?" he slyly asked.

"Maybe we can afterwards, but first I'm going to use these to clean your wounds."

"With '87 Rothchild? You certainly have quite the taste..." he mused.

"Well it was either that or the bottle of Cristal I found in your cabinet." she retorted.

"So you're cleaning me off with wine...are you growing soft and taking the good Samaritan role to heart now?" he teased.

"Only with you Charles my darling, only with you...ooh watch out this might sting." Blair commented as she dabbed his wounds with the cloth soaked in alcohol.

"Ow...but it's a good hurt. Ooh so you're still my little bitch?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"He he he...okay...." he chuckled.

"Mmm...well anyway, seriously Chuck you need a first aid kit...so we don't have to rob your liquor cabinet to clean your wounds." she mused aloud.

"Oh but this is so much more fun...because this is the first ointment that I don't mind if I have a taste...to take the edge off my pain." he teased.

"Indeed...well I've done the cuts on your hand and face...now I need to see your chest. Open up your pajamas a bit more, Chuck." she commanded.

"Hmm...how about if you do it for me? You know...my hand..." he sighed with a look of slight dejection in his eyes.

"All right Chuck...ooh you do have a nasty scratch right here...and right here...oh it looks like I've gotten to them just in time!" she gasped as she swiftly unbuttoned his pajama top and spread it open to gaze at his wounds. She soaked the cloth in wine again and tried to concentrate on just his wounds...but the close proximity to his body and the smell and heat of his skin started to affect her in a most primal way.

She was mentally pondering what would happen if she dribbled some of the liquid on his chest, when he suddenly replied in a seductively low voice voice that seemed to mirror her conscious "Just do it, Blair...you know you want to and you know I'd love it. Just pour some on me...and lick it off with your sweet little tongue."

Glancing upward to catch the sly seduction in his eyes, Blair took the bottle of wine and dribbled a small amount on his chest, working it against his skin like suntan oil. She then did the same to his belly and downward, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his pajama bottoms, as she helped him slide them down past his hipbones, stopping just before she got to his best part.

She could then hear his breath catch and his heartbeat pound as she kissed her way down his chest, feeling the heat from his skin against her lips as she seductively pulled on his hair with her teeth, eliciting a small but pleased moans from him. When she reached his navel, she wiped it off with the cloth, then poured a little in and licked it out with her tongue, feeling his stomach muscles clench, and hear him groan slightly frustrated satisfied, as she glanced at his state of arousal, evident under the waistband of his pajamas.

She momentarily lay her head on his stomach as she gazed into his eyes and asked him coyly innocent. "So Chuck, do you want me to finish it off? Hmm? Or should I just lay my head here for a little nap? I am growing so tired..."

"Finish me off, sleeping beauty...goddamn it Blair...finish me off...or I'll explode..." he admitted between a clenched jaw.

"Oh you will? Aw...that's too bad because we don't need any sudden explosions now do we?" she mused as she reached into his fly and started to toy with him.

"B..B..Blair I MEAN IT..." he hissed as he tried to control himself.

"Oh all right...let's see how hot and bothered you are..." she teased as she slipped his pajama pants down further, to free him into her hand. She began then to touch him as they both liked, stroking his length in her hand, feeling his warmth as she brought him to life and toyed with him, pulling back the extra to see the tiny pearly droplet peeking out...then kissing it away to watch an euphoric expression cross his face, as she worried his extra and went on to experience their shared pleasure until they were spent in one way, but ready to go in another. Eventually they came together on the sofa for a quick round or two, as they collapsed together in each other's arms and she teased him how he was the sofa king. His sense of humor was sofa king bad...or dirty...but his love making skills were sofa king good...as always...despite his illness.

Blair lay trapped under Chuck afterward, nearly falling asleep until she heard the tea kettle whistling on the stove, but when she tried to move, he just curled around her even more.

"Chuck, I have to go..."

"Mmm...no...you're my Sunday afternoon delight...and you're not going anywhere...you're staying with me..." he teased.

"But Chuck...I need to get that..." she laughed.

"No you don't...you're staying right here with me...because I need to take a nap...and you're my favorite pillow...mmmm..." he growled as he wrapped his arm and leg around her and put his face against her neck.

"You're so hot...Chuck..." she moaned.

"Thank you for the complement, darling, but that's what all of the girls have told me." he mused.

"No...your body...you're more like an electric blanket than a typical hunk..." she sighed.

"All the more to keep you warm on a chilly Sunday afternoon, my delight." he quipped.

"Chuck...ha ha...what if I said you're squashing me?" she laughed.

"No I'm not." he laughed.

"What if I told you you're squashing baby Bass?" she asked.

"No I'm not. He's safe right here. I'm just protecting him from the cold cruel world outside." he teased as he balanced himself on an elbow and felt for baby Bass, until his hand went lower.

"Ah ha ha...that's really protecting him...I thought you needed to take a nap, but instead you just want to play?" she laughed as she felt him slip his fingers between her thighs to where they were nearly joined.

"Ermm...I can't help if every time I'm around you, I get frisky too...achoo!" Chuck seductively growled, until he suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you! Don't sneeze on me, Chuck! Ew where's a Kleenex you got a little something on your face." she sighed as she tried to reach off the edge of the sofa for the tissues, but before she could do that, he went to wipe it on his pajama sleeve.

"No don't wipe it there!" she admonished him.

"Okay darling, I'll do it here then..." he snuffled as he proceeded to nuzzle her neck again.

"EW!!! GROSS! CHUCK! Don't wipe yourself on me! I don't need your cold!" Blair wailed as she pushed him away.

"Aw but you make such a lovely snot rag." he teased.

"OH YOU!" she frustratingly grumbled as she slipped out from under him and walked off to the kitchen to tend with the tea kettle, leaving him to laugh as she walked away.

When she came back with her tea set and some cookies, along with some chicken soup she'd made from a dry soup mix she found in a cupboard, Blair found Chuck laying curled up on the sofa, acting like he was sick again. Finding the box of tissues and feeling a pang of sympathy despite what he'd done to her a few minutes before, she wiped off his face, held the tissue up to his nose and told him to blow, then said "Chuck Bass, I'm helping you now because I love you and feel sorry that you're sick, but if you sneeze and then wipe your nose on me again, you're not going to like the consequences...do you hear me?"

"Yeah but what about in sickness and health and all that jazz?" he asked.

"Well we're not married yet, Chuck, so you're on probation. However if I get sick and you take care of me just as well...I'll have to see about letting you off of probation. Do you understand?" she replied.

"Ah so I can get a reprieve for good behavior, if I take care of you well?" he asked.

"Yes, but we shall see...and since you are such a bad boy, you'll definitely have to learn to behave yourself. Here's your soup." she teased as she handed him the bowl of soup.

"Oh but I don't want to spill it on myself." he sighed.

"You won't spill it on yourself, Chuck." she chided him.

"You pick a color from the collection of paint chip samples, then put it back with the rest of the samples. Then if I can guess the color you picked for the baby's room, you'll have to feed me the soup." he replied.

"You're on!" she exclaimed as she picked a color from the paint chip cards he held out, then put it back in the deck.

After shuffling the deck, Chuck picked a card and said "Your choice of color for our child's room was...Periwinkle Blue..."

"Chuck! How did you guess?" she gasped.

"Its all in the mind baby, all in the mind. Mmm, that soup is going to taste so good." he laughed as he relaxed back in his bed on the sofa.

"All right, open your mouth and I'll help you. I suppose it'll be practice for our baby." she sighed as she balanced the bowl in one hand and spoon fed him with the other.

"So I'm your baby now?" he asked.

"Something like that. So anyway, baby, I never knew you were low class enough to eat Lipton's cup o' soup? How did you happen upon that?" she inquired.

"Oh Lily and them thought I needed a welcome care package when I moved in, so they gave me a bunch of junk like that." he sighed.

"Oh...well that's really...thoughtful. I'll have to send a thank you card sometime. It's only proper etiquette, you know." Blair replied, pondering her thank you note on Chuck's behalf. A note that would convey their appreciation, but also relay a subtle message that Chuck Bass was her property now.

The rest of the evening went well, just relaxing and so forth, with Blair working on homework and Chuck resting on the sofa or his recliner, however it seemed like every time he needed something, he'd always ask her to do it.

Eventually, slightly worn out from having to take care of Chuck all day, Blair took a bubble bath and turned in for an early night herself. She slept for several hours until she thought she heard the shower running and eventually felt Chuck's presence in bed beside her. In the morning, she awoke to see that indeed Chuck had slept beside her, his arm curled protectively around her, softly snoring and looking ruggedly angelic despite his messy hair, his runny nose, and the puddle of drool that had collected on the pillow beside his open mouth with its slightly chapped lips. Groaning and rolling her eyes, she reached for a Kleenex to wipe off his lips and nose, then spontaneously kissed his flushed cheek, as she said "Good morning my darling Charles...how are you feeling today?"

"Ergmm..." he mumbled.

"Well it's almost eight o'clock so if you're going to get to work you better get a move on...I'm off to take a shower." she said as she went into the bathroom to shower.

As she was showering, Blair thought about Chuck and how he'd looked this morning, all disheveled and otherwise a bit pathetic...but still there was something about him that she couldn't help but love. It was then the realization struck her, that how she felt about Chuck Bass must really be love. That she could wake up to the slobbery, snotty, unshaven mess he was this morning, and still feel what she did for him, then it must truly be love.

Pondering on that, Blair walked into the bedroom to find that he had rolled over onto his back and had placed his hand over his face, but he was still the same hot-mess she'd left him as...made even more hot because the fly on his garish pajamas had come open and he was almost falling out! She could feel her own stomach muscles tighten as she stared at him a moment, thinking_ 'Hmm...he looks like he's going to fall out...yeah if he moves just a little bit more to the left, he will fall out...and when he does I'll help tuck him back in...I wonder if he knows I staring at him because he seems to be growing hard...and I hope so because he just needs to move a bit more to the...ahh what am I thinking?' _

"Hello Blair do you see something you like?" he asked gruffly, a bit of the old sly seduction tingeing his voice.

"Just that you need to readjust your pajamas, or else you're going to come flopping out for all to see, Bass." Blair admonished him as she roughly jerked his pajamas around and closed the fly.

"Aw...so you had a peek at the goods but didn't like what you saw?" he teased.

"Didn't say that, perhaps I liked it too much...ever think of that? But still it isn't anything I haven't seen before." she retorted.

"Oh you wound me Waldorf...you wound me!" he mockingly sighed.

"Only your pride, Bass. Only your pride." she teased him, then asked "So dear, are you going to work today or not?"

"I don't know...I still feel rather..." he groaned.

"Well you can stay home if you want to, you're the CEO. Anyway I'm going to class, but I'll check back on you soon and should be back by three. I might pick up some soup from a deli I know of, so I might be a little bit late." Blair sighed as she gave him a quick kiss and went on her way.

As Blair went on her way, Chuck continued to relax in bed, eventually taking some ibuprofen for his headache, and slept. A few hours later, he woke up feeling a bit better, so he went downstairs to the living room area, fixed himself a snack, and relaxed on his Barcalounger, while watching TV. He even befriended the cat, allowing it to climb up on his lap so that it could be petted. Still though he eventually fell asleep again, this time on his recliner.

Blair's classes passed quickly and rather uneventful, although she was a bit unprepared for the one quiz one of her professors dropped on the class. Hoping for the best, and feeling a bit stressed and out of sorts, which she blamed on her pregnancy and worry over Chuck, she scuttled out of class quickly, making sure she wrapped herself well against the biting chill in the air. On the way home, she had the car stop at the deli and picked up a container of chicken soup for Chuck, and some rolls to go along with them, then made her way back to the penthouse and her man.

Blair stepped off of the elevator and into the apartment with her schoolbooks in a satchel over her shoulder and her purchases in a paper bag she carried in her arms, as she made her way into their abode and spied Chuck sleeping on his chair.

"Hi honey, how are you doing? Are you feeling any better?" she greeted him, as she set her bags down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Chuck, greeting him with a kiss to his forehead as she felt his cheek and slyly checked his temperature.

"Ergh...hello darling...uh I dunno...I think I'm still sick..." he moaned, as he stared up at her with a look akin to puppy dog a eyes.

"Aw...my poor baby! Well I brought you some chicken soup which is sure to cure every ill...so I'll heat it up for you...you just wait here." she sighed, concerned for her man's health, as she walked off to the kitchen to heat up his soup.

Feigning sleep, Chuck opened one eye and smugly watched Blair reheating the soup, slyly reflecting on how good he had it right then, as he settled back when she walked in.

"Here you go Chuck, be careful its hot. So how are you feeling? Do you still have a cold? Its good to see you down here instead of up in bed." Blair commented as she handed Chuck his soup and sat in another chair opposite him.

"Oh I feel terrible! My head aches, my throat is sore, my nose is running like a sieve...I'm in bad shape. It took all my strength just to get out of bed, then all I could do was collapse in my recliner...and so here I am." Chuck mumbled gruffly, ending with a slight moan.

"Oh Chuck! Well did you take any of the medicine I left for you? I hope you're drinking enough water." she said concerned.

"I took a few ibuprofen...but I didn't know what else to take...except the type of drugs..." he sighed.

"You better not have, Chuck Bass, because if I hear of you messing around like Heath Ledger...or Michael Jackson...or Billy Mays...I'm gonna kill ya!" Blair said angrily.

"Woah harsh words from you...should I take them as a threat? My PI would have a field day...kick a man while he's down." Chuck slyly replied, but then coughed in the end to emphasize the state of his health.

"Oh shut up, Chuck, you know what I meant!...Oh I'm sorry, yeah you're still sick. I know, I'll massage your head and maybe it'll clear your sinuses and help with your headaches." she suggested as her anger dissipated slightly, but her concern grew.

"All right Blair...I'm willing to try anything, if you think it would help." he sighed as he relaxed to the head and neck massages she gave him. '_Oh yes...life was good.' _he thought as he relaxed under her care.

Realizing Chuck was putty in her hands, Blair began to talk about her day at NYU, her pop quiz, picking up soup afterwards, a day at the spa her mother had planned for on Wednesday, some of her ideas for the baby nursery, etc., expecting that Chuck really wasn't listening to what she had to say. However he did reply to a few of her comments with ideas of his own, then gave her a list of errands he wanted done, while he was recuperating.

~o~o~o~o~

So thus they spent the next few days, with Blair coddling Chuck while she was home, and Chuck slyly lounging around his home in his pajamas, working from home on his laptop and his cellphone, then playing video games on his old PS2, the favorite of which was Fifa Cup '98, a game he'd had since childhood. '_Ordering pizza and playing Fifa Cup, in between wheeling and dealing for Bass Industries all from the comfort of my own home, then have Blair come home from school to massage my head and shoulders, catering to my every need...ah life didn't get any better than this'_, Chuck smugly pondered as he did just that.

Meanwhile, Blair dealt with a few issues with school and her own health, trying to fight a cold despite her pregnancy and concern over Chuck's health. Why was it that Chuck would sleep curled up next to her at night as if nothing was wrong, then in the morning act like he was still sick with his snuffling flu.

When she described the situation with Chuck to her mother, as they were relaxing at the spa, Eleanor's reply was surprisingly, a laugh.

"Oh Blair, dear, unless Chuck is allergic to your cat, it sounds like you may be dealing with a case of Man-flu." Eleanor mused.

"Man flu? Is it contagious? Should I get a flu shot?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you got a flu shot, dear, but really you won't catch man-flu yourself. Let's see, does Chuck only start to suddenly feel better after you've given him his medicine, or a drink of water, or complain of aches & pains that only you can massage away?" Eleanor inquired.

"Yes...how did you know?" Blair asked.

"Oh...because your father and Cyrus act the same way whenever they're sick. They suddenly want to be cared for like their mothers did when they were youngsters. I think its instinctive to most men. First off, after this much time, you have to look for clues that mean your man is further on the road to recovery than he's letting on. Things like cellphones, half finished work on his PC, and pizza boxes, and so forth. Either he has the man-flu...or he's cheating on you. Either way you need to expose him for his actions." Eleanor suggested.

"Thanks mom for giving me so much confidence about my relationship with Chuck." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh you needn't thank me now, my baby. Its the least I can do!" Eleanor chortled.

Pondering this, Blair suddenly had a brilliant idea, as she remembered a few people who were visiting through a special international exhibit and conference at NYU. Making a few calls, Blair mused to herself as she thought of the surprise she had in store for Chuck if he really was playing at being sick, as her mother thought he was.

Chuck had been having a grand old day that Wednesday, having spent most of the day lazing around playing video games, pitting his favorite rival soccer (or football as his international friends called it) teams against each other in his old Fifa Cup game, eating junk food, and fielding a few calls for Bass Industries, that he didn't have a clue about what had in store for him as Blair came home that evening.

"Hello Charles, my darling, are you feeling any better today?" Blair cooed as she greeted him with a kiss after she walked through the door.

"Oh I was feeling much the same...my nose...my throat...my cough..._*cough cough*_...but a greeting like that certainly does something for me..." he dejectedly sighed, trying to play on her sympathies.

"That's too bad, Chuck, I'd hate to see you waste away...so in a last ditch effort I decided to bring in reinforcements...meet my mother's priest Father Thomas and Cyrus' rabbi, Rabbi Schmuddi to perform last rights and say some healing prayers over you." Blair announced as the priest and rabbi walked in, wearing full attire.

"What? Last rights? I don't need..." Chuck began, but the priest interrupted him with a comment and a question.

"Bless you my child. I am here to listen as you repent of your sins and administer last rights if necessary..." the priest calmly began as he said his peace and offered to pray for Chuck. Then the rabbi performed a vaguely similar ceremony of sorts, mostly offering to pray for his soul.

Once they said their peace, which Chuck listened to before he sent them on their way, as they left but before Chuck could say anything, Blair interrupted him again as she began lighting candles in their darkening living room.

"Well Chuck I've decided to cover all bases, so along with the priest and rabbi I've also decided to invite two others who may help drive away the evil spirit of your illness...Castallia voodoo queen of the Caribbean and Chief Old Bear, Native American Shaman medicine man of an unknown tribe."

As she said it, a middle aged African American woman in a turban and colorful dress, and a somewhat elderly man clad in buckskin, beads, and a buffalo skin headdress straight out of the 19th century old west, walked into the apartment. The woman sat several red wooden birds on the mantle and started to walk around chanting while clutching her necklace of red beads, while the medicine man started to chant in his native tongue as he sat cross legged in front of the fireplace and blew some powder into the fire then stood up and began to dance, shaking a bone rattle.

Becoming extremely uncomfortable in his own home after only a few minutes, Chuck stood up from his chair and commanded, "Thank you for your time but I'm feeling much better now, so you can pack up and take your services to someone else who need them." as he attempted to shoo the guests Blair had invited.

"Aw you have little respect for other cultures, but Praise the Lord, its a miracle! Chuck Bass is back in the land of the living once again!" Blair cried as she clapped Chuck in a hug, the Medicine Man cheered and Castallia asked for her money, as they walked out the door.

"Thanks...but what was all that? I tolerated the priest and the rabbi to a point, but a Voodoo Queen from the bayou and an Indian Medicine Man? I do respect other cultures, but once they start dancing and chanting over me...I have to draw the line somewhere, Blair!" Chuck argued with her.

"Well I had to do SOMETHING to get you over your MAN-FLU, CHUCK! Oh yeah its not like I didn't notice the pizza boxes in the trash or the fact that your PS2 is hooked up to the TV playing Fifa Cup, so I guessed that either you had man-flu and wanted to play hooky from work and make me to coddle you...or you were cheating on me...so I went with the lesser of the two evils, and was just now proved right!" she retorted back.

"Well...okay...maybe I did have that, but what does that prove anyway? I still did my job and was able to make a few deals for Bass Industries despite being sick...so who did I hurt? Nobody." he retorted.

"What about me? I had to drive all over town looking for the chicken soup and other foods that you thought you couldn't live without while you were sick, so I missed out on a presentation my one professor wanted us to attend the other day." she replied.

"I'm sorry about that...I'll make it up to you Blair. You'll see." he replied, rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Ah and I know exactly how. Tonight you are taking me to the planetarium, so that we can listen to Dr. Van Price give his lecture about the solar system and the crab nebula, as seen by the Hubble Telescope. It'll be quite informative." she haughtily replied.

"Is that the best you can do? I could show you the constellations from a telescope on my balcony terrace right outside here! We wouldn't have to go to a planetarium for that." he sighed.

"That may be so, but I still want to go to the presentation at the planetarium so that I can get my credit for that class. You never know, Chuck, we might even learn something...and if we become too bored we can always make out until the lights come back on and the show is over." Blair suggested.

"Ah...making love at a planetarium light show...that's somewhere we haven't done it before...hmm your idea might have some merit yet..." Chuck slyly agreed.

"Chuck I didn't mean have sex during the presentation in planetarium...but if we did, that certainly would be interesting." she pondered his idea, with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Yes we might learn something from them...and they'd have something to learn from us. Hmm those patrons of astronomy may have just gained an entirely new set of fans." he slyly agreed with a smirk.

So that evening, Chuck & Blair dressed up and went to the planetarium presentation, which actually turned out to be slightly more interesting than they'd first feared so they did learn something as they listened to the lecture and watched the presentation. However when they were three quarters of the way through listening to the lecture, being the couple they were, a darken space covered in even faux stars just begged to be utilized. She could tell where her man's thoughts were headed as she felt his hand slip up her skirt, so Blair slipped from her seat and slyly straddled Chuck's lap, kissing and uniting with him in a manner similar to their first time in the limo, thus causing both to see stars in more ways than one, adding the planetarium to the lengthening list of places they'd had sex together.

Afterwards they grabbed a quick bite to eat, then went back to the penthouse, where they relaxed on a lounge chair to observe the stars again in more ways than one, thoroughly enjoying themselves once again. Blair had brought the blanket outside, and they huddled under that to watch the stars, using their body heat and a bottle of cognac to keep warm. It was at times like these, that Blair was glad Chuck was such a hot guy...quite literally.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next few days passed normally, with Chuck going back into the office and Blair trudging on to school, despite coming down with a cold...which she had of course caught from Chuck. Sniffling through class, attempting to self medicate herself, Blair was approached by few students as she attempted to read her class notes and the latest chapter in Psychology, as she sat in the late October sun. She heard the emo and skater kids gathering again in one part of the courtyard, and heard the activist group gathering for their pre-protest rally a few hundred feet away, one member already starting to bark out orders through an electric mega phone.

Blair was just sitting there waiting for her car to pick her up, when suddenly she heard the courtyard grow strangely quiet, then she heard the protesters start to shout about the problems they found with society. Venting about topics ranging from the wars in Iraq & Afghanistan, health care reform, the recession, the high cost of tuition, lack of housing, and an issue close to many of the protesters' hearts, the demolition of a neighborhood block on the edge of the Village just to create higher class housing. The new housing would be priced out of the range of most of the students and the people already living there, so sympathetic NYUers had joined the protest. This property deal had been originally made by Bide Co., which as most people knew, had been recently bought out by Bass Industries, an event lauded by a recent cocktail party that made the society pages because a party reveler in a pink gown had crashed the party, swinging from the chandeliers.

As Blair sat there, she suddenly heard the protesters chanting "Hell no we won't go...we're not going down for Bide Co. Hell no, we won't pass...Bass can just kiss our ass!" over and over, becoming more incensed. Blair didn't know what to think as the riot became worse and she tried to take in what they were saying. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Blair stalked over to the crowd and decided to confront them face to face.

"What is the meaning of this? I'll respect your decision to protest the war and whatever else you want to protest against, but what is this about Bass Industries and Bide Co.? I demand an explanation." she demanded.

"Well ma'am its right here in these articles! 300 jobs lost because a manufacturing plant was shut down in Jersey...250 families will be losing their homes when Bide Co...no...now BASS INDUSTRIES...tears down a block in the Village and a block in Brooklyn to build their new high class apartment complex...and that's not taking into account for the faulty kevlar vests that were sold to the military and NYC's finest five years ago by a company now owned by Bass Industries! My complaints could go on and on..." the one protester haughtily declared.

"Well I'll apologize for how you were slighted, but just because something happened five years ago doesn't mean B. I. can have control of it now. Anyway I'll let Chuck know about your complaints because maybe he doesn't even know about these issues..." Blair retorted, until she was interrupted.

"Oh 'Chuck' is it? So how are you on a first name basis with the CEO of Bass Industries?" he asked.

"Oh that's because she's Blair Waldorf...girlfriend of Chuck Bass!" Vanessa snarled back, with a taunting gleam in her eye.

"Oh REALLY? So this is the infamous girlfriend of Charles Bartholomew Bass...very interesting that she just happens to attend NYU..." the guy slyly drawled.

"Yes I do, but that doesn't matter. It's a free country and I'm in my right to attend any university I want to...even if I'd much rather be at Yale, to be perfectly honest." Blair retorted.

"Oh you would? Would rather be at Yale? Well why don't you go back to your ivy clad ivory tower, princess...and leave NYU to the students of real substance and character." another protester bellowed.

"Why I..." Blair began, but it was too late because she was soon surrounded by the protesters taunting her to "Go home...Go home..." while a fringe group continued their protests against the war and how they were slighted by the government, causing the riot to grow and soon the campus cops and the real New York City police to be called, arriving in full riot gear.

It was all Blair could do to hide behind a tree and avoid the flying cans and bottles and eventually teargas as the riot escalated, and even the TV news trucks began to arrive. Somehow in the chaos, a group of students from a local prayer group and even some of the emo skater punks who got caught in the crossfire of the protest, collected around and stuck with her momentarily until out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw a familiar long black limousine pull up to the curb, followed by two black Mercedes. Four men in black exited the Mercedes and flanked Chuck as he exited the limo wearing his designer suit and shades pulled over his eyes, looking totally like a man in charge. They started to walk across the sidewalk, causing Blair to flee from cover and run to Chuck, who put his arm around her and began whispering words to comfort her as he attempted to assess the situation.

Deciding that the best course of action for the moment was to protect Blair and their unborn child, Chuck turned them around and started walking back to the car with his arm protectively around Blair, when suddenly a few of the protesters began rushing them, hurling rocks along with their taunts. When Chuck felt one of the rocks hit his shoulder, he turned around and scowled at the crowd, momentarily pausing, before he ushered Blair into the limo. Unfortunately, Chuck wasn't the only one hit by a rock, because at the same moment he had taken a rock to the shoulder, Blair had taken one to her back, and in a moment of panic she felt that she was cramping up and feared she could lose the baby.

When she admitted her fears to Chuck, as he held her, he immediately made the limo race toward the nearest hospital, where Blair was quickly admitted, given her delicate condition and potential pregnancy complications given her past bulimia and current injury. The stress of the entire situation, dealing with the protesters, issues with his company, an issue between one of his co-workers and Jenny that had been recently revealed to him, and now of course dire concern for the health of Blair and their unborn child, had Chuck admit himself into the hospital for heart palpitations.

When Blair woke up in a hospital bed, after resting several hours, wearing a standard issue hospital gown...and Chuck laying beside in bed also wearing a hospital gown, she was in the shock of her life.

"Chuck, why am I in the hospital wearing a hospital gown...and why are you in bed with me also wearing a hospital gown? Is this even legal?" she gasped.

"Well darling...do you remember the protest at NYU? Well you were injured in the protest and feared you were losing our baby, so I rushed you here." he explained.

"Oh okay I remembered that now. Oh I must've fainted! Well that explains why I'm in the hospital but what about you? How did you end up here, in my bed of all places too?" she inquired.

"Well after you fainted...I became worried and...the doctors thought I was having heart palpitations, so I requested to spend the night with you...darling." he admitted slyly seductively, but still honest.

"Oh really? So where are we at in the hospital that there's a bed big enough for the both of us?" she mused.

"Well...I pulled a few strings and got a private room in the maternity ward, with a bed big enough for a couple. Since I'd brought you here for pregnancy complications, they agreed to my suggestion." he admitted.

"Ah very slick Mr. Bass...very slick indeed. Hmm...cute finger monitor. Does that monitor your heartbeat or something?" she asked as she held his hand and looked at the plastic thing clipped to the tip of his left index finger.

"Yes...I believe so...So if I do this...I wonder if anything happens?" Chuck slyly retorted, as he slipped his right hand under her body and started to caress her butt.

"Ahh...ha ha...Chuck what are you doing? I must not have any underwear on under here..." Blair said with nervous excitement.

"No you don't and I love it..." he teased as his monitor started to beep a bit more.

"Chuck your heart monitor..." she chided him.

"Oh it's not that bad...what's a hospital gown, if you can't have a little fun?" he teased.

"Well I'm fragile right now. If you were so concerned for Bass Junior, you should know you probably shouldn't touch me." she admonished him.

"Aw spoil sport. You really know how to ruin the mood, darling." Chuck said dejectedly as he half rolled over on his side, away from her.

"Well just because you can't touch me doesn't mean, I can't touch you! If you're unconcerned about your heart monitor, let's see what happens when I do this...hmm...it feels like you don't have any underwear on either Mr. Bass" Blair teased as she spooned around him, slipped her hand under the back of his gown to caress his hip until she brought her hand to the front to cradle his package, causing him to release a satisfied moan and to harden in her hands almost immediately.

Kissing his shoulder while she fondled him, Blair heard the unique mixture of his satisfied groans and the beeping of his heart monitor, chuckling as she went, that neither realized that a nurse was in the room, until she cleared her throat and asked.

"Ahem...what is going on here. You two are supposedly convalescing in this hospital, not getting into hanky panky in the hospital beds. I knew it was highly unorthodox having a patient couple share a hospital bed. I'm keeping my eye on you two..." she threatened, but then went on "Anyway, here is your medication, Ms. Waldorf. The doctor will be in in a bit. And Mr. Bass, your doctor will also be in soon to talk to you. Just don't set off the heart monitor again, okay? I'll be watching out for you two..." she said as she left the room.

"Wow what's her problem? Anyway I guess I shouldn't pick on you anymore Chuck...even if it is fun." Blair sighed.

"Aw don't mind her, I know how you love to break the rules just as much as I...but I guess for your health I'll try to restrain myself. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Bass Junior after those idiots threw rocks at us." he sighed as he caressed her stomach.

"Yeah I know, Chuck. Those kids were crazy, saying all those things about Bass Industries and Bide Co., then going so far as to throw rocks at us. It was ridiculous! By the way, how did you even know to come pick me up as you did, flanked by your M.I.B.s?" Blair inquired.

"I was informed about the protest while I was in a meeting. I'm always kept informed about any protest that occurs against my company, Blair. Then when I heard it was at NYU, I knew I had to get to you before it got out of hand...but unfortunately I didn't do enough." Chuck explained, slightly saddened at the end.

"Oh darling you did all you could, and that's what counts. I'm glad you arrived with your motorcade as you did, because it felt so presidential almost. Although the way we rushed to the hospital did remind me a bit of watching the film of the Kennedy assassination or Regan's assassination attempt in history class. I knew my life with you so far vaguely reminded me of a cross between the early 60s Rat Pack & Kennedy's Camelot...but I didn't want to have to go through that part of Jackie Kennedy's life." Blair sighed slightly mournful as she cuddled close to Chuck and rested her head on his shoulder, and they held hands.

"Interesting analogy, Blair, and I agree. I'll do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again...." Chuck began as he tried to soothe Blair's worries, although it created further concerns of his own.

Suddenly the doctors stepped into the room to relay their prognoses. Blair's doctor explained that she was still pregnant, but she was currently in a fragile state so if she wanted to continue with the pregnancy, she needed to be on bed rest for a few weeks, with limited activity. For Chuck, they determined that he'd just had an anomaly brought on by the stressful situation he'd been dealt at that moment and that he could go home at any time. Despite that, Chuck decided to spend the night with Blair at the hospital, where they slept spooned together, despite their monitors or IV's. To Blair, having Chuck willingly stay with her like that was the biggest and best gift he could give her in that moment. She pondered that in her heart, as she pressed her back against his chest and laced her fingers with his, when he wrapped his arms around her waist as they slept. Ironically, from the next room, Chuck & Blair could hear the strains of the 1960s Buffalo Springfield classic "For What It's Worth" playing on the TV in the next room, as they were drifting off to sleep, vividly bringing back memories of what they'd experienced earlier that day.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, the doctors released both of them from the hospital, with the condition that Blair would be going home to bed rest for the next month at least. They were just preparing to leave the hospital, when suddenly Eleanor and Cyrus came barging into the room with a purpose in mind.

"...Why didn't either of you tell us that you two were both in the hospital? I had to learn it from Dorota that you had been involved with that debacle that happened at NYU yesterday! I swear if I would've known..." Eleanor began, launching into her tirade.

"...Eleanor, I knew we shouldn't have come..." Cyrus commented.

"I'm sorry mother, but I thought you told me that you were going to be out of town for the rest of the week...so we told Dorota and knew she'd pass the word on to you whenever it became convenient to." Blair replied.

"Well I had been planning to leave today, but after hearing that you were injured in that fracas, I decided to postpone my trip to Paris for at least a few days. So what did happen that set you both in the hospital?" she asked.

"I was at school yesterday afternoon, mother, when a group of activists began protesting for and against various issues and even a few companies. I tried to ignore them, until I heard their anger become vented toward Bass Industries...and Chuck...and I just had to look into it, if you know what I mean. Then when they discovered who I was...no thanks to a few people I won't mention right now...*cough*Vanessa*cough*...the crowd began hurling insults, as well as debris at me...and it was all I could do to escape...until Chuck came to whisk me away." Blair sighed as she attempted to explain it to her mother.

"Oh Blair I had no idea...but still...how did you become injured?"

"...I'll take it from here..." Chuck said interrupting what Blair was about to say. Then he went on, "Cyrus, Eleanor...allow me to tell my side of the story, if you will. At approximately 3:00 PM, yesterday afternoon, I was informed of the action that was being taken against my company by a group of activists at the campus of NYU. Becoming immediately concerned for Blair's safety, I dispatched a group of my men to pick her up and bring her to me. In the last moment, I decided to leave with them, and apparently it wasn't a moment too soon, because we had to walk flanked by my bodyguards just to get back to the car. I protected your daughter to the best of my ability...but somehow in the course of events, Blair was injured. When I realized that, we rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible and were admitted by request."

"So I see. Her injuries...is she still...?"

"Yes mother I'm still pregnant, if that's what you were wondering. The doctors told me though that if I want to save it, I need to be on bed rest for the next few weeks...so that's what I've decided to do." Blair replied.

"Bed rest, you say? Well as you know, dear, your bedroom is still ready for you at home, so if let us know which one is your bag, I'll make sure it gets out into the car. Come along, Blair." Eleanor commandeered.

"But mother...I was going to go home with Chuck..." she gasped.

"Well, you and Charles playing house the way you have may be all well and good, when you're healthy...but now that you're injured, you're coming home with me. Are you married to Chuck? No, so until then...or until your convalescence is over, you're living at home with me. Come along..." Eleanor stated as if it were a fact.

"What's with the sudden concern, mother, especially after leaving me alone with nannies and housekeepers so often while I was growing up?" she inquired.

"You're my daughter...and after seeing what happened to Bart...I wanted to make up for lost time...so that's why you're coming home with me." Eleanor said.

"Oh so now you want to make up for lost time? I'm a grown woman, engaged and pregnant, and now you want to take care of me? Isn't it a bit too late for that?" she inquired.

"Well you're still only 18 yrs old, Blair, at least for another few weeks. For at least that amount of time I'd like to have my daughter under my roof again. I missed you, and so has Dorota. I'm sure you miss confiding in her like you used to do. Plus if you're living at home again, it will take some of the worry off of Charles right now...at least until you're married...so it's settled." Eleanor declared as she commanded a few orderlies to help Blair out to a waiting cab, she had waiting outside of the hospital.

Flabbergasted at the turn of events, Chuck was surprised at how Blair's welfare was taken out of his control...and not being in control of his life was not a feeling he often relished. He knew he had to divulge some sort of plan to get Blair back, but in the mean time he had more pressing issues to deal with concerning Bass Industries and the events that had transpired the previous day. With that in mind, Chuck went on to his office at the Palace Hotel to start dealing with business issues that he rather not deal with, but had to out of sheer necessity.

When he arrived at his office, his secretary greeted him with a list of meetings that he'd be required to attend, ranging from a meeting with representatives from an advertising agency that was pitching their services to advertise at the Palace, to the accounting team from Bass Industries which had pertinent information about several investment opportunities which had taken a bit of a turn for the worse as of late. There was also several other personal meetings with clients who were looking to invest in the company, which Chuck had to attend in a cursory manner.

After one of the meetings, one of his associates, David, asked him a question.

"Chuck, I know you own different establishments that perhaps would turn a blind eye to certain meetings between people and wondered if you knew of any place where I could have a girl I recently met to...a meet me at..."

"Hmm...you want somewhere to meet someone for a clandestine rendezvous aye? Well I could suggest the Oak Room at the Plaza...or the Birch Room at the Palace...or even my nightclub, Victrola..." Chuck suggested.

"Thanks...yeah that Victrola place sounds good...heh heh." David retorted.

"Still though...aren't you a married man? What would the...uh...little woman say if she found out?" Chuck inquired.

"Well you know how it is...sometimes you just need a bit of variety...anyway Lisa's not going to find out about my little piece on the side...if I can so help it and play my cards right." he replied.

"Hmm...yes I see. Well good luck to that one." Chuck replied slightly brusquely as he thought about what his colleague was going to do to his wife and family.

After his day at work, Chuck decided to relax at the bar, but didn't feel like going home because he knew that there'd be no one to greet him since Blair was ensconced at her mother's house. Instead of going back to the penthouse on 5th Avenue, Chuck just slept in suite 1812 as he was accustomed.

~o~o~o~o~

The next few days passed by in a blur, until it was Saturday and Chuck received a text message from Blair on his cellphone.

_**I want to kill my mother...not really. Still need your assistance Bass. Come when you can. - B xoxo**_

_"Hmm...this sounds intriguing...I wonder what she could possibly need my assistance for?"_ Chuck pondered as he replied back.

_**B, Murder doesn't become you darling...but scheming does. Be patient, my pet, for you know that when I come, I do it in spades. - C**_

With that sent, Chuck made his way from the Palace to the apartment building where Blair's mother lived, as he stealthily made his way upstairs. He was curious about why the house was dark and it seemed like most everyone was out. Still Blair had sent him a message that she needed him for something...which he could only guess what that was.

He made his way to the door and opened it a crack to find Blair laying on her bed thumbing through a book, until she noticed his presence and looked up, smiling but slightly annoyed.

"Ah there you are? What took you so long? You won't believe how long I've been waiting for you...how long does it take to get across town anymore?" she pouted

"Well I supposed I could've taken the helicopter, but its out for a service check up." Chuck mused. "Still absence makes the heart grow fonder, so they say."

"That may be so, but still I'm not buying it. To me absence just makes me grow more frustrated." Blair sighed.

"...And that's why you called me over? To help you relieve your frustration? I thought you were under doctor's orders to refrain from physical activity because it may hurt the..." he mused.

"...Well I don't care...I need you Chuck...you know why..." she sighed.

"Hmm...yes two or three days is your limit isn't it Blair? So what happened to your little toys that you used to keep in your drawer..." he teased.

"...My mother threw them all away with the pretense that they were unsanitary or something...I wanted to kill her when I found out..." she seethed.

"...Aw poor little B, sexually frustrated and nothing to play with...so you called on me." he seductively teased.

"Of course...because you are far better than any toy. So just get it out so that I can see." she ordered him.

"Oh commanding little one, aren't you? My my my." he mused.

"When I have to be I am, and right now is one of those times, so drop them Bass...I don't have all day." she sighed sarcastically.

"Ooh what a temper! You know I could refuse you and there's nothing you could do about it. What if I just walked out the door right now? Like that time when you asked me to come to you after you wanted me to seduce Vanessa..." he drawled but could barely get a word in edgewise.

"Oh NO NO NO NO you don't Chuck Bass! You're not bringing her into MY bedroom ever again! Not after you actually had a one night stand with her later on. Do you know SHE's the one who ratted me out to the activists the other day? They were content to just argue, until she mentioned that I was your girlfriend, and then they launched into their tirade against us!" Blair declared as she jumped up off the bed and started to launch herself at Chuck right then.

"Oh really? Well that's very interesting indeed. Hmm...well I suppose justice is served for her at the moment, rotting in jail as they are. Still I feel like we'll have to find a way to mete our own justice...wouldn't you say?" he reflected.

"Mete our own justice? Mmm, I love how you think, Bass, but right now I feel like a little less talk and a lot more action." Blair laughed as she pushed him onto the bed, to rip off his clothes and have her way with him.

"Hmm...I love how you think Waldorf..." he seductively chuckled in reply.

She kissed her way down his body, eliciting pleasurable groans from him, until she gave him what he craved. Then he did likewise, kissing his way own her body, nibbling his way here and there, giving her pleasure as he said "Mmm you're my delicious Blair eclair...I just want to eat you up."

Afterwards, they lay mostly spent in each other's arms and discussed how they could truly mete justice against Vanessa and the rest of the activists...although the first and most adult tactic was to sue them for bodily injury. After that, then they had some other ideas.

As they held each other, Blair mumbled "Hmm...thanks for the loving and being better than the real thing...but this is what I miss the most...just being with you in bed. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Hmm...yeah...I missed you too, Blair. Missed having the opportunity to be able to just reach out and do this..." he seductively mumbled as he wrapped his arm and leg around her in a protective and possessive manner.

"Mmm...yeah...oh I can't believe my mother begged me to stay with her again, then suddenly leaves for Paris after only a few days. I don't get her, I just don't get her sometimes." Blair sighed as she leaned against him.

"Parents have always been a mystery to me as well, Blair. At least you still have your mother..." he sighed, attempting to hide his dejection through a brusque reply.

"Oh...I know, dear. I know...and I'm sorry. I love you, Chuck." she sighed.

"Thanks...and I love you too, Blair. Let's just rest..." he sighed as he spooned them together and just held her until they drifted off to sleep.

They rested a few hours, until Blair felt herself being woken up by an all too familiar sensation nudging her from behind and underneath. When she felt him wrap her leg around his hip, she sighed and asked "...Chuck I don't know if we're supposed to be..."

"Shhh...I'll be gentle...even if I'm not a gentleman...just relax...and look, do you see us in that mirror? Do you see how beautifully we look together? Dark on pale...hair on skin...me and you..." he growled seductively as he moved his hips and caressed her body sensuously.

The image she could see from the dressing mirror her mother had left in the room, was terribly sensuous indeed. Although the light was dim, Blair could still make out the image of herself laying on one side with her leg cast over his hip and his knee between her legs, his hand caressing her body, as they came together. She also thought she noticed a bruise on her leg, but was unsure because she soon closed her eyes to succumb to the sensations he was causing her.

They soon collapsed together after their brief but seemingly satisfying interlude, but then afterwards, Chuck rolled away, apologizing, and went into the bathroom. Not knowing what to think, Blair felt a slight dampness between her legs, and the urge to use the toilet, but that was pretty typical after having sex with Chuck. Seeing that the door was ajar to her bathroom, Blair crept in and used the toilet, noticing that Chuck must be taking a shower, from the running water she could hear.

From inside the shower Chuck just stood under the jets, glancing down and looking at himself as the water washed away the last traces of blood from the end of him. A feeling of guilt and a pain he couldn't decipher, broiled in his stomach, as he closed his eyes and kept seeing in his mind the image of making Blair come for him, how beautiful that was and how good that felt, as he got himself off in the shower. But then he was assuaged with the guilt that he was such and animal to have hurt her enough to cause her to bleed. Confused by both guilt and desire, he lay his forehead against the cool tiles, pressing his index finger into his navel, but the pain didn't subside as his stomach muscles clenched and he cast his seed, accepting his fate.

In was at that moment, Blair happened to glance behind the shower curtain and caught Chuck in that intimate moment by himself. Never having noticed Chuck getting himself off in the shower before in such a melancholy way, Blair felt for him and was curious, so she stepped into the shower behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and could hear him almost cry, as she lay her cheek against his back and asked him. "What's wrong, Chuck? Why so sad?"

His reply was a groan at first, as he drew her hand to his belly and had her press her finger against his navel, changing the pain somewhat, but still elicited a similar response from his body as he gasped and his stomach muscles clenched, casting a bit more of his seed on the shower tiles again. He then sighed and relaxed a bit more as she rubbed circles on his belly and asked.

"Hmm...Chuck what is going on? Do you have a stomach ache again? I don't mind getting you off, but why waste it on the shower tiles, when I'm right here?" she teased as she reached for his length.

"I...I don't want to...hurt you again." he mumbled.

"Hurt me? How? I..." she paused.

"I hurt you...caused you to bleed...and probably killed our son...I don't deserve to be a father." Chuck sighed dejectedly.

"Hurt our son? Chuck I didn't bleed that much, so I don't think you did anything to hurt the baby." she reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Ha ha...yes I'm sure. I think I would have been in more pain if Bass Junior had decided to leave." she said.

"Hmm...that's good." he sighed as he turned to her, pulling her into an embrace and passionate kiss.

"Mmm...yes, that's the Chuck Bass I know and love, but still sweetheart even though you didn't do anything to hurt Bass Junior, I'm still curious about this...it looks like a bite?" she asked curiously.

"That? Heh heh...well didn't I say that you were delicious my darling?" he mused.

"Yes but a thigh hickey? Really Chuck? I knew that you're a leg man, but this is ridiculous!" she replied indignantly.

"Ridiculous or not, oh what better way to mark my territory my dear?" he seductively teased.

"Yes big bad wolf..." she teased as he seductively growled back at her as they made out in the shower.

So they thus spent the rest of their weekend in bed, until early Monday morning when Chuck realized that he had to go to work. At the thought of his absence, Blair moaned "Oh Chuck...I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you to keep me company? Especially being resigned to bed rest and all, so I can't go back to school yet."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do, Blair. Anyway I'll stop by this afternoon if I can, and if your mother hasn't arrived back, I have an idea." he mused as he gave her a kiss and headed out the door, leaving her in her bedroom.

As Blair plotted and pondered in her bedroom, Chuck dealt with issues at work, including having to tell two of his employees that they now were both heads of accounting, whether the knew it or not. Both guys were quite pleased, although Chuck still wondered about Pete being a bit of a loose cannon at times.

After the meetings, Chuck called some people he knew who were able to pull some strings and get a special document from the courthouse and someone to perform the duty if necessary. With his plan falling into place, he knew that his surprise for Blair would be something that he hoped she would be pleased with, especially in reference to her mother.

Blair was laying in bed checking email and browsing the internet to see the latest gossip, celebrity and otherwise, when she came across a piece about some new girl named Claire trying to fight to become Queen of Constance Billard, a piece Jenny Humphrey having either an audition or a clandestine meeting with a mystery partner at Victrola, and even a piece about Chuck making plans with someone at City Hall. Seeing the piece about Jenny and Victrola, and Chuck and City Hall, she started to jump to the wrong conclusions and became livid at them for a presumed indiscretion.

Suddenly there was the sound of feet tromping up the stairs before a knock came on her bedroom door. Sighing, Blair said "Come in." as the door opened and Chuck stood at the doorway dressed in a dark suit and shades, as his face broke into a smug grin and he said "Hello baby do I have a surprise for you..."

"Hello baby yourself. What are you bringing your army with you now, everywhere you go?" she asked sarcastically.

"My army?" he mused.

"Yeah Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there. I can only imagine why you brought those two with you." she replied.

"They're part of my surprise, you'll see."

"What? Your surprise to soften the blow when I try to kill you for having clandestine meetings to audition former classmates at Victrola. Did she give you as good of a performance? And was the ride home just as enjoyable? I guess it is that time of year." she seethed under her breath.

"Blair what are you talking about, clandestine meetings with classmates at Victrola? Time of the year?" Chuck mused.

"Yes...opening night at Victrola, November 2007. Since it's almost November now, it must be that time of the year...let's see how does your line go? Oh yeah..._'Frost on the pumpkin, it's time for Peter Dunkin...' _Or were you in 'pain' again, relying on the old country doctor's remedy to _'soak it in cider?'_ Really, Chuck..." Blair sarcastically admonished him.

"Ha ha ha, it sounds like I've taught you well!" Chuck laughed as Blair spat his lines back at him.

"So I am right! Chuck Bass get out of my room unless you can explain the latest sitings on Gossip Girl about you having clandestine meetings at Victrola with Jenny Humphrey, and then meeting someone at to make special arrangements with City Hall?! What, did you knock her up too and are trying to take care of the issue." Blair seethed angrily.

"What let me see that...Blair I swear I haven't even been to Victrola since before you were laid up here...Hmm..." Chuck said as he grabbed Blair's laptop and scanned at the Gossip Girl website. "Well I know I haven't been having clandestine meetings with Jenny, but I think I know who the culprit is. Anyway the special arrangements with City Had concerns you."

"Oh really? What did you do now, that you want meto do to help you fight City Hall?" she sighed.

"Nothing you should worry about. No, my meeting with people at city hall isn't quite done yet...not until you agree to come with me. I'm giving you a way out, if you agree to it." Chuck said as he handed her the piece of paper he'd had inside of his jacket.

"Way out...Charles Bartholomew Bass and Blair Cornelia Waldorf...Oh my gawd...Chuck this is a marriage license? Are you serious?" Blair gasped as she looked from the paper to Chuck.

"Yes. You said you wanted a way out from living with your mother, and so I'm providing you with one, take it or leave it." he replied.

"I'd like to believe you, but how do I know that you're really serious and not just trying to play hero? Or this wasn't just some brilliant scheme to one up my mother?" she replied.

"You can believe me this time, because I missed you and of course I love you too." he honestly admitted.

She laughed and gave him a kiss then, until they realized Chuck's bodyguards were watching them, so they broke apart and he mused "So do you want to do it before your mother gets home?"

"Well if you think we have time..." she sighed.

"No, I meant go to City Hall and make it legal. That's why I brought those two along, to help carry you." he admitted.

"Today? You want to get married today?" she gasped.

"Yes, the sooner the better. The sooner you marry me, the sooner you get to be queen of your own penthouse castle in the clouds, as well as queen of the Palace Hotel." he bated her.

"Hmm...you are right there, Chuck. If I married you, I would be a Queen living in my own Palace..." Blair mused as she reflected on what it would be like being Chuck's wife, and thus truly Grand Dame of the Palace Hotel with all of those servants at her beck and call.

"So what's your answer?" he asked.

"Well...where's Dorota? Tell her I need to get dressed because you're taking me out and I may not come back." Blair mused as she gave a seductively sly look at Chuck, who greeted her in return.

And so it was a flurry of activity as Dorota helped Blair dress in a cream colored gown by Eleanor Waldorf designs, then Chuck's bodyguards carried her downstairs to the waiting limousine which whisked them away to City Hall for their wedding, then on to Chuck's suite at the Palace Hotel.

Blair rode in a wheelchair through most of the hotel until they arrived at the suite, where he unlocked the door and suddenly picked her up, much to her surprise.

"Chuck what are you doing? You don't need to carry me over the threshold." she laughed.

"Ah but darling, you're my bride now, and I only wanted to do it right...for Mrs. Bass..." he seductively growled as he carried her not only into the suite but also into the bedroom, despositing her onto the bed.

They locked eyes then, seductively staring at each other as they both stripped down, until they were both in just their undergarments. The tension between them was palpable as he slid down onto the bed beside her to kiss, touch, and so much more. Blair reveled in the sensations he evoked in her as he kissed a way down her body with his skillful mouth, nibbling at her collarbone, her breasts, her belly, and so forth, telling her how beautifully and wonderfully made he thought she was.

When they came together, as he curled his body across hers as they kissed, he was gentle yet fierce. Blair could tell he was holding back to try to protect her and the baby, but she moaned words of encouragement in his ear, and that was all he needed to pick up the pace. He was soon giving them what they both needed, sending them both into oblivion momentarily, as they both reveled in the sight of seeing each other in utter ecstasy.

Blair started coming down slightly before Chuck, and she marveled at the expression his face still held as she felt his body hair tickle her as he still breathed heavily above her. She stroked his back, feeling his skin twitch under her fingers, as she hooked her leg higher around his hip, so that the back of her calf could caress the back of one of his strong thighs. Oh yes he was certainly built for making love, and seemingly built just for her because they fit together perfectly in every way.

~o~o~o~o~

They spent the next several days ensconced like that off and on, between Chuck checking up on the dealings with Bass Industries and going to his office in between. For Blair it was fun at first having room service at her beck and call, being able to laze in bed between visits from Chuck several times a day, which was definitely convenient for both of them, making it quite the honeymoon/convalescence for the both of them.

By the end of the week though, Blair insisted that they check up on the apartment and her cat, so Chuck arranged to have transportation provided so that she could be taken back to his apartment on 5th, and since it was the weekend, Chuck went along too. He even helped by carrying her into the apartment, reveling in the second opportunity he had to carry his new bride over the threshold.

That afternoon they quickly threw together a Welcome Home/Halloween Party to celebrate their new status as a married couple, and because they hadn't had a costume party in awhile. Most of the people Chuck invited turned out to be the younger crowd of his business associates, as well as a few friends and family members, so it was soon quite the costumed cocktail party indeed. Having everyone there reminded them of the masquerade party they attended several years ago, but this time instead of Blair leaving clues for Nate to find her, she clearly had another costumed devil in mind to tempt this time, and if Chuck lost his shirt, she'd be the reason why.

The Basses were taking turns greeting their guests, when they opened the door to two kids dressed as Batman & Robin, coming for trick or treats.

"Nice costumes...but sorry kids I don't have any candy for you." Chuck slyly replied as he glanced at the kids.

"Are you the Joker? You sort of look like him either way." one kid asked.

"No but good guess." he mused.

"Are you having a party in there? Can we come in?" the kids asked in unison.

"Sorry but I don't think so..." Chuck began to say, but then was distracted by one of his adult revelers asking about the game they had going in another room, so he didn't notice little Batman and Robin slip through the door.

A few minutes later, Blair answered the door to see a little girl in a crazy dress, a blonde wig, and sunglasses standing at the door. "Who are you supposed to be? I didn't know there was a Jenny Humphrey look alike contest going on?"

"Who? I'm supposed to be Lady Gaga, and I'm Beautiful & Dirty Rich...so do you have any candy?" the little girl declared.

"No but I might have some canapes. Just follow me and I can see what I can find." Blair said as she suddenly felt sightly sympathetic toward the child.

"Okay canapes are cool. But do you have any ice cream bon bons? Imported ice cream bon bons are my favorite." the girl begged.

"Hmm...you have good taste but don't push your luck, kid. Still, Lady Gaga? You could've picked someone more classic to dress up as, like Marie Antoinette or Audrey Hepburn." Blair sighed as she led the girl to the kitchen.

"Who are they?"

"Oh you've got much to learn. They were ladies above reproach. Why I would gladly welcome Marie or Audrey into my home before I'd ever let the real Lady Gaga darken my doorstep!" Blair haughtily declared.

Meanwhile, as Blair was dealing with her trick or treater in the kitchen, the doorbell rang and Chuck answered it to a short girl in a funky outfit, shades, and a long blonde wig.

"Hello I don't know if I've had the pleasure of meeting you?" he suavely greeted her.

"Hello, Chuck Bass, charming devil as always." she replied.

"Ah Stephanie G., long time no see. So what brings you by here? Did you come back for more?" he mused, recognizing one of his past women.

"No...I just heard there was a wild party going on and I just knew I had to attend. Anyway don't spread it around that you know my real name...it sort of loses the mystique of my persona." she declared.

"Ah yes you go by that stage name now...you were always an original. Ha ha well come in." Chuck laughed.

"And you were always an ass, Bass. So do you mind if I invite a few people in?" she inquired.

"As long as they can keep up." he replied.

"Oh they will." she commanded as her entourage followed her in.

Suddenly Blair came back out of the kitchen walking her trick or treater to the door, when she caught Chuck talking to the blonde, and the group of people trouping in, so she angrily approached him and laid it out.

"Chuck Bass, who are all of these people? And pray tell, who is this?" Blair confronted them.

"Oh hello darling, let me introduce to you an old acquaintance of mine. We go way back. Blair meet..." Chuck began with his introduction but was interrupted by the little girl.

"Lady Gaga is that really you? I'm your biggest fan!" the girl gasped as she stared at her idol.

"Lady Gaga?" Blair gasped in shock.

"Yeah kid would you like an autograph?" Lady Gaga replied.

"Sure!" the little girl gushed as she walked off with Lady Gaga.

"Chuck how in the world do you know Lady Gaga?" Blair gasped as she interrogated Chuck.

"Well...you know she's only 23, so back when I was in eighth or ninth grade and she was a senior at her school...we uh sort of hooked up at Nate's cousin's party..." Chuck slyly admitted.

Suddenly Blair had a flashback memory '_...It was the summer of 2005 and school had just let out, but most of the families hadn't left yet for the Hamptons. Nate's cousin was having a graduation party and Blair had been slowly making her way down the hall, on her way to the bathroom, when one of the surly guests accidentally bumped into her, causing her to stumble into the laundry room. _

_From around the corner, Blair could hear the washing machine going and the voices of two teens whispering to each other. Insanely curious about sex, Blair peeked around the corner to see a girl with short, dark blonde hair, and a gold, vintage Mary Quant mini dress and tights, sitting on the washing machine while it was going through a spin cycle. _

_The kid she was making out with was several years younger than herself, and much closer to Blair's age. The girl was rubbing something on his chest, stomach, and below, to a part Blair couldn't quite see from the angle where she stood. As she stared at the couple, she thought the boy's lithe frame and shaggy dark hair seemed familiar...and her suspicions were confirmed when the boy suddenly turned and looked at her with slightly bruised lips and a panicked expression on his face, as if they were already caught in the act._

_The boy quickly grabbed a blanket from a pile of laundry to cover himself, wrapping it around his waist like a towel, as the expression on his face suddenly changed from embarrassed, guilty panic, to bemusement as he smugly greeted her. "Why hello there..."_

_"Chuck Bass what are you doing?" Blair gasped as she stared at his lithe, yet slightly glittery body, with its wisp of a love trail that started just above his navel and disappeared under the edge of the blanket that was tied low on his hips. _

_"Blair Waldorf! Do you see something you like...and would you care to join us?" Chuck asked slyly bemused, as his pubescent voice cracked slightly, while he stared at her._

_"What...? Ew...NO you're disgusting, Chuck Bass!" Blair gasped as she attempted to steel herself against his charms and to make herself think his body was more disgusting to her than it actually was, as she continued to stare a few more seconds._

_"Well if you change your mind..." Chuck laughed, his eyes filled with seductive mirth, as Blair just growled at him and walked out the door, attempting to forget what she'd just seen. _

_"_You had sex with Lady Gaga? Ew...that's almost as bad as the dregs of dumbo! Wait a minute...I think I remember that party...or at least I remembered catching you in the laundry room with some dishwater blonde who looked too old for you, and you were trying to cover up your skinny 14 yr old bod with a blanket. I recall now how surprised I was that even then you already had a little love trail going on...and I wondered why you were glittery...but still I thought it was disgusting you were having sex in a laundry room." Blair admonished him.

"Hey hooking up with her was an experience in itself. I couldn't help it if she thought she needed to use lotion to made it easier and all she had was this blue stuff with glitter in it. Still it smelled good...like blueberries, if I recall." he laughed.

"You let her put glitter lotion on you? Ha ha I bet you looked pretty." she laughed.

"Yeah it did look pretty I guess. Stephanie said she liked her boyfriends to sparkle, and even called my dick her disco stick or something." he joked.

"Hmm...a boyfriend that sparkles sounds like a great idea. That reminds me, I think I still might have part of a bottle of glitter lotion left from back in the day...back when it was such a fad in junior high. But hmm...I wonder where I've heard that phrase_ 'disco stick' _before?" Blair teased.

Suddenly part of Lady Gaga's one song, **Love Game, **blasted over the stereo, the song with the lyrics '.._.Let's have some fun, this bass is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick...' _and suddenly Blair turned to Chuck and fumed "Shit Chuck, she wrote her stupid song about you!"

"Ha ha what do you mean, Blair?" he laughingly asked.

"You know, her song that's playing right now...**Love Game**! _'...this __**bass **__is sick, I wanna take a ride on your __**disco stick...' **_**Bass –** Bass...**disco stick? **Yeah there are really some 'coincidences' there, Chuck!" Blair sarcastically declared, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Blair...I have no idea where Lady Gaga got her inspiration from, but whatever we did together was a long time ago, I swear. Anyway, why would I want a mere lady, when I could have a Queen B all to myself." Chuck seductively whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...thanks for the compliments...but you're still not entirely off the hook yet, my darling Charles." she mused.

"Oh I'm not? Well I can think of a few ways I can show you how much I adore you..." he mused.

"Well one way would be suing her for the royalties to a song that was clearly inspired by an early pubescent hook up she had with you." Blair suggested.

"Hmm...you might be right...and your idea has merit, but I shall have to think about it first. Right now though, I have other things on my mind. Like this..." he seductively purred in her ear. as he pulled her into a seductive kiss until there was a knock on the door.

Feeling slightly giddy despite being interrupted, Chuck and Blair opened the door to their guest.

"Oh the wicked witch of the Upper East Side has returned again." Chuck chortled as Blair gasped, "Mother!"

"Hello all my children. I see you're still part of the young and the restless crowd as always." Eleanor declared as she stared at her daughter and newly minted son-in-law.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Uh mother why are you here? You know we didn't invite you to our soirée..." Blair replied sarcastically to her mother.

"I decided to visit when I realized that you weren't at home anymore. So I surmised that you would be here with Chuck...and apparently I was right. I would like to talk, but standing in the doorway isn't very conducive to conversation." Eleanor replied.

"I agree. Do you want to come into the Bass cave? I would recommend you watch your step though...we seem to have a few guests over." Chuck replied coyly as he ushered Eleanor into their apartment.

"A few guests? This is more like a party in here! Wait a minute, is that Lady Gaga?" she gasped as she noticed all of the guests traipsing around the place.

"Yes it is, mother. Lady Gaga...or 'Stephanie' is an old friend of Chuck's! It's not like I would've ever invited..." Blair replied sarcastically.

"Yes...Stephanie is an old acquaintance of mine...we go way back..." Chuck smoothly replied with a laugh.

"Really? With your reputation, Chuck, I can only imagine...." Eleanor sighed.

"You stand correct, mom. Let's go into another room...where its quiet..." Chuck replied bemusedly leading the way.

"All right...Wait a minute, did he just call me mom?" Eleanor pondered with a gasp, while Blair elbowed Chuck in the ribs as they led the way into the bedroom.

They sat down in a few chairs that were set up in a conversation configuration off to the side, while Eleanor commented on the bedroom. "Hmm...nice bedroom you have here Charles. King-size with Egyptian cotton sheets I see. Only the best, which is only right. Still what a mess! Don't you have a maid or are you two trying to keep this clean yourself? Ah you two kids! I'll have to make sure I send Dorota over to help you let's say the day after tomorrow."

"Uh...thanks mother, but we didn't bring you in here to criticize the state of Chuck's bedroom...actually our bedroom in fact..." Blair replied.

"Ah...'our bedroom' is it now? So have you decided to come back here to play house with Chuck again? You know how I feel about that, especially after your incident at your university with that riot and so forth." Eleanor replied.

"Well mother it's not exactly playing house..." Blair started.

"What is it then? Spit it out darling...I don't have all night." Eleanor inquired.

"Well mother, earlier Chuck & I...we..." Blair began, but suddenly became nervous, afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Eleanor, what Blair was trying to tell you is...welcome to the Bass family, mother...may I call you mother?" Chuck replied slyly in his usual manner.

"What? Hold on a minute...what do you mean, Welcome to the Bass family? Did you two get married or something?" Eleanor gasped in utter surprise.

"Uh...yes mother. Chuck & I went to the courthouse, and now I'm legally Mrs. Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass." Blair announced nervously.

"Really? So my daughter...my baby...just up and married her boyfriend without even letting her poor mother know? What about your wedding at Christmas? It was to be the gala of the season, giving you an even better debut than what you had at your cotillion nearly two years ago...my my how time simply flies by. Do you remember your cotillion, Blair and that beautiful dress you wore?" Eleanor sighed as she recalled the high society dance from late 2007.

Recalling the dance, Chuck scowled and pulled his arm possessively around Blair, while she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes...I remember the cotillion, mother. It was one of the best days and worst days...but I'm not going to go into the reasons why." she said, as she stroked Chuck's arm to reassure him of her affections.

"Anyway mother we can still have the big society wedding if you'd like for us to do it. We'll agree to that much because it would help Chuck's image with Bass Industries as well. He convinced me of that much." Blair sighed.

"Ah so I see. Well I'm glad if you agreed to it as well because your wedding will be the perfect opportunity to reveal my latest wedding gown design for my next collection...and you will be the perfect model to reveal it on...although hopefully your baby won't be an inconvenience for my gown...perhaps if we move the wedding up a few weeks to your birthday instead of Christmas, I could beat the rush and you won't be showing yet!" she pondered.

"My birthday? But that's less than three weeks away! How on earth do we plan a high society gala on such short notice?" Blair gasped.

"Blair you're a Waldorf...or at least you were. When it comes to society galas, where there's a will, there's a way and thus we will find a way! Even if we have to rob every florist in the country, if not the world, for peonies, hydrangeas, poppies..." Eleanor declared haughtily.

"Poppies, did you say? Well I know a few growers in Thailand where I could score us a deal on... poppies...I'll just have to let them know we need some that are still fresh..." Chuck mused.

"No, Chuck, not those type of poppies! I'm not having opium poppies in my wedding!" Blair chided him.

"Hmm...well to each his own..." Chuck mused as Blair just sighed.

They discussed the wedding further, until Eleanor was curious about the party, so they went out and joined the revelers a bit more even enjoying the monster movies in the projection room, until it got late, and the guests began to leave.

After awhile, Blair became tired and headed to bed, only to find Chuck already curled up in bed himself, half asleep. Chuckling to herself as she glanced his sleeping form, realizing how much in love she was with him, to find him looking so adorable sleeping like that, she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to him, rubbing his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm...that was a great party hun. I loved it. And thanks for speaking with my mother about the wedding. Are you okay with it?"

"Urmm...yeah...I am now..." he moaned as he rolled over slightly and kissed her hand, as she leaned up and gave him and quick kiss on the lips, little kisses on the side of his face, and then cuddled against each other to sleep, with Blair burying her nose against the back of his neck.

Early the next morning, Blair awoke to realize that Chuck had rolled on top of her, pushed up her dress, pulled himself out of his pajamas, and positioned himself to have sex with her right then.

"Ah...good morning to you...Mmm...What time is it?" Blair asked groggily, as she tried to glance toward the clock on the bedstand.

Chuck's reply was little more than a soft grunt and a "Good morning...I love you." mumbled in her ear, when he was suddenly inside her, and going at it very fast.

To be taken as suddenly as that, with seemingly little finesse, was surprising and caused Blair to have to try to play catch up since he seemed to be reaching his climax far faster than she was. Then when she felt like she was catching up to him, he gave one final thrust to spill himself inside her, she heard him grunt, a thump, then Chuck yelp "Ow" as he smacked his forehead on the headboard of their bed, prompting him to roll off of her and swear.

"Ahh...that was quite the way to deal with your morning erection...two and a half minutes, must be a new record...Ha ha...oh are you okay dear?" Blair sarcastically teased until she realized he was in pain.

"No! I smacked my fucking head, fucking you, darling! Ow!" Chuck moaned as he rubbed his head, still panting from ending his session so abruptly.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm the cause of all of your headaches!" she replied sarcastically as he groaned and scowled at her, but then some amount of remorse overtook her and she said "I'm sorry about that hun. Let me get you some ice for your head, I'm sorry you bumped it on the bed." as she climbed out of bed, pulled down the skirt of her dress, and made her way downstairs to their penthouse kitchen where she collected some ice in a dishtowel. She also took a dampened paper towel and washed the sticky residue that was evidence to the abrupt end of Chuck's two and a half minute morning quickie, sighing as she realized he'd probably meant well even if it wasn't as great as it could've been.

She threw away the paper towel, and headed back upstairs with the ice, where she found Chuck still laying in bed, rubbing his head, angry and slightly embarrassed. Gruffly he reached for the ice and mumbled "All right give it to me...arg...."

"No, just lay back, I'm going to take care of you! Let's see if you have a goose egg or not...aw you do have a bit of a bruise right here...poor baby! Well I guess that'll teach you to be more careful when you're having sex." Blair admonished him tenderly as she slid onto the bed beside Chuck and checked the bump in his forehead.

"Yeah I know...and with you it isn't just sex...its making love..." he admonished her.

"Eh whatever you say." she replied.

"It was making love...or at least for me. So what'd you think?" he asked.

"Well...to be honest it was kinda short." she replied.

"Short?! Do you really think I'm short?" Chuck growled, briefly exposing himself to her.

"Ha ha ha...no not that! You're certainly not short in that aspect. No, Chuck, I'd meant the time. Two and a half minutes isn't very long, for you especially." she laughed.

"Oh sorry about that, Blair. I might've lasted longer...but I needed a release...then I bumped my head...and I fucked it all up" he mumbled an apology, slightly embarrassed and frustrated.

"Yeah I know, but you didn't fuck it up, you just bumped your head and I'm so sorry about that! I'm glad you don't have a concussion, but bumping your head like that won't help with your migraines, I'd imagine." she sighed with a laugh.

"Don't I know it! And I have a meeting later today, with Shaun McPherson. He's one of the top club owners and I want to impress him so that he'll accept my proposal for a new restaurant in the former bank location." Chuck replied.

"A restaurant in a former bank? That's the first I've heard of this. So where's your proposal, oh Mr. Bass?" she teased him.

"Over on my desk over there if you want to look." he sighed as he rubbed his head.

Blair sauntered over to the desk, picked up Chuck's plans as well as his laptop and made it back to the bed, commenting as she climbed in "Ooh boy Chuck you made a mess of the bed if this wet spot was any indication. You got me good too. Did you end up ruining your pajamas? And how's your head, dear?"

"Argh my pajamas will need a trip to the cleaners. And my head's still throbbing, stupid headboard. But I'll live..." Chuck growled as sunk back in the bed dejectedly, reaching for his laptop.

"Yeah you'll live...aw my poor baby...Maybe now you'll learn to be more careful when you're having sex. I'm surprised you hadn't learned that before, given all of your experience." Blair teased as she kissed the bump on his forehead.

"Yeah yeah...so you say...I guess I'm not perfect. Anyway here are my plans for the restaurant, suitable to serve up to 350 patrons at once. Classic fine dining at it's best, with a theme right out of the early 20th century, 1920s 1930s...you get the idea. That's why I wanted to impress Shaun McPherson with my idea...and sweeten the pot by purchasing this classic McMullen at Sotheby's later today." Chuck slyly admitted as he showed his plans to Blair on his laptop, as well as the 1970s era photograph of Shaun and some woman dressed in costume, featured in the Sotheby's catalog.

"Ah very interesting dear...but why do you want to impress McPherson so much? He's a club owner, not a mafia don! He isn't a mafia don, is he? Because if he is...I don't need you getting whacked because you messed with some mob godfather, you motherchucker!" Blair scolded him.

"Ha ha no no. McPherson can buy you any table in the city and with his seal of approval on your enterprise, you're as good as gold in this city." Chuck replied, seductively.

"Mmm...so you say...but still I just hope you're not getting in over your head on this one. So, looking at your plans, I love your ideas for the restaurant, but what are you going to do with the former vault area? With the safety deposit boxes stripped out, you'd have quite the area there." Blair pondered as she looked at his proposal.

"Well...I...ah...might use that for storage at for awhile at first." Chuck slyly explained, trying to redirect her attention.

"Storage, huh? Why don't I believe you, when you say you're going to use it for storage? I know you too well, Chuck Bass, and that's why I sense you have more up your sleeve than what you're admitting to right now." Blair slyly replied as she stared at him.

"Perhaps I do have plans for that space, however I'm not revealing them until I've sealed the deal with my business investors. Once that's done, then I'll let you in on my plans." Chuck admitted equally as sly.

"Ah so you do have plans other than a storage area. Well if it was up to me, I think it should be the restaurant bar, but very subtle. Nothing as tasteless as Victrola with its silly dancers. No something elegant. Still, you're currently underage to truly be able to own a restaurant with a bar...so maybe we could make it a sushi bar! I could get the chef from that tiny place that serves only twelve people at a time and is so exclusive you have to book months in advance. Ooh a truly exclusive sushi bar in your restaurant would be just what your restaurant needs to get the guests clamoring in." Blair sighed as she delightfully pondered her idea.

"Hmm...an exclusive sushi bar...that is something to consider I suppose...I'll have to consider it...." Chuck drawled as he pondered the thought aloud, fully well knowing what he intended to use the space for.

"Well consider my idea anyway. I'm going to take a shower now and then going to retire to the spare bedroom since I'm supposedly supposed to be on bed rest. Doctor's order, don't you remember?" Blair replied as she headed to the bathroom.

"The spare room? Why don't you have a lie-in with me in my big Bass bed?" he mused.

"And lay on your semen stained sheets? I love you dear and I don't mind your essence to some degree...but I'd rather not lay in it, if I can help it...ha ha. But if you change the sheets, maybe I'll consider a lay in with you once I'm done." Blair coyly replied as she closed the bathroom door.

As Chuck was pondering Blair's latest comments, wondering what to do next, he suddenly heard the doorbell, and begrudgingly made his way downstairs to answer it. To his delightful surprise, it was Dorota, who told him that she'd been sent over by Mrs. Eleanor to assist Miss Blair in cleaning the penthouse. When she asked where she should start, Chuck knew exactly where to begin, having her follow him upstairs.

Blair took a lengthy shower, letting the steam wash and revitalize her as she contemplated whether or not to camp out in the spare bedroom. In her heart she didn't really want to because she liked cuddling up next to Chuck, since he was better than an electric blanket when the bedroom got chilly (which was often since Chuck kept the thermostat at 65° F most of the time...no wonder he preferred pajamas!) even when he wasn't amorous. Given that, she stayed n the shower to give chuck enough time to change the sheets, but she wouldn't be surprise if he didn't because he was such a lazy ass Bass, when it came to chores like that.

Not expecting much, Blair was pleasantly surprised to see Chuck laying down in a freshly turned down bed, and a different pair of lounge pajamas and a robe, sitting up in bed reading over his plans as he looked up and gave her a smug grin. Blair sauntered over to the bed, wearing her green baby doll pajamas and slid in beside Chuck as he extended his hand to her.

"Hmm...and hello to you! You're looking quite scrumptious right now, my little morsel. Hmm...I don't remember this ensemble in your repertoire of evening wear..." he slyly purred as he gave her a kiss.

"This old thing? Well it's a vintage piece straight from the early 1960s I believe. Reminded me of something Audrey might have worn...so I just had to snatch it right up. So you like it hmm?" she cooed as she attempted to seduce him by straddling his lap by pushing his laptop out of the way.

"Mmm...as much as I'd like to continue this...I have a meeting in a few hours to discuss my business plan..." Chuck purred between kisses.

"Yes but hours is hours from now..." she coaxed.

"Mmm...I know...but I don't want to lose my...focus..." he seductively growled back, eyeing her the entire time.

"What? Oh Chuck...you and your work! You better not pull a Sal Romano on me...because I don't know know what I'd do then!" Blair panicked.

"Sal Romano?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah do you remember that scene where Sal explained to his wife about the Ann Margaret commercial..." she replied, in a low tone.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, dear. You're already making it hard for me to concentrate right now." Chuck muttered becoming aroused, but slightly bemused.

"But I also don't want you to be like Don or Pete or Roger Sterling...although he reminds me of your dad...or Bert Cooper...though he reminds me of Colonel Sanders...or cheating with your secretaries. You don't happen to have a busty secretary named Joan, who happens to be married to Dr. Rapey McButterfingers, do you?" Blair pondered aloud.

"Blair what are you talking about? Dr. Rapey McButterfingers?" Chuck laughed.

"You know like on Mad Men! Oh when that one secretary ran over Guy's toes with a lawnmower, I hyperventilated because stylewise Guy reminded me of you...so then I dreamed that someone trying to drive over your toes with a lawnmower in your office..." Blair sighed.

"Ha ha...oh Blair, I think you watch Mad Men too often. Not everyone cheats to that extent and no one's driven a lawnmower through the Palace yet! So don't worry yourself over that one!" he tried to reassure her as she cuddled against him.

"Hmm...so you say, but I'm still concerned for you...and I still want you Chuuuck..." Blair sighed as she tried to mess with him by trying to stick her hand in his pajamas.

"Ah ha...mmm...darling I know you may think you've hooked that Bass...but save some for later...you know I have to keep my focus for my presentation...but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight...I promise..." Chuck slyly said as he slipped out of bed and sat his lap top on his desk.

"You say so, but I'm always left frustrated a bit. I want you!" she moaned.

"What about this morning?" Chuck said as he headed into the bathroom.

"It wasn't enough! Two and a half minutes might've been enough for you, but it barely did anything for me except be a surprising wake up call!" she moaned.

"Well it might've lasted longer if I hadn't bumped my head. Stupid headboard! Still I'll make it up to you, I promise." Chuck declared as he stepped into the shower.

"I hope so! Oh and I am sorry about your head, honey." she sighed as she rolled over and tried to rest.

After a while, Chuck stepped out of the bathroom and dressed while Blair rested, giving her a kiss before he left with his collection of items he wanted to show McPherson and his colleagues. Chuck made good time to the auction house, where the McMullen photograph was just going up for sale, and through one of his business associates from Bass Industries who was already there, he was able to procure the item by setting the highest bid at a level higher than anyone else was willing to pay. Not only did Chuck win the photograph, but he also won a few pieces to add to his own collection, which he assumed would also please Blair.

After the auction, Chuck took his limo to the office building where Shaun McPherson and his business were headquartered on the 20th floor. Taking the elevator up to the floor, he was greeted by a secretary who led him across the open floor plan and up a set of stairs to another level where McPherson's mission control was located at, or at least that was what the secretary nicknamed the upper level management offices.

Chuck was led to a chair outside of an office area that seemed to be the only one with walls, within a sea of semi-cubicals formed by strategically placed potted plants. Most of the rest of the employees were at their desks either working on something, or acting like they were, despite being on the phone to people who may or may not have been related to their business. Such was it seemed the call McPherson seemed to be on, when he was debating with someone about a flight and insisted that they hold the plane for him. Chuck found snide respect in a man who was audacious enough to request that a commercial flight headed for Hong Kong to be held over a few minutes just for him. He even pondered himself whether or not to try that the next time he had to fly commercial.

Eventually Shaun McPherson got off the phone and ushered Chuck into his office, to sit at a chair that seemed oddly slightly shorter than McPherson's chair. McPherson greeted him with a firm handshake and a typical greeting before he got down to the business of why Chuck had requested a meeting with him.

"So, Charles Bass, it's excellent to meet you at last. I've always been curious about the son who took over the company after his father's death. My condolences to you and your family. Nonetheless, lets get down to brass tacks, Bass, and discuss exactly why you sought a meeting with I and my company. Rumor has it that you've been seeking investors for a certain restaurant business venture you have planned, am I correct?" McPherson inquired.

"Yes sir. I have the plans for my restaurant all outlined here in my business plan. A blue print layout of the restaurant, a spreadsheet on the cost of remodeling the former bank space into my dream specifications for a restaurant in this part of the city, an income analysis on the revenue this type of restaurant would bring to this part of the city, and so forth. As you can see, it would be a sound investment even from this rough estimation indeed." Chuck explained as he gave a brief outline of his plans for the restaurant.

"These sound decent on the surface...but themed restaurants come and go. And the practicality of locating one this close to Brooklyn may not be wise since most of the higher paying restaurant patrons are unwilling to leave certain areas to go for a meal, the economy being what it is at the time. You have to have either something to draw them in...or something to sweeten the pot...before I'll consider investing in your business venture..." McPherson drawled on.

"Will this do? I just happened to know that this was among a collection at a certain auction house recently..." Chuck smoothly mentioned as he slid the portfolio containing the photograph toward McPherson.

"Ah...a vintage McMullen...1978 to be exact. Very nice indeed...ah yes those were the days...Studio 54 and whatnot...you should've been there Bass. The late 70s through the 80s were a golden era in the businessman's parties...or partying as a business...but a'las those days are just distant memories. Nonetheless, excellent find, Bass, but a vintage McMullen, even when its a picture of myself, will only get you so far...I need more. Until you come up with something else...I'll only put your idea into consideration...but not beyond that." McPherson coolly retorted after reflecting on days gone past for a moment.

"Well...I do have something else...but it's an idea that may not be approved of by...everyone...if you catch my drift." Chuck slyly hinted.

"Hmm...you've piqued my interest, Bass...go on with your proposal." McPherson slyly pushed him.

"My idea is for the area behind the vault. That area...will be a speakeasy of sorts...reminiscent of the last time the market was low...however since alcohol is no longer entirely illegal...we'll be catering to something else that is...namely dancers who are will to go the extra mile...for a price. We can even have someone who sets arrangements between patrons and employees...but everything will be high class...to cater to the taste of discriminating patrons." Chuck slyly explained in a low tone.

"Hmm...high class call girls behind the front of a restaurant...very intriguing and very bold, Bass...if you are not caught by Bloomberg's boys first. Still I know of a few people who might be able to assist you in keeping this enterprise a well guarded secret...however it will cost you...and thus if I take you on...I expect a return on my investment. However if you don't meet my terms...you won't want to know the consequences." McPherson challenged him, acting very coy.

"If you are willing to invest, I will see that the terms are met...whatever the cost..." Chuck replied.

"Good...I'm glad we can see eye to eye..." McPherson snidely commented with a sinister look in his eye.

After finishing up his deal with McPherson, Chuck left and started back across town in his limo, when on impulse he decided to do some shopping as well as meet some of his associates from Bass Industries who had planned on a meeting at a cafe in an area that had a few mall like shops. The meeting with his associates went smoothly enough, with the guys talking about work and some about their families, with one guy mentioning how he'd had to pick out a Build A Bear for his daughter's birthday, mentioning how he even made a personal message for her, since she was sight impaired.

Curious about the Build A Bears, Chuck stayed behind, and after his associates left, he sauntered over to the store to check it out. While there, he was assaulted by all of the colors, people, and choice of stuffed animals to make. At first he found some of the mothers and their children rather annoying, until one little girl bumped into him and hid behind his leg while her brother chased after her. Chuck was struck by how much the little girl reminded him of a little version of Blair, and so he began to reflect on his young wife, their upcoming baby, and his own childhood, until a woman nearly old enough to be his mother, wearing a denim shirt and khaki slacks approached him. She asked if he'd ever been to Build A Bear Workshop before and then proceeded to show him around the store, prompting him to make a few purchases to surprise Blair.

Blair meanwhile spent the rest of her day attempting to rest in Chuck's big bed, burying herself beneath the covers until she found a spot that she thought was the most comfortable and was where Chuck most often liked to sleep. She even laid on his pillow, which despite having had the pillow case changed along with the sheets, still smelled like Chuck...and reminded her how much she missed having him laying beside her in bed.

After a while though, Blair became curious and a bit hungry, so she walked downstairs to discover Dorota picking up the debris and the rest of the mess left over from the party the night before. A bit surprised, she approached her former household maid and asked her why she was there.

"Hi Dorota, it's interesting seeing you here. How did you know that we needed help cleaning the penthouse after our party?" Blair sighed as she sat on a lounge couch.

"Your mother said 'Dorota go help Miss Blair and Mr. Chuck clean house.' so here I am." she explained as she wiped off a few end tables.

"Well thank you for coming over. I don't know how I would've handled all of this mess on my own, since I'm supposedly on bed rest. This place was probably a veritable pigsty I'd imagine. So glad you came around to help." she sighed.

"Yes Miss Blair. Home like pigpen. Mr. Chuck and you very messy. When was last time you dust?" Dorota asked.

"Dust? Well I don't rightly recall. I am rather allergic to dust, because it always makes me sneeze. Chuck did have me play maid a few weeks ago...but I didn't quite use the feather duster to dust the furniture. Ha ha ha..." Blair laughed as she recalled a recent roleplay with Chuck, where she was 'Fifi the French maid.'

"I...see. Ha ha...Well Miss Blair you still need to clean your house. Either do it yourself or hire housekeepers." Dorota chided her.

"Yes I know, but I don't trust anyone else around Chuck, except maybe you! And you shouldn't chide me Dorota because you're the help, not my mother! However, I know how to make it up to me, it's a brilliant idea. Do you want to know what it is?" Blair exclaimed

"Yes Miss Blair." Dorota replied.

"Good. Dorota, I want you to come work for me...for Chuck and I, I supposed now." she replied.

"What about Mrs. Eleanor?" Dorota inquired.

"Oh she can just jump in a lake for all I care! I'll pay you double what my mother pays you...and we'll give you enough time off so that you can go to Poland to visit your family...and we'll get you an apartment in this building if you like, I'm sure I can convince Chuck to do so...I can be very persuasive sometimes. So will you do it, Dorota? Will you work for me?" Blair begged.

"Yes Miss Blair, if you want me to." Dorota replied, knowing full well that Eleanor had already reassigned her to work for Blair, so whatever Blair & Chuck paid her, would just be added fringe benefits.

"Good! I knew you'd see it my way. You know I've missed your company, Dorota. I love Chuck and all, but sometimes I miss chatting with you since you always listen to what I have to say. Anyway how long have you been here today? I didn't hear you come in." Blair inquired as she chatted with her maid.

"I was here when you were in shower. Mister Chuck let me in." Dorota replied.

"Oh really. And how did you know I was in the shower? Did you help Chuck make the bed?" Blair asked.

"Mister Chuck told me it was you in shower...and I saw your clothes on floor. Mister Chuck told me to make the bed, left room, came back when I was done, then I go downstairs. Bed messy...Mister Chuck and you have accident? Mister Chuck have bump on his head and bed smell like mating season on farm in old country." she replied.

"Yes...Chuck bumped his head on the bed this morning when he tried to surprise me with sex...and it became rather messy. So anyway, Dorota, you made the bed for Chuck? Thank you...but hmm...Mister Chuck led me to believe he'd done it on his own. I'll have to call him out on it the next time I see him, which should be shortly." Blair replied.

The two women conversed a bit longer, while Dorota cleaned the house. Blair also rested, between watching TV, going online, and looking at some of her favorite issues of Vogue while eating a snack that Dorota made for her. Eventually Blair headed back to bed to wait for Chuck whenever he came home.

Unaware of the time and not realizing she'd dozed off, Blair was awoken by a presence sitting next to her on the bed. "Good morning sleeping beauty...or should I say good night?" Chuck seductively growled as he stroked the side of her cheek.

"Hmmm...so you're finally home? What took you so long? Anyway I'm mad at you." Blair pouted a little.

"Yes I'm home...though I'm a little late because I had to pick up a few things. So you're angry at me?" he replied with an amused question.

"Yes...you told me you'd made the bed, when you'd actually had Dorota do it! Shame on you!" she playfully scolded him.

"Ah...well...what do you expect? Dorota knows how you like your bed made...and since she was available, I thought I'd put her to work. Obviously she does a good job because you've obviously rested well today, which is good so that you can be prepared for tonight." he replied.

"Ah so you do have something special planned for tonight? That's good because it means you must've sealed your deal with McPherson." Blair replied.

"Oh yes...that and more...but first I have a few gifts for you. So do you want your gifts or..." Chuck asked seductively.

"Gifts? Why didn't you say so? Gifts first...then you can give me what you have in store for afterwards." she cooed.

"All right then. Here you go darling...I hope you like them." he replied seductively bemused as he handed her a cardboard box shaped like a cottage with a few ribbons tied along the top.

Blair untied the ribbons and laughed as she pulled two teddy bears out of the box. The one bear had medium brown fur and was dressed in a little suit and tie with patten leather dress shoes, while the second bear was very similar but with slightly lighter brown fur and was wearing a pink tweed ladies dress suit, open-toed pumps & matching handbag, and was wearing a brunette wig. Laughingly, Blair pulled the certificates out of the bottom of the box and read them aloud as she commented on the gifts.

"Aw Build A Bears! You bought me two Build A Bears, Chuck? That's so sweet, sweetheart! I didn't know you had it in you...I love them! Ooh let's see what you named them...'_Chuck B. Bear, Born: May 19, 1991, Owner: Chuck Bass & Blair Waldorf. Name: Blair C. Bear, Born: November 17, 1990, Owner: Blair Waldorf & Chuck Bass'_ Aw so cute! So are the bears supposed to look like us? Ha ha too funny! You did a decent job picking out their clothes, even if the quality of the clothes aren't designer...still they're great." Blair exclaimed.

"It gets better. Press his paw and hear what he has to say." Chuck slyly mused as he gave his suggestion.

Blair pressed the bear's paw, and suddenly in Chuck's own seductive voice, the bear growled "_I want to throw you on the bed, rip your clothes off with my teeth, and give you a go around like you've never had...because I'm Chuck Bass. Love ya Blair."_

"OH MY GAWD! That's quite the teddy bear, Chuck! I love it! Ha ha ha! Wow! I can only imagine what my bear sounds like..." Blair laughed, a bit stunned at the comment the bear gave, as she squeezed her bear which gasped_ "Chuck!_" reproachfully then moaned_ "Chuuuuck..."_ as if she was in ecstasy, in two quick sound bites in Blair's own voice.

"Chuck?! Ha ha ha...Oh Chuck how'd you do that? Or where did you have two clips of my voice like that? Especially the one where it sounds like we were having sex? Did you record us having sex one time?" Blair teasingly chided him.

"Well...I might have pushed record on my cellphone once or twice when we were together. I have it so that whenever I'm away...you're always nearby. So what did you think of your gifts?" he replied.

"I love them! Not only was it surprisingly sweet of you to get them, and I love how you dressed them like us, but adding those sound bites of our voices...and turning them into sex bears was the icing on the cake...and definitely so Chuck Bass!" Blair laughed as she squeezed the two bears again and laughed at the one bear's seductive request that was a bit over the top for a toy, but so Chuck. "Ha ha ha...I love these bears! So much better than some facking ass Cabbage Patch kid or something. So Chuuuck, are you going to make good on the promises you made through the bear? To throw me on the bed, rip my clothes off with your teeth, and give me a go around like I've never had?" Blair seductively teased.

"Hmm...what do you think?" Chuck seductively growled as he peeled away his clothing until he was almost nude and then slipped under the covers to make good on his promises. He even playfully tried to remove some of her nightie with his teeth, while she tried to do the same to him, as the relaxed into several rounds of satisfying love making, where this time Chuck made sure he didn't bump his head on the headboard of the bed. Afterwards they just fell asleep in each others arms, contentedly keeping each other warm in their big bed. To Blair, the feeling of being wrapped around Chuck, loving his body, with its soft hair and it's warmth, while listening to his heartbeat and the small sounds he made as he slept soundly was the best feeling in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next few weeks passed quickly, with the weekend of both Blair's birthday and their formal wedding suddenly there. Blair morphed into bridezilla mode a bit as she tried to plan her wedding down to the smallest detail, including exactly how she wanted the tables set for the reception, the crystal and champagne glasses she wanted, what flowers to use, food, gowns, etc. She even made arrangements for a white mink carpet to be run down the center of the church to walk on, a million red rose pedals to be strewn down the aisle, and a box of 3000 butterflies to be released after the ceremony. When she ran the ideas past Chuck, he thought they were great, if not a little over the top, but then again so were they.

When Blair told her ideas to Serena, she thought most of them were great, although the idea of walking down a mink carpeted aisle wearing diamond encrusted Manolos did sound like an ankle sprain waiting to happen. Blair though was adamant about what she wanted, plus her pregnancy hormones were pushing her into overdrive, so no one could stop her.

The day of the wedding arrived a bit stormy, so the polo grounds where the wedding reception was to take place was flooded with water, much to the consternation of Jung Lee and the rest of the crew from the reception team from Fete. The wedding planners though did their best to accommodate the situation and were able to save most of the decorations and food from being ruined by the unfortunate weather, however in the end they moved what they could and redecorated the ballroom of the Palace Hotel for the reception.

Blair and her wedding party, which consisted of Serena, Jenny, and the rest of her minions, readied themselves at her mother's penthouse, although Blair was still nervous about the situation over all. Pasting a smile on her face, she faced her nerves bravely as Serena escorted her down the elevator and into the limo that was waiting outside.

"I can't believe it's raining on my wedding day! This is going to ruin everything! I command it to stop at once!" she haughtily declared as she stared out the window.

"Oh B! I know you like to play queen and attempt to control everything, but unfortunately, the weather is beyond your control!" Serena laughed.

"I wish it wasn't though!" she sighed dejectedly.

"Oh Blair!" Serena laughed.

"Anyway even if I can't control the weather, I can control my wardrobe. Okay, I have something old on...the Erikson Beaman necklace Chuck gave me two years ago...Check! Something new...my gown, my shoes, my undergarments, and so on...Check! Something blue...my garter, ha ha, Chuck should love that!...Check! Something borrowed...Oh no! I don't have anything borrowed! Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" she panicked.

"Here Blair, you can borrow my bracelet...just so you don't have a fit!" Jenny sighed as she handed it to Blair.

"Thank you, Jenny, that was surprising. Hmm...why does this bracelet look so familiar? Could it be the one you stole from me two years ago? You little kleptomaniac!" she gasped.

"Hey...uh...B...That's enough! Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!" Serena coaxed.

"Happy thoughts...yes! I'm Grace Kelly...Grace Kelly is me!..." Blair sighed.

"Today is your wedding day..." Serena said.

"Yes today is my wedding day!" Blair exclaimed.

"...You're marrying your true love, Chuck Bass..." Serena coaxed.

"Yes, I'm marrying my true love, Chuck Bass..." Blair repeated.

"...Although how he could be anyone's true love is beyond me..." Jenny sighed as she interrupted Serena.

"WHAT?! JENNY?! Not helping here!" Blair wailed.

"Uh...yeah...uh...You're elegant, suave, and regal like a queen!" Serena retorted trying to ply her friend's courage.

"Yes...I'm elegant and suave and regal like a queen! I'm marrying my true love, so today's going to be a great day! I'm Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is me!" Blair declared aloud as she regained her self composure just before they reached the church.

"That was a close one! Thanks girls! I needed that! Carry on...time to meet my public!" Blair declared as she exited the limo after the other girls.

They were ushered into an area for the ceremony and waited until the music started to swell and the rest of the girls took their places to walk the aisles with the escorts Chuck had chosen to be his groomsmen. Mostly the groomsmen consisted of Nate, Dan, and some of his associates from Bass Industries who were willing to participate after receiving a promise for financial compensation for their day.

Harold came then for Blair, offering his arm to her as they stood at the end to walk her down the aisle. The organ music swelled then as they began to walk down the carpeted aisle, which as Serena had predicted, proved to be more difficult to traverse in 3.5 inch diamond encrusted Manolos than she'd expected, but somehow she did it. When her father handed her over to Chuck, Blair was more appreciative than she'd expected, and began to cry, which Chuck took for tears of sadness, but she reassured him were tears of joy.

The ceremony itself sped by fairly quickly, and before they knew it, the priest pronounced them as husband and wife. Chuck gave Blair a somewhat sensuous kiss, like he felt she deserved, then the priest declared "May I present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass."

The congregation of their friends and family was ecstatic, as the newlyweds began to walk down the aisle to leave the ceremony. When he realized she was having difficulty walking on the carpet, Chuck just picked her up as well as he could and carried her out of the sanctuary, depositing her in an ante room in the narthex, a bit out of breath.

"Chuck! You didn't have to do that! Now you're out of breath...and that wasn't even the type of work out I know you prefer." she teased.

"Ah ha ha...well I'm saving that for later! But anyway I didn't want you to hurt your ankles walking that fur carpet in those shoes of yours! Why did you even wear them with that carpet runner you chose?" he asked.

"They're Manolos! You don't ask why when it comes to fashion!" she haughtily declared.

"Ha ha, I see! Well apart from fearing you'd hurt your feet, I carried you because I thought you liked to be carried like a princess!" he laughed.

"Aw that's sweet! So where are we going for our honeymoon? Can you give me a clue?" she coyly asked.

"Honeymoon? Hmm...we can start that here if you like..." he insinuated, trying to kiss her.

"Hmm...I'd love to, but I think our public awaits, unfortunately...plus there's the reception...but after that, I'm all your's..." she sighed.

"As it should be...well until tonight, darling." he winked at her as they kissed again, and went to greet their guests and eventually made it to the reception at the Palace Hotel.

~o~o~o~o~

The reception was held in the ballroom of the hotel and started as one of the typical elegant soirée's the Upper East Side of New York was well known for. A string quartet played elegant classical music, lobster, shrimp, and grilled sea bass was served on beds of rice or couscous with green beans, baby carrots, and Waldorf salad for dessert. Crème Brulee was also served along with the finest red and white wines from Harold Waldorf's vineyards.

All in all it was an elegant party, and soon the father & daughter dance was announced, so Blair met her father on the dance floor and together they did a nearly perfect waltz. Afterwards, Blair danced with Chuck and they had quite the romantic moment together.

After a while, Chuck sauntered off to talk to some friends and colleagues, so in the meantime Blair danced another dance with her father who revealed some startling news to her.

"Blair, dear I don't know how you'll take this...but well I believe your brother is here at your wedding to Chuck." Harold said.

"My brother? What do you mean, my brother?" she asked curiously.

"Well that boy over there, Dan Humphrey, his mother's name is Allison isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes...I suppose so..." she cautiously replied.

"Well nearly twenty years ago, I was a young attorney and had recently married your mother. I remember a young woman who said her name was Allison Humphrey came into my office with the intention of divorcing her husband...but she couldn't pay my fee. However she made an offer of another kind, when she realized I was questioning things within my own marriage, so we had an affair that lasted several months. It ended though when she went back to her husband, however almost a year later she contacted me and I discovered that I was the father of her son, even though she'd led her husband to believe the boy was his. I took a paternity test and discovered that yes he is my son." Harold admitted.

"Oh my gawd, DAD! Brooklyn boy is my brother? Ew..." she gasped.

"I'm sorry hon, but I just thought I'd let you know..." he sighed.

"Yeah thanks for the information father! Quite the wedding present indeed! Dan Humphrey's a Waldorf and he doesn't know it? I think I'm going to be sick!" she wailed as she ran off to the bathroom, where Serena found her.

"B! What's wrong? It's your wedding, why are you crying?" Serena gasped as she found her friend crying.

"I just found out some horrible news about your ex-boyfriend/stepbrother..." she cried.

"Dan? He's not dying is he?" she gasped.

"No...I found out he's my brother!" she wailed.

"Your brother? How?" Serena gasped.

"According to my father, he had an affair with Dan's mother, Allison...and ol' Danny boy was the result of their liaison...so now he's my brother!" she cried.

"Oh really? So he's not Rufus' son? Hmm...very interesting! Hey that means we're not related through Scott! Yes!" Serena laughed.

"Oh great you're happy. I'm the one related to the dork." she sighed.

"Oh cheer up B and look on the bright side, now you'll have someone to get you notes from class!" Serena suggested.

"I'm dropping out of NYU and going to Columbia next semester...or this fall...and eventually Yale if Chuck can get me in!" Blair sighed.

"Oh okay...Oh speaking of Chuck, you'll have to peel those women off of him if you want your husband to yourself..." she said.

"WHAT?! OTHER WOMEN?!!" Blair fumed as she stalked out of the restroom and made a beeline to the center of the dance floor, where a group of young women had accosted a more than slightly dunk Chuck Bass and were attempting to peel off his shirt and get to his body.

"WHAT MAY I ASK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Blair fumed as she stared down the women and Chuck.

"Oh hi love...the girls just wanted to see the gun show, so I let them have a little peek!" he laughed drunkenly.

"Gun show? You are so drunk! Chuck, hon, you are not that muscular no matter how you much you try...but I love you for your effort...because you're my man!" Blair cooed to her husband then turned to the girls. "Do you hear that girls? Chuck Bass is MY man now, and so from this moment forward his body is for MY EYES ONLY! So I'm closing up the gun show!" she growled.

The girls just sighed as Chuck laughed "Ha ha...Ooh I love it when you're feisty, B! Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes...let's...I..." she sighed as suddenly Serena and Dan danced by, as he yelled out "Hi sis! Aw you don't have to be such a prude with your husband!"

"Ooh shut up you!" she growled.

"What did he mean by calling you, sis? Is it because you're now his adopted-step-sister-in-law?" Chuck chortled.

"No it's worse than that! I found out that 20 yrs ago my father had an affair with his mother...and he was the result of that! So he's my brother!" she cried!

"Dumphrey is your brother? Ha ha ha ha..." Chuck laughed, until Blair slapped some sense into him and yelled "Shut up, Chuck!"

"Ooh baby you shouldn't have done that! Nuh uh!" he chided her, with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"Because you're coming with me!" he laughed as he led her from the ballroom and into an elevator which took them up toward their suite, however before they got there, he pulled the stop and they began to make out, turning each other on more and more as they kissed and stripped. She let him know how much she loved his body by kissing and caressing it with her mouth and hands...then he did likewise to her...until they christened the elevator with an impromptu quickie.

Afterwards he carried her into the suite, where he laid her on the bed, and began to leisurely kiss his way down her body again, turning her on once more as well as himself. He lingered for a bit on her small baby belly, talking to the baby briefly before he went down on her and gave her oral like she hadn't had in a while, where he spelled the letters B-A-S-S over and over into her sex with his lips and tongue, driving her into an early orgasm, before he came together with her, riding the rhythm of love. All in all the anger Blair had felt at her wedding reception was able to be channeled into passion, making their wedding night quite the night indeed. So much so, she even wore Chuck out even before herself, so sated then, they both fell asleep in each other's arms in the big Bass bed in their suite.

A few hours later, Blair woke up for a bathroom break, and noticed that Chuck was still snoring away fast asleep, looking all cute with his mouth hanging open slightly, as he cuddled against his pillow. Blair still couldn't believe she'd worn out the great Chuck Bass...but then again perhaps he'd been working too hard lately, so his bravado and stamina wasn't what it once was. Still, she didn't care because she loved him anyway. She'd just have to be the one to do all of the work the next time they made love, she thought to herself as she cuddled up against him in bed, listening to his heartbeat and the sighs, grunts, and other little sounds he made while he slept.

Blair woke up later then to Chuck kissing her and touching her, in an effort to be with her although she could tell he still seemed a little out of it, despite the fact she was starting to feel a little frisky again herself. She ran her hands over his chest and back, feeling the perspiration on his skin just under his body hair as he rolled on top of her to be with her.

"Mmm...Chuck are you okay? We don't have to have sex if you don't feel well or are too tired." she sighed.

"I'm Chuck Bass...so I don't get tired...and this is our wedding night...and I don't want to disappoint you..." he growled, although obviously still tired.

"I don't believe you. Yeah you're Chuck Bass...but you're also human...so if you're too tired or something, you don't have too, I won't be disappointed." she sighed.

"Bullshit! You will be disappointed...I can tell already by your voice...plus I want to too...but I...oh..." he growled as he lay his face at the crook of her neck and pressed his forehead against the pillow, groaning.

"Do you have a headache, my love?" she whispered into his ear as she heard him groan, nodding slightly.

"Oh my poor love...my darling Charles..." she cried, as rubbed the back of his neck with her hand and kissed the side of his jaw closest her lips, whispering words of affection to him as she did so, feeling the poignancy of the moment well inside her chest.

She held him like that a few more moments until he rolled on his back and groaned, "I want to have sex...but I can't...and I sorry...my head..." he cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

"That's okay, Chuck...I know... Do you feel feel any better now, laying on your back?" she asked as she kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, some...but you know I can't satisfy either of us like this..." he sighed dejectedly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that...I think I can take care of it...so down feel bad. I'll do all the work this time, so just lay back and enjoy yourself." she teased as she kissed and stroked him, reveling in his body and pleasuring like she knew he liked, until she straddled him in various positions to give each other pleasure as she did all the work.

When he realized that Blair loved him so much that she'd have sex with him without making him give much of an effort, he knew two things. Not only that he loved her, but also he could get some and still be incredibly lazy, reserving his own stamina for later. _ 'Hmm...I should fake a headache or something sometime and see if she falls for it? Ah yes Chuck Bass, you're still the man!'_ he thought to himself as he became more turned on while watching her work it, shifting his hips slightly to add to the experience, while his real hangover headache began to subside.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later that morning, Blair woke up to discover that she'd fallen asleep with her head on Chuck's stomach, and her right hand on his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he took, and could hear his stomach gurgling under her ear, which was actually kinda funny to listen to. She snuggled down then and sighed as she watched him sleep and traced the lines of his body with her fingers, running her hands lightly over his chest hair and tracing around his left chest nipple, reveling in the unique beauty of her man. Yes Chuck Bass was her man and her man alone now, as the way it should be, and what a uniquely beautiful man he was. She loved how the sunlight and shadows accentuated his classic jaw line, and how his body, if not the most athletic at least powerfully built in his own way, with his broad chest and strong thighs. She toyed with his chest a bit more while he slept, drawing her hand away after each light caress to see his reaction, which ended up being scratching himself there, as if a bug had landed on him, causing her to chuckle to herself as she watched him.

After a bit, Blair rolled over because she'd gotten a cramp in her left arm from laying on it. While in the process of rolling over, she pressed her face against him, breathing in the scent of his skin and pressing a kiss against his soft belly just below his navel, before laying her head there again. She sighed as she ran her left hand down his leg, feeling how the texture of his hair there changed sightly from his power thighs, to the lower part of his legs. Yeah Chuck was an interestingly built guy, from his power thighs on slightly short legs, with sightly long feet, which together gave him an interesting swagger to his walk, at least compared to the more athletic grace that guys such as Nate had. Still Blair liked how Chuck walked, because even if wasn't athletic, he certainly made it sexy that's for sure. Plus maybe the way he was built attributed to his sexual prowess in some ways, even if he was a lazy ass more often than not anymore.

She sighed, thinking about that as she ran her hand along the inside of his thigh, feeling that he was slightly sweaty right there. In was then she realized that she was staring at him right then. It was one of the few times she'd actually ever looked at him when he was flaccid and otherwise asleep, and she realized then that he was still a decent sized man, even when he wasn't aroused. Curious, she reached out and touched it with her finger to see if anything would happen as it lay there on his pubic hair, but after a few light touches nothing dramatically happened. She then realized how long his pubic hair was and thought to herself how she always felt like a new woman when she went for a bikini wax or at least gave herself a trim, so she wondered if her husband would feel better if his pubic hair wasn't so long? She wasn't sure, but figured he'd complain less about being sweaty there if he wasn't so long.

Blair was unsure if she was courageous enough to try a razor, but she did know Chuck kept a small scissors in his grooming kit, so she thought she'd carefully give him a little trim while he slept and he'd be none the wiser. Exiting the bed, she soon found his grooming kit and grabbed it out of his drawer as she made her way back and sat on the bed beside his sleeping form. Steeling herself with the courage to try something like that, she reached down and just started to grab for him, when he suddenly woke up and purred.

"Hmm...what are you doing, Blair? Trying to catch a Bass?" he seductively teased.

"Ha ha no...but I did notice you were a little long down here, so I thought I'd give you a trim..." she laughed nervously nonchalant, as she flashed the scissors in front of his eyes.

"WHAT?! A LITTLE LONG? Uh Blair...that's not how you make IT smaller!" he growled, a more than slight touch of panic and fear tingeing his voice as he reached his hand to stop her.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, slightly naïve, until realization struck her. "Oh...Ha ha ha...did you think I was going to cut your...? Oh yeah Chuck, time for a little trim! Snip snip!" she doubled over laughing, sarcastically teasing him as she snipped the scissors in the air fraction of an inch above him as he gasped "No!" and grabbed to cover himself.

"Ha ha ha...I'm just kidding, Chuck! I didn't mean to cut your manhood down to size! You are well endowed, even when you aren't aroused, and I love it!" she laughed as he left the bed and went into the bathroom, still covering himself with his hand.

"If you think so, then what's up with the scissors?" he asked, still slightly fuming.

"Well...I know how you complain about sweating out your boxers sometimes...and I know how I always feel better or more refreshed after a bikini wax or a little trim...so I thought that I'd help you do a little man-scaping. Do you know that some of the pubic hair on your balls is almost as long as your penis when you're not aroused? Or it seemed that way when you were laying there sleeping..." she commented.

"WHAT?! Well thanks for informing me of _that_, Blair!" he sarcastically replied, then added "If anyone's doing any man-scaping on the Bass Man, I do it to myself...but in my opinion, I don't think I need trimmed there, thank you very much!" as he used the bathroom.

"Well I'm sorry for attempting that...although now that I think about it, I suppose it was scary from your point of view seeing me taking a scissors to you down there. Ha ha! Though you've got to know I'd never cut you! Aw, I just wanted you to feel better, hon. At least I got you out of bed...how's your head?" she apologized, cooing to him through the bathroom door.

"It's all right darling. My head had felt better when I first awoke...but you scared the ache back with your scissors hijinks." he growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Chuck...is there anything I can do?" she sighed breathlessly.

"Yeah...come in here..." he teased as he pulled her into the bathroom and into the shower, where they had a mid-morning quickie, which was quite the way to start their day, showering together afterward to get clean together.

~o~o~o~o~

Their real honeymoon consisted of going to France to visit Blair's father's vineyard in the French countryside as well as shopping in Paris, sailing the Seine on a ferry cruise, visiting Notre Dame Cathedral, the Eiffle Tower, visiting their favorite restaurant, and Blair's mother and Cyrus in their Paris penthouse apartment. All in all it was an enjoyable trip for the two of them, but before they knew it their two weeks were over and Chuck suddenly had to get back to New York to close a business deal he said was due.

Being that it was early December, Blair knew that the one year anniversary of Chuck's father Bart's death was looming, so she mentally kept that in mind as she noticed that her husband began to bury himself more in his work every day. She knew he was sad, but he was also definitely one to keep his emotions bottled up sometimes, especially at times such as this.

Knowing what he'd almost did on the rooftop of Victrola back in January, when the date of Bart's death did arrive, she decided that she'd spend as much of the day with Chuck as she could. She'd stick to him like glue and be there for him if he needed her, but try to back off if he needed time alone. She'd try to prevent him from doing anything drastic to himself, because now he had so much to live for; her, their baby, his business empire, so much indeed.

When she asked him what his plans were for the day, he said that he was going on location to sign documents to finalize the purchase of a building he intended to remodel into potentially high income apartments. Thinking nothing of if, Blair asked to accompany him if they could eat breakfast first, which he agreed to. They ate breakfast at their favorite restaurant, although Chuck seemed to be more sullen than usual and in a bit of a hurry, so they finished their breakfast and were soon on their way.

On their ride over, Blair asked how he was feeling, but he seemed reluctant to talk and just sighed, gripping her hand in his. To draw him out more, she asked him more about the building he was purchasing to turn into apartments, to which he just gave scant details that mostly consisted of the thousands of square footage within the building, how many apartments he expected to be able to create in the space available, the profit he approximated to make from his potential tenants, rough schematics, and a vague location for the property. Blair thought that the location seemed familiar, but she didn't know why.

When they arrived there though, Blair was stunned to learn that the property her husband, Chuck, had purchased to turn into high income apartments was actually the homeless shelter on 90 Lafayette Street! Shocked, she followed Chuck out of the limo as he made his way toward the building.

"A homeless shelter? Ick! I mean, I'm not one to want to mingle with the downtrodden, but then again I don't want to have to stumble across them living outside of Delacourt because you bought their homeless shelter and kicked them out onto the street!" Blair chided him as she followed him along the sidewalk.

"A business deal is a business deal, and this one will bring us a steady income for years to come." he said, rather sternly.

"A business deal? People's lives aren't just a business deal! I'm not saying you have to be a Bastian of the holiday spirit, but quit it with the Scrooge act! You know I know the reason why you're acting this way is because today is the one year anniversary of your father's death." she told him.

"That's not the reason why..." he sighed.

"I don't believe you! It is too and you know it! Why don't you take the rest of the day off and you can relax and remember?" she replied.

"Why don't we meet up for lunch, then we can go back to our penthouse and we'll have our quiet time there?" he suggested as he led her back to the car and deposited her in the limo.

"Chuck why are you doing this? Its not as if you never get sad or upset because I know better, believe me! You are not your father, so remember that, okay." she sighed.

"I know..." he quietly admitted.

"I love you dear, you have so much to live for, me, the baby...remember that, Chuck my love, if I don't see you until later." she sighed.

"I know...and I love you too." he sighed and gave her a kiss before closing the door of the limousine and seeing her on her way.

Blair rode on then, her thoughts focussed on Chuck and whatever he was planning to do with the homeless shelter. She prayed that he really wouldn't buy the homeless shelter just to kick everyone out of it and onto the street. She knew that deep down Chuck wasn't that bad, he just became distracted by money and trying to do what he thought he needed to do to provide her with the things he thought would keep her happy and provide for his family. Still though he needed to realize that it wasn't things which made her happy, but instead his love for her. He also needed to learn that the measure of a man wasn't how tall he stands or how wealthy or intelligent he is, but its what was inside that counts. With that in mind she hoped that he'd know she'd love him even if he couldn't buy her every trinket he thought she wanted, especially for Christmas.

With that in mind, Blair decided to go back home to their apartment where she knew he kept some of the mementos from his father and their life together. While there, she found various photographs of Chuck as a boy, along with occasional pictures and videos of him and his father within the past few years. There were even some pictures and videos of Chuck and herself from when they were secretly dating several years ago behind Nate's back. With that in mind, Blair took most of the videos and brought them into the screening room to watch, as she sat back and ate some gourmet caramel popcorn.

Most of the videos brought back happy memories of a time when things seemed simpler and Chuck seemed quite the nonchalant playboy. Blair was surprised at how much secret footage he had recorded from their brief time together in 2007. There was the time she'd met up with him at the Palace the first time. Then the time they'd made out in her room before Nate interrupted them to ask her out for cotillion, then when she came back and they finished the deed. Then the little video in the limo she'd made with Chuck when he was taking her to and from Nate's tux fitting, where they'd had sex both before and afterwards. Then a few other times when he'd recorded her while she slept, calling her "my sleeping beauty" and "the future Mrs. Chuck Bass", even as far back as 2007. It was after watching a few of their clips of them getting it on, that Blair realized the reason for Chuck's reputation as a lover and being able to "last" so long. He'd start off on top, then roll her on top to do most of the work, then roll them over again to give a few good strokes to finish off! The lazy ass!

There was even a clip from early 2008, right around the time she'd had her pregnancy scare where when she watched it, it turned into a video confession of sorts, where he admitted the strong possibility that it was his fault Blair was pregnant, and so he'd go along with whatever she decided, whether it be abortion, adoption, or child support payments until 2026. After watching that, Blair grew quiet and introspective as she imagined what life would've been like if she'd had Chuck's baby two years earlier. Surely life their senior year would have been quite different indeed.

With that in mind, Blair fell asleep for a little nap and only woke up with Chuck had come home, looking rather morose, as he stalked around the apartment. When she saw him, she approached him and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing...I've just had a strange day." he growled as he handed her a bouquet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No...you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." he growled, pouring himself a drink and sitting on the sofa.

"Hmm...yellow roses? Interesting choice...now I really want to know what you've been up to today? Especially since yellow flowers stand for infidelity, as if you didn't know!" she said angrily.

"Infidelity?" he gasped, taken aback.

"Yes! Who are you cheating on me with, Chuck Bass? I have a right to know!" she cried.

"Nobody! I swear! You should know how I feel by now!" he growled as he glared at her.

"And how do you feel? You're still grieving about your father's death, and you should slow down." she chided.

"Well I'm not slowing down...whether or not you believe me, I don't care." he sighed dejectedly.

"You don't care? So you're just going to drive yourself into an early grave, just like your father? Leave me a widow? Leave your baby fatherless, just like yourself?" she asked.

"No! You know I'd never do that to you!" he yelled at her, surprising her with his anger.

"Chuck that's enough! I'll hold off talking to you until you're sober, but nonetheless I want to know if you've visited your father's grave yet. Have you?" she asked.

"No! Why should I? He was a bastard to me in his last days, why should I pay my respects to him?" he asked.

"Because he was your father and he loved you! I know!" she replied.

"And just how do you know that, may I ask?" he plied her.

"I watched your family home videos, and in them your father loved you!" she cried.

"You should not have been watching my videos! That's an invasion of my property!" he fumed.

"Well how else would I have gotten a clear insight into you? You haven't opened up about your father's death in awhile. " she fumed.

"Well that's something I'd rather not discuss..."

"And how did your deal at the homeless shelter go?" she asked.

"They have seventeen days..." he growled.

"Seventeen days?! That's Christmas! You're certainly not going to kick people out on Christmas, are you Chuck?" she gasped.

"Why not? It's a Friday..." he coldly admitted.

"Oh Chuck Bass, you're such an Ebeneezer Scrooge sometimes! All right Chuckaneezer Bass, have fun allowing the eviction of homeless people weigh down your conscious! Although I know that deep down you're not really that mean. Oh and another thing, after watching our sex tapes, I realized that you usually make me do most of the work when we make love. Lazy Bass!" she touted to him, as she went out for a walk, leaving Chuck seemingly alone.

Blair did feel a little bad about what she'd said to Chuck in their apartment, so after she left, she sent him a text message.

**C my luv, I meant what I said, but I still LOVE you! Call me! - xoxo B**

However, Chuck didn't reply back right away, so she left it at that. Since it was the Christmas Season nonetheless, Blair decided to take advantage of it and do a little window shopping and then some. She tried to contact Serena, but couldn't get in touch with her. Her mother was in Paris again, so she was a wash. Eventually, she decided to contact Hazel and Is to see if they were available, and they were, so they met up at Bendels, then went from there to Bergdorf's, Macy's, Saks, Calvin Klein, and so on and so forth, until they stopped at the ice rink at Rockefeller Center for hot chocolate.

"Blair, that was quite the shopping day! It was fun, but how come you didn't go shopping with Chuck?" Hazel asked.

"Chuck had some issues to work out on his own. You probably don't realize today's date..." Blair replied, staring at her phone.

"Oh was it about now that Bart died?" Is replied.

"Yes...one year ago today. And I text messaged him earlier to meet us here, but so far he hasn't arrived, so he probably won't show." she sighed out of concern.

"Yeah I don't know if Chuck Bass has always been known as Mr. Reliable...anyway I have to meet my mother pretty soon so I have to go. You and Chuck are invited to my family's penthouse for a Christmas party the day after tomorrow. Then you can meet my new boyfriend, Stan." Hazel said as she bid them adieu and started to leave.

Soon afterwards Isobel's cell buzzed and she said that her lover was calling her and that Blair and Chuck were invited to a Christmas party next week at her family's penthouse too. After bidding Isobel a fond farewell as well, Blair tried Chuck's cell again, but still didn't get a response, so she text messaged him again how she was sorry and how he was worth so much to her and the people around him, so he should remember that today before he did anything rash. Afterwards she called and had their limo pick her up and drive her back home with all of her purchases.

Blair spent most of the afternoon wrapping her purchases or putting them away. Then she watched a Christmas themed movie in the screening room, until she fell asleep for another cat nap, with her cat, and was only awakened by the buzzing of her cell phone. Thinking it was Chuck, she eagerly answered it, ready to chew him out for not responding to her messages all day. Instead though it was a message from Nate saying that Serena had been in an accident and she was in the hospital. Suddenly concerned for her best friend, she tried to message Chuck, then contacted their driver again and had him drive her to the hospital.

Once Blair got to the hospital, she learned that Serena had been in an SUV with Nate's cousin, Tripp, when they'd slid on a patch of ice and hit a guardrail fence. What Serena was doing in an SUV with Nate's cousin was anyone's guess. Still it didn't look good socially or otherwise, even though Serena's injuries didn't end up as life threatening as they'd first feared. Lily and Rufus were there, but Dan & Jenny apparently weren't yet. Blair waited with whoever was there, and talked to Serena a bit, teasingly chiding her about almost ending up the next Mary Jo Kopechne, after which Serena admitted that she didn't know why she was hanging with Tripp in the first place because it was a mistake.

After a while, Blair was waiting in the waiting room alone, when suddenly Chuck appeared as if out of nowhere and sat down beside her. Turning to him, she gasped "Chuck my love, you're here! Where were you all day? I was so worried about you when you didn't respond to my text messages and so on... By the way, did you hear about Serena?" as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad to see you too, darling. Yes I heard about Serena, is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just has to learn to make the right decisions in life. So how were you? I didn't hear from you all day! I was so worried...being the anniversary of your father's death...did you visit his grave? I love you so much." she cried.

"Thank you. Mmm...I love you too darling. I did visit my father's grave after having a very strange day indeed. I'll tell you more about it if you'll walk with me. Would you believe me if I said I saw my father's ghost?" he replied as they walked from the waiting room and down the hall of the hospital.

"Your father's ghost? Uh you weren't drinking absinthe with Daniel Baldwin again were you?" she teased.

"No...ha ha...but it was quite the day..." he chuckled as they walked on and ended up in the hospital chapel for a moment alone.

Blair listened to Chuck relate his story to her about his day, not sure whether or not to believe him even if he did seem sincere. In the end she asked him "Well I hope you learned, Chuck, that you don't have to use money to buy your way through life and to buy happiness in life for either of us. I would rather have you show me your love than try to buy me every thing that my heart desires...because what my heart desires is you, Charles Bartholomew Bass." she sighed as she looked up at him.

"Oh really? Well that's good to know...so then I won't have to buy you much for Christmas?" he mused.

"Oh Chuck! You know I always love gifts! But right now, I think the best gift you could give me is a hug. After today, I feel like I need one!" she sighed.

"All right, come here..." he slyly said as he pulled her onto his lap for a hug, which she turned and straddled his lap because she felt like she needed a full body hug, and perhaps so did he. They both began to cry as they hugged it out in that hospital chapel. They soon also gave each other a kiss...and being in that quiet, darkened room, with the only lights coming from the faux stained glass windows behind the pulpit, they were soon reminded of another similar situation they'd had in the back of Chuck's limo. When Blair realized that Chuck was undoing his pants because he was already becoming aroused, she laughed "Chuuuck...are you sure we should be doing this in here? It's like a church or something, so don't you fear the wrath of God or something?"

"Hmm...well we are married, darling, and I'm sure it says somewhere in the Bible that a husband should find delight in his wife...which is what I intend to do...so I don't think the Almighty will mind because I'll be actually obeying, for once..." he mused, as he freed himself, reached under her dress to push down her underwear, and thrust inside as she gasped.

"Oh...well I guess you mean what you say!...I never thought you'd have us christen a hospital chapel...but I guess there's a first time for everything..." she coyly sighed.

"Indeed! That's why I'm glad you wear stockings now instead of tights...makes some things...so much easier..." he seductively growled as he gave her a quick ride in the chapel.

Afterwards, feeling slightly more satisfied, they left the hospital and went to eat a late dinner together, then went back home. Despite their quickie in the chapel, Chuck was still a little sad, as he remembered is father. He took a quick shower and soon relaxed in bed in his silk pajamas, sulking a bit. Blair came in wearing her own pajamas and curled up beside him, to hold him. He turned to her eventually and they fell asleep whispering comforts and they clung to each other then, falling asleep together.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The rest of that night, Blair could feel Chuck tossing and turning in bed, having a difficult time staying asleep, and she worried for him then. Eventually though she felt him relax beside her and fall asleep, although she could tell it was a fitful sleep that he'd had. When she tried to cuddle close to him, she realized that he'd perspired through his pajamas and that just broke her heart, as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Blair woke up and took a shower, leaving Chuck to sleep as much as he could after last night. After she exited the shower and the bathroom, Blair walked into the bedroom clad only in a robe and began selecting her undergarments and clothes for the day. Before she put them on though, on impulse, she stood in front of her three way mirror and examined her nude body, distressing over the cellulite that had began to develop on her hips and butt, and the paunch she had on her abdomen, just because she was pregnant.

Sulking and sighing, she began to bemoan the state of her body as she examined herself in the mirror and didn't see Chuck until he was standing right behind her, as he smirked.

"Hmm...that's what I like to see...360° of every inch of my beautiful B..."

"Oh shut up Chuck, you don't mean it! I'm ugly, just look at my stomach...and my cottage cheese thighs...and my big old butt! Argh!" she groaned as she over criticized herself in her mirror.

"You, ugly? Nah...quite the opposite! You're beautiful and I wish you'd see it for yourself..." he said quietly, but then switched to a jovial mood. "Now if you want to see ugly, take a feast of this!" he laughed as he stripped off his pajamas and stood in front of the mirror, suddenly as naked as herself.

"Chuck! Ha ha...you didn't have to do that! Not that I mind!" she laughed as he posed in front of the mirror.

"No, but I did. Just to show you that I am not perfect either...but if we stand together like this...its sheer perfection...wouldn't you agree?" he seductively sighed as he pulled them together to stand chest to chest in front of the mirror.

Reluctantly, she looked and suddenly saw what he was talking about. Standing there beside Chuck, seeing him looking at her like that, seeing how their dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin complimented each other, rather than distracting from each other, she truly felt beautiful. Sighing, she slid her arms around his back and rested her head against his chest, as they continued to just stand there.

Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head, then slid his hands down to playfully cup her bottom in his hands as he said "Hmm...I told Serena not to play grab ass in the elevator with anyone in my hotel...but that doesn't mean I can't grab your ass...which is still the perfect size, in my opinion."

"Oh well...if you say my ass is the perfect size, I don't know what to say about yours? Because you have quite the ass yourself Mr. Bass..." she teased as she reached around and playfully grabbed for his butt, causing him to groan.

"Oh Mrs. Bass...what am I going to do with you? Although I have a few ideas..." he seductively groaned as he pulled her for a kiss.

They sensuously kissed for a few moments, until he moved his lips downward to kiss her neck and she caressed him, looking at the sight they made together in the mirror. She usually didn't mind his body odors too much, but smelling the sweat on his skin and remembering the night before, she whispered in his ear "Are you okay, Chuck my love?"

Suddenly she felt him tense up and pull away a little as he said "Why do you ask?"

"Because of last night." she replied.

"I couldn't sleep last night..."

"Yes, I know. You were tossing and turning all night, and I think you even broke out in a cold sweat last night too." she replied.

"I did? Well it's none of your concern, darling. I just had too much to drink..." he growled.

"Too much to drink? Oh come on, Chuck, when did you get up and take a drink? The few minutes I fell asleep?" she asked sarcastically.

"You were asleep for more than a few minutes! I'm taking my shower, which was where I intended to go before you proved too much of a distraction..." he replied coldly as he pushed himself away from her and stalked off to the bathroom.

"Me a distraction? Ooh Chuck!" she growled back frustrated at him.

Blair dressed then and brought breakfast upstairs to their room to wait for her husband. Eventually Chuck exited the bathroom partially dressed in businessman's attire, although it seemed like he couldn't make up his mind about what to wear, an uncharacteristic issue for him. He noticed the breakfast and asked about it.

"I brought up your favorite things because I thought we could eat and talk." she replied.

"Eat and talk?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes...you need to eat because you'll feel better if you eat something. And I thought we should talk about what's on your mind. I want to know what drove you to drink...if that's really the reason for your panic attack?" she commented.

"Me talk? Tall order there. Let's just say I had a little too much to drink and leave it at that." he replied sternly, then went on "Admitting anything else would mean that I'm weak."

"Weak? Chuck Bass, you're one of the strongest men I know! You've carried others and have definitely carried me when I've had issues, especially since this summer. Let me now help you, take some of the burden off of your shoulders. I know what yesterday was and somehow I feel like you might still be struggling with the anniversary of your father's passing." she replied.

"Thanks for the help, but I don't need you coddling me! Quit trying to play mother!" he sighed, slightly agitated.

"Mother? Oh I thought you were going to say WIFE...which is what I am to you now! Anyway maybe I'm just getting in practice for when our baby, your little Bassian butterfry is born." she declared.

"Butterfry? Don't start talking like a child again, Blair." he chided.

"I'm not...I just made it up. Sort of a combination of two ways I think of our baby. You once told me that when you felt our baby move with your hand, it felt like butterflies fluttering around in my stomach...and I happen to know baby bass are called fry, hence 'butterfry'...although I know its stupid now." she sighed.

"It's not that stupid...its just now I'm hungry for an order of fish and chips...but I'm not flying all the way to London to satisfy that craving." he chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm sorry about that time I bitched you out about not having any macaroons on hand and tried to force you to get some for me in Paris." she laughed. "Anyway I'm glad you found something to laugh about. I'm just concerned for you...because I love you. I want to know what's bothering you because I know something is. Is it because of the anniversary of Bart's death? You did go to his grave didn't you?" she inquired.

Chuck sighed and stared across the room a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out, before he went on. "Yes...I did visit my father's grave...but what I told you at the hospital wasn't the whole story. While I was there...I found this..." he said as he held up a necklace chain, which Blair quickly snatched from his hand.

"A locket...with the letter 'E'...and a picture of your father? What in the world? Did you find this at his grave?" she gasped.

"Yes..." he whispered.

"The letter E? Wait a minute...my mother's name is Eleanor...Oh no, after finding out Dumphrey is my brother, I don't need you to be too! You're my HUSBAND and my greatest sexual match! I love you, Chuck Bass! And ick ick...our poor mutated baby!" she wailed as she began to have a panic attack herself and grabbed for her cellphone.

"I know...but I don't think..." he sighed, but she interrupted him.

"Shut up Chuck, I need to talk to our mother..." she chided him as she finally got her mother on the phone "Mother, tell me straight...I wasn't born a twin was I? And I don't happen to have a little brother named 'Chuck' do I? And you've never visited Bart Bass's grave recently, have you? The life of your grandchild is depending on this!" she wailed.

After a few minutes, where Chuck could vaguely overhear Eleanor in a heated discussion with Blair, until she hung up with her mother and said "Okay I guess we're not related...except now through marriage to each other...although my mother wants to make an appointment for me to see her psychiatrist! I don't know what I was thinking?"

"Well it certainly gave us some drama on this end, from my point of view. Entertaining too!" he laughed.

"I'm glad you found it funny, while I momentarily freaked out." she sighed.

"Oh yes, it was quite entertaining indeed! Anyway I could have allayed your fears if I had reminded you what my mother's name was. Do you remember it?" he asked a bit bemused.

"Oh Evelyn! That's right, your mother's name was Evelyn Bass. That'd momentarily slipped my mind I guess. But still, did you have the same fear I did? Is that why you were an insomniac last night?" she asked.

"Well the thought crossed my mind, but since your mother's only reservations about us stemmed from our ages and my past reputation, I knew that she wasn't entirely against the idea of us together. No...I was just...worried about you having my baby, because of what happened to my mother...or at least what I'd thought had happened to her..." he whispered.

"Yes...if you're mother is still alive...what a mystery to solve! And you found this at your father's grave? That's like...the Phantom of The Opera or something, like where at the end Raoul finds the Phantom's rose on Christine's grave, even years after she's gone! How romantic! How mysterious!" she sighed.

"How ridiculous, I'd say! I can't believe it, if my mother is still alive!" he replied.

"Well don't worry, Chuck my love! We'll get to the bottom of this, together!" she laughed as she tried to encourage him then.

"For now though, Chuck, why don't you try to get some rest...without the aid of liquor or pills or any substances. I'll help you change into your pajamas if you want me to. Come on, my love..." she said as she coaxed him off the sofa and led him into the bedroom.

She helped him strip down to his underclothes, and handed him his pajamas to put on, then they beside each other to rest, but he was still restless, so she knew what she had to do...wear him out if nothing else. Blair just told Chuck to lay back as she unbuttoned his pajamas and kissed the skin she exposed from his chest to his belly and beyond. When she got to the gartered waistband of his pajamas, she could tell he was already turned on, so it was just a matter of slipping him out and into her hands. She fondled his girth, feeling it lengthen and tighten in her hands, as his breath became shallow and a pearl of moisture beaded at the tip. Playfully she leaned down and gave him a good lick down his length until she felt the coarse hair at the base with the tip of her tongue, then back up again, nibbling and kissing at him as she tasted a combination of his sweat and his essence. She sucked lightly at the tip and tasted him again, eliciting a delicious groan from him, which caused her to laugh.

When she sensed that he was already starting to cum, instead of finishing with her mouth, she just climbed on top of him and let him sink into her depths, prompted him to give her a ride, although she was on top. Being a greedy lover, Blair always wanted more and Chuck was always willing to oblige, although that morning Blair made sure she told him how much she loved him, so that it was making love rather than just having sex. Eventually he was soon wore out enough that he started to fall asleep, prompted her to curl up on top of him and rest too, as she listened to his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. Sometimes even Chuck Bass craved to be made love to, not just sex, so Blair hoped that this had satisfied the craving for both of them.

~o~o~o~o~

The next few weeks the young couple spent getting prepared for Christmas, working, and so on. In the mean time, they also investigated a little into Chuck's mother's death and discovered that there wasn't a death certificate listed at the city courthouse or the county one. They also looked thoroughly into the whereabouts of where she was buried, but came up empty there. Chuck also went through some connections he had with a certain 'family' but they didn't know immediately of any hits that were ever performed on a woman named Evelyn Bass.

Turning up dead end after dead end, they decided to temporarily abandon their search for Christmas, as the holiday drew closer. Blair wanted to spend the holiday with her mother, but was unsure if her mother could make a trip over from France, and Chuck said that he had other surprises in store for the holiday, which he was reluctant to reveal right away. Thus Blair was kept in suspense a bit longer.

To bide her time though, she began to follow her inner mothering instinct and began to buy more and more things for their baby. Unsure if it was a boy or girl, she invested in a neutral pallet of colors which would work with a baby of either gender and began to truly do the nursery to her own ideas, changing it over and over again. Chuck began to wonder if she was becoming a bit obsessed, but in the end, he just let her do her thing.

When the day before Christmas came, Chuck surprised Blair when he took her to the airport and they boarded the Bass Corporate Jet for Aruba. Aruba was beautiful and Blair was surprised to learn that they had a vacation home in such a place. The tropical locale was beautiful with the private beach and the luxurious accommodations and the private pool, jacuzzi, and all of the amenities. The couple spent most of the time to themselves, and had a beautiful Christmas morning with the balmy weather, so much that they were able to sleep in a bed that overlooked the patio and pool.

Chuck gave Blair a new diamond necklace and said how he was sorry he had spent so much time with work issues and so forth that he'd been ignoring other priorities such as his wife. Blair teased him a bit about it, but said that she understood, especially considering that part of it was his search to find his mother. Blair gave Chuck some gifts too, including electronics, a new watch, a special pair of Santa boxers, and several new pairs of pajamas. They also gave gifts to each other that no amount of money could buy, which included their time, walks on the beach, back rubs, making love throughout the house, and just generally being together. Their mini vacation in Aruba for a few days again turned into a mini honeymoon of sorts, and thus they were reluctant to leave and head back to the grind of winter in New York City.

On the day before they left though, they threw a little soirée inviting some of their neighbors to their vacation home. When they were introducing themselves, Blair started to stare at the one guy that was talking briefly with Chuck, wondering why he looked familiar. Always ready to schmooze with people of her class, Blair nudged her way into the conversation, greeting them with "Hello Chuck...and who do we have here? You look very familiar...have we met before?"

"Blair, I would like you to meet Joran he's the son of Dutch Nationals I believe. Joran, I'd like you to meet my wife, Blair." Chuck introduced them.

"Ah, Blair is it? American girls are always so...nice to meet. Have you ever been to the crab shack before? You two should go sometime." Joran said, as he went on.

Joran talked to them a bit longer, until he excused himself and went on, at which time Blair turned to Chuck and asked "Okay, this guy said that he's spent most of his life on Aruba, never attended any scholastic events in the states, and hasn't been to the Netherlands in a number of years, but how does he seem familiar to me, somehow?"

"I've known him since we were kids, but perhaps you remember him from something he was associated with several years go? That was Joran VanderSloot..." he replied.

"Joran VanderSloot? That name sounds familiar...hmm...hey wait a minute! Joran VanderSloot...American Girls...Oh my god, the Natalie Halloway case! Ah...Chuck! You know Joran VanderSloot?!" Blair gasped

"Yes...are you surprised?" he mused.

"Well...yes! Oh my...Chuck you've had a playboy reputation for years! You didn't happen to be involved in the disappearance of Natalie Halloway, did you?" she gasped.

"What would you think if I was?" he mused.

"I'd think,_ 'Oh my gawd, I'm married to a fugitive!'_ then wouldn't be able to show my face in polite society again!" she wailed.

"Ha ha...oh yes, you'll be the Bonnie to my Clyde, and we'll outrun the law, skip around the world, until we go out in a blaze of glory!" he teased.

"Blaze of glory? You've been watching too many movies and got to be kidding, Chuck!" she sarcastically chided him.

"Perhaps I am, but still the fact remains that I do know Joran VanderSloot, but whether or not I know anything about the disappearance of Natalie Halloway is something I'll never tell..." he mused.

"You'll never tell? Oh good gracious! Yes Gossip Chuck! Anyway come on you basshole, I'm thirsty so come on, lets get something to drink..." she sarcastically moaned.

"Ooh somebody's getting a little testy. Does baby need her Cosmo, despite the fact that she's preggo?" he mused.

"Shut up Chuck, and you know I've only been having virgins since you've knocked me up, Bass." she whined.

"Ooh and I thought we weren't alike? I've preferred virgins too...especially a virgin Queen B who let it all hang out in my limo two years ago and was quite the feisty kitten indeed." he laughed.

"Argh! Chuck! Come on!" she sarcastically moaned as she pulled him along.

"Ooh the kitten has her claws back indeed." he teased as he followed behind her.

They got their drinks and continued on with the party, although Blair was a bit curious to how Chuck knew people such as Joran VanderSloot, but she kept that to herself until after the party, when many decided to ring in the New Year two days early at Carlos & Charlie's Crab Shack. Meanwhile Blair insisted that she was tired and that she and the baby needed their rest, and she begged Chuck to stay with her, which he reluctantly did.

"All right, Chuck, what's the story with Joran VanderSloot and Aruba and so forth? You don't happen to know whatever became of Natalie Halloway, do you?" she grilled him.

"Jurin and I, we go way back...partying at some of the best places, supplying each other with what we needed, whether it be money, women, drugs, high stakes gambling, you name it..." he slyly admitted.

"Okay, enough about the past. There are some things I'd rather not dwell on right now...just one thing, Chuck...did you or did you not have a hand in the disappearance of Natalie Halloway?" she asked sternly.

"Do you really think I am capable of that, Blair?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I would hope you weren't, but I am unsure mainly because of one or two things. First of all is the story about how Natalie and Joran supposedly met up at Carlos & Charlie's bar, he probably roofied her, they supposedly had sex in his car or at the beach, and he either took her back to the hotel or he just left her on the beach for shark chow! Disgusting! Still though, the tale of their one night stand is too familiar...because you remember our first time, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course...back of my limo after you christened Victrola by gracing us with a dance. You were quite the little dancer, if I remembered correctly...you should do a repeat performance sometime." he mused.

"Yeah...ha ha...maybe just for you, dear. But anyway, you didn't roofie me that night, did you, Chuck?" she asked rather critically.

"On that night, no...you just had a bit too much to drink and was just raring to go...just like I'd always guessed you to be. Cold exterior...fire below..." he insinuated.

"Yes...well...I just wanted to know since I just remembered what'd happened to that one girl, and realized the possible similarities between her hook up with your friend, and our first time together two and a half years later. Wait a minute! What did you mean _'On that night no...' _did you actually slip something in my drink one time, Chuck?" she gasped.

"Well there was this one time when you wouldn't leave me alone...you were unsaitable...and I needed my sleep...so I..." he replied, slyly.

"CHUCK?! Wait a minute...that wasn't the night you impregnated me, was it?" she chided.

"Let me think...no. I just didn't wear a condom one of the times we had sex...and I guess it worked. Ha ha...I'm the man..." he mused.

"Yeah I guess so...still I can't believe you did that! Roofied me just so I wouldn't wake you up...oh you motherchucker!" she chided him, sighing indignantly.

"Hmm...speaking of that...you're going to be a mother, eventually...and I'm always ready...so why don't we have a round or two? It's Christmas...and as you know...its the time for both giving and receiving gifts..." he insinuated.

"Oh now you want to! We can do that soon, but before we do, just one more question. Why are we here, other than just for the holiday? Or is that the only reason why?" she asked.

"Well yes...I did want to come here for another reason...although I thought you'd like Christmas here. A bit of a change of pace..." he replied.

"Oh yes it definitely was and I loved it, but go on." she replied.

"Anyway I wanted to come here to see if the possible leads to my mother were true, and if so, I wanted to follow them. So we're here and..." he began.

"...And you found something? Do you know where she's at?" she wondered aloud.

"...I may have found something but I'm not one hundred percent sure. There's this guy who claims he's met my mother before, and claims to have known her during a time I'd thought she was dead. I have a meeting with him tomorrow...which you can accompany me to, since it looks like you're eager to do that." he replied.

"Oh yes, I definitely want to do that because I want to be there when you learn where your mother is. I want to provide support to you because I love you, Chuck." she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks...so do want to go to bed now?" he asked slyly.

"Oh yes...I am a little tired..." she nonchalantly replied.

"Ha ha, that's not what I meant, but if you're too tired for all of this...well I guess the Bass man will have to fish in other waters..." he slyly replied.

"No...I'm not too tired for you...so no need to cast your nets elsewhere Bass man..." she laughed as she led him toward the bedroom.

Once there, they stripped off their clothes and went at it at first with little foreplay, other than a few quick kisses and touches. The next round though included Chuck kissing his way down her body, until he got to her mound and began to pet it.

"Mmm...you like that don't you love? Well I think that since we are going to become parents soon...we need to discuss names, don't you? So I am going to give some suggestions and you have to guess, after I spell them..." he slyly said as he went down on her.

"What? Ooooh Chuuck...yes! I can't guess...but it feels sooo..." she moaned as he drove her into and early orgasm by just doing that.

He just laughed and continued teasing her with his mouth, until he sat up and teased her with himself, straddling her chest and pressing himself from between her breasts and up to her chin. When she looked down and saw him there right in front of her, she gasped and laughed, saying "Oh hello...but why is that there? Didn't you miss me by about two or three feet?"

"No...I gave it to you...so now you can repay me in kind...so be a good girl and open up..." he said as he seductively teased her mouth with himself until she took him in and began to get him off. He had been already seeping when he'd done that, so she tasted him almost immediately, as she got him extremely turned on with her mouth. At one point though, she glanced up to see the strange, yet beautiful angle his body made as he loomed above her, one hand clutching the bed rail, the other pressing the wall, his breathing slightly heavy as his chest moved up and down, his stomach clenching slightly, as she heard him let out a low moan.

When she could tell he was about ready to come, she bit him slightly and popped him out of her mouth and tried to force him downward, but he'd only made it part way, until he began to off his load across her body. He tried to apologize then, but then said "Hmm...sorry about that love...but when I have to come I have to come...so lets just say I marked my territory..." as he seductively growled, rubbing his essence on her breasts.

"Marking your territory, is that what that was? Well I guess I preferred that to the time you peed on me and called that marking your territory. Hmm...I guess your Bassian baby juice is good for something else too...although it makes for a sticky massage oil..." she teased as she rubbed herself a bit as he stared down at her with seduction in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Suddenly his grin became more genuine, as he laughed and said "I love you..." like he had beside the limo those months before. She glanced up at him then and replied "Ha ha...and I love you too..." laughed, genuinely happy, until she teased "...you silly, sexy man...but oh, by marking your territory the way you did, you left me unsatisfied...and you know how I get when I'm unsatisfied..." she playfully whined.

"Oh yes...I can't leave you unsatisfied...or I'll have to pay for it later...well I hope this final gift is enough to stuff your stocking..." he seductively growled as he lifted her thighs around his waist and thrust home.

"Hmm...yes I think that does fit quite nicely indeed..." she purred as they succumbed together.

Afterwards, they just collapsed, falling asleep in each other's arms as they rested in their afterglow in their big Bass bed.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, they ate breakfast, then went out across the Arubian island until they found a small house where a little old wizened couple lived. Although they had electricity and running water, the rural location and the fact that they had chickens in their yard, put Blair at a little unease. Still though her husband reassured her that he'd protect her if needed.

They cautiously approached the house as the older couple came out and greeted them cordially, offering them something to eat and drink. Suddenly hungry, Blair accepted the food and so did Chuck, despite the fact that it was somethings neither were used to. They then started the conversation about Chuck's mother and the last time they'd seen her.

"Hmm...let me think...yes I do think I remember meeting your mother in the Summer of 1991, if I recall. The woman said her name was Evelyn Bass and seemed fairly well to do...though not much more fancy than most of the tourists that frequented our food stand and surf shop." Sam said as he began his story.

"Really? What was she like?" Chuck and Blair asked as they interrupted the older guy.

"Oh, she was pretty. Had dark hair and dark eyes and sort of alabaster skin, like she didn't go out in the sun very often. I remembered she was looking rather forlorn and she told us a story about how she had made a mistake in her recent past...something about running off with her lover after recently giving birth and how she had tried to return home...but her ex-husband wouldn't let her. He even made threats against her. She was a rather sad thing, if I remember correctly. My dear wife Melba and I tried to help her, by giving her a listening ear and some food. The interesting thing is...she came around here every few years...but after awhile...her visits tapered off some." he said.

"When was the last time you saw her, that you know of?" Chuck asked.

"Hmm...about three or four years ago...wouldn't you say, Melba?" Sam pondered aloud.

"No...it was five years ago dear. She last visited here in November or December of 2004, and I remembered specifically that she said she was going to Thailand for the holidays. Then when that big tsunami hit, we were so worried about her. We didn't hear from her at all...then a couple months later, the next summer, was that hullabaloo about that girl from the States who went missing here on our island, then the hurricanes were so bad that summer of 2005, we entirely lost track of Evelyn..." she replied.

"So let me get this straight...the last time you came in contact with my mother was only about five years ago?" Chuck asked, quite astonished.

"Yes...I reckon it was about five years ago, now that I recall..." Sam replied.

"And you have not heard from her since?" Blair asked, somewhat reading Chuck's mind.

"Yes...unfortunately, poor thing. I supposed time flies faster than you realize once you get to a certain age. You youngsters will know once you reach it, let me tell you!" Melba said, then went on "I'm sorry if we weren't very much help, but we told you what we know...If you do find your mother, tell her hello from Sam & Melba, she might remember us! And if she needs help, just remind her of the fried conch!"

"Uh...we'll do that! Thanks for letting us visit. Your place is very...lovely..." Blair commented in reply.

Eventually the younger couple left and headed back to their villa before they were going to head on home. After learning that his mother was last seen in Thailand, just before the great tsunami, Chuck was anxious to go there, however Blair still had reservations about Chuck and Thailand, especially after last year when he ran away there to spend the holidays in a drug induced haze in a whorehouse, so instead she reminded him that he had an important event he had to attend to. Namely their New Years Eve Party that they were hosting for Bass Industries. She didn't think Chuck should miss out on that, since he was the CEO and all, plus she wanted to also be able to keep an eye on him. With that in mind, Chuck reluctantly agreed to not go to Thailand himself, but instead send someone else there instead, while he went with Blair back to New York City.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day they flew back to New York, just in time to make it before New Years Eve. The plans were set to hold the party in the ballroom at the Palace Hotel, with it being quite the event that was part black tie, part teen/college party with a DJ and so on. To both of them, it sort of reminded them of Blair's old Kiss on the Lips party...though minus any incidences like what nearly happened to Jenny Humphrey back then. (Blair made sure of it by keeping an eye on Chuck.)

The party was going well for all attendees, with some people even being so silly that they formed a conga line through the party, which Blair and Chuck just watched because they were the hosts and Blair wanted to keep some form of decorum present. While they were observing their party from a set of stairs, Chuck suddenly noticed some people seemingly arguing off to the side, so he went downstairs to sort it out. Meanwhile, Blair was observing it too, and as she watched Chuck snake his way through the crowd, flanked by two bodyguards, she suddenly felt a presence behind her which made her turn around.

"Jack...what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Why it's New Years Eve...I thought that we'd continue our annual tradition from last year and that you'd give me a repeat performance..." he slyly suggested.

"Last year was a drunken mistake and a moment of desperation. I'm married now and pregnant with Chuck's baby, so if you try to proposition me further, you are a desperate man indeed!" she declared.

"Desperate huh? Well your cries of desperation...as you call them now...sounded more like cries of ecstasy to me, if I recall...Oh yes you were quite the playful minx indeed!" he insinuated.

"That was all an act, I promise you." she admitted.

"Really? Well you should win an academy award then because that was certainly a stellar performance you gave that night. You let me do far more to you than I ever thought you would..." he pondered.

"Well you probably roofied me, that's why you thought that I was such a willing participant in a night I'd rather forget...and in fact I think I have. Yes, most of my night with you, I've wiped clear front my memory." she replied haughtily.

"Mmm...well then let this be a reminder..." Jack said as he attempted to accost her.

"Ah ah...try that again, and I'll alert our bodyguards..." she threatened.

"Your bodyguards? Ha ha, that's a good one Blair. You and Chuck may think you hold the upper hand...but everything is not as it seems. With information I have...about the mother of a certain young heir I know..." he nonchalantly mentioned.

"Chuck's mother? You know something about Chuck's mother? He's been looking for her for a few weeks now!" she gasped.

"Perhaps I do...but it will cost you." he slyly replied.

"Cost us? ... How much?" she inquired.

"...Hmm...are you desperate again? How about a million dollars...or a night with me?" he insinuated.

"What? No! I'm not going to accept your indecent proposal...you Redford wannabe...jackass!" she exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh too bad...then I won't tell you that Chuck's mother is closer than you think...why she might even be here tonight...but I won't point her out unless you pay out..." he evilly laughed as he tried to pressure himself on her again.

Suddenly, Chuck and his bodyguards were there to rescue Blair from her desperate situation with Jack. He personally tried to punch out his uncle, again, just like when he'd attacked Lily the year before, declaring, "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE! And if you ever lay another hand on her, you will rue the day you made me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" he seethed.

"What will you do, Hulk out? Ha ha! Well I've got to hand it to you nephew...your right hook has improved in the past year. Still if you send me packing, you'll never know the secret I whispered to your dear wife, moments before you arrived." he laughed evilly.

"Secrets? I will get to the bottom of this...but first...guards take him away!" Chuck commanded s the guards escorted Jack out of the New Years Eve party.

After Jack had been escorted out of the party, he went to find Blair who had run off to their suite at the hotel. She was laying on the bed still dressed and sat up when he came in.

"So I finally found you...are you all right?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine now...though even better now that you're here." she sighed.

"That's good...though what was Jack saying about, secrets? Especially one he claimed he whispered in your ear?" he inquired.

"Oh that was nothing...nothing you need to worry about right now...just an idle threat..." she laughed nonchalantly.

"Idle threat? He threatened you? How? In what way?" he asked angrily.

"Well...he said that he knew something about your mother...but he'd only tell me, if I had sex with him..." she began.

"What? I knew you were plotting against me!" he angrily glared at her.

"No I'm not, Chuck! Anyway, I refused him...but then he threatened to show you pictures of me...with him...from a year ago..." she said.

"Pictures? Well you know how I feel about that..." he angrily replied.

"Yes I know! I'd rather not see them either myself...that's why...let's forget about that right now and enjoy the rest of the night...it is New Years Eve..." she laughed.

"Of course it is...but what about the party downstairs?" he asked slyly.

"Oh I think they can manage without us...why don't you go put on those boxers I gave you for Christmas? I want to see what you look like in them..." she teased.

"All right...I'll be back in a moment..." he seductively whispered as he sauntered off to the bathroom.

Blair then went to work lighting candles around the suite, so she'd only just gotten her dress off and was clad in her lingerie, which consisted of her La Perla bra & panties and her Falke stockings, when Chuck exited the bathroom wearing Santa Claus themed red velvet boxers she'd bought him for Christmas. One look at his sly expression as he seductively sauntered over to her, led her to believe he was pleased with what he saw too.

"Hmm...aw Chuckie Junior is coming out to play...my stockings must be working!" she seductively teased as she noticed that the bulge in his boxers was far more evident now.

"Mmm...now that's what I like to see...my little ho ho ho waiting just for me..." he teased.

"Well hopefully I'm your only little ho ho ho waiting just for you, Santa Bass..." she teased.

"Indeed you are...and I'm sure to give you the gift that keeps on giving...but you have to get it yourself..." he seductively mused as he pulled her against him.

"Okay...let's see if I can find my gift..." she said as she reached down and squeezed his gift to her, causing him to suck in a breath. "Oh yes...here it is...indeed I think Chuck Jr does want to come out and play...he's crying for it...so let's bring it out..." she mused as she pulled him out of his fly and fondled him, causing him to groan as she nuzzled his neck with her lips.

"Mmm...well two can play this game...let's see how you like this..." he growled as he slipped past her silk underwear and began fingering her, causing her to gasp.

They teased each other a bit more, until they brought it to the bed, stripped their remaining underclothes off and made love, making each other come again and again. Afterwards they lay beside each other in the bed as the old year rolled over into the new year, and they contemplated what was to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The new year skipped along and soon it was mid January. The weather was biting cold and quite snowy. One of the snowiest Januaries on record, at least according to Blair, who begrudgingly stayed in per Chuck's request, even if she ached to get out. The Spring Semester at most of the universities would be starting soon, and Blair wanted to keep up with her education as well as she could before her baby was born, and based on the weeks she'd taken off since October, even with the online classes she'd taken, she'd still be behind.

Still one day, out of the blue, Serena showed up and decided to whisk her away for a day of shopping and a tour of the campus of Marymount College, which was located in the Upper East Side. Chuck had agreed on a school in the Upper East Side as a compromise until the baby was born, or whatever else happened in life. Even with a nanny, being parents wouldn't be easy.

With that on her mind, Blair did her run with Serena, shopping in their favorite stores, gossiping about their friends, eating in some of their favorite cafes and restaurants, visiting Marymount, and so forth. By the end of the afternoon, they were both tired but excited because they'd had a good day. They were crossing the street to catch their limo, when they noticed a group of people standing off to the side, collecting on the street. Some of them recognized Serena, but most were watching the people inside the one boutique supposedly filming something.

"Serena what are these people doing milling around and why can't we go in there?" Blair sighed impatiently.

"They're filming a scene for that TV program Tattle Tale or some such...I don't know. If it was Law & Order or CSI New York maybe it'd be worthwhile." Serena sighed.

"Really? They're filming a scene for Tattle Tale? Mmm...do you know if Dick and Clair are there?" Blair asked nonchalantly, as she tried to see over the milling crowd.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Eh...Ted Stensvich and Laurel Michelsen...they play 'Dick & Clair' on Tattle Tale...so can you see who's in there S?" she commented.

"Oh I know Ted and Laurie, they're nice. Do you know that I auditioned for a character on the show once...'Serephina' I think...and I didn't get the part because they said I was too young...but now Terry Dodson's the same age I was then, and she still gets to play 'Becky' or whatever...Yes, B...I could've been a star!" Serena sighed.

"You could've been on Tattle Tale? Oh S! Smooth move for losing that one! Although you did make up for it by getting a contract as a Cover Girl model, so that's cool. Anyway do you see Ted & Laurie?" she insisted adamently.

"Uh no...oh wait a minute...I think I see Laurie...Yeah she's in there with that bitch they cast as 'Serephina'...ooh ooh...and uh...oh that asshole Dylan Tremayne...Yeah see he flipped us the bird!" she sighed.

"What? Dylan Tremayne...Uncle Mack is there...with Serephina and Clair?!" Blair panicked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess so. Oh I guess Lake...uh...'Serephina' is leaving and now it's just Dylan and Laurie...uh...'Uncle Mack and Clair' are doing a scene together." Serena said.

"What? Clair and Uncle Mack? No no no!" Blair freaked out.

"Why the freak out B? Jeez!" she replied.

"Oh be-cause last season, Clair was an idiot and hooked up with Dick's Uncle Mack...and now they're doing a scene together...a year later?! AAAHHH! If they start making out...or if he attacks her...I'm...I'm gonna bust right in there and help her." Blair gasped.

"What? B, just calm down...it's just a show...I don't think Laurie or Clair or whoever will be attacked in a boutique. Plus anyway...hmmm...Clair and Dick's Uncle Mack?....Blair and Chuck's Uncle Jack? .... Hmm...quite the coincidence, B? You didn't happen to write your life story and send it in to the Tattle Tale TV show, did you, B?" Serena asked.

"No! That storyline occurred too soon after it really happened for me! It's just a strange coincidence indeed...unless Jack owns a share of the television network and told them? Oh my gawd!" Blair gasped.

"Ha ha ha...I don't know about that B? Just don't worry about it unless Jack uses it as collateral to buy out the rest of Bass Industries or something." Serena laughed as she tried to reassure her friend.

"I hope so...oh look and break in the crowd! Come on S, let's see if we can get any closer!" Blair exclaimed as she pulled her friend along to get a better view of all the action.

Blair and Serena stood in line for almost an hour with the rest of the fans, trying to take a photograph of some of the actors and the acting and filming process that takes place during the production of a television show. Even if it was fun to watch the actors at work, the many retakes that needed to be done, along with a few spoiled characters, no nonsense group of handlers, and the wintry weather that day made the hour torture on poor pregnant Blair. Eventually they left, but unfortunately Blair didn't get as many pictures as she would have preferred, but Serena suggested that they leave when they did.

"Argh! I didn't get as many pictures as I wanted, even though we stood there for over an hour, and I would've gotten more if it hadn't been for those security guards and other erstwhile handlers! Can you believe how they treated even me, a six months pregnant woman? Okay so maybe I did push that one woman out of the way and tried to duck under the police barricade to get a better shot when I saw a guy I thought looked like Ted..." Blair fumed, clearly frustrated.

"Oh B...you're hilarious! I always know that whenever I have a day out with you, it's going to be entertaining! You should've known better than to try to push past a security guard! It's a good thing she didn't have to use her taser on you! Anyway, you're six months pregnant, B?" Serena replied.

"Well...maybe more like almost five months...but who's counting? Still they shouldn't have treated me the way they did! I, or any other fan, that is!" she declared. "So, S, where are we going next? Hopefully someplace to eat because I'm starving!"

"Well B, I have to meet somebody in half an hour, so I'll have to have a rain ticket for today. We could've ate somewhere, as I'd planned, but that was before we stood for an hour out in the cold watching your favorite actors at work. Maybe I'll take you to the Russian Tea Room or some such place the next time we go out. My treat!" Serena suggested.

"All right, I guess that'll have to do. The Russian Tea Room sounds fine, as long as we don't meet up with Georgina there again!" Blair replied.

"Ha ha...I hope not either." Serena chuckled.

~o~o~o~o~

It wasn't long before Blair was back at her penthouse apartment, ensconced on the sofa, drinking a cup of green tea, petting their cat, and listening to Chopin over their music system, as she attempted to relax. She had just finished coordinating Dorota to help her put away her purchases and had then collapsed on the sofa to relax and look through a catalog, although she was still fuming over how she was treated at the filming of the TV show, and how now her feet and back ached, and how her nose was red from standing in the cold, when she could hear Chuck coming home.

"Mmm...Chuck my love...is that you?" she yawned.

"Yes...hello darling...how was your day?" Chuck said as he sauntered across the room, setting his briefcase down and leaning over the back of the sofa to give her a kiss, before he sat down in his own chair.

"Hmm...I've had a long day today, with shopping, visiting Marymount, standing out in the cold for over an hour watching some of the actors from Tattle Tale film. You wouldn't believe how some of the handlers for that show treated me, a pregnant woman!" Blair exclaimed dramatically as she went on to tell her version of the events of the day.

Chuck listened with sympathetic bemusement to her tale, until she was finished. "Hmm...you had quite the day, didn't you darling? My day wasn't quite so dramatic, but it had it's moments. Still since you didn't get to have your tea with Serena, did you ask Dorota to make you something, like a grilled cheese sandwich with truffle oil." he replied in a rather seductive manner.

"Mmm...that does sound good, Chuck. Can you please suggest she make it, dear? I don't know if I have the strength to get up off this sofa." she sighed.

"Ah my poor famished wife! Mmm...I'll see what I can do..." he replied as he swaggered off to the kitchen.

A moment later, Chuck came back and sat down in his chair to unwind and read the paper, as well as share his day, as Blair's sandwich was brought to her by Dorota and she began to eat it as she shared her day a bit more again.

"Hmm, darling it sounds like you've had quite the day. What you need are some candles, some chocolate, and a bubble bath," Chuck suggested.

"And I suppose I need company in that bubble bath?" Blair replied sarcastically, as she tried to finish the club soda and cranberry juice Chuck had poured her to go along with her sandwich.

"Well...what can I say? I'm Chuck Bass..." Chuck seductively declared, as he glanced at her.

"As I thought! Well maybe a joint bubble bath would be fun, so long as there is enough room in the tub and you don't eat all of my imported Bavarian chocolates!" she teased as she glanced toward him.

"Oh I'd imagine there's enough room in the tub for the two of us...and as far as the chocolates, will this do?" he replied as he handed her a box of mixed chocolate bon bons he'd purchased recently with something like that in mind.

"Ooh bon bons from Paris! Oui oui, my darling! Tres manufique!" she exclaimed as she removed one of the bon bons and popped it in her mouth.

"Hmm...I don't think you'll have to worry about me eating all of your imported chocolates because you seem to be doing a fine enough job on your own of polishing them off." he teased.

"Chuck! Are you calling me a pig...you bass..." she chided him.

"Ah ah darling, I love it when you talk dirty...but do you want to in front of our servants?" he replied.

"No...but..." she gasped.

"Sh...come...let's take our bath..." he suggested as he stood before her with an outstretched hand and a suggestive smirk as he helped her up from the sofa and led her upstairs to their bathroom.

Once there Blair turned the taps on to fill the tub and added her imported bath salts and bubble bath, while Chuck lit the candles around the room with his lighter. Blair stepped out of the bathroom to collect her night gown, his silk pajamas, and their robes, as well as a few towels, before she decided to strip down and wear her robe into the bathroom. When she got back in the bathroom, Chuck was already relaxing in the tub, chest deep in bubbles, nonchalantly smoking a skinny cigar he'd lit off of one of the votive candles surrounding the bathtub. Hearing her enter the room, he glanced up and suavely replied "Hello darling...care to join me?"

"Chuck Bass, what are you doing? You look like a card sharp gambler from a western, smoking a cigarillo in a bordello, and hogging all of my imported bubble bath! Now put that out before the smoke alarm goes off!" she chided him as she grabbed his cigarillo and ground it out with her high heeled slipper, until it left a mark on the travertine tile on the floor. "Oh shit, look at what you made me do! Argh!" she groaned in frustration as she picked up the spent cigar and flushed it down the toilet.

"What I made you do? You're the one who stole my Switzler Sweet." he growled.

"I thought you quit smoking. Weren't you the one who dropped your cigarette once, declaring that second hand smoke is bad for the baby? And well what do you think this is, a basketball?" she exclaimed as she threw off her robe and showed off her still rather small baby bump.

"Hmm...I see what you mean...but that's no basketball...more like a boccie ball or a softball so far." he mused as he held out his hand to her and said "Come love, let's get in the tub..."

"I can't see how we can both fit! I'm as big as a whale!" she moaned.

"You're no whale...more like baby beluga!" he teased.

"Chuck!" she sarcastically moaned.

"All right let's see, I think we can fit together if we try." he seductively chuckled as he stood up in the bathtub and took her hand in his, drawing her close.

Even though Blair was still annoyed at Chuck for smoking in the bathroom and teasingly calling her baby beluga, the sight of the water from the bathtub pouring off of his otherwise pedestrian body, with the candles glowing behind him, suddenly made him seem very hot. She didn't know if it was the candles, the water, or his sly, seductive smirk, but Blair suddenly didn't care about the fact that Chuck didn't have the uber toned body of an athlete, or that he'd smoked a cigarillo in the bathtub, or had teased her, because he looked hot and he was her husband.

She approached the tub to climb in and nervously admitted "I don't know how we'll both fit...and although you're quite the hottie, Chuck, I'm not going to let you impale me on you, just so that we 'fit' in the tub! At least not right away..."

"Aw...you spoiled my plans...though that does prove you know me better than I know myself! Anyway we'll fit...I'll make sure. Just climb in....ah there we go!" he said as he helped her in the tub, holding her back against his chest, as he eased them down into the bathtub together. He wrapped his legs over hers, cradling her protectively as they relaxed in the tub together.

As they sat there relaxing, Chuck found the chocolates and fed her one, then had her feed him one as he leaned his jaw around her shoulder. Watching Chuck eat a chocolate covered strawberry was a sight to behold because he could make eating almost anything a seemingly sensuous experience, especially when it included kisses between bites. Eventually the sensation of being together like that, naked in a bathtub, was too much temptation, so they acted on it. Blair was able to turn around in the tub to straddle his lap, in a move that even surprised her in her pregnant state, as she seated herself on Chuck's strong thighs and drew her legs around his hips. They kissed, starting with their mouths and moving downward, until he was playfully suckling on her breasts, and she was caressingly nipping at his chest. Soon she felt him cup his hands around her buttocks, pulling her closer so that she'd be angled just right and he could take her...and he did, plunging into her to the hilt, until he pulled out enough so that she could ride more comfortably and be in control.

Their tub time sexscapade brought them both pleasure as she moved up and down, controlling their ride of love, until she collapsed against him, and he rolled his head back in ecstasy and exhaustion. To Blair, seeing her husband overcome with the thralls of ecstasy, and become utterly exhausted because f her efforts always enthused her because it reminded her of how much she loved this man...and never tired of seeing him sated and spent like that. She leaned against him then, pressing her chest and body against his, burying her face against his neck and kissing the side of his distinctive Bass jawline. As she pressed herself against him and her ear against the crook of his neck, she could hear his heartbeat and his breathing as he calmed down and relaxed his body, letting out a low groan of satisfaction from deep within. They stayed like that for awhile, until she felt him go flaccid so that she turned around and could lay her back against his chest and her head against his shoulder and be cradled in his embrace.

Awhile later, Blair awoke to realize that she must've fallen asleep and so had Chuck. The bath water had grown tepid, the bubbles stale, some of the candles had burned themselves out, and of course she had the great Chuck Bass snoring in her ear. Ah yes real life, versus the romantic fairytale, where the water was always warm, the bubbles always fresh, the candles never went out, and neither did the prince or knight in shining armor. (Or if he did fall asleep, he wouldn't be snoring in your ear twenty minutes later.)

Playfully, Blair reached up and attempted to draw his face down and give him a kiss to wake him up as she stroked her hand along his jaw that held a slightly prickly scruff of facial hair. She laughed and said "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to get out of the tub before we both turn into prunes." as she started to climb out of the tub, giving him a playful slap as she did so.

Groaning, Chuck stretched his arms and yawned in reply "Aw...what time is it hun? We couldn't have been in there long!" as he started to reorient himself and climb out of the bathtub.

"We were in there for nearly an hour, Chuck. That's why I think we're already starting to prune up! See my fingers!" she exclaimed, showing him her hands.

"Oh you have beautiful hands, Blair! Don't worry about it...Although maybe you should look at your ass...because you seem to have a few strange wrinkles there!" he teased as he pinched her ass and donned his robe to leave the room, all in a few swift motions.

"Chuck! Oh you!" she growled as she examined herself in the mirror after he stepped out of the bathroom.

Blair donned her night gown and robe and walked into the bedroom, only to find Chuck laying on their bed completely nude, looking at something on his laptop. The sight of a nude Chuck laying like that was a bit of a surprise as well as a turn on. She started to laugh, until she realized that maybe Chuck was showing off his bodily goods to every creeper on cyberspace, so she boldly walked across the bedroom carpet asking "Chuck Bass, what are you doing? You're not doing what it looks like you're doing, you basstard!"

"Ah hello darling...and what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, seductively bemused.

"Showing off your nude body in all its Bassian glory to every creeper and pervert in cyberspace, is what it looks like you're doing, you basstard!" Blair declared in high dudgeon.

"Ha ha ha...so you think others would still want a peek of all of this? I'm flattered. Just looking at you standing there seductively angry makes it difficult for me to keep my...fo-cus!" he seductively chuckled, the cadence of his deep voice changing slightly as he eyed her.

"Indeed! But I'm surprised you'd have any focus left after whatever you've probably been viewing online...so hand it over Bass!" she commanded.

"Hand over what?" he asked innocently.

"Your laptop, you fool!" she declared.

"Ooh harsh words from a woman who was barely willing to share the imported chocolates that I purchased." he teased.

"Chuck!" she fumed.

"Ha ha...well it may be embarrassing but you needn't worry. If you remembered, the webcam in my laptop is broken and I didn't bother to have it repaired, so my Bassian glory as you so named it, isn't flying all over cyberspace...to the least of my knowledge anyhow. As far as what I was viewing, you can have a look for yourself." he offered as he flipped the screen on his laptop around so that she could view what he'd been viewing.

Much to her relief, it was mainly just his business prospectus, one site that looked like it might be porn, and a website with love poems. The love poems site surprised her, so she asked him about it and he admitted that he was trying to plan something special for her for Valentine's Day.

"Aw Chuck, that's so sweet! I hope its the truth, because it should be fun. Anyway, enough of the poems, and the porn, and your business prospectus, and let's get down to business..." she seductively teased as she pulled his computer away, shut it down, then jumped on the bed to have her way with her already naked husband.

Chuck loved in when Blair was the dominant one in bed sometimes, especially when he was feeling tired and a bit lazy, both of which he still felt after the workout they'd given each other in the bathtub. Something he was still trying to recover from if truth be told. So he just lay back and relaxed as Blair had her way with him, trying to keep his composure just to make her efforts more interesting.

Blair lay beside Chuck, kissing her way down his body in the way she knew he liked. She kissed and playfully nipped at his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone. She kissed his chest, feeing the wiry, downy hair on his chest tickle her nose as she kissed the center. She then nipped and kissed at his pecs and the nipples on his chest, eliciting a stifled moan she figured was his equivalent reaction to how she acted when he did the same to her breasts. She then traveled further south, kissing and nipping at his body, kissing him down his more prominent love trail that now ran the length of his torso, reminded of one of their first times together when they were still younger. Recalling the memory, she lay her cheek against his soft belly and stared up at him. He stared down at her with hooded eyes that held a certain sparkle that informed her he recalled the memory too.

He began to reach his hand out to caress her bottom like he had then, but she gave him and reproachful look and playfully slapped him away. She didn't want to be disturbed in her mission and was determined to finish on her terms, before she submitted to his ministrations, how welcome they may be in the end. She continued by kissing and caressing his legs and thighs, avoiding the area she knew his body ached to be touched, until she could tell he was fighting it. Finally she moved on to caress his slightly less flaccid member, still marveling at it's size and texture, even if it was very familiar now. She caressed and kissed it as she knew he liked, reveling in the power it gave her to be able to make Chuck Bass seemingly submit to her. When she sensed he was about ready to come, testament to his rapid breathing and how he bit his lips to try to control himself (though Blair knew Chuck's efforts were in vain because as before, he had very little control when it came to her toying with him), she climbed over to straddle his body and take a quick ride of ecstasy on Chuck and his Bassian glory. Their love making or round of sex didn't last long before they were both spent, and started to go to sleep again.

Awhile later, Blair woke up to the sound of someone eating something and the smell of popcorn and a bunch of other food. When she glanced across the bed, she saw Chuck with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of potato chips, and bag of cheese curls surrounding him as he sat reading the newspaper's comics section. Groggily she asked "Chuck what are you doing and why do you have all of these snacks here on our bed?"

"Oh well after all the sex we had tonight, I got hungry, so I went to find some snacks and couldn't decide what I wanted, so I brought at least three choices in case you are hungry too. Want a cheese curl?" he offered as he wiped the orange powder from his hand onto his bare chest, where it stuck to some of his chest hair, as he offered her the half ripped bag.

"Uh thanks...but no thanks, Chuck! You know I hate cheese curls...mainly for the day glo orange cheese they're covered in which gets over everything...such as you and our bed! It's so gross!" she gasped, more than a bit disgusted.

"Oh I forgot...burp...sorry. Uh do you want any popcorn or potato chips?" he asked as he burped and tried to offer her something else.

"I don't know Chuck...all these snacks make a mess on our bed! Look at all the crumbs we already have! We'll have to clean the sheets...where's Dorota?" she sighed sarcastically.

"I don't know where Dorota is? I think she might have already gone home...which means were alone all by ourselves doll face." he mused.

"Normally that would be fine, but you've made a mess of our bed and yourself, Chuck. It's gross! And now we're going to have to make our bed ourselves? Oh I hate changing a king sized bed!" she moaned.

"And why is that?" he asked bemused.

"Because the bed is so big you moron! Sheez!" she sarcastically sighed.

"Really? Well I'll help you make it. You could say I'm the bed king." he laughed.

"You're going to help me make the bed? All right, I'd love to see you try, Chuck. And you better help me and just sit on the sidelines cheering me on." she chided him.

"Sure I'll give you a hand...but what do I have to do first?" he asked.

"Uh...before you do anything I'd suggest you go into the bathroom and dust yourself off. I certainly did not marry Chucko the Cheez Curlz loving clown!" she sarcastically teased as she pointed him toward the bathroom.

"Ah yes...I know how you love your man looking his best. I apologize for the inconvenience..." he said bemusedly.

Blair proceeded to strip the rest of the bed and found a new set of bed sheets and was looking for Chuck, who sauntered out of the bathroom, looking like he'd just taken another shower, especially since his hair was slicked back. Before she had a chance to ask Chuck to help, he sauntered over to the wall, leaned against it, and started to clap saying "Bravo...I see you succeeded in the removal of the bed sheets."

"Yes I did, without your help. So what do you think you're doing over there?" she sighed.

"Why giving you a hand of course." he laughed.

"Chuck! Oh I knew you'd do that! You lazy Bass!" she moaned, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha...I love to make you angry because I feel it's my duty. Nonetheless, I'll assist you...but on one condition, you have to do your side of the bed completely nude...Otherwise, this is the only way I'm going to give you a hand." he nonchalantly laughed as he slyly clapped his hands again.

"What? Chuck! Okay fine...I'll do that, but only if you're nude too. It'd be only fair, wouldn't you say? Otherwise neither of us will be able to sleep here." she challenged.

"All right...hmm...this should be interesting." he bemusedly admitted as he began to shed his robe.

Not wanting to be beaten, Blair counted to three aloud and they both stripped off their robes until they were naked as the day they were born, although they physically no longer looked exactly as they had the day they were born. The couple worked quickly to remake the bed, until it was finished, if not slightly lopsided, but decent for their first real efforts at making a bed without the assistance of housekeeping.

After making the bed, they both dove under the covers in an effort to be first, however as in many things, they were both tied. Still thinking that perhaps Chuck was a little bit faster, Blair decided that maybe she let him win, she decided to declare him the winner and accept her usual punishment. She lay back and waited, but after a few seconds of waiting and nothing happening, she called out "All right, Chuck, you won, so I'm here waiting for my punishment...so you can ravish me now...as long as it doesn't take more than fifteen minutes."

"Huh? Ravish you? I'd love to but I need to get to sleep," he yawned.

"What? You'd rather sleep than ravish me? Is something wrong?" she gasped.

"Ha ha no...but you've worn me out love...plus I don't want to hurt the baby. I'm afraid I keep hitting him or her in the head every time we have sex." he teased, although on some level his wife could tell he was being serious.

"Chuck...we've gone over this before! Yes you're well endowed, the fact of which never goes unnoticed by me, however I don't think even you can hit the baby on the head with your manhood." she sighed as she rolled close to him.

"Are you sure? If our baby comes out with a black eye and hates me for the rest of my life, don't say I didn't warn you!" he replied.

"Oh Chuck! I don't think the baby will hate you! Children are born loving and giving, its just in their nature." she retorted.

"Well I'll believe it when I see it. I still think our baby will hate me. Who'd want me for their father? I'd probably mess it up like my own father did. Plus what if something happened? I couldn't handle it!" he sulked as he tried to roll over.

"Chuck, I think you could handle it, you just don't know it yet. Plus didn't we just learn that your mother most likely didn't die giving birth to you, so you don't have to worry about that. I doubt the baby will hate you, you'll be his or her father, so he or she can't hate you automatically. You'll be admired instead.

Anyway, its a good thing I at least know that you're the father, unlike several years ago, when I didn't know if it was you or Nate. Do you remember that time, Chuck? I do. I was scared about possibly being pregnant, sad because you outed me about being a two timer which left me seemingly left friendless at the time, and didn't even have your baby to console myself with. You know I nearly ran off to France, don't you?" Blair sighed as she pinned him on his back by laying on his stomach and looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that darling...I don't know why I acted that way...I guess I was an immature kid back then." he replied, glancing down at her.

"Maybe. Oh I still remember that time when I'd first feared I was pregnant back then, and realized that my actions had consequences. What really struck a chord back then was Serena's comment, _**'Take the test B. You need to know if you and Chuck are going to have a baby,'**_ was so ominous...like she was an oracle predicting the future. Then in my mind I was like, '_Oh my gawd S, when did you learn to read minds? What if I am pregnant with Chuck's baby? Quite a baby that would be! Still would that really be so bad?' _ Then I'd remembered I'd slept with Nate and was supposed to be with him, and realized what a mess sex can be. It was quite the time, though I'm glad now that I wasn't pregnant then." she sighed.

"Well I wasn't. When I first heard the rumors that Serena was buying pregnancy tests, sure I laughed and assumed that Humphrey's had knocked her up. Then I thought maybe it was you, and that'd be interesting. But confronted in person with the news that I may have knocked you up, I panicked and laid the blame on Nate, so that I didn't have to confront the truth. I'd seen you and Nate after the cotillion, so I knew you'd had sex and was jealous as hell. Then I realized that if you were having my baby, it'd throw a monkey wrench into your relationship with Nate, so I hoped it was true..." he explained.

"You wanted me to be pregnant with your baby back then? What about the fears over your mother?" she gasped.

"I don't know. We were kids, I just wanted you and wasn't thinking rationally. I guess I thought that if Nate abandoned you because of the baby, I'd be there to take care of you, no matter who's baby, because I love you...and greedily I wanted it to be mine. Plus I wanted to prove to my father that I am responsible when I want to be." he admitted slyly. "How often did you have sex with Nate?"

"Back then? Twice. Once after the cotillion and again two days later because I'd thought he'd had an off night...but I soon learned that was how Nate is. Both times he wore a condom. You though Chuck...ha ha...hmm...let's see, nearly ten times in a month. Sorry if I liked it too much. Actually now I'm surprised that I didn't get pregnant back then, because I know that you didn't use protection every time." she commented.

"I tried to...but sometimes you surprised me. Plus, I couldn't believe that you were actually having sex with me regularly, so there were a few times I went without...because I was afraid you'd develop a latex allergy...you were the only one I was having sex with, so I was clean...and greedily sometimes I wanted it to be just you and me...with no barrier. Anyway I'm glad that we're married now and can have as much unprotected sex as we want because you're pregnant with my baby..." he laughed with a seductive growl as he drew her up and into and embrace to hold her close.

"Oh Chuck you're something else! Latex allergy? Ha ha! Well I'm glad I'm married to you too, but for more reasons than that...so speaking of sex, do you want to..." she asked as she lay her head on his shoulder and traced her fingers across his belly, circling his navel, but his reply was a grunting snore, to which she laughed "Ha ha...I guess you were tired tonight. Well good night my love and pleasant dreams, you beautifully handsome man you." as she drifted off to sleep too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next few days went by rather uneventfully, until one day, Chuck came home from work with some news that was a bit surprising about someone he had met while at work.

"Chuck, my love, welcome home. Hmm...are you okay my darling? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Blair inquired, as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Yes...I may have, again. But this ghost didn't berate me like my father's ghost did. Instead she was talking with Serena in the restaurant of my hotel! Obviously I wasn't the only one to see her then." he sighed as he sat down on the sofa, slightly pale.

"See her? Who's her? First you mentioned that you saw the ghost of your father. Then, you said that you saw some lady talking to Serena, who you'd first thought was a ghost. Are you sure you don't need to see my old therapist, Chuck? He did wonders for me when I had my..." Blair began, but was soon interrupted by a slightly irate Chuck.

"No, I don't need to see your therapist, Blair! I didn't really see a ghost...I think I saw my mother!" he growled at her.

"Your...your...mother, Chuck? Are you sure?" she asked, suddenly cautious of how he'd act next.

"Yes...or at least I think it was her. She looked older than in her photograph...but then again, I'm what? Almost nineteen? So that would account for some of it." he sighed, hanging his head in emotion.

Tenderly, Blair went over to her husband and put her arm around him in comfort. Even though he was ever strong and handsome, Chuck always held a vulnerability about him that he usually only let her see. Now was one of those times. Thoughtfully, Blair looked at him and said "So, Jack was right when he said that your mother might be alive. That is quite the news indeed...if it's true. You need to meet this woman, Chuck, and perhaps for both of our sakes, I'll accompany you the first time."

"Blair...you don't have to do that. She's my mother, if she is my mother, so it is not your concern." he sighed reproachfully.

"Chuck, I'm your wife...your helpmate. I told you I'd stand by you through anything, and I will. I want to meet this woman who could be your mother, because not only could she potentially be your mother, but she'd also be my mother-in-law! And thus I want to be certain that Mrs. Bass meets or exceeds the standards of this Mrs. Bass!" Blair exclaimed in a teasingly haughty tone, meant to convey her dedication to her husband, as well as the fact that she still had a sense of humor about the situation.

"Thanks..." he cautiously replied, then quipped "Standards? You have standards for your mother-in-law? And what sort of areas do these standards of your's cover?" he asked, bemused.

"Well my criteria for the perfect mother-in-law would include a woman of early middle age who has impeccable taste in fashion, food, men, travel, real estate, manners, is educated and definitely knows her way around the pinnacles of our society. I don't want some toothless country bumpkin who's lost her teeth by the time she's 60, starting to go gray, needs to lose weight, and has only performed menial labor all of her life." she proclaimed.

"Well then you'll probably hate my mother." Chuck sighed.

"Why? What do you mean?" she gasped.

"Oh because that describes her to a tee! Short, fifty something woman who is slightly overweight, with short, dyed red hair, wonky teeth, and middle class fashion sense that resembles a tourist. Oh yes, that describes my mother all right." he mused.

"What? If your mother really looked like that...I'd be utterly surprised! What with being the handsome man you are and all." she gasped.

"Well...maybe I was just pulling your leg. Eh the woman I saw was reminiscent of you in about twenty years. Hey if you look like that when you're in your 40s, I won't have anything to complain about." he laughed.

"Hmm...maybe I should accompany you to meet your 'mother', in case she's an impostor, so that you don't motherchuck your 'mother', Chuck." Blair replied slyly, which got a laugh out of him.

"You don't even trust me with my own mother? Ha ha, I love you when you're jealous, darling." he slyly chuckled.

"Oh Chuck! You're silly!" she teased, then gave him a little kiss, before she made him a drink, then came back carrying the drink and saying "Well if you're going to meet your mother, we might as well do it soon. How does tomorrow sound to you?"

"Tomorrow?" he nervously gasped.

"Why yes. If your own mother is a guest at your hotel, we need to act fast so that she doesn't leave before we have the chance to talk to her. That is why we need to do two things. First of all we need to discover the alias she used to book her hotel room under. Then we need to arrange a meeting with her so that I...uh we can determine if she's the genuine article. If she really is your mother, Chuck, or a heartless impostor!" she declared.

"Yes...I agree. Discovering what psuedonym she used shouldn't be tremendously difficult, I would imagine. I'll make some calls to my concierge to discover what he can tell me. Then perhaps we can arrange a meeting." he suggested.

"Yes. We should meet at this little cafe I know of, not far from the hotel. Then perhaps we can take her shopping at all the best places along 5th Avenue, and I'll be able to tell her true character by how she butters her croissant and the type of shoe she prefers." Blair mentioned as she went on to explain her criteria about how what a person eats and what type of shoes a person wears tells much about person's personality.

"You can really tell all of that by just those two things? I never knew." he skeptically replied.

"Oh yes you can tell a lot about a person by those things and more." she mused.

They chatted a bit more, then had supper. After supper they watched TV, which Blair started nodding off to, until she woke up to a rather ridiculous show Chuck had started to watch. In the program, there were passengers on an airplane, one of which was a woman who was panicking because her breasts were expanding like inflated balloons.

"Chuck, what in the world is this show? Why are her boobs expanding like that? Is it a horror movie?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Nah! Not yet anyway. It's just A Thousand Ways To Die on Spike TV. Anyway that chick had wanted breast implants, but she was a cheapskate and so the surgeon gave her economy Double D's, which were essentially water balloons. Now she's on an airplane...and just watch what happens next." Chuck laughed as he tried to explain the scene in the television show.

"Water balloons as economy breast implants? Yeah right. Anyway why would her breasts suddenly expand like that in an airplane?" she asked.

"Air pressure." he replied.

"What? Anyway what's going to happen next? Are her boobs going to explode?" she sarcastically replied.

"Well..." he paused as suddenly that very thing happened in the show, dramatically splattering the rest of the passengers with blood, like in a horror film.

"EWWW!!! THAT IS SOOO GROSS!" Blair dramatically reacted, covering her eyes and flipping out as Chuck just laughed and said "Ha ha ha...oh Blair, you're such a girl."

"I don't care! That was so gross and I doubt that'd really happen in real life. Exploding boobs with that much blood? Yeah right." she retorted.

Next on the show was a segment where two boys were smoking weed and messing around with a forklift, which ended in tragic results for the one boy. He was torn in two, which caused another freak out for poor Blair who was watching the show behind her hands. Then there was a segment where a couple were trying to have sex in a tent, then the woman claimed that she could satisfy herself better alone, so her man left her alone in the tent to do that. While the woman was alone in the tent, a strong gust of wind came and picked up the tent with the woman inside, blew it across a canyon like it was little more than a leaf, and smashed it against a hunter's cabin, where the hunter unzipped the tent to find the dead woman inside.

"Ew, that is so gross...and probably impossible! The wind would have to be like a tornado to be able to do that! Anyway that's why I'm never going camping!" Blair declared, still a bit shaken after seeing that on TV.

"Aw are you sure? Never say never! Anyway, how does a mountain cabin sound?" he asked, still laughing.

"I'll have to see. It'd have to be pretty impressive to meet my standards." she retorted.

"I'll see what I can do." he replied.

Suddenly, the show came back from a commercial break, and as another ridiculous segment came on, Blair just declared, "All right that's enough for me! I'm going to bed and leave you to watch your stupid show, which you find so hilarious, by yourself!" as she left in a huff and walked upstairs.

Once upstairs, she tried to rest awhile, but couldn't, so she decided to take a shower to soothe the aches in her body. The spray jets in their rain shower were soothing indeed, and she started to relax, when suddenly she sensed a presence in the room. After watching that stupid show with her husband, she started getting visions of Janet Leigh in 'Psycho' and almost panicked, but she soon saw who it was. Through the steam, a naked Chuck Bass materialized through the steam looking as hot as ever, as he sauntered over to her and smiled at her slyly as he grabbed her.

"Mmm...did I scare you, darling? I'm sorry...but I heard the shower...and you looked so hot in there...I just had to join you. Are you upset?" he replied, his voice seductively smooth as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah, maybe a little...but I'm glad you joined me because its been so long since you've joined me in the shower like this...especially looking as hot as you do too." she seductively replied as she wrapped her arms around him and felt the muscles on his back as the water ran off of him.

They soon started to kiss, their mouths drawing each other into a feast of the senses, as they made out, until he dropped down to his knee as he kissed his way down her body, paying attention to her small baby bump, until he dipped below that to get to the juncture of her thighs. Blair glanced down and watched her husband, Chuck, as he talked to the baby, then started to go down on her. She ran her fingers through his dark, wet hair, as she asked "Is this your apology for making me watch that stupid show?" as she sighed.

Glancing up at her with a spark of seductive bemusement glittering in his chocolate brown eyes, he replied "Perhaps...although I suppose I should be careful doing this because one of the ways the one woman died in another segment was went her lover went down on her...although fortunately for you, we're not anywhere near a stove...so all you'll get from me is la petite mort..." as he seductively kissed her there and touched her there using lips, mouth, and warm, gentle fingers, until she was reeling from the sensations. Once she was brought there, nearly collapsing against the wall, Chuck suddenly stood up and subtly indicated that he wanted her to do likewise to him, so she did, kissing her way down his body, until she got to his straining member, which she kissed and caressed, until she went down on him. She loved the power it gave her to feel him submit to her ministrations on him, and as always, she soon had him panting and reeling too as he pressed his head against the shower tiles and came a little. Still though, despite that, Chuck was still ready for more, as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, as they both caught their breaths. After a few moments, he turned her around so that her back was pressed against his chest as he held her, kissing the side of her neck as he cupped her breasts.

Sighing, Blair asked "Mmm...so are you satisfied with their size now? They're bigger but now so tender. Still I'm not getting implants like that woman on TV." as she leaned against him.

"You don't need implants...your breasts are the perfect size right now...just the right size for each of my hands. I'm sorry if they're tender right now. Do you think this would help?" he mused as he seductively caressed her body from her breasts downward, until she was moaning against him, then finding herself with her hands pressed against the shower tiles as he spread her legs and entered her woman's center from what he deemed was a more comfortable position for her pregnant body. Feeling the strength she got from being with Chuck in such and intimate manner made her realize that pregnant sex in the shower could be quite enjoyable indeed, as they spent their evening in intimate matters.

~o~o~o~o~

Two days later, Chuck had been able to arrange for a meeting with Lady Elizabeth Trent, or so the woman who could be his mother was calling herself. Blair accompanied her husband Chuck, of course, not only to give him moral support but also to read the other woman too. She wanted to be able to see if she could tell if the woman was truly Lady Trent, as she claimed, or if she was merely high born (as Chuck's mother Evelyn would be), or if she was entirely a sham concocted by Chuck's notorious uncle, Jack Bass who was always looking for a way to regain what he thought was his share of his older brother's fortune.

So far their initial meeting went well when they met her at the cafe that Blair suggested. She was impressed by the woman's impeccable table manners, manner of dress, and so forth. The woman herself seemed to be impressed by the young couple too, how well they dressed and how mature they seemed, despite their young ages. They asked general questions to each other to become acquainted and soon learned that they all knew a few of the same dignitaries and members of society. After brunch at the cafe, Elizabeth declared that she wished to go shopping and inquired about how to get to the best shops, to which Blair replied that she would love to show the woman her favorite boutiques and department stores along 5th Avenue and so forth.

Chuck accompanied them, slightly begrudgingly after a while, as the women took him to Macy's, Bergdorf's, Sak's, Calvin Klein, Anne Taylor, Banana Republic, Hugo Boss, and so on, to name a few. They even stopped at Baby Gap where Blair raved about the baby clothes and accessories and Lady Elizabeth was more than willing to help pick out something cute.

After having spent the day out together, and getting hounded by the paparazzi in the process, they accompanied Lady Elizabeth Tate back to the hotel to drop her off. Chuck though still had the nagging suspicion that this woman was mother, he could just sense it. So in an effort to know the truth, he convinced Blair to accompany him while they followed her to her suite with the intent and purpose to ask her a few questions. With that pretense in mind, they asked to speak with her in her suite, and surprisingly Elizabeth agreed.

"So...you wanted to ask me a few questions, am I right, Charles? Blair?" she asked politely as she sat down in a chair and offered them places to sit on the love seat across from where she sat.

"Yes. I wanted to know...is your name really Evelyn Bass and are you my mother? I demand to know." Chuck said nervously but with wry confidence as he pulled out the half locket with the letter E on it and the photograph of his father Bart Bass in his younger years.

"Oh Charles...I don't know how to say this, but...yes...I...am your mother...and I'm so sorry for what I've done...although I'm so glad that you've grown into the handsome young man that you are today." the woman sighed, nearly crying.

"What? If you are my mother, then why did you...why did you leave me?" he stammered, angrily.

"Oh Charles...I wanted to come back...but I couldn't. After you were born...I...I had some emotional issues...post partum depression it is called...and your father feared for my safety and your's, so he did what he thought was best for me and sent me away. I wanted to contact to you...to see you...but I couldn't. Your father wouldn't let me...he said that I had changed...and thus I hadn't been able to see you until now...after your father's untimely death." she admitted tearfully.

"Really is that true? How did you learn of my father's death?" he asked.

"Your father's brother, your uncle Jack told me. He's been ever such a kind man to me since I learned of Bart's passing. Very kind indeed. He even aided me to be able to get out of the hospital." she admitted.

"He helped you get out of the hospital? Jack Bass?" Blair asked skeptically, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh yes. Jack showed me that somebody in the outside world still cared about me. Jack Bass is my hero." she sighed.

"No. Jack Bass is a low down, sneaky, conniving, good for nothing..." Chuck began, but Blair interrupted him.

"Uh dear...not right now...your mother just got out of the mental hospital..." she whispered to him under her breath, then said aloud to Evelyn "Uh don't mind him he just has a grudge against his uncle Jack...but that's great that he is so kind to you."

"Oh yes, he's so kind..." she sighed.

They continued to talk a bit more, but when they left, Chuck was clearly shaken. Blair took charge and made sure that they made it to the limo, where as soon as they entered, Chuck got very quiet and nearly started to cry. Knowing how to read him best, Blair slid over on the seat and took his hand, squeezing it tight until she drew him into a hug and he hugged her back. They held onto each other, letting the moment soak in, until they arrived back at their penthouse.

When they got to the penthouse, Blair realized that their purchases from the day had been delivered, but so far most of them hadn't been put away yet by the servants. When she saw Chuck start heading toward the liquor cabinet, she decided to employ the tactic that busy hand while away idle minds, so to distract him from drinking away his sorrows and uncertainties, she said aloud "Chuck darling, it looks like most of our purchases were delivered safely. But since the servants haven't put them away yet, why don't you come help me? You know where you prefer to find different things and you know your system better than I do." as she coaxed him.

Reluctantly, Chuck agreed, and soon he was following her up the stairs to carry their purchases up to their room and the spare bedroom which was being turned into a nursery. As they both began putting away their clothes, she drew him into a conversation about the day they'd had and the conversation they'd had with the woman who claimed she was Chuck's mother, Evelyn Bass.

"So, Blair. What did you think, of my mother? I want your honest opinion." he cautiously asked.

"Well she is a lovely woman. In some ways I wouldn't mind if she was my mother-in-law because she has excellent taste in food, wine, coffee, fashion, and has a decent sense of humor. For your sake I hope she is your mother, however the way in which she presented her story about being in a mental hospital for over eighteen years, and then suddenly claiming that your uncle Jack is such a hero...there is something about it that I'm not buying...or else the woman is still slightly delusional." she replied.

"You think my mother is delusional?" he defensively inquired, until he tempered himself slightly and added "How so?"

"I'd only mentioned it in the most flattering manner, but still to have a relationship like that with your uncle Jack seems slightly delusional. I know what I did with your uncle last year, and yes that was totally a mistake on my part, still from experience I KNOW that he preys on women in their weakest moments...and I believe that is what he has done with your mother. She was in a mental hospital, or so she says, and most likely upset after learning that your father Bart had died, so obviously he caught her in a weak moment when he recently struck up a relationship with her! Your poor mother!" she sighed.

"Yes...I see. I too know how my uncle loves to prey on women. I told you about what he attempted to do with Lily once, didn't I? So indeed I know what he is capable of. Still...why would he stalk my mother? Is he just trying to incite my anger?" Chuck asked as he put away his clothes and nearly tied his socks into a knot.

"Here let me take those dear...Hmm...Incite your anger? Most likely. However, he's also probably trying to look for a way to get back at you and what he thinks is your's...which would be your shares of Bass Industries...your mother...even me..." she sighed as she put away his socks and Chuck's expression hardened.

"What? So you are hypothesizing that Jack is using my mother as an inroads into taking control of Bass Industries, my mother, and you?! Well he can't have any of them! I won't let him! My shares of Bass Industries are spread out between my hotel, mutual funds, and other capital. Plus part of it is in a trust fund for when I turn 25. You are married to me, so he can't have you. And my mother...well I'll look into protecting her with my bodyguards if necessary. Perhaps I'll have you investigate what it takes to be made her legal guardian..." he fumed, the ideas rolling off his tongue like a waterfall.

"That may be true...but still we'll have to be on the look out for any shady deals he might attempt to pull. Anyway...enough with this speculating and let's do my favorite part of the job...and put away the baby's things! I don't know if you caught everything your mother and I bought today, hon, but they're so cute! Bass Jr. is going to be rolling in style!" Blair enthused as she pulled him along to the nursery.

Once there she had him sit on a rocking chair, as she pulled out the baby gear they had bought and gushed about it all. "Aw...Chuck, look at these! Tiny little baby sleepers...and they're sooo cute! Look how little our baby is going to be! And little socks and booties! Handknit cashmere booties from that little boutique! They're so little and so cute! And look, a matching blanket with the letter B knit into the center...B for Baby Bass! And a baby cardigan sweater and cap to match the blanket and booties. And this one's my favorite! I couldn't believe this find! A baby afghan blanket with little bass swimming all over it! Aw...it's so cute, I couldn't decide if it should be a blanket or if it'd make a better wall hanging, like a tapestry. What do you think, Chuck my love?" she replied as she showed him all the hand knit items and the blue baby blanket with fish all over it.

"Hmm...a bass baby blanket? Very charming. Does it come in larger sizes or is this the biggest one? And why does this blanket look so familiar?" he mused as he examined the blanket.

"They might be able to make a bigger size, I'll just have to tell the people who made it for me custom. And the reason why it looks so familiar is because I found your old Bass sweater, with the fish swimming on it and took it with me to Custom Creations to use as an inspiration for the blanket. They replicated the design on the sweater fairly well, don't you think?" she mused as she removed his old Bass Sweater from a box she'd had it in.

"Ah...ha ha...you found it! I thought this sweater had vanished long ago! I guess I'll have to see if it still fits!" he laughed as he tried it on, but unfortunately it didn't fit as well as it had two years ago. "Aw...darling what'd you do to my sweater? It doesn't me anymore like it used to! Did your friends at that place shrink it?" he teasingly moaned.

"No...ha ha...but maybe my dear, you grew?" she teased.

"Aw do you think so? Maybe I need to go on a diet? Or work out more?" he sighed, trying to suck in his gut.

"Oh I don't know. You might've gained a few sympathy pounds, but I wouldn't say you're fat. And you don't really need to go on a diet...or develop an eating disorder. Maybe your shoulders have filled out a little bit more, which I don't mind." she teased, rubbing his shoulders as she tried to massage away his tension. "Hmm...you are a little tense...maybe you need to relax?"

"Really? Thanks. Yeah, well even if you say I'm more built, I still don't quite match up to the guys on your books, do I?" he mused as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"The guys on my books? What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know, Blair. Those romance novels I catch you reading. The Tycoon's Last Lover? Bachelors, Billionaires, and Babies? Interesting you read books such as that. Life imitates art, aye?" he asked bemused, slyly cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...you could say that...but I just read them for fun...not that I'm comparing them...to you..." she replied nervously haughty.

"Hmm...you say so. Still based on the covers, I could match them for looks...but as far as rock hard six pack abs under my shirt...well you can see...not quite." Chuck mused as he picked up the book lying on an end table in the nursery and posed, matching the character's chiseled jaw and pursed lipped expression almost exactly, but as he'd said, he didn't quite have the rippling abs of the 'tycoon' on the cover of the paperback romance novel he held in his hand. Still in Blair's opinion, her husband Chuck Bass, was still a hot looking billionaire with his shirt unbuttoned, showing off what he could of his torso.

"Ha ha...Oh Charles, my darling, just because you don't have rippling, six pack abs under your shirt, doesn't mean that you are any less desirable. Why just seeing you like that, with your sly, cocksure grin of your's...and your shirt open past your stomach...does funny things to women...especially me! It makes you look very hot, with your chest exposed like that, and makes me just come over there and touch it! Knowing that you're quite the handsome billionaire...and all mine!" Blair seductively mused, as she made good on her word, and sauntered over to him, slipping her hand under his shirt to run her hand down his bare chest as she leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.

"So...you still like all of this? Even if I don't have a rippling six pack?" he slyly teased, his voice roughened by the heightened desire her touch brought to him.

"No I don't mind...because you're still a fabulous lover...that's why I'll help you take away your pain the best way I know how. Mmm...I want to make love...and watch you come for me. Make love with me, just once...that's all I need." she seductively whispered in his ear, reciprocating the words he'd once used to entice her, back at him.

"Hmm...familiar words...heady words for a woman like you, my lady wife. Well if you say you want to do that, who am I to refuse? But still, if you make a promise, I'll hold you to it." he hissed in reply.

"Oh but of course my love. Let me distract you from your worries for a moment...although I indeed want to be thorough..." she sighed as she moved to the carpet at his feet, holding her outstretched hand toward his as she pulled him down onto the carpet in the middle of the nursery. He lowered himself down on the carpet to lay beside her, until she pushed him onto his back as she sensuously kissed him and removed his shirt, caressingly touching his body as she made love to him and made him realize that he was a sexy enough billionaire for her.

She stripped him of his clothing, until he lay on the floor a swarthy combination of skin and hair, muscles and sinew, and a bit of body fat. Enough to make him the well proportioned young man that he was, but not too much or too little to make him neither too fat nor too thin. He had dark hair on his calves, and thighs that we thick and strong. There was that beautiful, secret male spot where hip met belly, just next to his groin. A muscle arched into his hip there, and she traced it with her hand when he moved his leg, while she caressed his body. He needn't have abdominals one could bounce a quarter off of, when she had him panting for her and extremely aroused as she did, his straining arousal further emphasized by the dark hair that curled at his lower belly. She could look at and caress him all day like that. Glancing upward, the sight of his beautifully sculpted jaw with its flushed cheek and his bated breath as he tried in vain to control his straining member, made him look like the most desirable man in the world right then. Reading the desirous expression on his face and in his eyes, she knew that she could no longer resist him, and was soon straddling his waist to give them what they both needed and desired.

As they often did, they braced each others hands as they made love, wrapping their fingers between each other's finger and around the knuckles as they held on in grasps that were a struggling of power and strength between the pair. She rode him, matching hip thrust to hip thrust, up and down, as they stared into each other's chocolate brown eyes. She could see everything in him that he tried to hide in those moments, as they continued on, and could read the vulnerability and love that he felt for her in those moments. She could tell how much he loved her, even without saying a word.

At that moment, she could care less about the athleticism and muscle tone of his abdominals, especially when they were lost under her own expanding baby belly, when she glanced down. She'd hope she wasn't too heavy for him, but then again it was an interesting turn of events to be the one worrying about "crushing one's partner" while making love, so she continued on anyway, as they both grunted and groaned until she could tell he was becoming more spent, when his movements slowed. She collapsed on top of him, as he drew her close, kissing her face and mumbling words of affection. They curled up on the floor together, both sated and spent, as they fell asleep together, covering themselves up with the array of baby blankets to keep warm, although pure body heat was the best way, they soon discovered.

After awhile, Chuck woke up and decided to move them both to their bed, where he deposited his wife after attempting to carry her there, then he went downstairs for a snack, since sex made him hungry. This time though, he didn't bring the food to bed with him, and instead just curled up in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he fell back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Blair began to wake up the next morning, realizing that sometime in the night her husband must've helped her to bed. He still lay beside her. In fact --- she tried to move and soon felt him --- he practically was in her again. This made moving to get up rather awkward.

She watched him. He lay on his side facing her, bodies pressing against each other chest to chest and hip to hip, an arm and a leg thrown possessively around her. The lines around his face had smoothed and he looked young, his brown hair tousled like a boy's. Reaching a hand out, she lightly caressed his cheek and the lines of his jaw, remembering the times when she'd done that after they'd made love back when they were still in high school and she'd touch him like that after he'd fallen asleep.

He opened his eyes and focused on her, his gaze darkening with awareness. He was silent, his eyes traveling across her face and down her body. She couldn't believe the vulnerability she felt in that moment, as well as compassion for him. He raised his hand to trace her face and draw her nearer to him, until they were pressed nose to nose and she could feel his breath on her as he looked her in the eye. He only closed his eyes at the last minute when he began to kiss her, his mouth soft and lazy in the morning as his lips moved slowly and erotically on hers. She could feel his morning stubble, a light contrast to his lush mouth, but she didn't mind.

She could feel him become large and pressing against her, as he rolled over onto her and thrust himself inside of her again. He levered himself above her, cradling her in his hands as he surrounded her , hard, male, possessive, yet protective. He positioned her hips so that she fit around him better, as she felt his the tickle of his chest hair on her nipples, in this terribly intimate round of love making. Even though she loved it, sometimes this intimate love making was unsettling because it exposed her and left her open to reveal things she would rather keep hidden. She wasn't even aware when she began desperately sucking at his mouth as he deepened the kiss and drew her leg around his hip until she could feel all of him against her and in her.

She gasped as she felt this leisurely and thorough round of sex he gave her because it seemed to lay bare her soul and his as well. She knew that he had turned the tables a bit on her and was exposing both of them, but not getting to the matter of talking to her about his issues, like she thought he needed needed to. Instead he exposed his feelings through making love with her, hitting her most sensitive points with deadly accuracy until she was left opened and exposed to him, exposing all of her own insecurities to him as well. It was then that she began to cry out at the emotions he wrought from her as she came, and noticed when he was gritting his teeth and trembling as he became as undone as he'd made her feel, and released his seed. Afterwards, he just collapsed on top of her, as they held each other in that intimate moment.

Blair hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep again, until noticed that Chuck was no longer in bed with her and their shower was running. Believing that their intimate round of love making that morning had meant that he wanted to be more open with her about his emotions in dealing with the issues concerning his mother and Jack, she slipping into the bathroom and then the shower with him. He was just standing under the spray with his back to her, as he washed himself off, so he was surprised when he suddenly felt her arms wrap around his body and her hands caress his chest, but he didn't mind too much.

"Mmm...hello my love...do you need any help in here? I know how you sometimes like my assistance when you wake up with a certain problem...and ask me to help you find a solution at hand." she teased as she went to playfully grab at him.

"Well I hadn't...but since you're available...you really wouldn't mind?" he seductively inquired.

"Of course not! I was coming in to thank you for this morning anyway...so since we're in the shower...I thought we could talk and..." she subtly suggested as she grabbed at him and gave a stroke with her hand to him.

They kissed and touched each other for a while, much foreplay in the shower, but when she tried to get him to talk, he clammed up, so she just held held him in a hug for awhile in the shower as he sorted out his emotions.

~o~o~o~o~

The next several days went on as they usually did for them. The issues with Chuck's mother didn't resolve themselves right away, especially since Evelyn became involved with other issues and Chuck poured himself into some issues his business was having, thus no more meetings could be scheduled with her. Instead, he scheduled meetings with several business clients from other companies in which he wanted to invest in as a way to expand Bass Industries investment portfolio.

One sales representative who insisted on a meeting with Chuck Bass was guy named Fuston "Irish" Sanders, who was one of the sales men for the Soaring Eagle software development company and his intention was not only to get Chuck to invest in the company he represented, but also to market the functionality his software could provide for Bass Industries. With opportunities in mind, Irish arranged to meet Chuck in the restaurant at the Palace Hotel at 11:30 am, so that it could be considered a lunch meeting and Chuck agreed to it.

At 11:30 on the dot, Chuck walked into the restaurant sauntering in wearing one of his Saville Row designer suits, a gray pin stripe that Blair and a few others always complimented him on when he wore it. His Italian leather shoes made nary a sound as he crossed the carpet after spotting the upper middle aged man in the gabardine suit sitting at a table across the restaurant. Extending his hand in greeting, he stood there for a moment as the older man rose and extended his hand, giving him a firm handshake as he greeted him with "Hello Mr. Bass, Irish Sanders here. It's great that you were willing to meet with me and learn more about my company, Soaring Eagle Incorporated and what we can do for you. But first things first, tell me more about yourself. Wife? Kids?"

Chuck replied nonchalantly saying "Hmm...yes. I have a wife and a baby on the way. She certainly keeps me busy..." as he went on to answer most of Irish's other questions, before the salesman launched into his spiel about the history of the software company he worked for and the many ways having their developers build a website with various online components built in could improve the overall revenue of Chuck's various hotels and Bass Industries overall. However after a few drinks, the salesman became into his cups and admitted something aloud.

Chewing on his gin-soaked olive from his martini, Irish admitted. "Let me tell you something...I'm gonna have another one of these...you with me? Good. Okay Chuck, let me tell you something. I'm not really interested in creative ends or production ends or who controls the distribution of what. I'm interested in one thing and one thing only: selling computer software to the American businessman. Chuck, a lot of people tend to look down on plain old-fashioned selling today, but let me tell you something. Back when I was first breaking into the field of sales, and older salesman told me something that I can still remember to this day. _ 'Irish, everything is selling' 'Nothing comes into or out of this world if it wasn't for a sale.' 'You don't believe me son? Well, where in the heck would you be if your father wouldn't have sold your mother a load of goods?' _ Ha ha ha, now isn't that the truth, son? And I bet it was the same way with you and you wife...wasn't it? Ha ha ha!" he wryly laughed aloud.

Chuck just sat there nodding his head in agreement as he only half listened to the salesman's diatribe as Chuck fidgeted with his fingers and began tearing at a loose strip of skin along his thumbnail while the salesman talked and mopped his brow with a handkerchief. This moment sitting in the restaurant of he htel, listening to the mumbled shop talk of other executives throb in a pulse of its own under the clash of knives and forks, brought back memories to Chuck of another time when he had attended one of his father's executive luncheons with him and recalled how similar the atmosphere then was to the present one.

Back when he was ten, he'd accompanied his father Bart on one of his executive luncheons because his father had promised to take him to a Yankees game afterwards, especially since his father had been scheduled to meet with George Steinbrenner, however Steinbrenner had sent another man in his place instead. This other man, ironically also named George, was a short, balding, bespectacled fellow with an annoyingly sarcastic attitude. The seats he'd gotten them weren't the best seats and Chuck had spent most of the game bored because the game ran long, no one got a home run, and he'd spent most of the game with the sun in his eyes, which had given him the first of his many headaches he'd developed over the years, and he'd nearly wet himself from not knowing where the restrooms were and had been afraid to ask his father. In the end, Chuck remembered most the way his father scolded him for failing to thank their host for the nice time, and the look of exhaustion and defeat that had shown on his father's face, which had just started to look old. Then lowering his eyes, he noticed his father's pant leg rhythmically twitching with the nervous habit movement of his pocketed fingers on his genitals. It was that imagine, as well as the memory of George's eating mouth that overcame Chuck that night before bed, as vomiting spasms brought up all of the ballpark hot dogs and soda he'd childishly binged on that day.

Being brought back to the present by the end of Irish's earnest presentation, printed & bound power point presentation and all, Chuck had to swallow the near bile rising in his throat at the boyhood memory of vomiting all of those hot dogs disgusted him, as well as the realization that he'd subconsciously taken up his father's nervous habit of playing pocket pool when he was bored or frustrated, sunk in as he glanced down and noticed the leg of his own trousers rhythmically moving. Disgusted with himself, but keeping his composure, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and lay it on the table, as the meeting concluded at last. He shook hands with the salesman and soon excused himself from the meeting to go take a walk and clear his head, allowing his constituents deal with Irish Sanders, accepting the preliminary proposal if they would, although he'd have the final say in the end.

It was after he'd completed a walk of nearly half a block outside of his building, that came back and rode the elevator up to his office where he found his wife Blair, sitting at his desk holding a basket with a bow, obviously with a surprise in store.

"Ah so for what do I owe this surprise? I hope you didn't bring me lunch because I already ate." he admitted as he walked into the room.

"Well that's a good thing my love because I already ate part of the froi grois, caviar, and the prosciutto on rye that I purchased at Dean & DeLuca's for us to share...I'm sorry. Still if you have already had lunch...I hope you saved room for dessert because look what I found..." she admitted as she drew a pasteboard box from the bottom of her basket and handed it to him to open.

"Ah...eclairs! You know me well. So my hungry little missus didn't quite eat everything I see. That's excellent..." he mused as he wrapped his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes, I'm not a pig! Anyway do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? I brought my french press along because I can't stand the coffee in your hotel." she asked as she poured the hot water she'd gotten through her french press.

"Ah so are you a connoisseur now, my little barista? I think I'll take some coffee, if you don't mind." he mused as he sat down in his chair.

"Ha, I'm no barista...especially no boho barista..." she declared as she glared at him for a second and poured some coffee into an espresso cup. "I'm just a connoisseur of something more than the typical restaurant fare style coffee like they serve here." she said as she walked back and handed him a cup and lean against the edge of his desk to sip her's.

"Ah indeed. So now you have an opinion on the type of coffee we serve here? What are your suggestions for a change?" he said, as he tried to hide his irritation behind his expression.

"Well I do have quite a few ideas...like the opportunity for the guests to be able to have french press coffee in their rooms if they so desire. And the decorating in some of the rooms could be updated...but that's beside the point, because I came to visit you. You've seemed so tense and on edge lately and I wondered what was wrong." she said as she stared at him and read the real, fragile man he was behind his countenance.

"Nothing's wrong. Just things being a bit stressful at work, that's all. Nonetheless...I'm glad you're here my love. Hmm...have you been shopping today? Your feet seem a little swollen..." he mused, distracting her from the topic of himself by having her talk about her day, as he subtly motioned for her to sit on his desk.

"Oh yes somewhat...although swollen feet come with the territory if a woman is pregnant. Anyway, before Dean & DeLuca, I stopped at a bakery on..." Blair said as she went on to extol the events of her day thus far, as Chuck removed her high heels from her feet and went on to massage them through her stockings.

As Blair talked on, Chuck continued with his massage, going past her feet and ankles, allowing his fingers to travel up her calves and then to her thighs, until she subconsciously realized that her husband was rubbing her ass with one hand. Smirking, she looked down and asked "Hmm...Chuck my love, what are you doing?"

"You're my wife, darling...what do you think I'm doing?" he slyly mused.

"Yes...but is the door locked? We don't need anybody barging in now do we?" she asked, as she let him move her leg to his shoulder, as he scooted closer.

"Perhaps...although nothing is fun without a bit of risk, now isn't it, love? Mmm...now where's Bass Jr. at? I want to see how our small fry is growing..." he mused as he tried to help her with her skirt.

"Bass Jr, you say? Interesting excuse. All right here you go...for a peek." she mused as she unbuttoned her wrap around skirt and showed off her baby bump, which was covered by a white, silk slip.

Chuck ran his hands over her silk covered belly, making satisfied groans as he did so, which only added to the seductive quality of the situation, until let out a sigh and lay his head on her belly after planting a kiss there. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, as he acquiesced to her touch and let out a low groan as wrapped his hands around her back and hips, continuing to hold her.

They sat like that for a few moments, until he began kissing his way down her belly through her slip, then lifted it to find the womanly part between her legs which the scent of was driving him insane. When he went to remove her underwear, she asked if he was sure, but one look from his seductive eyes was all she needed, as Chuck went down on her and had a little Blair with his éclair. Licking her, laving her, and driving her insanely mad with sensual desire.

Once he was done with his mouth, he had to sate his raging desire before he ruined his pants, so he stood up between her legs and began unbuttoning his pants. Looking up at him with heady desire, she reached out to help him, and before either realized it, he was alive in their hands just before he plunged inside of her as her body welcomed him home. They thrust and parried in their dance of love on the desk, as Blair glanced up to watch him as he arched his back and rolled his head back as he made love to her. When he felt her walls clamp around him, they both came together in a heady but muffled shout of each other's names, and he collapsed on top of her to hold her for a moment.

A moment later, as they held each other and tried to catch their breaths, Chuck's secretary knocked on the door, telling them that he had a meeting in five minutes. Reluctantly, they disengaged from each other, and Blair gathered up her clothing and headed to the private restroom to dress and fix her hair and makeup, while Chuck just had to tuck himself back in, put his suit coat back on, comb his hair, and he was ready to go. Blair pondered then how in times like this, he could seduce her down to near nudity, but he could stay fully dressed, and yet they could make love. _ 'Ah the unfairness of men versus women sometimes...'_ she pondered as she fixed herself up, and gave Chuck a quick kiss before she left to go home. The pensive look he tried to hide from her as she left concerned her more than anything, so she hoped he would have a good day otherwise.

That afternoon, Blair decided to make sure Chuck had a good dinner to come home to, and a romantic one as well, so she set out the hearts and Valentine's Day themed table settings as well as made sure his favorite meal was made. That evening, when he came home from work, Blair was still putting the finishing touches on the table setting, when he walked into the dining area.

"Hello darling...what's this? It isn't Valentine's Day already? " he asked, slightly enthusiastic but also visibly drained.

"Oh Chuck, you ruined my surprise! I thought I'd do something special for you since you...well just because." she sighed as she gave him a hug and kiss.

"Since I what?" he asked, slightly tense.

"Since you...seemed so tense today...Are you alright, my darling?" she asked as she looked into his face and saw new lines of worry there.

"I'm fine...I had a difficult day...and we'll leave it at that. What are we having for dinner?" he gruffly replied as he sat in his chair.

"Filet minion, french peas, braized baby carrots, whipped potatoes, and a chocolate mousse for dessert." she replied.

"Hmm...okay. I hope it's medium well done..." he replied flatly.

"Yes it should be. I made sure Dorota cooked it the way you like. So anything interesting happen at work today...other than our little interlude?" she mused.

"Your visit was enjoyable, but the rest of the day consisted of meetings that served to remind me of how much I'm becoming like my father...and I find it distasteful." he admitted forlornly.

"Oh darling it can't be that bad. As I've told you before you're not your father, so you needn't worry...I..." she began, but he interrupted her.

"You what? You can reassure me all you want, but little good it'll do." he replied.

"Oh Chuck what's wrong? If it isn't work, then is it your mother?" she asked.

"Blair...I'd rather not talk about it." he sternly replied as he cut his steak, almost letting the knife slip from his fingers.

"Oh dear, here let me help you. You need to be careful so that you don't cut yourself." she teasingly chided him as she reached to help him.

"I don't need your help! I'm not your child, so quit trying to play mother!" he growled under his breath, as he grabbed the handle of the knife in a white knuckled grasp and plunged the tip into the antique dining table with such force that that handle quivered back and forth.

"Chuck Bass...What the heck are you trying to prove? Shoving knives into the dining table? You're scaring me!" she gasped as she scolded him.

"I'm sorry...but at least I missed your hand. Anyway you wouldn't understand my problems because has your mother ever really abandoned you? No! Have you had to deal with incompetent assholes at a multi-million dollar hotel who bring all of their petty problems for me to solve? No! Once you do, then maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from." Chuck bellowed as he left the room angrily and went upstairs.

"Chuck! I might not understand everything you're going through...but I still love you!" she cried, as she tried to comprehend what was wrong with him because he was obviously having some issues he was dealing with. She wanted to help but he kept shutting her out. Eventually she just broke down in tears after she realized he'd drunk himself into a stupor, so instead of laying beside the drunken mess Chuck had become, she slept on the sofa by herself.

The next morning, still in a mood, Chuck got up and decided to take a bath, because his drinking from the night before had left him feeling sick, nearly feverish. Soaking in their bath tub just felt good to him, better than just a shower, and while he was relaxing in the tub, he started to fall asleep and dream. In his dream, he suddenly started to remember the end of a movie Blair had once made him watch, Revolutionary Road, where the young husband had gone off to work thinking that he and his wife had settled their quarrel from the night before without incident...only to learn later that day that his wife had accidentally committed suicide while trying to perform her own self abortion with boiling hot water and a hot water bottle enema kit. Quite the disturbing dream indeed, especially when the roles of "Frank and April" fluctuated between being taken on by himself and his father and Blair and his mother, in his own dream!

Meanwhile, Blair woke up, still angry but also concerned for her husband. Chuck could certainly push her buttons, but she still loved him and hoped that he'd be okay, despite his issues from last night. Feeling like she needed to freshen up herself, Blair made her way upstairs to take a bath, and begrudgingly discovered that Chuck was hogging the bathtub, and seemed to be fine albeit hungover and a bit disturbed. Deciding to leave him alone for a few minutes, she jumped in the shower to let the rain shower relieve her stresses and unwind.

Once she was done with her shower, Blair realized that Chuck was still in the tub, and seemed to be somewhat upset. Despite being angry at him, she still felt compassion toward him and went to check on him, only to discover that he was slightly feverish and moaning, and had been in the tub so long that he would be starting to prune up by now. She pulled the drain lever to let all the water out as she found him a white fluffy towel to dry him off. As the water drained out, it left his skin in goose pimples, causing the hair on his body to stick straight out. She felt a wave of compassion flow over her as she noticed not only how shriveled most of his body had become...but also certain parts of his body, which was surprising.

"Ah Chuck my love, time to get you out of the tub before you boil away your body, and especially your manhood...and we certainly can't have that. I couldn't stand it!" she teased as she helped him stand and climb out of the bathtub and he leaned against her shoulder.

"You stayed? You're helping me? Don't leave...I love you darling..." he groggily said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Chuck. Come on, let's get you to bed because I don't want you to fall down. I hope you're sorry about last night." she replied.

"Yes...just stay with me and don't go. I was...afraid you'd be like the girl in that movie that died after the fight with her husband. I didn't want that to happen to you!" he sighed as they tumbled into bed.

"Girl that died after that fight with her husband?" she replied skeptically.

"Yes...the one with DiCaprio and Winslet..." he sighed as he buried his face against her stomach.

What? Titanic? That was when Leo died after the ship capsized. Kate's character didn't die in that film." she replied, stroking his hair.

"No not Titanic...the other one...from the 50s or something..." he replied.

"Other one? Oh...Revolutionary Road? Oh...well...yeah I can see some of the similarities between us and them...but I wouldn't do that to myself. Even though my pregnancy was a surprise too...I'm not going to do that. It'd be too tragic...and I love our baby and you too much to do that. Were you worried that I would?" she sighed, realizing the scene Chuck had meant and reassuring him that she wouldn't do that, especially now.

"Maybe some. I didn't want you to...Anyway you mentioned Titanic. Hmm...if I remembered correctly wasn't their first time in a car?" he mused.

"Ah yes it was Charles my darling...you remembered it well. One of my favorite scenes too." she mused.

"So do you want to reenact it?" he teased.

"What? Again? Well we can got as far as you want, but aren't you sick?" she pondered.

"Well holding you is the best elixir in the world...so I'll see what I can do..." he seductively mused as he covered her with his body.

"Ah Chuck Bass...I love you so much...you and your literally hot body. I hope you're feeling up to it." she teased as she reached for his manhood and realized it wasn't so shriveled anymore.

"Well as you can tell...just being with you makes this Bass man ready for anything." he seductively mumbled as he took her right then.

Their round didn't last long though, because soon Chuck was shaking because of his temperature, so in the end Blair just held him as she nursed him back to health as well as she could, feeling so much passion and compassion for the beautiful yet troubled young man she had married.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Through Blair's insistence, Chuck finally relented and agreed to see a doctor about some of his anxiety issues and otherwise. Instead of drug therapy, he recommended that he talked through his issues, which seemed to help for awhile. He got back onto a more even keel in his work life and home life, with Blair, as well as try to establish a relationship with the woman who claimed she was his mother.

The next few weeks flew by and soon it was a few days before Valentine's Day. Chuck had planned to take Blair somewhere for the weekend, although he wasn't sure how she'd like the cold, or if they could enjoy all of the amenities since she was pregnant, but he figured that they could always find something to do. Still though, before that, Evelyn had requested a meeting between just the two of them, mother and son, so he scheduled a luncheon for that Friday afternoon.

At around noon, they met for the luncheon, however Evelyn wanted to take a walk first, because she seemed to have a lot on her mind. Curious, Chuck followed her as they walked along, and stopped along a lookout point that overlooked the Hudson river. Evelyn paused suddenly and gripping the rail with her gloved hand, turned to Chuck, and said what she had come to say.

"Son, you know how I've become close to your uncle Jack these past few weeks. He's a wonderful man and has been taking excellent care of me ever since I learned of your father's untimely death. Anyway he's asked me to marry him and I am highly considering it, but I wanted to get your opinion first." she admitted.

"Well Evelyn, my opinion is, don't. He is a liar and a heart breaker, and a sneaky cheat of the lowest kind. You do not marry him, mother, I insist." he exclaimed.

"Oh Charles, don't you know people can change? You should know that most of all, based on stories that I've heard about you and your past. If you can be forgiven for your actions, surely couldn't he for his?" she retorted.

"You do know that Jack tried to rape my stepmother Lily last year, now don't you?" he shrewdly inquired.

"Well yes I did hear that story, but then again, I believe that he's changed. Anyway beyond that, Jack and his attorneys have brought another matter into light. Apparently according to your late father, Bart's will, his wife was supposed to stand to inherit the vast majority of his fortunate at the time of his death, which Lily inherited. Your shares, however were supposed to go to be split with me, if I was still alive at the time of his death, so that you could see to my upkeep. Since I'm still alive, and mentally competent, I should be able to receive my shares at anytime I so desire. I need the money now, and since Jack investigated into your assets, we discovered that most of your liquid assets were poured into your most recent hotel purchase...so that is what my inheritance is." she exclaimed.

"What? My hotel? No you can't do that! That's highway robbery! My uncle Jack is not laying his hands on my hotel!" he proclaimed angrily.

"Well son, it's already too late now. My lawyers have it set that we take possession of the Empire Hotel tonight at midnight. I'm sorry son, but it just had to be done." she told him, although she became far more cold and calculating in that moment although Chuck didn't notice because he was still lamenting the loss of his hotel.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, it was a morose Chuck that came home to Blair as he tried to think of ways to break the news to her about the hotel. In his mind though, he decided to forestall breaking the news to her until he took her to where he was planning to for Valentine's Day. Perhaps once there, he could mentally regroup and with her help figure out a battle plan.

He had her pack her bags for the weekend and were soon off in the limo first, then the Bass helicopter to their destination, a luxury cabin in the Poconos. The flight didn't last long, and when they landed at the heli-pad and were met by another limousine, it had just started to snow, so the entrance up the long drive was just perfect. When Blair saw the cabin, she reacted with delight because it was so beautiful.

"Oh darling, this is so beautiful! The cabin looks like a ski chalet in the Alps! I love it! I hope it has all of the amenities that I prefer though...I should hope so." she laughed.

"Oh of course. You should see so for yourself." he mused, as he tried to hide his less than jovial mood, when he assisted her from the car.

They entered the cabin and were surprised and delighted by all they saw. Red candles were lit all around the room, surrounding a table that was covered by a red velvet table cloth, topped by white lace, and red heart shaped plates set with monogrammed silverware, and champagne flutes with chilled Dom sat in an ice bucket off to the side, along with a plate of oysters and shrimp. There was also a comfortable grouping of furniture set off to the side, in front of a fire in the small modern fireplace. A cozy place for a romantic rendezvous indeed.

Blair was ecstatic as they sat down to eat their dinner and then snack on the oysters and shrimp afterwards. She barely noticed how reserved Chuck was until after they'd eaten the tarimisu for dessert and she suggested that they take the oysters over to the fireplace.

"You know Chuck what they say about oysters, don't you my love?" she teased.

"That they're an aphrodisiac? Yeah I know." he replied less than enthusiastically.

"Indeed. Hmm...is something up, Chuck? You seem less than enthusiastic tonight my dear...perhaps I need to be a bit more persuasive? Am I right?" she coyly replied as she took one of the oysters from the half shell, laid it on her tongue, then went in to kiss him and share the oyster.

That did the trick for a bit, as they kissed for a bit, sharing the oyster and each other's lips and tongue, laughing as they did so, until Chuck pulled away from the kiss and glanced down at her seductively bemused, as she lay an oyster on the top of her breast. He then leaned down and ate it off, licking the juices as he did so, which usually led to him totally kissing and fondling her breasts, but tonight he stopped when she sighed in slight discomfort.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he mumbled but she interrupted him.

"No its okay, Chuck. You didn't have to stop just because they're a little tender from being pregnant and all." she reassured him, but he just sighed and mumbled something about being a failure.

"Hon, what did you say? You're not a failure, far from it. Is something wrong, my love? I can just see it in your face." she sighed as she traced the lines of his face and could see the delicate sadness in his expression.

"It's...well...I'd rather not say..." he sighed.

"Come on Chuck...whatever you did can't be that bad...I hope. Just tell me...and we'll try to get through with it." she sighed, lovingly stroking his face, watching as the firelight played shadows off of the chiseled planes of his cheekbones and realized how much she loved him.

"I have some news...which I'm not sure how you'll take it. I...lost...the Hotel...to my mother...and Jack." he admitted, the tone of his voice fluctuating with every word.

"You lost the hotel? To your mother...and Jack? How?" she gasped.

"It was through my father's inheritance...apparently my mother's right to my portion preempts my right to it...so legally anything I purchased with that money now belongs to them. The hotel, and possibly our penthouse apartment, everything...I'm so sorry." he sighed, the tears coming to his eyes as he said it.

"Oh...Chuck...I can't believe it! You lost everything? They're just taking it all away? That's so unfair! If they take away our apartment and the hotel, where will we live?" she gasped indignantly.

"Well Blair, sometimes life isn't fair. It just swoops in and fucks everything up. I knew that you'd react this way...only thinking of yourself..." he argued sternly.

"Chuck that's not what I meant. Did you check with your lawyers to see how legal this underhanded maneuver by Jack and your mother is? You know this is underhanded, don't you?" she retorted.

"Of course I know its underhanded...what do you think I am, an idiot? Just because you were the top of our class and even went to college, while I'm just a stupid idiot who lost almost a billion dollars to my own mother...You deserve better than me...and I can see by the look in your eyes that you're already thinking less of me right now." he grumbled, in total self deprecation, as he stared at her.

"Chuck, I never thought less of you, just because you didn't attend college...and your grades in school weren't the best. Actually you didn't buy off Quellar last year, did you Chuck? You really didn't attend school very much your last couple months of our senior year, now that I recall." she pondered aloud.

"See I knew you thought less of me. Well I don't need any more of your pity, especially coming from you." he angrily admitted as he suddenly shook her off and left the room, going out on the snowy deck for awhile to smoke while he stewed.

"Pity? Chuck, I don't pity you! I love you! Ergh...you basshole! All right go out and freeze your ass off while you smoke your last cigarette and see if I care!" she fumed as she sulked on the sofa, then pondered of a way to fix their problem. Suddenly she thought of where to begin, as she scrolled through her contacts in her cellphone, then composed a message.

After composing her message, Blair went on to bed in the bedroom, while Chuck eventually came back in, found the hidden liquor cabinet inside of a large globe that was in one corner of the great room, and sat watching the flames of the dying fire in the fireplace, all the while listening to Chet Baker's album **My Funny Valentine **on the stereo. That night Chuck fell asleep on the sofa, fearing that his marriage was dying just like the flames in the fireplace grate, although that was really the last thing he wanted to happen.

The next morning, Blair decided that despite how the evening before had ended, she wanted to face the new day with optimism, that they'd be able to get through it, especially since she now had a plan in mind. A plan though that she didn't intend to let Chuck privy to, at least not yet. With thoughts of trying to get through their weekend as smoothly as possible, Blair made her way out to the kitchenette in the cabin, where she found fresh eggs, pepper bacon, milk, and jelly, and other ingredients so that she'd be able to make crepes like she'd learned how to make once from her father's gourmet chef in France.

Blair had just started in on the crepes, when she suddenly sensed Chuck behind her, as he came up to wrap his arm around her and kiss the top of her head. She stiffened slightly, but then acquiesced to his touch when she felt his lips on her hair and heard him hoarsely whisper "I'm sorry..." in her ear as he apologized with a slight groan, holding her against his body.

"Good morning Chuck. It's good to know you're up." she replied.

"Mmm..." he groaned as he held her.

"Or at least part of you is...ha ha...All right let go, unless you want to help me cook." she replied, as she tried to peel him him off of her.

"Okay...so do you accept my..." he yawned as he slunk into a chair.

"Your apology? ...Yeah...but you'll still have to work some more...until you're totally in my good graces again." she teased.

"Errrgh...Uh wait a minute, you're cooking? I didn't know you could cook. What are you making?" he groaned, still slightly hungover.

"Crepes Suzette with boysenberry jelly, bacon, toast, orange juice, or coffee." she replied.

"You're making crepes? I hope you don't burn them." he replied.

"Oh you have so much confidence in me, Chuck Bass. Well I'll prove you wrong, just you see." she mused as she flipped a crepe in the pan, nearly as well as Julia Child.

"Hmm...I'm impressed! You should cook more often." he mused.

"Ha ha thank you, but my skills are rather lacking in that area, other than crepes and a few other things." she laughed.

"Hmm...I wonder what those other things are?" he mused, then picked up the jelly jar and glanced at the handwritten label as he said "Hmm...boysenberry jelly? I don't think I've eaten boy-sen-berry jelly very often. Boi-zen-ber-ree..." he said as he enunciated the word boysenberry over and over, popping his lips as he said it, until it annoyed Blair.

"All right Chuck, that's enough..." she teased.

"Boi-zen-ber-ree...Boyz-in-bur-ray..." he teased.

"Okay Chuck, you can stop now..." she chided.

"Boys-in-blairy...he he..." he teased.

"Chuck, enough..." she scolded.

"Bass-in-blairy...he he...Hey hon, do you want some Bass-in-Blairy jam because I know I do..." he seductively teased.

"Chuck!" she fumed as she handed him his crepe and took the jam for hers, while he just laughed.

"Sorry about that, but it was a good one, wasn't now?" he laughed.

"Bass-in-Blairy...yeah yeah...ha ha." she sarcastically replied.

"Ha ha yeah...anyway what do you want to do today, darling? Because I have a few ideas to make up for last night..." he inquired seductively.

"Oh you do? Well I want to go skiing since there's fresh powder outside..." she replied.

"Skiing? You're pregnant! It wouldn't be safe for you or our small fry, so you're not allowed." he retorted.

"Not allowed? I never knew my FATHER's name was Chuck Bass!" she retorted angrily.

"Well I may not be your father, but I am the father of the little one inside your gut...and that being so, I'm not allowing our unborn baby to ski down a mountain." he firmly replied.

"Not even the bunny slope?" she replied.

"Not even the bunny slope." he scowled at her.

"Oh all right, no skiing, but what about a toboggan ride?" she suggested.

"A toboggan ride?" he skeptically inquired.

"Yeah, we can ride the wooden toboggan that's outside the side door just off the deck. We wouldn't have to go very far, just down the hill outside the house." she suggested.

"All right, if we're careful. But at the first sign that you're cold and tired, we're coming back in, okay?" he replied.

"Okay." she agreed.

They soon bundled up in their sports outerwear that they'd purchased from Eddie Bauer and dragged the toboggan to a pile of snow that had drifted up against the side of the house. Blair climbed onto the sled first and Chuck climbed on behind her, wrapping his longer legs around and over hers' as he wrapped his arms around her and they held the rope together, working as a nearly perfect team, as they slid down the hill. They slid quickly down the hill, sliding to a near perfect 90 degree turn at the bottom of the hill, where they laughed and gave each other a quick kiss. Since that turn went so well, they tried it again, trudging up the hill, only to go sliding back down together. They had so much fun sliding like that, taking turns with who was in front or on top, when they slid on their stomachs, that they didn't mind the biting cold or the amount of exercise they were getting. It was just fun being able to act like kids again, sliding down hills, playing, and even kissing in the snow.

Eventually they went in when they realized how apple cheeked they'd become, and because they were so tired and cold, they playfully helped strip each other out of their winter clothes, leaving a pile of boots and shoes with snow melting off of them, to collect right inside the deck entrance, causing a puddle to form on the pine flooring. They meanwhile found their way to the jacuzzi, where they sank into the hot water together, sharing the over sized bath tub with the massaging power jets. They leisurely relaxed, Chuck resting his head on the edge of the tub, and Blair resting her head on his shoulder, as she rubbed his thigh for a bit, both quite contented, that they shared a kiss...but soon drifted off to sleep, taking a little nap together in the jacuzzi.

After a while Chuck woke up, to discover they had fallen asleep in the jacuzzi, so he woke Blair up to coax her out of the tub and into bed, where they both spent some quality time together snoozing and eventually making love under an eiderdown comforter in cabin's the big sleigh bed. Being together like that helped them to relax and momentarily forget about their issues in the outside world, as they snuggled together keeping each other warm, laying skin to skin. When Chuck woke up the second time and tried to coax Blair, but she wasn't paying attention to him, he decided to play a trick on her. He sneaked out onto the deck and grabbed a handful of snow in a bucket and brought it back to the bedroom, where he pulled back the covers and dumped a bit of it on her, waking her up.

"Snow? Chuck Bass, what the heck?!" she wailed.

"Well you were sleeping as well as Snow White...so I'd thought I'd try to wake you up!" he teased.

"Oh well you're going to get it for that!" she coyly teased.

"Not unless you can catch me first." he laughed, as he taunted her into following him out of the bed and chasing each other around the house.

Somehow the next thing Blair knew, he was picking her up, along with the down comforter, and carrying her out onto the snow covered deck. Perplexed, she asked "Chuck, what are we doing out here?"

"Hmm...something different...making love like the Eskimos..." he seductively teased as he wrapped them together in the comforter and lay them carefully into a soft pile of snow.

"Are you sure this isn't just a way to freeze both of our asses off, Mr. Bass?" she mused.

"Maybe...but its the one place we haven't tried yet..." he teased.

"In the snow?" she coyly asked.

"Yeah...because let's see if we can make it melt, because when we're together...making love...we're smmmoking!" he seductively teased, as he brought her legs around his hips and slid into her as they lay in the soft snow and made love.

Making love in a snow drift, while it was snowing, was certainly an interesting experience for both of them, especially with the contrast of the cold snow versus their own combined body heat. In the end it wasn't as cold as Blair had feared, but still a stimulating experience nonetheless. Afterward, they just lay in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes as they brushed off the snow flakes that had landed on their eyelashes, and realized how very much in love they were. The rest of their Valentine's Day weekend was spent happily, just the two of them playing house, trying to cook, laughing, and making love in their little luxury cabin in the edge of the woods. Although anymore rounds of sex in the snow were postponed until another vacation, after Blair nearly developed frostbite on places she'd rather not mention.

~o~o~o~o~

After that weekend, they went back to their normal lives as much as possible, however when word got around that Chuck might lose his hotel and his position as CEO of Bass Industries, it wasn't easy to cope. For their penthouse apartment, Blair was able to make a deal where she was able to use some of her money to pay for the bills for a month or two, but beyond that she was unsure how they'd manage. What she really wanted to do was get the hotel back for Chuck, and that would take some convincing of certain people, so with that idea in hand, she called up Serena to see if she was available to go shopping.

"Blair why are we going to this boutique? Are you trying to be like your idol 'Claire' from **Tattle Tale**?" Serena teased as they entered the same boutique that the television show cast was filming at a few weeks before.

"Not exactly, but what we saw that day did give me an idea. That's why you have to distract anyone, such as the paparazzi, while I meet with who I came to meet with today." Blair said as she checked to see if the coast was clear behind a pair of dark shades.

Suddenly a man stepped out of one of the changing rooms where he'd been hiding and Serena gasped "Jack Bass? Blair what is he doing here and why are you meeting with him? Is there something you're not telling me?" as she chided her friend.

"Yes, but I can't tell you...so keep and eye out for anyone who might be watching...and don't tell a soul. Act like this never happened. Shhh..." Blair shushed her friend as she went over to talk to Jack.

"Blair Waldorf...long time no see. So are you tired of the newbie yet and ready to come back to a Bass more vintage and knows what he's doing?" Jack slyly asked as he glanced down at her.

"No! Chuck Bass is my husband and he gives me more than enough satisfaction in the bedroom and elsewhere, thank you very much! Anyway I came to ask you what your deal is with taking Chuck's hotel and trying to take our penthouse, etcetera?" Blair asked him glaringly.

"Ah...well...I just like to take what rightfully should have went to me. Everything Chuck has ever bought should rightfully be mine...and I just like making him squirm like a little worm. Still though, I'm not the one inheriting what should be rightfully theirs...that's Evelyn's job." he admitted coyly.

"Yes 'Evelyn Bass'...if that is her real name. I somehow have my doubts about her. Tell me Jack, that woman who claims she's Evelyn Bass...is she or is she not Chuck's mother?" she asked, slyly.

"Hmm...that's for me to know and you to find out. Either way...for you Blair...I'll make you a deal...I'll give you back part of the hotel, if you agree to our terms from last year." he suggested.

"What? No! I am not going to sleep with you again! I was crazy and stupid and desperate to save Chuck...but I'm married now and carrying his baby. I am definitely not having sex with you again!" she declared.

"Hmm...how about a blow job?"

"No!"

"A hand job?"

"No!"

"A foot job?"

"NO!"

"Spend the night with me..." he commanded.

"No! Anyway why are you so desperate to have _me_? What about Evelyn? She claimed you two were 'engaged'..." Blair inquired.

"Like I said before, I desire what Chuck has. Always have and always will. Anyway I can't help but remember our night together...I replay it in my mind like a tape over and over again...Once a Bass has a Waldorf he never forgets..." Jack exclaimed.

"Oh good gawd...you've got to be kidding!" she sighed incredulously, rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't you love to know? Anyway, speaking of tapes, wouldn't Chuck just love to see a certain tape I made on New Year's Eve 2008? I'll show it to Chuck unless you agree to a compromise...participate in a threesome with Evelyn and I, and I won't show the tape to your precious husband, and I'll consider what to do next about the hotel..." he slyly offered.

"You have a tape of us together on New Year's Eve? And you want me to participate in a threesome with you and Evelyn? You are so disgusting...I don't know what to say!" she gasped, clearly disgusted.

"So is it a yes?" he mused.

"It is a NO, pure and simple! Blackmail as well! So I don't know why I ever talked to you." she argued as she began to leave.

"Hmm...perhaps...but are you sure you want to let me loose with this video of you and I from last year? You know how easily it could get into the wrong hands. Why here's just a screen shot...and...as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words..." Jack smoothly said as he showed a photograph to Blair that appeared to be an image of herself in lingerie doing a strip tease just for him, as he lay on a bed.

Aghast and shaken, Blair said "I don't want to believe you...but I don't know what to say?"

"So is it a deal?" he tempted her.

"Did you say spending the night with you and this will all go away?" she asked, flatly.

"Yes?" he paused excitedly.

"I'll get back to you on that one..." she sternly inquired as she glanced at the photograph again.

~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, Chuck was sending out his private investigators into the field to secretly follow his mother and Jack, to dig up any evidence he could use to win his case against them for illegally taking away his fortune. He was also having Blair followed by his own version of secret service men for her own protection, even if she had no idea that she was being followed.

That afternoon, he was sitting in the living room of their penthouse, when one of his informants paid him a visit, signaling his arrival by a knock at the door. Chuck walked to the door to answer it, sauntering his way to the door as he was often wont to do.

"What's the password?" he gruffly said through the door to the man outside.

"Beware the Bass Man." the informant said under his breath.

"All right, come in." Chuck said as he opened the door and let the other man enter, showing him to a spot in their living room seating area.

The informant spread his portfolio out on the coffee table as Chuck took a set in an over stuffed chair set at a 90 degree angle to the sofa the informant sat, as he asked. "Have you found anything so far in your investigation?"

"In fact I have. I have been trailing your target as recently as this morning and have come across a pattern in his actions. He seems to prefer coffee from this vendor and his morning newspaper from this vendor, and was also spotted at this bank, this electronics store, and this boutique where he met someone." the informant said as he spread out photographs of Jack Bass that had been taken just that morning.

"I didn't hire you to inform me of his coffee preferences or his apparent penchant for shopping at women's boutiques...I hired you to tell me what new dirt you had discovered on him." Chuck exclaimed as he glanced at the photographs.

"Well that is where it gets interesting, sir. Today at 9:00 am, he withdrew about twenty thousand from an account originally registered under the name John Fisher..." he started.

"Heh...lame assumed name...but go on..." Chuck quipped.

"...He then wired a portion of it to an offshore account that he must keep here..." he said as he gave more information to Chuck.

"All right...so he has an account in St. Barts...pretty ironic, but anything else..." Chuck replied.

"He also appears to be cheating on his presumed fiancee, your mother, with this woman whom he met in the boutique...although sir, I hesitate to show you this photograph." the informant said as he gingerly offered the photograph to his employer.

"Oh...I see why now..." Chuck sternly replied as he seriously stared at the series of photographs that showed what appeared to be Blair in one of her ill conceived disguises talking at length with his uncle Jack and looking somewhat cozy if the photographs were to be believed. "Details?"

"From what I've gathered, they met for approximately fifteen minutes in this boutique where they talked at length about a certain but unknown issue. We were able to get these photos, but unable to get any closer because the decoy cameraman kept becoming distracted by a tall blonde who claimed she was a Cover Girl model." the informant admitted.

"Serena...all right, is there anything else?" Chuck sighed as he glanced at more photographs that the other cameraman had taken of Serena, posing inside of the boutique.

"Not at the present time, although we will keep you abreast of any new developments when they surface.

"Yes, please do." Chuck coldly said as he tried to keep a stiff upper lip as his mind raced in an attempt to come up with a reason why his wife Blair could have possibly wanted to meet with Jack...other than the obvious. At that thought he began to seethe with internal anger and turmoil and jealousy as well.

~o~o~o~o~

That evening, when Blair came home from gallivanting with Serena and running some other errands, she was surprised that no one seemed to be around, and Chuck wasn't organizing a campaign to regain his hotel and his position as CEO of Bass Industries or anything, like he said he would. Curiously she looked around the house, calling out his name, as she checked his office, the screening room, the kitchen, and so forth. Wondering if he was out, Blair went upstairs to their bedroom, where she found Chuck already in his pajamas, taking a nap.

She stared at him momentarily, thinking that he looked so adorable sleeping there, that she didn't want to disturb him although she was a little curious to why he was in bed so early. Hoping that he wasn't sick again, from the "man flu" or otherwise, and feeling a little tired herself from the stresses of the day, Blair kicked off her shoes and slid into the cool sheets of their bed until she was pressing her body right up against his to keep warm. Snuggling closer to Chuck, she reveled in the little sounds he made as he sighed, his breathing changed slightly when he realized she was in bed with him.

"How was your day, Chuck? I had quite the day...lots to do." she sighed as she rubbed his arm with her hand, feeling the muscles of his shoulder under his silk pajama top, as she rubbed her left foot on his under the sheets.

"Mmm...did you meet anybody today?" he sighed.

"Yes...but I'd rather not talk about it..." she yawned as she buried her nose against the back of his neck, breathing in his natural musk, as she gave him a soft kiss there.

"Yeah...I bet..." he mumbled dejectedly under his breath, as he stroked her hand but didn't kiss it. Unsure where it had been that day, as he tried to fall back to sleep, even if a slight bit of jealousy and anger overtook his emotions as he attempted to steel himself from her many charms.

Blair cuddled close to Chuck, as she began to drift off, but subconsciously she sensed something wasn't quite right. Despite spooning herself around him like she knew he liked her to do when he was upset, his body seemed sort of stiff and didn't relax as well as he normally did...at least at first. When she started to wrap her leg around his hip so that her left leg from the knee down was trapped between his legs, pressed her baby bump against the small of his back, reached her hand around him and slipped her hand under his pajama top to start to rub his abdomen, that he finally relaxed with a groan and a sigh, falling asleep, snoring peacefully. Blair loved her husband, but still wondered why he'd been so upset that he had quite literally turned a cold shoulder to her when she'd first crawled into bed with him, as she drifted off to sleep in a tandem nap.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When she woke up, Blair realized that her husband had rolled over onto his back, and she was laying with her head pillowed on his chest, her hand still under his pajama top, as she stroked her fingers along his chest hair and love trail. When she tried to slip her hand lower, under the waistband of his pajamas which were riding just under the curve of his belly, he groaned slightly as he shifted his body a bit in his sleep. Chuckling to herself, she was about ready to go farther, when suddenly their unborn baby shifted inside of her so that it was pressing on her bladder and she had to go pee.

Reluctantly, she left the bed, realizing then that she hadn't taken her shower or changed out of her clothes before she had rested with Chuck, so she grabbed a soft night gown and underclothes and went to take her shower. When she finished there, she was hungry, so she went downstairs and had a snack, the last of the cold roast beef Dorota had left in the refrigerator. After eating her late dinner snack, she headed back to bed, too lethargic to do anything other than fall asleep beside her husband, which she did.

The next morning, Chuck seemed to be back into his slightly grumpy mood again, which she attributed it to the fact that his mother and his uncle were seizing Bass Industries right out from under him, so in essence, he was momentarily functionally unemployed, which she knew he hated. Still though he usually had some scheme in mind to make things right again, although this time when she attempted to prod him for details, he was reluctant to tell her any.

"Chuck, come on tell me hon. I'm sure you have something really great in mind, like the time when we tricked Quellar into reneging on your near suspension our sophomore year when told her you'd reorganize her personal library, then convinced Penelope to do it for you with a promise of a date which you skipped out on? Those were fun times." Blair laughed.

"No nothing like that...though those were fun times indeed. This time, I'll handle it on my own." he stiffly replied, then looked through the refrigerator as he asked "Did you see the roast beef Dorota made for us to eat last night? I wasn't in the mood to eat it then, but I'm hungry now..."

"You mean those weren't left overs? I'd thought you'd probably already eaten earlier when I found you in bed by seven...so later last night when I came downstairs to find something to eat, I found the left over roast beef and ate the rest of it." she admitted.

"You ate the rest of it? That was supposed to be my dinner, Blair! I was all hungry all night for the roast beef and potatoes that Dorota had made last night, and here you ate it all? Every time I want to save something to eat later, you or somebody else eats it all!" he fumed.

"I'm sorry Chuck if being pregnant with your spawn suddenly gives me and appetite! Although you're not perfect either dear, because you ate the rest of my ice cream bon bons last week." she argued back.

"My spawn? Oh I knew you regretted being pregnant with my child. You probably wish you could go back to last year when you weren't pregnant and could have a tryst with Carter Baizen or my uncle, Jack!" he fumed.

"What?! I don't regret being pregnant with your child, even if it isn't easy sometimes. Anyway, as I've said before, Carter was just a symptom of my breakdown at the time...and Jack was a mistake. I'm YOUR wife though, Chuck, so you won there." she sighed.

"Yeah I won...but what? Someone who keeps stale bon bons in the freezer and eats my pot roast without leaving me any!" he grumbled.

"What? I HOPE I'm more than that to you, Chuck! Anyway I'll go buy you a new pot roast and cook it myself, if that'll make you happy!" she argued.

"Don't even bother. You can barely cook and we can't afford another roast." he sighed.

"What? You scrooge! A pot roast isn't that expensive and I know I'm no Martha Stewart or Julia Child, but I'm sure I could figure out how to cook a roast beef!" she gasped.

"I'll just go out to find something to eat at a restaurant or something." he grumbled as he left the apartment, slamming the door in his wake, leaving Blair upset and confused.

~o~o~o~o~

Soon after Chuck left, Dorota came around and Blair spilled all of her worries out onto the countenance of her dutiful, long time maid and housekeeper. Giving Blair a listening ear, Dorota listened to what Ms. Blair had to say about her marriage and the issues she was having with Mr. Chuck, before she gave her advice.

"Maybe Mr. Chuck worry about money and wife and baby? Maybe he scared he not be a good papa if he is poor? I know my papa felt same way back in old country when the Communists ruled..."

"Yes, maybe you're right? Oh if that's the problem, then I'll have to do everything I can to remedy the situation...even if..." Blair sighed.

"Even if what?" Dorota asked.

"Uh its nothing...never mind." she replied.

"If you say so. Oh Ms Blair, I almost forgotten. Vanya asked me to marry him..." Dorota admitted.

"Really? Wow that's great! When are you getting married?" Blair gasped delightfully.

"I need to marry in two weeks. Vanya's babushka come from old country to see wedding in two weeks and she is very old." Dorota admitted.

"Oh my! Well I guess my wedding was pretty impromptu, so it can be done. We'll just have to start booking things right away. Caterers, dressmakers, a local, license, blood test, etcetera. Ooh this will be so exciting...and definitely something to take my mind off of my issues with Chuck." Blair nervously admitted as she became enthused, helping Dorota plan for her wedding.

~o~o~o~o~

As Blair was plotting out Dorota's wedding for her, Chuck was meeting with some businessmen from Bass Industries to get an inside view of Jack's hostile take over of the company from the inside. So far things weren't going as smoothly for Jack as he'd planned, which pleased Chuck to no end, however everything that Chuck and his insiders had planned hadn't gone as smoothly either. The attempt to defame Jack hadn't accomplished the results he'd wanted, and the one secretary had turned traitor in the end and ratted out her end of that part of the scheme to one of Jack's associates.

As Chuck and his associates sat there, the next phase of their plan began to take shape in which a ponzi scheme would suddenly develop within some of Jack's business deals, if it was not occurring already. A suspicion that had already developed in Chuck's mind as he learned of the various questionable business transactions that had transpired between Bass Industries and certain personal off shore bank accounts.

"The next phase in my plan to bring Bass Industries under my control again, is to track everything the Jack does to prove that my illustrious uncle is embezzling money and sending my company into financial ruin...or at least make it seem that way. Now boys, I would like to hear your results on the tracking software?" Chuck declared.

"Ah yes sir. We contacted that software development company and after much persuasion, I was able to convince some of the developers to create software that will track everything everyone does on a Bass Industries computer, and what they don't do as well. We will also be able to track financial accounts on the PC in Jack's office, as well as an application that will track financial transactions on his cellphones. That app will be integrated onto his cellphones via a bluetooth device." the constituent explained.

"Really? Excellent! Now how about the more seductive phase...and that set up?" Chuck mused as he gave them a sly look.

"Well sir, the girls from Russia and Thailand should be arriving in two weeks for that phase. Although I'd prefer not to work in the trafficking of human flesh, in this case used as a faux sting operation and set up...I'll be willing to turn a blind eye to it this time." another constituent replied.

"Ah yes...excellent boys! Keep me abreast of the situation and we will meet again in a few days to review our progress." Chuck mused as his next plot seemed to be falling into place.

Chuck continued to plot and plan all day, meeting with various people throughout the city as he attempted to find ways to make money, plot against Jack, and crack into the identity of the woman who claimed she was Evelyn Bass. So far his investigation into her past led to even murkier clues about her background, although from what he could determine so far, she very well could be his mother.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, when Chuck finally came home from his day out, he was somewhat drunk and decided to apologize to his wife, Blair, in an attempt to get on her good side. He was sorry for acting like an ass, plus if she wasn't angry at him, perhaps they could satisfy his hunger for a quickie at least. All of the plotting and planning he'd done in an attempt to regain his business had been a turn on in its own way, even if Blair hadn't been with him.

Blair looked up from her bridal magazine, which she'd been looking through for the sake of Dorota's wedding and fantasizing over memories of her own wedding, when she noticed a drunken and bleary eyed Chuck come into the room in a stumbling, drunken swagger.

"Chuck, where have you been all day that you've come stumbling home drunk?" she asked as she approached him.

"Mmm...I was out...trying to regain what's miiiine. But you needn't worry about that. All I want to do now is...mmmm..." he groaned as he pulled her against him to show her the evidence of his desire.

"Oh no Chuck Bass, you don't come home a drinking with loving on your mind...especially when I don't know your whereabouts all day! You weren't at Victrola, were you?" she exclaimed as she tried to push away from him.

"No! I haven't there in ages. I don't know why you always place me there? I just want to be with you baby..." he moaned.

"Not right now. You sober up, get changed, and come down for dinner, and then we'll talk." Blair sighed as she traced the lines of his face and saw the vulnerability of his that she always found so appealing, being used on her to gain sympathy. Letting out a pent up breath, she realized that despite being a major pain in the ass sometimes, he was still a handsome man that she couldn't help but love.

Reluctantly, Chuck left, groaning as he did so, climbing the stairs until he got to their private bath, where he showered of the smell of all of the various pubs and clubs he'd ventured to in his day out trying to regain his fortune. Groaning as he felt the water cascade over his body, he realized that he probably shouldn't have come onto his wife so strong, especially when he was drunk, as a painful pebble to regret wiggled its way through his soul and gave him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, although he wondered a moment later if it was just too much alcohol.

Eventually he went back downstairs, his hair combed back because it was wet. Because both had their secrets that they didn't want to share at first, it was a quiet dinner, until Blair shared her plans for Dorota's wedding to Vanya, which Chuck agreed sounded fine. When she mentioned that she would be the matron of honor, and asked Chuck to be Vanya's best man, he jovially agreed to it, thinking that they might as well do that since they had some experience with weddings and romance.

~o~o~o~o~

During the next two weeks, Blair was in bridezilla wedding planner mode trying to make sure everything was perfect, even at the expense of neglecting some aspects of her own marriage. At the end of the day, because she'd been busy with trying to plan Dorota and Vanya's wedding to a tee, plus do what she could to solve the issues concerning Chuck's hotel and their apartment, and because of her pregnancy she would often fall into bed at night beside her husband, too exhausted to attempt to make love.

Chuck meanwhile, kept busy with his plan concerning bringing down Jack in his own way, and that kept him preoccupied for the most part, although he felt the effects of trying to keep his libido in check whenever he met with some of his constituents, who wanted to meet in strip clubs and other sorts of bars. Just looking at the women just turned him on, and made him recall the days before he was married and had to play responsible husband. Still, he wanted to be more responsible in business and as a husband and parent than his father was, even if it did scare him.

Two days before Dorota's wedding, Blair was notified that the rent was due on the apartment, the apartment which Jack now technically owned, and he was pressuring her to either pay up or else he'd show Chuck the video of them from New Year's Eve 2008. Knowing that her money was running low, she decided that she should take Jack up on his offer to spend the night with him, then all of her problems would go away. With that in mind, she took her cellphone and sent him a message.

To Jack: Meet me at the Oak Bar, tonight at 11.

To Blair: OK What about your husband?

To Jack: I'll take care of that. Room?

To Blair: 232

Begrudgingly disgusted, Blair read the message and steeled herself to come up with an excuse to tell Chuck about where she was spending the night, however when Dorota contacted her, she had a brilliant idea and just told Chuck that she was going to be spending the night helping Dorota and throwing her a bachelorette party, which he agreed to. Still not totally trusting Blair though, he had his PI follow her out that night to keep tabs on her because he had a sneaking suspicion that she might not have been telling the truth.

Later that night, as he was out with his friends and constituents, he got a text message from his PI that informed him of where Blair had really gone. Not on a bachelorette party for Dorota, but instead a conspicuous meeting with Jack Bass at the Oak Bar of the Plaza Hotel. Incited and disappointed that his wife might be continuing her affair from the previous year, with his uncle, Chuck decided to meet with Jack to hear what he had to say about the liaison from the night before, as he let one of the strippers at the club give him a lap dance.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Chuck arranged to meet his uncle Jack in the Oak Room Bar at the Plaza. A fitting irony to who Jack met and where. Chuck even managed to sit on the same bar stool that Blair had sat on the night before when she'd met Jack, wearing her disguise of a black sequin, wrap around dress, matching beret, and a faux beauty mark on her cheek. How she had managed to look sexy and alluring at nearly seven months pregnant, Chuck didn't know, but it still made him angry that she would resort to such a low.

When Jack swaggered into the bar, looking a little worse for wear, he stared at Chuck strangely for a moment as he realized Chuck was greeting him from the exact same stool at the bar that Blair had the night before. He laughed to himself for a moment, wondering if Chuck knew...but then as he thought about it, Chuck was a Bass, so most likely he did know...so he'd just have a little fun rubbing it in and making it worse.

"Hello nephew...I wondered if you'd be meeting with me soon...but I didn't realize it'd be this soon. You are good...for a young pup that is." Jack chortled.

"Well it could be said that every succeeding generation is an upgrade from the one before...which is definitely the case right here with us. That being said, I came to ask what it will take to get back what is rightfully mine? Always has been and always will be." Chuck inquired.

"Well, Bass Jr. it seems to be that you got what you deserved...which was nothing! Your mother seems to be greatly appreciating her new influx of cash that's been coming her way these past few weeks...and once she marries me, you'll be having to call me poppa." Jack taunted him.

"Is that woman my mother, Evelyn Bass, or is it as my sources have informed me, that it might not be the case?" Chuck asked.

"Hmm...maybe or maybe not, but again you'll have to ask her yourself. Speaking of asking her yourself...you should do that to your wife as well. Ask her where she was last night and see if she gives you a straight answer. I though happen to know exactly where she was last night...all night. Let's just say you're not the only one who knows how to pleasure a woman." Jack insinuated.

"And do you have evidence of this tryst that you refer to? I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." Chuck asked, the challenging ire rising in his voice as he stared at his uncle.

"Well nephew, you're in luck...because as you say, a picture is worth a thousand words." he laughed evilly as he showed Chuck the video footage from New Year's Eve 2008, along with some photographs he'd claimed had been taken the night before.

"I don't know what to say...other than I can't believe she'd do this to me." Chuck growled as he glanced at the photographs, becoming more angry and disappointed.

"Ah yes...but she did! I can't remember everything that happened last night, but I'm sure that it was excellent and that I showed her a good time. Anyway nephew, since your wife is this way, it was best to learn the truth about her and all women now, isn't it? That they're all little whores in the end..." Jack laughed.

Chuck was still angry at his uncle's insult, so he went to punch him, but Jack held him back, saying "Ah ah Chuck. One more attempt at me and I'll have you arrested for assault and battery. Anyway, why don't you direct your energy towards something more productive...and like any Bass man, I know how hard it is to resist the ladies. Give in to your baser instincts, son because it is your destiny. The Bass men are never destined to be completely happy, especially happily-ever-after, with wives and children and the white picket fence lifestyle. It isn't in our nature. No, we're ruthless, sterile sons-of-bitches who live our lives on our own terms and don't give a damn what anybody says. And don't tell me you've never felt that way before, because it's the only way we get ahead of everybody else in this old world." Jack evilly declared.

Chuck began to ponder what Jack was saying about being a sterile, ruthless son-of-a-bitch, how it was his destiny, and then how Blair had seemingly cheated on him, so he considered Jack's offer, although he also considered the sting operation he and his own cohorts were planning for Jack, so he said "I suppose you might have a point...so if I could prove that I'm just as much of a basstard as what you are, would you cut a deal with me?"

"Intriguing. Well, meet me at the Arc Club at ten tonight and we can talk more there. Perhaps if you prove to me that you're still the low down son-of-a-bitch that I'd always known you to be, you can have back what was originally your's." Jack slyly said as he coaxed his nephew.

"The Arc Club at ten? I'll meet you there." Chuck slyly agreed.

That night, Chuck went to the Arc Club, along with some of his constituents and a preliminary version of their sting operation. When Jack arrived, he was treated to Chuck's reinterpreted version of the risque gentlemen's club that Elle had accidentally introduced him to the year before. The young Russian and Thai women, some of which seemed to be of a questionably young age, were all there ready to pleasure Jack and seemingly every other man's every wish. Chuck made sure his uncle Jack was secretly photographed with some of the young women, so that he could use it as evidence against his uncle. However, unfortunately what Chuck didn't know was that Jack was collecting evidence against Chuck to be used to prove how lecherous he was, and the plant he made within Chuck's group of young women would be the perfect foil.

One of the young Russian women soon started to proposition Chuck, and although he tried to resist, he suddenly remembered the video that Jack had showed of himself and Blair from their secret tryst, so Chuck gave into his instincts and made out with the woman and let her give him a lap dance. However he didn't have full on sex with her, even though they did go pretty far. Eventually Jack met back with Chuck and said his opinion.

"Hmm...I admire your efforts nephew...so I will seriously consider letting you back into the fold. However one thing that you must do as well, if you want all of the power, is to willingly share Blair with me on a regular basis."

"What if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you only get back 50% of the power and wealth that you once had." Jack replied.

"Then I will take that because I am not going to tie her into any deal I make with you. She may come to you out of her own free will, but I'm not going to force her to be your...whore. Whatever deal you make with me will be with me alone." Chuck sternly admitted.

"Ah so you still care about the little woman, even if she willingly spends the night with me? Hmm...oh nephew, I knew you could never be that hard...but if you're willing to settle for 50%, then it's a deal..." Jack slyly said as he held out his hand and Chuck shook on it.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning was Dorota's wedding to Vanya, and it was a lovely wedding indeed. The bride looked beautiful in her gown and the groom looked handsome in his suit. The rest of the wedding party were all there and there wasn't a dry eye in the bunch. Right after the wedding was the reception, and as always things got a little out of hand. Chuck had a bit too much to drink and became annoyed and pissed off at first when Blair caught the bridal bouquet and started ranting and raving about how weddings and marriages should be perfect. _ 'Ha, perfect marriage...you're one to talk, Blair!' _ he thought as he downed another glass of vodka and Dorota's cousin approached him.

"Hello...hmm...it's you, from last night? Don't you remember me? I showed you a good time at the party..." the young woman said.

"Oh yeah...we did have a good time didn't we? So what are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"I'm at my cousin Dorota's wedding, why are you here, Chuck Bass?" she asked.

"Hmm...well Dorota was my wife's maid and near governess, so that's why I'm here." he mused.

"Wife, hmm? Are you happy?" she asked.

"Mostly...but there is always room for improvement. Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes...but I'm lonely...My boyfriend Sergey is two thousand miles away in Portland...and I'm all alone. Do you want to dance?" she seductively purred.

"Okay maybe I will..." Chuck said as he glared over at Blair, who seemed to be paying attention to everyone but him.

Chuck stepped out onto the dance floor with the Russian girl and was soon surrounded by a bevy of her friends, as the wedding reception dance floor for that wedding soon mimicked his own, with the crowd of girls persuading him to take off his shirt and really party. When Blair glanced toward the commotion on the dance floor and saw Chuck nearly shirtless again, surrounded by a bevy of horny Russian girls, it was deja vu of anger and embarrassment for Blair. She stalked across the dance floor and pulled Chuck off to the side to chew him out.

"Chuck Bass, what are you doing again? I guess I can't go with you to any wedding receptions anymore because no sooner do I leave you for five minutes, that you're suddenly on the dance floor stripping for a bunch of horny women...showing off the parts of you that should only belong to me!" she fumed.

"You can't tell me what to do! Oh yes you were so embarrassed...big deal. I was just having a little fun, or have you forgotten how to do that with anyone other than my uncle Jack?" he fumed.

"What? How did you find out about your uncle Jack and I?" she gasped.

"Does this look familiar? There are more where these came from." he exclaimed as he showed her the footage he had of her meeting Jack at the Oak Bar.

"You SPIED on me? You psycho! Don't you trust me? I'm sorry but you have to let me explain..." she pleaded.

"Only about as far as I can throw you." he sarcastically replied, then added "Oh I've already heard the story enough times as it is." he said.

"I'm sorry about that, but it's definitely not what you think. Anyway, I love you and I love romance and I want that for us again." she said.

"Romance? Life and marriage are more than romance...it's hard work...and sometimes I just want to enjoy myself because I have every right to." he declared.

"Oh you say. So does enjoying yourself mean partying with crazy Russian and Thai hookers at your little gentleman's club last night? I would love to hear your explanation for this..." Blair fumed as she showed Chuck the video clip of himself and the girl from the night before.

"Oh ho, and who's the psycho spy now? Anyway, I had to do what I had to do...and maybe it felt good since you haven't been giving me any in the last few weeks!" he proclaimed.

"So you cheated on me? You blatantly cheated on me because you thought you _had_ to?" she yelled.

"Not exactly...but you did it too, so who's in the wrong now? Anyway I had to do what I had to do to get my money back, even if it was at the risk of certain things..." he began.

"Certain things like what? Like us? Oh Chuck why? Is that all our relationship is boiled down to is money? If that is the case I'm surprised that you even married me. What did you do, marry me for my money...or is it just because you knocked me up?" she asked, crying.

"Well maybe it was a bit of both." he slyly joked.

"What? You...you miser! You scrooge!" she exclaimed.

"Well I..." he began, but then was interrupted when a tall red headed woman walked up to him and threw a drink in his face.

"You bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Wha..what the f...?" he stammered.

"After two years you ignore me without so much as a phone call?" she complained.

"Wha—What are you talking about?" he gasped.

"Respect, common decency, that's what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" he gasped.

"Not any longer. I'm through waiting for you. I just wanted to tell you in person, goodbye." she pathetically declared.

"B---but I don't even KNOW you!" he exclaimed.

"Well I finally know you...JERK! Oh, and here's this!" she exclaimed as she also handed him a summonses to appear in court on charges of sexual harassment.

When Blair saw it, she gasped and said "Okay now who was that? Two YEARS you were with her?"

"Blair I have NO idea who that broad was, I swear!" Chuck declared so adamantly, Blair knew he might be telling the truth on that one.

"And sexual harassment charges too? Oh this takes the cake now! What did you do, did one of your hookers from last night charge you with sexual harassment after you made her gift you a blow job?" Blair exclaimed, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It appears that you're right..." he mused.

"Argh! First the cheating, then you admitted that you only married me because you knocked me up, and now the sexual harassment suit! I don't know what to say to you but I hate you and like that other woman said...good bye!" she declared as she dramatically stormed out, running upstairs to her bedroom.

"B---But Blair! Let me explain...Oh...women!" Chuck growled in frustration back as he shook his head and tried to comprehend what had just happened in his marriage to Blair and wondering how he could dig himself out of this latest mess.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next few days went by in a blur for Blair. She was so angry and disappointed with Chuck she didn't know what to think. She had gotten the apartment back through her scheme against Jack, however what good was it to her now that she had broken up with Chuck and was back living with her mother. Technically though it wasn't broken up, like in dating, and since neither of them had served each other divorce papers, they were still married. Still it felt like a break up, and that was the most difficult part to deal with emotionally. First it was tears, then a bit of despondency, then finally when she was about ready to resort to her bulimia, her baby reminded her that she couldn't just think of herself anymore, there was somebody else's life she had to think of now.

Finally, her mother came to her and encouraged her to get out of her slump and talk about it, especially when Chuck started sending things to their home.

"Blair, you should get out of your bedroom and come downstairs. Its been four days. Anyway you have more gifts down here." her mother told her.

"I don't care if its been a hundred days...I'm not receiving any more gifts from Chuck Bass." Blair yelled back.

"But Blair he's your husband and you're having a baby together. I know that's not much of an excuse in this day and age, but you should consider it at least." Eleanor sighed as she walked into Blair's room.

"I know...but I'm still angry at him. Do you even know why we broke up, mother? It's because he cheated on me with Dorota or Vanya's slutty cousin or whatever. He claimed he did it only because I cheated on him with his uncle Jack the other day...but that wasn't true and he didn't let me explain. Then this redhead came in, threw a drink at him, and accused him of leaving her after two years without so much as a phone call...and I had no idea Chuck was even with anybody else the whole time...he's always told me I was his first and only real girlfriend...and I think I would have known because two years ago Chuck and I were...and he said he didn't even know her and...oh never mind...My life is all fucked up as it is...I might as well smother in a pillow..." she cried dramatically.

"Blair?! Quit with the dramatics! You can get through this. You got through losing out on Yale, your other issues with NYU, Chuck, Nate, Serena, and everything else, so you'll get through this eventually. Just make sure you don't make me have to call your dietitian and your psychiatrist again. I can still make appointments for you, even if you are Mrs. Bass." Eleanor said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mother! Yeah Mrs. Bass...don't remind me..." she cried.

"I know hon, I know. So anyway, you said that Chuck cheated on you because you cheated on him? How do you both know about all of this?" Eleanor asked.

"Well Jack said that he'd give me back my penthouse apartment with Chuck and control of Bass Industries if I spent the night with him, and since I was getting desperate, I agreed to it. Still it wasn't what it seems, which I'll explain later. Anyway somehow Chuck, stalker that he is, had me followed and got photographs of when I met Jack at the Oak Bar, then jumped to conclusions about what I'd done with Jack...so then he goes out and cheats on me with that Russian girl probably just to spite me! I even got a message forwarded to me online, showing Chuck and that girl at last night's party. And then that redhead showed up at the wedding and said what she did, before she summonsed him with court order for a sexual harassment charge. So that's why we're broken up." she sighed.

"So let me get this straight, Chuck only cheated on you because he thought you cheated on him? Well I don't condone cheating, however it seems like both of you are at fault to some degree. Sleeping with Chuck's uncle again, Blair..." her mother chided her.

"No, I spent the night with Jack...there is a difference..." Blair said as she sugar coated to her mother what she had done that night.

After listening to Blair's version of the story, Eleanor chuckled and said "Hmm...so I see. And your husband never got to hear exactly what happened? It's a shame if he didn't."

"No he wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise! Anyway he's in trouble now for cheating on me like he'd said, plus acting like a spy and Ebenezer Scrooge, saying he married me for my money and the baby." she pouted.

"Oh he said that did he? Well, if I remembered correctly, Charles asked Cyrus and I, and your father, for your hand long before we learned that you were pregnant...and we didn't promise him a huge dowry if he married you. In fact we were impressed with what he claimed HIS net worth was at the time...although by now it has probaly considerably decreased since Bass Industries had been taken over by his uncle? What a pity..." Eleanor sighed.

"Mother?!" she gasped.

"It's true! Ha ha...but anyway, seriously dear despite whatever your husband did, he must have some remorse over it. Especially considering how many gifts he's sent over here since then. That is far more remorse than your father showed when he left me for Roman." Eleanor laughed, then sighed.

"Really, mom?" Blair asked.

"Yes really. All your father sent was a bottle of wine and a note reading 'Best Wishes, Wish you were here', as if it was a token from a friend on vacation. Not quite six dozen peony bouquets and nearly a dozen boxes of imported chocolates and macaroons, and whatever else Charles has sent over for you. My clients come in asking if I'm trying to start my own floral and sweet shop along with fashion designing...which might not be a bad idea if I wanted to cater to the wedding crowd and compete with Kleinfeld's" Eleanor told her, chuckling in the end.

"Really? Chuck sent me all of that...and dad just sent you a bottle of wine?"

"Yes you're right, hon." Eleanor replied.

"That's great...but I don't know if I want to forgive him yet. At least not until he apologizes in person to me." she replied.

"Oh but he did stop by the other night, perhaps to apologize, or at least that's what it sounded like to me when we talked briefly. I didn't tell you because it was late and you were asleep." Eleanor replied.

"Really? Chuck was here but you didn't wake me up? Then you talked with him? He didn't tell you everything I told you, did he?" she asked.

"No. He just said that he was sorry, that what he'd done was a mistake, and that you needed to hear the whole story before you entirely judge him on what he did, whatever that meant. Anyway, whatever you decide Blair, you will have to maintain some sort of relationship with Chuck in the future for the sake of your child together. Even your father and I had to work out our relationship with each other after our divorce, and that was for your sake, but for our sake too. The same could be said for you and Chuck, at least to some degree, that's why I don't think you should entirely shut him out of your life as well...at least not yet. Listen to what he has to say, get counseling if you need it, and try to establish some sort of relationship with each other for your child's sake." Eleanor suggested as she talked with her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I'll consider it, seriously I will. It's just I don't know if I'm ready yet...I don't know." she sighed.

"That's fine. Hmm...Blair have you thought about what you're going to do about your education, now that you and Charles are...separated?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Well...I was considering going to Columbia possibly. Although going there while pregnant might be a little difficult being pregnant and all. If I do get in, I'll probably start this fall after the baby is a few months old and I've had that time to bond with him or her. Hopefully by that time...well I'll have to see where I am in my relationship with Chuck. Either way I'll hire a nanny to take care of the baby." Blair admitted resolutely.

"Yes indeed. That does sound like a good plan dear. But how are you going to pay for all of this?" Eleanor asked, bemused.

"Well...you, maybe? Unless I can get child support payments from Chuck, ha ha. Anyway, I don't want to have to go on welfare...heaven forbid...so I'll think of something. Maybe I could be a society critic or work for you in some capacity? That idea about the flowers and the candy sounds intriguing. Maybe we could start a confectionary and floral shop...that will be the rival of the best floral shops in town, and a confectionery that is so popular it'll Dylan's out of business...then I'll be CEO and be listed in Forbes and be part of the Masters of the Universe...and I'm not talking about that club of geeks from that tacky coffee shop at NYU either. Oh yes, I can just see it now, Blair Waldorf Imported Chocolates and I'll hire the best chocolateirs from France and Belgium...and then I'll be right up there with Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory...Or no, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't go into chocolates..." Blair exclaimed excitedly at first, but then got quiet in the end.

"Wow that sounds like an excellent idea, Blair. When you think of something, you love to go big, so I applaud you...but why the change of heart at the end?" Eleanor asked.

"Because the Willy Wonka reference reminded me of Chuuuck..." she cried.

"How does Willy Wonka remind you of Chuck?" her mother skeptically asked.

"Well his unique suits, his eccentricities, the fact that he's a billionaire...who gave his fortune to a kid named...Char-lie Buck-et...or maybe it should be 'Bouquet' like that lady on that old British sitcom pronounced it? Anyway, 'Charlie'...'Chuck'...even his initials were C. B.!" Blair wailed.

"Oh Blair! I'm sorry if everything reminds you of Chuck, even the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie or book or whatever. Anyway you still watch that old British sitcom? I didn't know you did anymore?" Eleanor asked, bemused.

"Keeping Up Appearances? I do sometimes. I did with Chuck. He used to tease me and said that when I was middle aged, I'd be just like Hyacinth Bucket/Bouquet, and I was already making him as henpecked as her husband Richard...Then I'd tease him that when he was middle aged, he'd probably be a total slob like Hyacinth's poor brother-in-law, Onslow...and he'd said that he wouldn't mind...and that if I was like Hyacinth and he was like Onslow, we'd make quite the couple!" Blair sobbed again, still clearly missing her husband.

"Blair, honey, maybe you should get out of the house and take a walk or something. Dorota's not back yet from her honeymoon with Vanya, but maybe one of my other housekeepers can accompany you, if you don't have any other friends around." Eleanor suggested.

"All right, maybe I can find somebody..." Blair sighed as she tried calling Serena, wasn't available, and neither was Is or Hazel, so she resorted to a mousy housekeeper that had just joined the staff and was a little older than her to accompany her on her walk through the park.

~o~o~o~o~

While Blair was contemplating the supposed failure of her life yet again, Chuck was trying to deal with problems of his own making and attempting to find ways to solve them. It wasn't easy trying to prove that the sexual harassment charges were entirely false, that the redhead from the party was someone he knew in the end, but he'd never had a long standing relationship with her like that, and that Jack was guilty of more than what he was letting on. When he had collected enough evidence, Chuck decided to file charges against Jack as well, not only defamation of character but also illegal trafficking, money laundering, underage prostitution, selling alcohol to a minor, attempted rape, murder and whatever else he could think of. To plead his case, and as an inroads back to Blair, Chuck decided to hire Blair's cousin Courtney as his defense attorney.

Ah yes, Blair's older cousin, Courtney Shayne. The original brunette queen bee in her family, and back in her day at her suburban high school, she ruled her school with an iron fist quite literally. She was more badass than Blair would ever be, but not as tough as some girls he'd met. Courtney's claim to fame came during her senior year when she and her minions staged a mock abduction of another popular girl in their high school as a hazing ceremony because that girl had wanted to become one of Courtney's minions. Unfortunately the abduction attempt went horribly wrong when the girl accidentally suffocated on the giant jawbreaker they'd ball-gagged her with, and when a geeky nobody girl accidentally found out about it, Courtney & company tried to buy her off by performing a Pygmalion type transformation on her and making her one of them. Unfortunately for Courtney, eventually everyone she'd ever insulted or intimidated at school turned against her in a horrible display at her high school prom that was nearly akin to the 1970s horror flick, **Carrie. **

After the infamous prom, Courtney Shayne spent nearly the next decade in prison for the accidental murder of that one girl. During her prison stint, Courtney was able to refocus her energies elsewhere and soon became a bad ass lawyer, and since recently having won several high profile cases, a very wealthy one at that. Even through she still had a convertible that she drove herself when she was in Los Angeles, whenever she came to New York she used a chauffeured car with her own personal driver/bodyguard/butler/dog walker/jack-of-all-trades, a fellow slightly younger than her named Mr. Fish, who looked part Reservoir Dog part Irish thug wannabe, and a whole lot like Dominic Cooper.

When Chuck contacted Courtney about his case, she was intrigued because the case seemed to have some meat to it, it was being filed by her cousin's husband, who was supposedly a billionaire, and it was against the venerable businessman, Jack Bass. Oh how she would love to sue the pants off of Jack Bass (well truth be told, she'd love to seduce the pants off of him as well) partially because of how he'd supposedly messed with a few women she'd met in prison, but first things first she had her case to tackle, so she arranged to meet Chuck at her New York office/apartment. It was a decent little place, just off of Madison Avenue, and it served her purposes quite well.

Before she met with Chuck though, Courtney decided to check up on her aunt Eleanor and cousin Blair first. Her long black limo pulled up to the curb of the building where the Waldorf-Rose penthouse was located at, and Courtney stepped out of the car, all Prada business woman's suit, Fendi handbag, and 3 ½ in black patten leather Loubitons of her. She was dressed in a pallet of black, white, and red. Black clothing and hair, with a touch of white for her blouse, and red lips and nails. She shielded her eyes behind a pair of designer shades as she exited the car, assisted by her man Mr. Fish, who was wearing a black topcoat, covering his usual dark suit, black leather gloves, and his ever present Ray Bans shielding his eyes as well and giving him an aura that he hoped made him look tough.

"Thank you. Ah yes we're here. Well Fish, you can take care of Jawbreaker for me while I visit my aunt and cousin. Take him for a walk perhaps, I know how much you love to do that." Courtney mused as she handed Mr. Fish her fluffy white Shi Tzu, who'd ridden in the back of the limo with her.

"Do I have to, Court?" he complained slightly.

"Remember it's Ms. Shayne in public, Fish. And yes you do need to take him for a walk because you're my employee and I pay you to. He's been jumping all around the inside the limousine ever since we landed, and I know how much you hate sitting on dog shit whenever you lend me assistance in the back of the car..." she insinuated.

"Oh yes Ms. Shayne." he mused.

"Indeed. If I'm more than say ten minutes, and you're sure Jawbreaker has done his business, just text me and you two can join me upstairs because I never know when I need protection." she replied, winking at him as she sauntered into the building.

"Ha ha...indeed, Ms. Shayne. Until then." he nodded to her as he went on to take the little white dog for a walk.

As Mr. Fish was rounded the corner of the building with Courtney's dog, a young pregnant woman and her housekeeper stared back at him for a second before turning around and heading back toward the building's entrance. As Blair glanced back from staring at the man who to her looked like a slightly older version of Chuck, she sighed and said aloud to the maid "Oh I must be losing my mind. Everywhere I look I see guys who remind me of Chuck...although I doubt he would ever walk a white Shi Tzu even if I paid him. There was something familiar about that dog though..."

Blair went upstairs to her mother's apartment, riding the elevator and contemplating about what she'd planned to do the rest of the day. When she exited into the apartment, she was surprised to see her mother at home entertaining a guest in the living room.

"Blair, darling, there you are! Look who came to visit, your long lost cousin Courtney, who is now a successful lawyer in LA. Come in and tell her hello." Eleanor declared as she drew Blair into the living room.

"Hello Courtney...long time no see." Blair replied nervously.

"Yes indeed. Hello Blair, it's good to see you're doing well and then some. I'd heard you were married and even pregnant...but wow, seeing it in the flesh is certainly something else. So how far along are you, if I may be so bold?" Courtney inquired.

"Around seven months, a little more perhaps. So how are you and why did you come back to New York.?" Blair inquired.

"I'm doing well...or at least as well as one can be after spending a majority of the past decade in prison. However I was able to turn my life around and become a lawyer. So now I get to reek the best vengeance of all, justice. And I get to put the real scumbags in jail, hopefully, and defend the ones who are being misrepresented thus far. Currently I'm here in New York on a high profile case involving defending a young man against crimes he says he didn't commit, and suing his uncle for crimes that he hopefully did commit. A case that may interest you." Courtney insinuated.

"Crimes he didn't commit? A young man suing his uncle? Oh no Courtney, you're not defending Chuck, are you?" Blair gasped.

"Well if a person can afford my fee, and I believe their case is solid enough, I'll take it on. Right now though my involvement in this case is in its preliminary stages and so I have a meeting scheduled with your husband in a few hours. Afterwards, I'll decide whether to take it on or not. So far based on the information he's given me, it seems like it might be a solid case, especially if we can reveal that Jack is doing far more illegal crimes within the company than what he's charging your husband with. As far as your personal issues with your husband, that's for you two to work out. Still what is the worst thing he's ever done to you, if I may be so bold?" Courtney replied.

"Well we've teased and taunted each other. One time I woke up with a bunch of writing and fake tattoos on my body, where he'd said he'd marked his territory. Another time he glued an adhesive bookplate to my pubic hair and accidentally gave me one of the worst wax jobs ever. And yeah we've yelled and fought like most couples, but other than his supposedly recent cheating at Vanya's bachelor party or wherever, he's never really given me cause to break up with him. Yeah he claimed he cheated because he thought I did when I spent the night with his uncle Jack Bass." Blair admitted.

"You willingly spent the night with Jack Bass? How was it?" Courtney asked Blair, slightly intrigued.

"Let's say interesting to say the least..." Blair said as she recounted her story to her cousin.

"Hmm...very interesting indeed. I'll have to make note of that when I see your husband this afternoon. By the way, has he heard your version of the story yet?" she mused.

"No. I haven't had a chance to talk with him yet." Blair sighed.

"As I wondered. Well..." Courtney began but was interrupted by a text message she suddenly received on her cellphone. "Oh I see its been longer than ten minutes. Would you like to see my dog Jawbreaker? I know you liked playing with him the last time I visited. I'll just have my driver bring him up." she replied as she texted him back.

"Sure. A white Shi Tzu isn't it? That's funny that you named your dog Jawbreaker, now isn't it?" Blair bemusedly inquired.

"Ha ha...yes indeed. Well at the facility I was in, we learned that what doesn't break you only makes you stronger. Thus I named my pet dog, Jawbreaker." Courtney replied.

"I see." Blair replied.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and the man that Blair had thought vaguely reminded her of Chuck, stepped into the apartment carrying the dog, who was gruffly chewing on his glove, trying to bite through it to get to his finger. "Court...Uh Ms. Shayne...I brought..." he angrily yelled trying to control his temper.

"Oh has Jawbreaker been a bad boy? Although knowing you he isn't the only bad boy. Oh look at you, do I have to buy you a new pair of gloves?" Courtney sighed as she walked across the room.

"What do you think, love?" he sarcastically replied as he handed her the dog and they entered into a quiet, but heated discussion in front of the elevator.

From Blair's point of view, her cousin and her driver seemed to have quite the relationship, bantering back and forth as they were over the dog and whatever else, that she was reminded of the heated discussions she and Chuck had gotten into over the most stupid things sometimes. That not only made her miss Chuck a little, but also made her wonder how close her cousin and her driver/bodyguard really were. When Courtney walked back with her dog, and followed by her man servant, Blair proclaimed aloud.

"Aw there's Jawbreaker, but who is this?" she asked.

"This is my driver, bodyguard, and part-time dog walker, Mr. Fish. Mr. Fish, meet my cousin, Blair." Courtney introduced them, although she seemed a little possessive of him.

"Hello." he replied before fading into the background.

"Nice to meet you." Blair replied, then turned to her cousin "Hmm...are you and Mr. Fish fairly close, I take it?"

"Well, you can say so. Right after I was licensed to practice law, I helped him win parole and he's been indebted to me ever since. Thus I hired him to perform various services for me, from driver, to bodyguard, to dog walker, to butler, to masseuse, to...well you get the picture, I'm sure." Courtney slyly insinuated.

"So you and him...?" Blair mused.

"What do you think? After going so long without a good cock, I thought I'd take about anything when I first met him. It pays to have a good man under one's hire...plus if he's under my employ, I can get him to do far more for me than I ever could a husband to do." she laughed.

"Possibly...but husbands are pretty flexible too, at least to some degree. Although walking a dog is something I'm not sure if I'd ever see Chuck do." Blair replied.

"Indeed. That's why I'm holding out on marriage to Liam, until a bit longer, mainly because I'm not sure if I want to be known as Courtney Fish...though I'd just stick with my maiden name either way...and because I have a few more conquests to make before I'm tied down for good." Courtney slyly replied.

"Ha ha Courtney, you're quite the inspiration." Blair laughed.

"Thank you, you know I try." Courtney mused as she continued to chat with Blair.

After awhile she said "Blair, tonight I have a small party that I'm invited to through some friends I know who are selling art work and I promised my friend who's a broker that I'd meet her there and see some of the pieces she's representing. You can come along if you like, to get you out of the house again and among other people. The party, it's in Brooklyn though, just thought I'd warn you." Courtney said.

"A gallery party in Brooklyn? The gallery owner's last name doesn't happen to be Humphrey is it?" Blair wondered aloud.

"No...does that make a difference?" she asked.

"If no, thank god! I'll go then, what time is the party?" Blair replied.

"It's at 8 pm, or at least that's when the cocktail hour starts. I'll pick you up in my limo, if you don't mind." Courtney replied as she got ready to leave.

"No that sounds fine to me, believe me." Blair sighed in relief as she pondered what to wear to the party.

~o~o~o~o~

Courtney left and soon got back to her New York apartment to wait for her appointment with her perspective client, Chuck Bass. In the meantime, while waiting Courtney Shayne and Liam Fish spent the next hour otherwise occupied with a few personal matters at the apartment, not realizing the time until her client buzzed to come up.

"All right Fish, no more hide the popsicle, I have to get ready to meet my prospective client and try to look somewhat professional. Time to get beautiful." Courtney smugly said as she slipped into a robe and tried to find one of her professional suits in her closet.

The door rang incessantly, until Courtney herself went to answer the door still in her silk robe, much to Chuck's delight when he first saw her.

"Ah...I must have the wrong apartment? I'm looking for attorney, Courtney Shayne?" he asked in his usual sly manner.

"Yes that's me, I'm Courtney Shayne. And you must be Chuck Bass?" she replied.

"Indeed. So you are my attorney? My my, it seems to be getting better and better." Chuck replied, obviously pleased with the outcome of his choice in attorney.

"Ah and as seductive as you are you are treading on thin ice as it is. I don't make it a policy to mix business with pleasure, especially when that business is married to my own cousin. I may be a bitch, but I am not going to throw my cousin under a bus for two minutes of pleasure with a child...especially when I have a real man waiting for me. Just make yourself at home and I'll be out in a minute." Courtney mused as she went toward her bedroom to change, and left Chuck in the seating area.

Chuck waited until Courtney came out in straight on business attire, flanked by her bodyguard, who stood just behind her, looking somewhat intimidating. "All right Mr. Bass, let's get down to business. Present me your case and let me see the evidence you have which you feel will prove your innocence and the case you have against your uncle."

"Gladly...Now this is the evidence I've collected to incriminate Jack of these counts of wrong doing..." Chuck said as he gave his side of the story in regard to the embezzlement, money laundering, smuggling, drug dealing, and a variety of other crimes that he had found evidence to implicate Jack in.

After hearing Chuck's story, Courtney said "Well Mr. Bass, I must say you have provided me with quite the array of information that I feel that I will be able to find you not guilty of some of the crimes your uncle Jack has accused you of, and perhaps find Jack guilty of some of the crimes you are implicating him in. I'll will get back to you in another day, after I've had time to read through the information, but preliminarily I'm expecting to be able to take on this case in the near future." Courtney told him reassuringly.

"So you think you could win?" he asked.

"Hopefully, but win or lose, one way or another, Jack Bass...the bastard's going down!" she smugly replied.

"I like how you think." he replied.

"Thank you. Tonight I have to attend a party my art broker is throwing at a gallery in Brooklyn, so I have to get ready for that." Courtney mentioned as she handed him the address on a scrap of paper, as well as further contact numbers if he had any questions.

Chuck left then with a sudden urge to invest in some new artwork outside of Manhattan, as he left.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, Courtney picked Blair up at her house and they rode in the limo together to the party. The party turned out to be more posh than she'd thought it could be, but not nearly as extravagant as most parties and soirées in the Upper East Side were. Most of the attendees varied in ages from college students up through middle aged art buyers. The music and food weren't bad and smoozing with some of Courtney's friends was quite amusing, especially when they began critically critiquing what some of the people were wearing or the latest personal gossip about who brought who down. Even in the art buying world, there were always people looking for the latest scandal.

Suddenly, from across the room, Blair spotted Chuck seemingly chatting up a model, so in a sudden move of immaturity, she spotted a fairly well dressed guy somewhat close to her age, sitting at the bar. The guy wasn't bad looking in an average sort of way, so she sidled over to him and introduced herself.

"Hi nice party isn't it?" she nervously laughed as she attempted to sort of flirt with him.

"Yeah nice party. Cameron Barnes, Art History and Political Science Major at Columbia. And you?" he replied with a smile.

"Wow you're both Art History and Political Science at Columbia? That's pretty impressive. Blair Waldorf, graduate of Constance Billiard School for Girls class of 2009...I had planned on attending Brown, but I deferred for a year...although I'm thinking about transferring in the fall. Right now I'm taking the semester off because..." Blair admitted cautiously as she glanced down at her baby.

"Ah so I see. So are you still close to the baby's father? Or does he not know? I hope you chose well when you picked out adoptive parents. With your background you'd probably be rather particular." he replied as he ate an hor' derv.

"Adoptive parents? I'm not putting our...my baby up for adoption. I'm keeping it, which ever it is." she declared.

"Really? With you're talk of transferring schools I'd just assumed...Well anyway Columbia's a good school, if I must say so myself...although I'm not sure if there are any nursery schools or daycare centers near campus. You'd have to ask some of the non-traditional students about that." he replied.

"Non traditional students? Why I...I'm as traditional as they come. We Waldorfs were born with tradition in our mouths like a silver spoon!" she exclaimed.

"Ha ha, so I see. Well if you want to be a traditional Columbia student, you could put your baby up for adoption and then move into one of the residence halls or a little apartment just off of campus, like most of the other girls on campus. I happen to know of one that might be becoming available." he mentioned.

Briefly, Blair did ponder the thought of being a single gal living inn a little apartment just off of Columbia with perhaps a few other roommates, throwing parties, going to clubs, as well as acing all of her classes just like she did in high school, and there was some appeal to that. Then, she felt her baby move inside of her and remembered the fun, blissful, and dramatic moments she'd had in her life with Chuck, and somehow didn't want to give that up either. Quite the conundrum indeed.

Suddenly she spotted Chuck again and scowled at him, which made Cameron notice too, so that he mentioned something.

"Who's that guy? He is certainly giving us the eye." Cameron mused.

"Oh that's just my psycho ex-husband. I don't know how he knew I was here, the stalker." Blair pouted.

"Psycho ex-husband? So you're divorced?" he asked skeptically.

"Well still technically separated, but it looks like HE's already moved on." she said, clearly upset.

"Well then let's give him something to talk about..." Cameron mused, as he pulled Blair in for a kiss.

Shocked that she was actually kissing another guy, she went with it for a bit, but despite it being a nice kiss, something just wasn't right. There wasn't the womb clenching tingle and the hunger that she got whenever she kissed Chuck. Kissing this guy reminded her of kissing Nate, minus the pot taste or the gum taste, or even not even as good as Nate. She soon broke the kiss, when her baby seemingly became angry and started kicking on her bladder again, so she excused herself from Cameron, and went to find the ladies room, passing a very bemused but slightly jealous Chuck on the way.

Once in the ladies room, Blair ran into her cousin Courtney, who chuckled as she said "Were you having fun out there, Blair with your date?"

"That guy was not my date. We were just talking about school, and then I saw Chuck...so I let Cameron kiss me, to make Chuck jealous." Blair admitted.

"Ah so I see, the kiss one guy to make another guy jealous ploy. Classic, very classic, I've done it myself a time or two. What is really classic is pitting the two guys against each other in some sort of Gladiator themed duel, because then you can see the two of them fight to the death, their hot sexy bodies dripping in sweat as they brandish their swords or lances or guns or cars..." Courtney sighed, going into her own fantasy of two hot, sexy men fighting over her.

"Nice image Courtney...but I've already been there, done that to some degree. Nate and Chuck only briefly fought on the hood of Chuck's limo. Marcus should've challenged Chuck to a duel, because I could definitely seen those two going to extremes over me with swords or pistols at dawn...but unfortunately neither were that big of fans of Sense & Sensibility. Carter and Chuck just matched wits, but Chuck won of course, then Carter thought he was in love with Serena. And this guy is not even worth mentioning, so yes I've been nearly dueled over many times." Blair admitted.

"Apparently so. Ha ha...well if you want to leave the party soon you can. I might be leaving soon myself to go to a few clubs." Courtney mentioned.

"I'm fine...although maybe I will go with you to one of the clubs...because I need a night out." Blair sighed.

Courtney and Blair soon left, and went to another night club, but soon Blair started getting tired out and before she knew it, she was being taken back to her mother's penthouse to fall asleep in her own large bed and dream about the future, no matter what it might be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next few days passed and soon the trial began, first as a preliminarily hearing, then in earnest when they could get the witnesses on the stand. The trial started with the charges brought against Chuck, where first of all they tackled the charges of sexual harassment. On the day that part of the trial began, Chuck was in court, but Blair was not, at least not at first. He sat on the witness stand and told where he was and when, bringing in others to corroborate his part of the story. Most of the proceedings had been brought forward, and they were about ready to call the victim to the stand, when Blair arrived. She had been late because her family thought it was best that Blair not expose herself to unnecessary worry or stress because of her high risk pregnancy, however she'd remembered a vow she had made once to Chuck where she said she'd stand by him through anything, so she went.

They called the victim to the stand, and the woman appeared, wearing what appeared to be a wig. Still, when she looked past the disguise, Blair suddenly recognized exactly who it was. Meanwhile Courtney began to question the victim in her shrewd but professional manner.

"So, Ms. G, you say that my client continually harassed you and asked you for favors even beyond the time you initially spent with him?"

"Oh yes. We were together once, then afterwards he would ply me again for favors...and I didn't want to because I was busy...but he wouldn't leave me alone. He was always a snide little..." the woman said.

"So you say he'd constantly bother you? In what way? Letters? Notes? Phone calls?" Courtney asked.

"Oh yes, that and more. He'd leave notes in my locker...uh mailbox...where he'd ask me to have oral sex with him, or offered to fuck me in his towncar...uh limousine. Then he'd drunk dial me late at night asking for a hook up. And I think he's even a masochist because our first time, he wanted me to burn his nuts with a cigarette because he said he loved pain with his pleasure." the woman exclaimed.

"Really? That is quite the unusual request. Did you follow through with it?" Courtney asked.

"Oh of course. I was...too scared to do otherwise..." she admitted slyly.

"Too scared? That...that woman burned me out of her own free will, nearly seven years ago!" Chuck exclaimed angrily.

"Order in the court. Do you have more to add to your testimony?" the judge exclaimed.

"Yes." he replied.

"All right, victim may step down and the accused may take the stand." the judge declared as Chuck and the woman switched places.

"Charles, say what your continual testimony is." Courtney asked him.

"With pleasure. This woman who is accusing me of sexually harassing her in fact actually sexually harassed me for a period of time seven years ago. She is the one who gave me my first sexual encounter at the age of twelve in the back of her father's town car, at which time she made me submissive through plying me with alcohol and burning me with a lit cigarette. After our encounter in the back of her car, she continued to harass me in the manner she now accuses me of harassing her. Since we were children, we've only had minimal contact, and when we have she always seems to bring some form of drama into my life." Chuck admitted.

"Ah so I see. Do you have any evidence to corroborate your story, Mr. Bass?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, if the counsel would like to look in my portfolio, under section G...for Georgina Sparks." Chuck commanded.

Courtney grabbed the portfolio, found section G, and the evidence that Chuck told the court he had. "Ah yes here they are. Are these the notes that you mentioned?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed they are. Read them for yourself." he smugly admitted.

Courtney, and the victim's defendant attorney, and the judge read the old notes written in a slightly childish hand and folded in such a way that you knew from an instant that they were the type of notes children passed in class. Despite the sexual overtone in their content, there was clear evidence that the notes were not recent and obviously written by a childish female. With that new evidence, the sexual harassment case, where Chuck was the accused was thrown out of court for lack of merit considering the real past history between the two. The court even pondered if Chuck wanted to accuse Georgina of sexual harassment, however since the seven year statute of limitations had already passed, they knew it was already too late.

That trial soon ended and a hearing was issued for the next charges that were filed against Chuck as far as the shady business deals he was accused of, although his attorney had a few tricks up her sleeve as far as bringing evidence against Jack Bass. At the end of that trial though, just before everything adjourned for the afternoon, Blair had to leave early because someone had texted her to meet her at the Met.

Thinking that it was Serena, Blair left the courthouse early, glad that she was present for as much of Chuck's sexual harassment trial as she was. The fact that Georgina Sparks had been the one to charge Chuck with sexual harassment as well as throw a drink at him and cause a scene at Dorota's wedding was a terrible irony indeed. Especially considering the fact that years before she had actually sexually harassed Chuck when they were children. Bitter irony, but sweet to see justice served at least to that degree.

Making it fairly quickly to get to the Met by five, Blair was soon there looking around in the people passing by for her friend. Eventually she decided to actually look for her closer to the building, so she climbed to the top of the stairs to search, when who should she meet up there but Jack Bass, who stood off to the side smoking and seemingly waiting for her.

"Jack Bass what are you doing here?" she angrily inquired.

"I just thought I would warn you that if your husband...or is it ex-husband now?...thinks he can win, well he has another thing coming. He may have thought he won this round, but this is a warning that I'm not done with him yet." he replied.

"I won't believe your threats. I'll still believe in Chuck to some degree despite what you say because he's still my husband and the father of my child." she retorted.

"Oh really? Well I hope that you enjoy your future as his wife because I would imagine being a prison widow makes for a cold bedfellow at night...because that's where he'll be after I'm done with him. Then when you're tired of being alone, you know that I'm always willing to warm your bed for a time or two whenever I'm in town...and in fact you'll have to if you want to be able to keep your penthouse or be able to do anything in this town. Otherwise the name Blair Waldorf will be a pariah to all of society throughout New York and beyond. Oh and you should wonder whatever happened to your dear friend, Serena..." Jack evilly laughed.

"You kidnapped Serena? You're blackmailing me into sleeping with you or else you'll make me a social pariah? You...you bastard!" she yelled at him as she tried to shove at him.

"Well takes one to know one bitch." he smugly quipped and pushed her back.

Unfortunately the push couldn't have happened at a worse place because Blair suddenly lost her balance and went tumbling down the infamous Met steps that she and Serena had so often sat on to plot and plan out the events of their days in high school. This time though, falling down the Met steps while seven months pregnant with a somewhat high risk pregnancy was definitely not what she had needed to happen to her that day. Other people witnessed her fall, but by the time help arrived in the form of an ambulance, Jack Bass was long gone. Blair assessed her initial injuries of an bruised wrist and a sprained ankle, wincing in pain whenever people and paramedics tried to help her, but when she started getting a terrible backache, she knew that she was in far more trouble than she'd bargained for as they rushed her to the hospital.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck had just arrived at home to his empty apartment, contemplating his victories and losses, when he received the call that Blair had been involved in a strange accident at the Met and was now in the hospital. Stricken with panic and grief over the connotation the words 'Blair' and 'accident' and 'hospital' made in his mind, Chuck was soon in the elevator and out of his building faster than he could think. No matter what their current relationship status was, he knew that he just had to see her. He had to be brave and see her one last time if that was it, to be strong for her unlike he was for his father's death.

As he traveled across the city in his limousine, he suddenly remembered their unborn baby and feared for its safety too, realizing the horrible irony it would be if history repeated itself and he ended up a widower with a newborn, just like his father had been...or at least the story he'd been raised with all of his life. Whatever the outcome, Chuck internally vowed that he would handle it better than his father did, and he would make it up to Blair and their child somehow and in someway. Nonetheless, Chuck was in a mental blur as he traveled to the hospital, his heart rate increasing slightly as he dealt with the initial anxiety of the moment.

When he arrived at the hospital, he gave his name at the front desk and demanded any information they had on the condition of his wife. They told him which floor she was on and which room, so he stalked across the hospital and rode the elevator until he got to her floor. Exiting the elevator, flashbacks from his father's death started replaying through his mind again, as he felt his pulse increase once more and he gripped the handrail along the wall for a moment until he was able to steel himself enough to enter her room.

Inside, Eleanor was talking to Blair who was laying on the bed, and although Blair was awake, in Chuck's mind it was too much like deja vu of his father's death, when he'd caught Lily at Bart's bedside. Holding in a nervous breath, Chuck attempted to stay nervously silent, but Eleanor still heard a noise and looked up.

"Oh Charles, you came. I'd thought that you..." Eleanor quipped.

"I'm here now. How is she? How's the a..." Chuck hoarsely gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"She's resting Charles. You can ask her about the baby yourself. I'll give you a moment alone. I'm glad you came, son." Eleanor replied as she patted him on the shoulder when she left.

"Thanks..." he hoarsely whispered as he made his way over to Blair and stared a moment at her before taking her hand and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Cautiously, Blair opened her eyes and groggily said "Chuck?...You're here?"

"Yes...I'm here now, darling...and it'll be okay..." he told her, a sudden maturity to his voice she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Really? I'm glad you came...Oh Chuck...our baby!" she sighed, near tears.

"Yes...tell me what happened..." he said as soothingly as he could muster.

"I...went to the Met...because I thought I was meeting S...but it turned out to be your uncle Jack...who tried to blackmail me. I got angry and pushed him...then he pushed back...and I fell down the Met steps! I injured my wrist and my ankle...then I got pains...and they had to take the baby early. Oh Chuck our baby...our tiny little baby!" Blair cried as Chuck held her and let her cry against him.

Overcome with emotion and on the brink of tears himself, Chuck solemnly asked "What did they do with the baby? If we..." until Blair interrupted him.

"Oh he's in the nursery. All three pounds and eleven ounces of him. He's such a tiny little thing...and he sort of looks just like you, Chuck!" she cried.

"Really...I have a son? Three pounds and eleven ounces? That is rather small...definitely a small fry indeed. What did you name him?" he asked, his voice filled with emotion.

"I haven't yet...because we were on the outs...and it all happened so quickly...I...I haven't had a chance to comprehend everything that's happened today so far...from your trial...to the accident...to now having a premature infant to care for...Wha—What are you doing?" she cried, still overwhelmed with emotion.

"Sh...just going to hold you for a bit...give you what you need..." he whispered, his voice rough with the emotionally charged moment, as he removed his jacket and shoes, then crawled onto the bed beside her to hold her against his body. Overcome with emotion in the moment, Blair overlooked Chuck's recent flaws and let herself be held by him, acquiescing to his touch as she buried her face against his chest, breathing in the scent of his skin and clothes that to her represented Chuck Bass, as she cried it out right into his linen dress shirt. They both reveled in the feel of their bodies against each other once again, as she buried her face against his chest and he buried his face into her hair, and they fell asleep together in the hospital bed.

When Eleanor, Cyrus, and others checked in on them, they were pleasantly surprised that the two had fallen asleep beside each other so peacefully like that, without fighting or tension, so they just left them like that to take a nap together for awhile.

After a while, Blair woke up to the feel of Chuck stroking her hair and her arm and the sound of nurses and other people checking on them. When she felt Chuck leaving the bed, she reached out for him and he took her hand, reassuringly as he climbed off the bed when the nurse told him to as that nurse checked Blair's vitals as per standard operating procedure. Groggily she finally woke up to see her husband staring down at her with a look of determination and sorrow covering his classically handsome face. She just felt overwhelming love for him at first, until she remembered that she'd been angry and upset with him earlier, before the accident and her unexpected early delivery.

Withdrawing her hand from his, she attempted to steel her emotions as she asked "So Chuck, I'm glad you came. You must still care about me to some degree...although is your visit purely out of duty?"

"Blair I..." he began but she interrupted him, sighing as she said "Chuck, I stood by you through many things and helped you cope with your father's death, but the things you said to me were hurtful. That you only married me for my money and the baby and that you cheated on me with those girls because you had thought I had cheated on you with Jack..."

"Blair...listen to me and listen well. Most of those things I said to you...I'm sorry and I have no excuse other than that I was angry and said most of it in pure sarcasm. I married you because I...love you...always have...and always will. Even though it was...difficult...I found a way to forgive you even if it will be difficult to forget the images that Jack showed me of you two together...Nonetheless, for what its worth, I still love you, Blair." Chuck admitted as he kissed her hand and nibbled at it against his mouth, in a slightly seductive attempt to make her love him again.

Sighing, she began to succumb to his seduction attempt again...because there was just something about Chuck Bass that just made her love him...or at least lust him on a very basic level. Before she entirely fell under his spell, she cleared her throat and asked "Chuck...can you hand me my cellphone, please? Speaking of footage...there is something you need to see." as he stopped kissing her arm and grabbed the cellphone, handing it to her.

"Okay, Chuck, you mentioned how Jack showed you footage about that night we spent together a few weeks ago. Well I suspect he never knew about this footage. Here is the real footage...and the real story. Not long after Jack and your supposed mother, Evelyn Bass, gained control of Bass Industries, your inheritance, and our apartment, I used some of my savings to at least pay for a month's rent on our lease to Jack. When he pressured me for more money and I knew I couldn't pay, I took him up on his offer to spend the night with him and then he'd absolve our debt...or at least the ownership of the apartment. Technically I did spend most of the night with Jack...but you'll have to see for yourself..." Blair said as she showed Chuck the hidden surveillance footage which Jack hadn't known about and Chuck hadn't seen.

In the video, Blair was seen mixing a martini, which she slipped something suspicious in first before she served it to Jack as he stripped down to his boxers. Afterwards she pretended to partake in drugs with him, but mostly just sat out and watched as Jack snorted coke and took some other pills, as well as other drinks that Blair especially mixed for him. After awhile the Blair in the video suggested playing a little game, where she took a drunken and drugged Jack and tied him to the bedposts in the hotel room, before she started to do a strip tease for him. Strangely enough, Blair's strip tease down to her black slip and stockings was to a music box she had set up to play Braham's Lullaby, as she sang_ "Lullaby...and goodnight...and go to sleep...you big jackass..."_ to which he actually did fall asleep soon after she began her routine. Once he was asleep, Blair spent the rest of the night sleeping in a chair, hiding in the bathroom, sitting on the bed and posing beside him to make him believe they'd slept together or had sex together, when they hadn't. Jack was so unconscious, Blair was even able to write 'Jack Bass is a Jack Ass' across his chest with a liquid eyeliner pen and he still didn't wake up. All in all Chuck found Blair's video to be highly amusing.

"So that was it? That was your night with Jack Bass? Ha ha...I love it Blair...and giving him a makeover...and stealing the lease to the apartment...brilliant touch! Gotta hand it to you hon...you know how to play someone pretty well." he mused.

"Yes, I did all of that, and did not technically cheat...yet you did..." Blair sighed.

"Well...I saw your video, so you might as well see mine. I have got to warn you though hon, I did go a little farther with those girls than you did with my uncle, but...I think since you showed me your's I'll show you mine." he slyly replied as he showed Blair his behind the scenes video.

In the video, Blair saw Chuck be approached by a variety of women, some of which kissed him for a few seconds, others longer. A few tried to give him a lap dance, but none of them did he technically have sex with. He even brushed off a girl who attempted to go down on him, instead pointing her to another client in the room. Despite being jealous of Chuck making out with other women, even to that extent, both simultaneously repulsed her and turned her on. She didn't know if she was strange or if that was just the result of watching too many adult films with Chuck. When the video finished, she asked "Was that it?"

"Yes, in a nutshell. I did kiss a few women, and to you that probably constitutes cheating, however they were meaningless interactions that I felt were just part of the job at the time. If you can't accept that...I apologize." he replied.

Blair thought about it for a few moments, taking Chuck's hand in hers, holding it, studying it, and massaging it for a moment. Feeling the skin with the bit of hair on the back of his hand, contrasted against the soft skin on his palm, to his slightly bitten off fingernails, before she kissed it and was tempted to rub it across her cheek, remembering the pleasure and reassurance of strength she'd received from Chuck's hands...as she pondered. Finally after a few minutes of pondering, remembering what her mother had told her about maintaining some sort of a relationship with him for the sake of their child at least, and toying with the gold wedding band he still wore on the fourth finger of his left hand as she remembered their wedding day, she sighed and looked up into his face to see a look of pure, but cautiously nervous love. It was then in that moment that Blair realized how much she wanted to be with Chuck Bass and wanted to stay Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass for the rest of her life if possible.

With tears in her eyes, she grasped his hand and pulled him close as she said "I'll forgive you, Chuck, because I still love you too..." as she drew him into a hug that soon turned into a kiss as well.

For both of them, it felt good just to be back in each other's arms again, as they both let out little sounds of joy and relief as they held each other. Burying their faces in each other's necks by the shoulder blade, as they held each other. Moving their mouths to kiss all over each other's faces, perhaps to kiss away the tears, whispering of apology and affection quietly, as they held each other. Finally, he pulled back to smugly gaze his brown eyes into her brown eyes, as she said to him "Do you want to see the baby, darling? He's so little but so sweet." in a gasping, breathless tone.

"Yes if you're up to it." he agreed, his voice heavy with emotion.

They soon informed one of the nurses that they wanted to see their baby, so the nurse procured a wheelchair for Blair and two special hospital gowns to wear while they visited their son in the nursery. They both put their gowns on, Chuck wearing his over his dress shirt and slacks and Blair wearing her's over the hospital gown she was already wearing. Blair made a comment about wishing her mother or Chuck had brought one of her soft cotton gowns from home, then sarcastically commented that if Chuck brought her a night gown it'd probably turn out to be a sheer satin negligee, which caused him to chuckle and be relieved that she was on the road to recovery.

"Oh yes, I can just picture the night gown I'd bring...your lavendar baby doll nightie...or no the red one with the feathers on the boobs and the transparent skirt...Valentine's day wasn't long ago..." he suggested.

"My Valentine's Day ensemble? I don't think so. I'd look like a Femme Bot from an Austin Powers movie...except a brunnette in red instead of a blonde in pink." she sighed.

"Ooh sexy. You'd be the best looking mother in the maternity ward." he mused.

"Yeah and all of the other new fathers would be staring at me as well whenever I'd go to the nursery." she replied.

"Oh we can't have that! Ha ha! Hmmm...maybe I'll just bring my silk pajamas with the green shamrocks on it...since it was St. Patrick's day the other day." he teased as he pushed her chair down the hall.

"Your Shamrock pajamas? Why? Do you think you're getting lucky tonight?" she teased.

"I wish..." he laughed.

"Honestly, I do too...but...*aahmm*...I think I'm supposed to rest for a few weeks until we can actually have sex again." she yawned...to which he groaned in reply.

"I know...but that doesn't mean everything is off limits, if you know what I mean. Give me a few days to heal up, then I can help you...and maybe your Shamrock pajamas will make you lucky after all." she mused.

"Aye sounds great...can't wait." he replied in a faux Irish accent as they stopped at the door of the nursery and placed his hands on her shoulders to massage them a bit as he said "We're here at the nursery. Nervous?" as he let out a nervous, pent up breath pass through his lips.

"A little, but are you nervous, Chuck? I know how you get in hospitals. I'm surprised you did as well as you did pushing me down this hall." she replied as she took his hand.

"You distracted me with talk of my pajamas and getting lucky. Thanks." he chuckled as he held her hand.

"I guess I did my job. Come, let's say hello to our son." she replied as a nurse leaving the nursery opened the door for them and they entered the nursery.

They entered the NICU nursery as quietly as possible, passing other incubators and islets filled with other ill and/or premature infants, and surrounded by other anxious parents, until they came to the incubator which said 'Bass' on the end of it. In some ways Chuck was relieved that the baby had his last name and not just Blair's maiden name, testament to the fact that Blair had been thinking of him, despite the status of their relationship, when she'd given birth.

The couple both then glanced at the tiny little infant boy in the incubator, marveling at this tiny little creature they'd created who was nearly perfect even at this early stage. The baby seemed to have all of his fingers and toes, but his little arms legs were so tiny, he looked so fragile to them. They cautiously touched their baby through the incubator, marveling at his size and the unusual condition of his premature infant skin. Gently Chuck ran his finger down the baby's spine, feeling the little movements he made which they hoped was a good thing. Blair put her finger near the baby's hand and marveled how the tiny little fingers could already grip around her pinkie quite well, but oh how small his little hands were.

By some miracle, their son hadn't needed extra oxygen yet, so they could see his little face for what he looked like, and despite being so tiny, there was something about the expression on his face or the shape of his face, that reminded her so much of Chuck, especially when he was asleep, it was startling. Curiously they both peeked under the blue knit cap the baby was wearing to see the wispy, dark brown hair the baby already had, as well as a hint of the prominent eyebrows he'd obviously inherited from his daddy. Marveling at how small the baby's head was even in Blair's hand, a nurse saw them and came over to ask, "You two must be the parents. Do you want to hold your baby?"

"Can we? He won't break?" they both cautiously asked.

"No. Like all infants, preemies aren't made of spun glass. They can take much more than you realize, but you do have to be a bit more careful than with a full term infant, especially the first several days. Make sure their world is germ free as much as possible, and of course be careful of their head and necks when they're newborn. So far this little guy is actually not doing too bad and is one of our larger preemies, since he's nearly four pounds." the nurse said as she opened the incubator and swaddled the infant to prepare him to be held.

Both Blair and Chuck marveled at this little creature who was their son, was gently lifted out of the incubator by the nurse and handed to Blair's waiting arms. As soon as their son realized he was being held, rather than sleeping in the warm incubator, he started to squirm and cry. First as a little whimper, that soon developed into a full on cry, scaring both young parents.

"Oh no I think I broke him!" Blair wailed.

"No you didn't break your son, just hold him like that. There you go! Yes its good that he can cry like that. It means his lungs are working and that's an excellent sign." the nurse replied.

"That's good...Hi little boy..." Blair cooed as she looked down at her son and instantly fell in love.

Chuck looked at the baby too, then at the sight of his beautifully disheveled wife holding their tiny son, and soon became a little choked with emotion, even going so far as to wipe a tear from his own eye. After a few minutes, where the length of the day had began to show its toll on Blair again, and she began to fall asleep, Chuck knelt down to tap her on the shoulder and she turned to ask "Do you want to hold your son, Chuck?"

"Yes. It's like you're holding my favorite toy hostage and I want to hold it." he mused slightly anxious.

"All right my darling, here's your son. Just be careful, Chuck." Blair replied, her voice choked with emotion as she handed her precious bundle to his daddy, Chuck Bass.

Chuck tenderly held the baby in the bend of his elbow, as if it came naturally to him, interestingly enough. The emotion that began to build in his chest was far more than just butterflies, but instead an overwhelming sense of love and responsibility, that he was again overwhelmed and had to catch his breath a little bit, but in a good way. Suddenly the baby opened his large baby eyes and stared up at Chuck for a moment, until he screwed up his face and started to cry.

"Blair, he opened his eyes...I didn't know he could do that already...but he must hate me already because he took one look at me and started to cry!" he nervously replied.

"He's not a kitten, Chuck, so yes he can open his eyes already. Maybe your mask is scaring him. Just slip it off and let him see your whole face, then he won't be scared." Blair commented about the medical mask Chuck had slipped on just after entering the NICU nursery.

Following the suggestion, Chuck slipped the mask off of his face and stared at his newborn son with a shy, sly smirk, a typical Chuck Bass look, and the baby seemingly calmed down and just stared at him and seemingly mimicked the Bass smirk, before his tiny eyelids fluttered shut.

"Ha ha like a true Bass man, he smiled back at me...or should I say smirked." he laughed.

"Smirked at you? I'm really sure. He's a premature infant, wouldn't know how to smile yet let alone smirk. It was probably just gas, but if you think he smirked, maybe he did." she yawned.

"It was a smirk, I'm sure of it. And if it was gas, an even better reason to smirk, wouldn't you agree son? I'm sure he does even if he did fall asleep." Chuck declared as he stared lovingly and teasingly at his son.

Chuck held the baby a bit longer, until one of the machine's monitoring the infant's progress started to beep, so a nurse lent assistance and lay the baby back in the incubator to sleep then suggested to the young parents that they should get some sleep too, so Chuck wheeled Blair back to her room, where they both spent the night. Blair slept in the hospital bed, while Chuck slept on a cot in the corner, where new fathers or fathers-to-be often slept. Somehow that night they were able to get some much needed rest, despite the various events of the day.

The next morning, Chuck woke up slightly stiff from sleeping on a hospital cot, as he awkwardly stretched his back and yawned, rubbing his hand across his face and feeling that he hadn't shaved yet, so he looked uncharacteristically disheveled for him. Groaning, he glanced around the room until he saw Blair still sleeping in her bed, looking like a sleeping beauty...at least to him. Feeling in a good mood, he sauntered over to his wife and leaned down to wake her with a kiss, like he was occasionally fond of doing when the opportunity struck. He knew she was fond of fairy tales, so he liked to play prince charming to her princess, at least to his ability.

He had just started to pull away from the kiss, when she groaned and reached for his face, saying "Mmm...good morning to you...is there more from where that came from? Why are you still dressed?" as she felt the collar of his shirt.

"I'd love to...but you're in a hospital bed...and I have to leave soon...I'm also going to stop by to see our son before I go...if you're up to accompanying me, you can." he replied.

"Oh yes...I had the baby, didn't I? And did I forgive you? I think I did...but yesterday was so dramatic...it's difficult to remember everything." she sighed.

"You said as much to me. We showed each other our surveillance videos then you told me '_I forgive you darling...now fuck me Chuck until we both see stars...'_" he replied, teasingly mimicking her in the end.

"Wha—I don't remember saying that! Yeah I now I remember the videos and telling you that I could forgive you...but I don't remember telling you that! Although if I did say that...did you?" she inquired curiously.

"What do you think?" he slyly replied.

"Oh you fool! We didn't, did we?" she asked.

"No...but you know I would've liked to have if we could." he replied.

"Yeah I know you...although sometimes I don't know what to think. Anyway, hon let's go see our son." Blair replied as she reached for her other gown.

They eventually made their way down the hall again, chatting amongst themselves as Chuck wheeled her along, until they got to the NICU nursery and went inside. They made their way to their son's incubator, only to find him with more wires hooked to him, wearing a mask over his eyes as he lay under a UV light seemingly getting a suntan. The young couple momentarily questioned that, with Chuck making a sly quip, "I didn't know this hospital was so all inclusive that you even had infant tanning beds! Ha ha ha.."

"Very funny, sir. This is a special light that we placed your son under because we discovered he was slightly jaundiced and it was a good thing we caught it when we did or otherwise we would've had to do a blood transfusion. By the way, do you happen to know your blood types?" the nurse inquired.

"I'm B positive, I think." Blair replied.

"I'm B negative." Chuck replied.

"You're B negative, Chuck? I never knew. Funny that I'm positive and you're negative...ha ha." Blair teased.

"Yeah ha ha..." he sarcastically replied.

"Uh...anyway you two, the fact that one of you is positive while the other is negative brings the Rh factor into count, which means that your children are more at risk from being jaundiced, so we'll just have to keep an eye out for that with this little guy. Speaking of him, his blood type happens to be B negative as well, so its good to know that the father is a potential donor match..." the nurse said

"Yes, like father, like son!" Chuck quipped.

"Chuck, darling, you better be clean if you're willing to donate your blood." she said under her breath.

"Blair, I told you didn't sleep with anyone else." he replied.

"That's not what I meant..." as she insinuatedly referenced his occasional drug use, which she personally didn't care for.

"Oh yeah..." he slyly chuckled in reply.

"...Although we did keep his cord blood, if you want to use that in the future." the nurse mentioned.

"Oh yes, thank you." they retorted as they went to look at their tiny infant son with his reddish, wrinkly skin and his tiny hands and feet and arms and legs. They touched their baby a bit, being cautious of the light he was under and all of the wires that were hooked to him to monitor his progress. They loved their tiny son, their little small fry baby Bass, very much, but they were also a little afraid to take care of him, especially when he seemed so fragile.

After awhile, another nurse came around to take the newborn out from under the light and take care of him in general. Since the parents were present, she decided to show them how to change his preemie diaper, which was still a little big on him. The young couple watched as the nurse removed the diaper, seeing the mess the baby did make in it as she moved it out of the way. When Chuck saw his son, he seemingly breathed a sigh of relief, which caught Blair off guard and made her turn to him in question.

"Hmm...you seemed relieved?" she asked.

"Well I'm glad to see that he's all Bass! See his little cock. Way to go son...even if you are sort of small yet." he smugly laughed, brandishing his chest with pride.

"Ha ha...yes of course he does have a little baby penis now, but he'll grow. He's your son." she laughed.

"That's good. He's such a small fry otherwise, I was afraid he wasn't fully...developed there yet." he admitted.

"Ha ha ha...yes he's a small fry, but that doesn't mean he'd look like a Ken doll when naked. Being the son of Chuck Bass, he'd definitely NOT look like a Ken doll." she slyly replied

"Yeah unlike a certain Knight in Shining Armani you once dated. Ha if you would've had a boy with him..." Chuck insinuated.

"Ha ha ha...shut up Chuck. You're bad..." she slyly teased him, "Although I might tend to agree..." she added under her breath and they both shared a chuckle.

Once the nurse let them be, they spent a bit more time with their baby. Stroking his little body and downy little head, marveling at this little human being they'd created with their love, as they also contemplated names.

"Hmm...he was born near St. Patrick's Day, do you want to name him that?" Chuck suggested.

"Patrick? Maybe...but I think that was the name of the baby Jackie Kennedy Onassis lost just before JFK's assassination...so I don't think so." Blair replied.

"Okay...how about Edward? It was my grandfather's name." Chuck suggested.

"Really? Was that your father's father?" she asked.

"Yes. I never met him, but I heard he wasn't the assholes my father was and my Uncle Jack is." he replied.

"Well that's good. Hmm...maybe that would work. What do you think of Edward Charles Bass? Does it have a nice ring to it?" she asked.

"Hmm...yes it isn't bad. As long as you don't mind being responsible for bringing another Chuck Bass into the world." he quipped.

"Oh well maybe our little Eddie boy will be even more of a hell raiser than his daddy. But after being with you, I think I can handle almost anything...so I'm up for the challenge if you are." she replied.

"What do you think?" he said with a smirk as he gave her a kiss.

They spent a bit more time in the NICU, until Chuck realized he had to leave to deal with his personal and legal matters throughout the day, bidding her farewell as he left the hospital to head home, shower, and get on with the rest of the day.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The rest of Chuck's day consisted of meeting with a few people who were finally closing in on their investigations into the nefarious behavior of his Uncle Jack, while at the same time cover his tracks that he was investigating into his uncle's illegal business dealings. He knew that somehow his uncle would most likely know about the counter investigation, however the fact that he hadn't known about Blair's secret taping of their night together perhaps meant that Jack was slipping a little bit.

All Chuck knew was that his uncle needed to go down and fast. The fastest way would be to hire a hit man, but he was unsure if that was the best tactic at the moment because it could definitely come back to bite him if he did. First he would abide by the law, for the most part, until it became necessary to play dirty. So far there were many leads which led them around in circles, but what they really needed was something concrete. A confession or solid evidence of wrong doing by Jack Bass and Jack Bass alone, then they could nail him for it, send him up the river, and that would be the end of it.

In his meeting with his constituents and his lawyer and his friends, Chuck proposed an idea and set it out to see if it floated or had merit.

"You all know that my father's company has been taken over by my uncle, Jack Bass as of recently, and thus I am in urgent need of assistance in the matter of exposing him for the snake that he is. That being said, I would like to be informed of the status of our investigations and when any fruition will come to any of it?" Chuck mused as he proposed the question to his loyal company.

"Well, sir, my informants have informed me that a shipment of cocaine is being smuggled in with raw goods that Bass Industries has acquired from a seller of textile materials in Colombia. This shipment is supposedly arriving in approximately five days time. We have evidence collected from both Jack's computer and his cellphone that he is aware of this shipment and anticipates intercepting it's arrival on that day, or within a day before or afterwards. That is why we need to intercept that shipment ourselves before he can get his hands on it." the one constituent said.

"Good. Anything else?" he replied.

"Well our informants have made us aware of an incident involving your uncle assaulting a woman, although we were reluctant to mention it because of the sensitive nature of the incident, sir." the constituent said.

"Assaulting a woman? Not good, but excellent information nonetheless for our investigation. Does anyone have any footage of the incident, so that we can use as evidence to bring him down?" Chuck asked.

"Yes sir...but..."

"But what? I want to see it if you have it." he said annoyingly.

"Fine sir...if you insist...but don't say I didn't warn you..." the constituent said as he showed the video to Chuck.

Chuck settled back and watched the video, expecting to see him bitch slap a woman or another attempted rape, however he surprised by what he saw. First the video consisted of Jack waiting at the Met, smoking while he seemingly waited on someone. Suddenly a brunette woman in a blue coat climbed the steps in front of the camera and appeared to be looking for someone, and it was in that moment Chuck knew that the woman in the video was his wife, Blair. That fact angered him enough, but what he saw next infused him even more. In the video Blair was seen speaking to Jack in a very angry tone, if her body language was any indication. Suddenly out of the blue, Blair shoved at Jack, and like the quick tempered Bass man that he was, Jack Bass shoved back, causing Blair to tumble backwards down several of the Met steps, until she landed in a heap at the bottom of the fifth one from the top.

Chuck couldn't believe what he had just seen and had them replay the incident once more just so that he could believe what he had just seen, so they did. Watching it the second time, seeing the image of his beautiful, pregnant wife fall tumbling down the Met steps after being pushed by his own uncle, was like lighting the fuse on a stick of dynamite, Chuck Bass was so angry. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he scowled at the screen and asked angrily "So where is he now?"

"We aren't exactly sure sir, however our team can find him in a day, if not a few hours." the constituent replied.

"Find him...so that I can kill him! Assault my wife! Nearly kill my unborn son, the bastard is going down! Oh he knew you don't make me angry because you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Chuck seethed, still clearly fuming as he imagined what he'd do to his uncle once he got his hands on him.

"Uh sir...we know you're angry, but murder is a bit extreme...so I hope you're not serious. Anyway that was why we were reluctant to show you the footage we had of him assaulting woman...especially since that woman is your wife...although it would help us solidify our case against him. Once we put him behind bars, then you can have your company back and everything will be able to be returned to the way it was...at least for the most part." the constituent said.

"All right I will consider it, although I still feel like I want to do something personally to get back at him. Some sort of personal vengeance of sorts..." Chuck mentioned, still angry.

"Well Chuck, I think I have a plan that just might bring Jack's house of cards to come tumbling down on him. I happen to know Jack Bass for quite awhile. We have some history...let's say." Courtney mentioned.

"Really? Are you willing to share it? I know I'm all ears." Chuck replied, curious to what she had to say.

"It's simple really. I wear a wire, get him to make a confession, and we arrest him. Involve the police in on it and it's all tied up. He goes to trial for his crimes, a few key people make a confession against him, and it's absolved." Courtney replied.

"Sounds good. When can you put it into play?" Chuck inquired.

"You're next hearing is in two weeks. I would say just before then, if not afterwards." she replied.

"Excellent. Proceed as planned. Anything else anybody?" Chuck replied.

~o~o~o~o~

Later that evening, Chuck went to visit Blair at the hospital again to learn how she and their son were faring. Still a bit nervous about being in the hospital, Chuck brought the flowers and the gift of her night gown and robe that she wanted him to bring. Riding the elevator upstairs to her room, where he found her still in bed, but ready to get up and walk to see her baby. Anxious about his wife's condition, he walked over to help her, gathering her in his arms to help her up.

"Hi darling, it's good to see that you came." she sighed as she gave him a hug and he just held her close, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her head as he sat on a chair and held her on his lap.

Even though Blair loved being held by her husband, she began to wonder after a few minutes why Chuck was suddenly so clingy. Being held by him in bed at night as they fell asleep was one thing, but being held by Chuck in a chair while he still seemed clearly upset, was another. Slowly she rubbed her hand against his shoulder and chest as she asked him, "Chuck, is there something wrong?"

"Yes...Why didn't you tell me how the accident happened?" he said sternly, though his voice was choked with emotion.

"I ... wanted to...but everything happened so fast...and we talked about our other past issues...then the baby...and since Jack had been involved, I didn't want you to freak out....so..." she began.

"So you didn't tell me?" he replied sadly.

"Yes...because I didn't want you to go off half cocked obsessing over ways to wreck vengeance against your uncle when you'd just forgiven me and I needed your support after having just given birth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, because I still needed to process the information myself." she admitted.

"That's okay. I think I can see your reasoning behind why you didn't tell me sooner. I just...can't believe why Jack would do such a thing. Pushing an obviously pregnant woman down a flight of stairs...especially one 'related' to him through marriage is beyond the pale. I cannot fathom why he would do such a thing intentionally." he said angrily as he gripped her tightly.

"I have no idea, but perhaps it wasn't intentional. Sometimes I wonder if the Bass men have anger management issues...because they sometimes need to learn to control themselves." she replied.

"And why would you say that?" he asked, taken aback.

"Because you're squeezing my arm right now, Chuck. Ow ow..." she moaned.

"Sorry. Where does it hurt, maybe I can kiss it and make it all better..." he apologetically mused.

"Mmm...about right here...and right here..." she playfully sighed as he kissed her arm.

They teased each other like that for a bit longer, until a nurse told them that they could visit their son now if they wished. With that being said, they made their way down to the nursery where another care nurse mentioned that their son had just finished a battery of tests they had run on him because of the circumstances of his birth. When Chuck inquired if the fall Blair had taken at the Met would've injured their son in any way that it would have impaired his mental and physical comparabilities, their reply was "It might have, or it might not." which left Chuck obviously angry yet again.

"I can't believe it! Jack Bass may have permanently damaged my son?! Oh if I ever get my hands on him...I'll pulverize him...I'll murderize him...I'll stick his ass on a rocket and send it to Jupiter...I'll...I'll..." Chuck fumed, clearly upset as he smacked his fist into his hand.

Blair was cautiously holding their son while sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery, however the baby could sense the tension as he started to cry that began to build in crescendo along with Chuck's anger, until Blair burst out "Chuck...I know you're angry at Jack, but calm down before you wake the entire nursery!" as suddenly more babies started crying and the NICU nursery turned into a cacophony of noise, weak infant cries and beeping monitors galore.

Suddenly two of the nurses came over and asked the young couple, although mainly Chuck, if they'd like to step out of the nursery for a moment to calm down, which made Chuck even more angry, so reluctantly Blair lay her so back down in his little bed and followed her husband out into the hall to talk to him, or confront him.

"Chuck, what was that? I know you were angry at Jack, and rightfully so, but you need to calm down because look what happened, you got us kicked out of the NICU! Smooth move, Bass!"

"Well I wouldn't have been kicked out if it wasn't for that Nurse Ratchett in there! Thinks she knows everything..." he fumed.

"Yeah I know she's a bitch, but right now we can't buy her off or hire a private care nurse for our son, so we have to live with her rule...at least until her shift changes. Anyway hon, calm down...take a deep breath...so you don't hyperventilate...then we can go back in and see our son, okay? The other issues can wait right now." Blair commented as she rubbed Chuck's arm and stared into his angry, down turned face.

"Okay..." he sighed, inhaling and exhaling a deep breath, then running his fingers through his hair. "It's just...I was so...angry that Jack pushed you down like that...and to learn it could've damaged our son...I just get sooo..." he said, as he began to clench his fist again.

"Yeah I know...So what are we going to do about it? Do you have a brilliant plan? I'm sure we can come up with something." she said soothingly sly.

"Well...my constituents and informants have been devising a few ideas...and your cousin says she has an idea which she wants to attempt against Jack, citing that they go way back, however...I don't want to mention too much...in public...because you never know..." Chuck mentioned, his voice lowering to a whisper as he spoke to her.

"Ah...okay then. Well knowing Courtney, her plan is no doubt a brilliant one, although hopefully it doesn't involve a jawbreaker this time...although perhaps Jack deserves it." she mused.

"Yeah, Jack deserves a jawbreaker stuffed down his throat...and I'd love to do it myself if I had the chance." he fumed under his breath.

"Shh...don't say it too loud, darling, remember you never know who's listening..." she laughingly chided him, as she then said "Come on Chuck, let's see our son." as she led him back into the nursery.

They walked back in and visited with their infant son, checking on his progress, touching him, holding him, and rocking him in the rocking chair. He was such an adorable little miracle, and when they asked, one nurse even let Blair attempt to breastfeed their son. Blair cautiously, slipped her night gown off her shoulder to expose one breast, then brought their son up to it. They waited for a moment as the baby nuzzled at her breast out of instinct, and by some miracle latched onto her nipple with his supple, pink little lips. Blair was overjoyed to see and feel her tiny son attempt to feed off of her, his tiny Bass jaw working so hard as he gained sustenance from her body, which suddenly made her even more aware of what she put into her body herself and what she didn't. She suddenly pondered about calorie intake and wondered if she was eating enough to be able to feed both herself and her son, as she stared down at her little boy.

Chuck meanwhile was just in awe. The image of Blair Waldorf, of all the women in the world, Blair Cornelia Waldorf sitting in a rocking chair, feeding HIS son...yes HIS SON...off of her own breast for the first time, was an image that he'd remember forever. It also caused an overwhelming flood of emotions, love, pride, and awe, to well through him that he nearly broke down again. It was more than the butterflies he'd felt after their first time together, so much more, but he'd be reluctant to admit that to anyone because he felt like he always had to stay strong. He smiled at them then, when smug pride overtook him as he watched Blair feeding his child and realized that he had married and fathered a child with Blair Waldorf, the girl who he'd befriended and secretly crushed on for years in school who was his only match when it came to style and cunningness, and felt that to be quite the accomplishment in his mind. Brandishing his chest with pride, he pondered how he could be so fortunate, even if he suddenly realized how much he almost lost by behaving the way he did, even if it was for a greater purpose at the time.

Chuck sauntered over to his wife then, standing beside her chair to take a good look at the process of breastfeeding, since his association with women's breasts had always been purely sexual. To be able to see them used for nature's intended purpose was a curious thing to him, so stood or more so knelt down beside Blair to watch her feed their son. To Chuck, the image of a baby breastfeeding from the mother's angle brought a mixed bag of emotions to him. It was startling to see this little human being, who looked somewhat like himself already, feeding off of a breast. Sensual because he would always think of women's breast in a sensual manner, especially his own wife's, and slightly began to envy the baby a little as he remembered how much they both liked it when he sucked her pert breasts as they made love, and thus those thoughts began to turn him on a little. Then surprisingly he found the image endearing, which was again a new emotion for him.

He knelt there for awhile, giving both Blair and their son baby Eddie a kiss, before he had to stand and stretch the kinks out of his back and legs, chuckling as he glanced down at them. Blair glanced back up at him and bemusedly asked, "Hmm...What's so funny?"

"Oh I guess I'm just happy...for once. And a bit jealous of the baby perhaps..." he laughed, slyly bemused.

"You're jealous of our son?" she asked.

"Yes...because he gets to have all the fun..." he teased.

"What? Oh ha ha very funny, Chuck. Maybe in a couple days..." she replied as she glanced down and felt the baby release, her nipple popping out of his mouth as he turned his head and started to cry.

Blair tried to comfort her baby, and panicked when he began to spit up some of her milk, but a lactation coach reassured them both that it was normal for the baby to spit up to some degree, although they'd continue to monitor his intake and output to make sure he was getting enough nourishment and was able to relieve himself normally. Still a little nervous which made her have to use the restroom, and seeing that Chuck was anxious to hold the baby, Blair decided to hand the baby over to him so that she could relieve herself. (Despite just having a baby, or perhaps because of it, she still got a strong urge to urinate, defecate, and change her pad from the mega period she was now having after giving birth. Although she was worried, according to the doctors and nurses, they reassured her that was all normal.)

As Blair was in the restroom, Chuck spent a few moments bonding with his infant son. He marveled at the infant boy now sleeping in his arms, still in disbelief that this was his own flesh and blood, as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his tiny forehead, as the baby made tiny sounds, smacking his lips and grunting a little in his sleep. He watched his son's expressions changed in his sleep as he seemingly dreamed, which caused Chuck to wonder what he could possibly be dreaming of. He sat there for awhile longer, nearly falling asleep himself, until Blair came around and temporarily relieved him of daddy duty. As she had first re-entered the nursery, she spied Chuck still holding the baby and thought the image of him holding a baby, her baby, was so sweet and a little sexy. Ever since she'd first gotten with him, she'd found the image of Chuck Bass sleeping anywhere to be very endearing and sometimes sexy. His classically handsome features, softened by sleep, always hit something deep in her core that she just couldn't describe...and that's how it was right now as she watched him sleep, or nearly nod off.

"Hmm...Chuck, I'll take the baby. Let me..." she mused as he mumbled something from his semi-conscious state, and handed her the precious bundle that was their son.

She took the baby then and lay him in his incubator bed, as they both looked on watching him sleep. They watched the baby a bit more, until they left the nursery and went back to her room to visit a bit longer until Blair received more guests and Chuck had to go buy something to eat for dinner. Bidding her goodnight, Chuck soon left the hospital, a place he'd rather not visit if it wasn't for Blair and their son being there.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair only stayed at the hospital three more days, until they discharged her but kept their son because of his premature status. The baby was thriving, but slowly, and would continually be needed to be monitored as he grew. It was difficult leaving their son behind, but Chuck convinced her that she needed to get out of the hospital a bit in general. That afternoon, he treated her to her favorite Bistro, a carriage ride in the park, and eventually a showing of her favorite movie during a little welcome home party he'd organized with the help of his step-sisters Serena and Jenny. The party, with movies, video games, music, and food was a great success and attended by many of their friends who were in the area, and the young Bass couple had fun, even if they did miss their baby.

After everyone else left, the couple were finally alone for the first time in several weeks. Blair decided to relax in the tub for awhile, as Chuck eventually took his shower. When Blair went to get dressed, she was going to wear one of her nightgowns, but then happened to spy Chuck's satin pajamas with the little shamrocks on them, laid out on the bed ready for him to put on. Remembering a comment he'd slyly made to her at the hospital, Blair decided to play a little trick on him, as she slipped the pajama top on and left just the bottoms for him to wear. His pajama top actually fit her like a loose nightgown, hitting her just below the hip, and the cool satin felt soft and comfortable against her skin, so she didn't mind wearing it as she climbed into bed and pretended to fall asleep.

After a few minutes, Blair was almost asleep in bed, when she heard Chuck pad into the bedroom in his robe, looking for his pajamas. He spied the bottoms and soon slipped them on, as he tried to look for the top and finally spied Blair wearing it while she was sleeping. Chuckling to himself, he slipped into bed beside her. He knew she wasn't allowed to have sex yet, and this being her first night home, he decided to be lenient for once without pressuring her into anything, and just fell asleep with arm draped protectively around her. To Chuck, it just made him feel better, more secure, having Blair once again beside him in bed.

As soon as she realized that Chuck was beside her, falling asleep in bed, she turned to him and snuggled close, burying her face against his shoulder as she ran a hand along his chest, feeling that he was wearing an undershirt vest on. Disappointed by the impediment, she whispered pleadingly in his ear.

"Hmm...take undershirt vest off...please..." she moaned.

"All right...but why?" he mused, groggily.

"Because its my first night home...and I want to feel you against me...please..." she moaned, slightly childlike.

"All right love..." he grunted as he took off his undershirt and lay back down, stilling himself to try to fall asleep, as Blair not unexpectedly curled against him and lay her head on his chest as wrapped an arm around her body from underneath, and lay another arm over his face.

Blair lay molded against her husband like that, trying to gage whether or not he was actually asleep. She tried to fall asleep, but the nearness of being curled up against Chuck like that, feeling him, smelling him, hearing him sigh, just heightened her senses even more. She ran her hands over his chest, as she felt the contrast between his chest hair and his skin and his ribcage. She felt him shift slightly as she caressed him, but it wasn't very much. She then slipped her hand along his abdomen, rubbing him along the slight natural bulge of his belly, as her fingers slipped under the waistband of his pajamas and caressed him lower.

It was then he groggily groaned in question "Blair...what are doing? I'm trying to sleep..."

"I told you I wanted to help you...so I am...Bass..." she teased.

"But what if I was joking...and just want to sleep?" he sighed shifting slightly as he tried to resist.

"Well...I don't think you're body can lie to me...Chuck Bass...especially certain parts of your body..." she mused as she slipped her hands even lower to caress his lower abdomen and strong thighs , eliciting a groan of frustration as she asked, "What do you want me to do Bass? Do you want me to touch you, Chuck? Like the first time? Like our very first time?" as she briefly brushed against him with her finger.

"Yes...yes..." he moaned, trying to hold it in.

"Well then it looks like these shamrocks might just make you lucky tonight after all." she teased as she slowly gave him a pulling stroke along his growing erection, causing him to moan.

Laughingly she released him from her grip as she helped him discard his pajama bottoms so that she could get to him in full. As she realized Chuck was nude under the blanket, she reached over and turned on the beside lamp, gazing into his slyly seductive face, as he glanced at her curiously and asked.

"So we're not going to sleep yet?"

"Nope. I want to be able to see Chuck in all of his Bassian glory, hence the light. So Bass , let's see what you got." she mused and pulled the blanket back from him to reveal his fairly average but still nicely proportioned body. She then began to kiss and caress her way down his body, glancing upward, from time to time to see his expression change and become more seductive. As she kissed him, from his neck to his chest and downward, she stroked his length from time to time, feeling it lengthen in her hands as she did so. When she pushed against the tip, she felt a bit of moisture there already, as she heard and saw him let out a seductively animalistic groan between his lips. Reveling in what seductively fun that was, she stroked him again the same way as she hovered her ruby red lips over his supple, pink lips in an almost kiss, so that his moan of pleasure flowed right into her mouth.

Blair continued to stroke Chuck's length time and again as they kissed and moaned, until she had teased him enough in that way that she knew that he was getting close. So quickly moved downward, kissing his belly then kissed the tip of his aching member, eliciting another moan from him as well as her, as she engulfed him and began to give him one of her classic bjs, causing his body to undulate in pleasure at what do him, and he lost control. Oh how she loved to watch the control of Chuck Bass break under her ministrations of him. It just turned her on so too. Soon she heard him bark out his name as he came in her mouth in one fell swoop. Exhausted, he just lay back and reveled in the pleasure she'd brought him, as she wiped off his mouth and kissed him back while they both rested. After a while, Blair woke to find Chuck slowly opening her pajama top, so that he could repay the favor, by kissing his way down her body. She let out a delicious moan herself as he kissed her body from face, to collarbone, to breasts, ribs, hips, and further, causing her to moan again when he nuzzled and laved her, tasting what she gave him, no matter how disgusted imagined it to be. But then again, Chuck was quite the guy and didn't seem to mind.

Afterwards, she stared skeptically at him and commented "Ah Chuck...that was fun...but I still can't believe you gave me oral barely a week after having your baby? Are you part vampire or something?" teasing him.

"Not usually, but with you I'll try almost anything sexual...including dvinking vor vlood....ah ah ah!" he teased, showing his gap tooth smile as he licked his lips.

"Ew...Ha ha...Yes Count Chuckula!" she laughed.

"Hmm...now that you mention it, I am hungry for breakfast cereal. Do you happen to know if we have any in the kitchen?" he asked as he left the bed.

"I don't know. Why don't you go check for yourself." she teased as he sauntered out of the bedroom, then she teasingly added. "Oh if you find anything, bring me up a bowl too." not expecting much, as he replied "Okay."

About fifteen minutes later though, Chuck came back in carrying two bowls, two spoons, a half gallon jug of milk, and a box of cereal, Blair was surprised to say the least. He poured the cereal and the milk, handing her a bowl, as he poured himself one then relaxed back in bed. To Blair, sitting in bed beside a naked Chuck Bass, eating bowls of Count Chocula was a funny experience since it reminded them they were both still young and deserved to have some fun, no matter how unusual it may seem to anyone older.

After he was almost finished, Chuck quipped "Mmm...this is good. I'm going to suggest this be our new tradition after every time." as he munched on his cereal.

"What? Have sex with Chuck Bass, then eat a bowl of Count Chocula?" she laughed, and sarcastically teased.

"Sure! Why not? I usually get hungry afterwards anyway, so it's the perfect solution." he chortled.

"Maybe for you, but what if I can't eat it all?" she challenged.

"Then you won't be able to keep up with me. And no round two...and I'll have to be up all alone watching my tapes...without you." he suggested.

"All right, I'll go along with your deal...as long as you don't burp and fart all night because of the milk." she sarcastically quipped.

"Ha ha...I'm not going to promise you anything there, darling, because that's all part of the package when it comes to being my wife." he teased.

"Oh joy..." she sarcastically moaned and laughed at her husband.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next few days for Chuck and Blair consisted of going back and forth from their apartment to the hospital to see their baby, spending most of their time there, then checking in Chuck's constituents about their plan to bring real justice against Jack Bass. The plan Courtney had in mind, she wanted to initiate just after Chuck's latest trial for the charges Jack was attempting to issue against him on behalf of Bass Industries. It was obvious to anyone studying the case, it was just a matter of Jack accusing Chuck of the things that he himself was guilty of. Still though since evidence of wrong doing had still been found associated with Bass Industries, Chuck still had to stand trial.

The process was slower than expected, and soon it was already April, and still no resolution had taken place. Blair attended some of Chuck's trials, and thus tried to support him through anything, however she also had to tend to their baby, visiting him on a daily basis for a few hours as the doctors and nurses monitored the progress of the son Eddie. Little Eddie was growing, but still it was a slow process. The medical staff wanted to keep the baby in the hospital until his original due date, or at least something close to that, which meant that he had at least another month to go.

The process of visiting the hospital itself that often, plus the trial, was a draining process for both Blair and Chuck, so it took a toll on their emotional health and their marriage. Often they'd get into arguments over the stupidest things, and one or the other would go storming off for awhile, only to come back, unwind, and have a modified version of make up sex, even though Blair wasn't allowed to have true intercourse for a bit longer yet. Still though, doing something was better than nothing and they still found it satisfying if not a bit messy. More often than not anymore, they had to change the bed sheets many nights after their sexual pleasuring of each other, since those nights Chuck would cream the sheets and sometimes Blair in the process.

One night after such an escapade, when they'd cleaned up afterwards and had finished remaking the bed (they were becoming experts at it now), Blair sneezed, then panicked aloud.

"Oh no, I hope I'm not catching a cold, because then I can't visit our son in the hospital." she gasped.

"I hope not either. Maybe its just dust?" he suggested.

"Maybe. Ooh yes, we made the bed again and I think we're getting better at it. Still I'll be glad when things get back to normal and you don't have to ruin our sheets as much." she commented.

"Ha ha yeah I know. It's either the shower or our bed. Geez I haven't creamed the sheets this much since I was a boy and discovered my first porno films. Ha ha...fun times then!" he chuckled.

"Oh really? And when was that?" Blair asked skeptically.

"Hm...well do you remember the time when I was twelve...I'd missed school...played hooky in fact...and you brought me the homework I had missed?" he asked, bemusedly seductive.

"Yes, I think I do. You were laying in bed, shivering, shaking, and terribly sweaty. You must've had a cold or the flu or something. Anyway I called Dorota and had her bring over some chicken soup with a bunch of little animal crackers, and I gave it to you as we took a nap together because you were so sick." she sighed, remembering a touching incident from childhood.

"Hm...well Blair I have a confession to make. I was sick...but not in the way you think. I had been watching some of my old favorite films...and was first discovering what made Chuck Jr....happy. When you caught me...I feared that you would catch me in a very...sticky...situation, so I was nervous. By the time you lay beside me in bed, it was clean...but not for long. Do you remember when you woke up?" he asked.

"Yes...I think I do. I'd dreamed we had a tickle fight, and was surprised that I'd thought you were tickling me. Then when you finished tickling, you rolled your warm, flushed body on top of me to kiss me...and I liked it, despite the fact I was dreaming of kissing you rather than Nate. You had the greatest lips for kissing, even then. As I woke up, I realized that you had kissed me on my sleep, but I wasn't entirely grossed out...because of my dream...until you poked me on the stomach and between the legs with a flashlight or bottle of something, and the bed was sticky because you'd spilled pop or champagne on the bed since you'd been eating there." she sighed, as she recalled her dream and the incident in flashback.

"Well...that wasn't a flashlight or bottle I had in bed with me...and I spilled something on you...but it wasn't pop or vomit..." admitted slyly.

"What? Oh Chuck you didn't, did you?" she gasped.

"What do you think? I'd creamed the sheets and was a scared kid...what else could I do but make up that story about eating in bed?" he admitted.

"Oh Chuck...I can't believe it. You creamed the sheets...AND ME...back when we were only twelve? What were you doing, marking your territory?" she gasped incredulously.

"Perhaps so. Do you mind?" he seductively mused.

"Well...maybe a little...although it was so far in the past now, I don't really care anymore. It's just the idea of it all now which makes it disgusting. I guess you were just you giving me a preview into the future, with your tendencies to mark your territory with Bassian baby juice and other bodily fluids." she sighed. "I guess some things never change..." she laughed.

"They only improve with age." he replied as he added, "So do you want to go another round, or not?"

"Oh Bass...do you even have to ask?" she mused, as she slipped into bed beside him, capturing his mouth with a kiss, as they began another round of making out and more.

~o~o~o~o~

After a while, when the wheels of justice were turning far slower than everyone preferred, they decided to enact their plan to bring Jack to justice. To do that though, they had to tempt Jack into a situation in which he would make a confession of his wrong doings. Their initial plan was to tempt Jack with the opportunity for a supposed liaison with Blair, like in Indecent Proposal, however their plan would include a few twists and turns that he wouldn't suspect.

Blair sent Jack an invitation to meet her in a suite at the Palace Hotel. A suite which was familiar to Chuck and Blair because it was Chuck's old suite. Whether Jack knew that or not, they didn't know, but they thought at least they may have an advantage over him because they knew the place like the back of their hand. That meant they knew any secret passageways within the place, unlike Jack.

On that day, everyone involved in the sting operation arrived early and set things up so that the operation would go as smoothly as possible. Jack arrived at the hotel that evening, intrigued by the prospect of being with Blair again and perhaps show her who's boss this time since he'd suspected that their last liaison at the Plaza hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd once led Chuck to believe. Oh yes, Chuck, his insolent nephew. Why he had not taken him up on some of his offers, he didn't know, but now it left him with only one option now...hiring a hit man. Still he might not need it once he both took care of Blair once and for all, and Chuck learned the truth about Bass Industries. Oh yes, once that occurred, his greedy nephew would probably take care of it himself.

He was a whistling, happy Jack when he reached suite 1812 and opened the door. Inside the room was darkened except for a few candles that were lit in an area near the living room. He strode in, full of coy confidence as he called out.

"Hello, is anybody here? Is this another one of your games, Blair? I know how much you like to play." he seductively called out into the darkened suite.

"Ah so you finally arrived. I wondered what took you so long. Apparently the Bass men must have a propensity for being late." Blair mused, as she sat on a sofa, wearing fairly provocative lingerie.

"Oh is my nephew late as well? Well you should ask him again sometime why he's late. I'm sure he will think of an excellent excuse. Now with me, you'll always know exactly what you'll get." he replied.

"What, a basstard?" she retorted.

"Ah you know me too well. So what do you have in mind for tonight? You know I didn't like that little trick you played on me the last time we were together. That is why I want to be in charge this time." he demanded.

"Ah, so you want to be in charge? Well then you will miss out on few surprises that I have in store for us tonight...and I know how much you like surprises." she mused.

"Mm, intriguing. So what do you have in mind? Hopefully no more liquid eyeliner tattoos." he said.

"Oh, you didn't care for that? Pity. Well then if you don't want any of my surprises, then you will miss out on a little thing called a menage a tio." she replied sweetly seductive.

"Ah cute, but who's the third person? Don't tell me it's Chuck...because that'd be too much. Ha ha...although I suppose if that was the case, I'd fuck over my nephew before I fuck over my nephew even more. It might be fun." he laughed.

"Jack Bass, you are one sick man." she stated.

"And you're just discovering this now? Once a badass, always a badass Bass." he laughed.

"Oh you are so funny." she sarcastically replied, then went on. "Anyway, no Chuck isn't the third person...but you may be surprised who is."

Before he could guess, the third person came sauntering out in four inch heels and lingerie even sexier than what Blair was wearing. She walked up to them and whispered "Hello Jack Bass, do you miss me?"

Momentarily at a loss for words, Jack regained some of his composure as he said "Courtney Shayne...now this is a surprise."

"Indeed it is, isn't it? I bet you never thought you'd see me like this in the flesh, after you fantasized about me and probably wanted to kill me in high school like you did." she replied seductively.

"Indeed. So you're going to be a participant in my little menage a toi with Blair...who appears to have lost that adorable baby bump she was sporting the last time we were together. Pity, I wonder where it went?" he seductively bemused.

"She no longer has the baby bump thanks to you, asshole. Anyway leave her out of it because I'm the one you want, admit it. You're still in awe of me and angry at me because of what I did back then, aren't you, Jack?" Courtney mused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, slightly beginning to lose his cool.

"Oh yes you do. May I remind you of Elizabeth Purr...the teen dream, perfect girl, with her perfect good looks, school record, boyfriend, and oh yes chastity belt. Elizabeth Purr was one of my mean girls/minions or whatever you want to call them, and we ruled the school. Elizabeth and I would always vie for who was most popular. I was the bad ass of the group, I guess you could say, while Elizabeth Purr was the virgin teen queen with the perfect grades, the perfect looks, the perfect athletic boyfriend, and she was nice to people, even people like you Jack Bass. That's why I think you fancied her, didn't you, Jack? There was even a rumor going around that you'd bet some of your friends that you could convince perfect Purr to lose her virginity to you at her seventeenth birthday party...although she never would've slept with a damaged little fucker like you were back then, Jack Bass. Anyway you never got to find out because...I accidentally killed the teen dream with a jawbreaker on her birthday...breaking your poor little heart." Courtney stated haughtily.

"Yes...you killed Elizabeth. I'd rather not talk about it." he said angrily.

"Oh Jack, are you still upset over that? I killed Elizabeth Purr...I killed the teen dream...deal with it! Anyway I think you perversely fancied me after that...but I was sent to prison for a few years...and you went crazy. It was quite the news to learn, although I shouldn't have been surprised given your reputation even before Purr's untimely demise." she replied.

"I'm going to get you! You're going to get it! You don't speak ill of the dead!" Jack said as he lunged toward Courtney, but Blair came up behind him and struck him with a tazer, thus subduing her husband's uncle behind his back. When Jack was subdued, Courtney came around and tied him up so that he wouldn't escape. They then got help from Liam and Chuck to lift Jack up onto the billiard table to further torture the poor man.

"The pool table? Why did you put me up on the pool table? What sort of kinky shit do you have in mind?" Jack asked, obviously curious.

"Oh naughty naughty Jack! What a potty mouth! We should wash it out with soap. Wouldn't you agree, Blair?" Courtney commented, slyly.

"Oh yes Courtney, I would concur. What do you think, Chuck?" Blair gleefully replied as she smugly stared at Jack, and gave a wink to Chuck, who stood beside her.

"Yes...I agree...however don't you have something else in mind?" he pondered aloud.

"Ah yes we do. So Jack Bass, it's confession time, but you only have two options, so you must choose wisely." Courtney said as she paced in front of Jack while he lay hog tied on the middle of the suite's billiard table.

"Options? What are my options?" Jack asked, curiously nervous.

"Option number one: Make a confession of everything you set me up with in court." Chuck declared as he stalked in front of Jack, smugly staring him right in the eye.

"And what's option two?" he asked.

"Option number two: Well Jack I know how you like things to get a little kinky. With that in mind, if you don't confess, I'll personally show you why the school I graduated from was called Constance BILLIARD...Courtney, do you have your jawbreakers?" Blair declared haughtily.

"Here you go, Blair." Courtney said as she pulled out the box of extra large jawbreakers.

"Thanks...All right, Chuck, rack 'em up." Blair declared as Chuck set a jawbreaker out like a cue ball, and racked up a few more in a triangle around Jack, who started to panic.

"You're not going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you? Give me a break!" Jack panicked.

"Oh of course. Jack, your wish is my command. Here's your break..." Blair mused as she knocked the cue ball into the set and sent the other balls rolling, right into Jack, who started to yelp in pain.

When one jawbreaker nearly got stuck in his mouth and he tired of being pummeled by them, he began to make a confession and the hidden SWAT team came in and took him into custody based on the crimes to which he confessed. All in all the young people involved felt some relief because Jack would go behind bars and a trial would see to it that true justice would be done.

~o~o~o~o~

Jack's trial began soon after his capture through the sting operation and not only were his white collar crimes and then some covered, but also his crime against Blair, where he had pushed her down the Met steps. Against Chuck's better judgment, Blair took the witness stand and told of her meeting with Jack Bass there, his threat about Serena, and how he'd pushed her down the steps while she was seven months pregnant which had resulted in the premature birth of her son. Blair's version of events was decisive, yet emotionally charged, so that it brought a tear to the eye of some in court that day and made Chuck fiercely proud of his wife that day.

After Blair's testimony and the testimonies of several others, Jack was sent to prison for awhile because of assault and the crimes of framing Chuck for the evil deeds that he had done himself. Chuck was relieved to have the trial over when it was, but his uncle Jack still had a few tricks up his sleeve that he was only to discover after he began to take control of Bass Industries again. When he discovered some inconsistencies in accounts, he arranged to meet Jack and speak to him in jail.

Chuck and Jack both sat in the visitor area of the prison, with a pane of safety glass being the only thing separating them. Jack sat smugly in his chair and was the first to speak.

"Hello, nephew of mine. Last time I saw you, your little wife was putting on quite the performance, crocodile tears and all._ 'Boo hoo...Aw my poor baby!'_ So how's the little mite doing? Still alive? I'd thought maybe you arranged this meeting to inform me that he'd..." Jack laugh evilly.

"My son lives and is doing as well as he can at his premature age, though no thanks to you!" Chuck angrily declared, until he calmed himself to ask what he needed to. "Enough about my son, my purpose today was to ask you about some questionable deals that my accountants won't admit to me and told me to speak to you, so here I am. Speak."

"Ah the accountants. I knew I could only buy their silence so long, but I guess it's best that you know the truth before you're surprised to find yourself in here with me. The truth of the matter is...everything I was charged with, bar my assault of your wife, was not only scams I was using for my money, but also they've been underground practices your father and I have been using to keep the company afloat for nearly three years now...or since approximately 2007, when the market started to decline. Actually the one scam, which you would know as the International Trade Benevolence charity is actually a scam your father began running nearly twenty years ago out of Nicaragua and Colombia. Bart had a trade deal of sorts with Manuel Noriega and when the US government invaded Nicaragua in 1989, and Noriega was captured, the deal had to go underground most definitely. The trade of course was mainly 'goods' coming out of Colombia...if you catch my snow drift." Jack insinuated.

"Okay so it was drugs and drug smuggling. That's bad enough, but is that all?" Chuck asked, wondering if his own former drug dealer was involved at all.

"Drugs yes...and arms. I'm sure you've heard in your history class about the arms deal President Regan's constituents made with Iran in the 1980s where they sold them weapons and then used the money to fund the rebel army in Nicaragua, and the whole thing came to a head in November of 1986 when Oliver North testified against the government, haven't you Chuck?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I guess so. Don't tell me my father and you were involved in Iranian arms deals as well!" Chuck argued.

"I was just a boy myself when that happened in 1986, and your father was just starting his business, so I don't think Bart was actually involved with the US government's arms deals with Iran and elsewhere...a fact that came back to bite them in the ass twenty years later. Ha ha. But anyway, your father did have deals similar to that with other small countries and territories throughout the globe. Although they were mostly in drugs from South America, prostitution from Thailand and elsewhere, money laundering, tax evasion, black market trades, selling time shares for investment properties that never materialized for one reason or another. There were times when even his illegal dealings were effected by forces beyond his control, such as September 11th, which destroyed several of the investment properties he had in New York, The South East Asian Tsunami of December 2004, which put a snag in our transportation business...although I used it to my advantage and bought out land that once belonged to an indigenous village to be used to create a resort where 'trade' began again, and Hurricane Katrina in 2005 and one that hit Galveston in 2008, which knocked out a few casinos we had along the Gulf Coast. So all in all my nephew, thus is the legacy you're left with, otherwise known as Bass Industries." Jack chortled, as he went on to tell of how Bass Industries was being kept out of bankruptcy mainly through illegal schemes.

Even though Chuck liked a good scheme once in awhile, the depth and brevity to which Bass Industries was sunk into some of those dealings would mean either bankruptcy or prison for himself if he didn't do something fast. He didn't want to dig himself further into trouble, he didn't want to do that to Blair or their son, so resolutely he realized that there was only one thing to do.

That evening when he went home to Blair, she noticed his melancholy mood right away and called him out on it. "Chuck what's wrong now? I know you went to see Jack today, so I don't blame you if the bastard upset you. Still it isn't more than that, is it? Is there something I've done wrong?"

"It's...nothing you did Blair. It's Jack, solely Jack and what he told me about Bass Industries and the real legacy I 'inherited' from my father. It makes me so mad...I want to punch something." he seethed.

"All right as long as you don't punch me! Uh I think your punching dummy is in the spare room with my Nordic Track machine." she sighed as she followed him to the spare room/closet that held their little used exercise equipment, where he pulled out the punching dummy, stripped down to his undershirt and went to work on his aggression.

Blair watched a moment, though became somewhat bored watching Chuck pummel a piece of stuffed leather and nearly bust his knuckles, even if he looked kinda hot doing it. When she started to leave, he stopped her and asked "Don't you want to know...what made me so angry?"

"Oh so you're actually going to do more than just grunt and groan at me? If that's all I wanted, we could've just went to the bedroom straight off to work off your aggression that way." she sarcastically teased.

"We'll get to that after dinner, because I'm hungry now. Anyway, since Jack made me so angry, I've decided what I've got to do. I'm sorry if it'll mean a change in lifestyle for quite awhile...so if you want to leave me...I'll understand." he said between punches.

"Change of lifestyle? Leave you? Chuck what are you thinking about now? I told you before, I'd stand by you through anything." she sighed in question.

"All right. Let's see if you do. Blair, for reasons beyond my control, I've decided to dissolve Bass Industries in its entirety, and sell as many of our investments and possessions as possible." he announced.

"Dissolve Bass Industries? Why? I'm sure your stepmother won't be pleased." Blair gasped.

"I know, but what needs to be done, needs to be done, and here's why...." he said as he went on to describe in detail the account Jack gave about the illegal activities Bass Industries had been involved in for so long. Chuck had talked to his business lawyers and they suggested dissolution of the business as well so that he didn't have to carry the burden of his father and uncle's crimes for the rest of his own life.

After hearing Chuck's story, despite the fact that her husband was flushed and sweaty from his punching bag workout, she ran up and gave him a hug, reassuring him that she would stand by him through this as well, even though the dissolution of his father's multi billion dollar business would make so many hate him for it. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his face as she held him and he held her. Their kisses soon resulted in the couple seeking solice in each other with their bodies and since it was now far more than six weeks since their son was born, they made slow comfortable love on the sofa, although in the end Chuck declared himself the sofa king, which made Blair laugh at his joke and realize he'd get through this.

~o~o~o~o~

The dissolution of Bass Industries was announced only a few days later, to the ire of many of his friends, family, and employees, who called him a bastard and the next Madoff, but what needed to be done needed to be done, even if it was mostly self preservation for himself and his family. There was even and auction of some of the goods in the buildings and some of their household goods, which Blair and Chuck hated to see go, but what needed to be done needed to be done.

In the end, after paying off all of their creditors and everyone else, Chuck found out that beyond his father's inheritance, he had also inherited a building on Charles Street from his grandfather Bass. Chuck decided then to give it a multipurpose, by creating an apartment for his family on one floor, sublet apartments on other floors, and have a bar on the bottom floor.

Although business started off slow, it soon started to pick up somewhat so that the building began paying for itself, much to Blair's surprise. Soon after moving into their new building, which was the middle of May, the hospital informed them that their infant son Eddie Bass was ready to go home, so nervously they decided to bring home their son on May 19, 2010, Chuck's 19th birthday. Chuck was nervous about it, but Blair reassured him that it would be fine and that to do it on that day would be making good memories on a day Chuck had usually felt sadness on.

Since neither of them could drive, they rented a car and a driver to take them to the hospital. Blair assumed it would just be a luxury car like a Mercedes or a Lexus or a BMW, but when a limousine showed up, she just laughed and sarcastically teased Chuck.

"A limo? Oh Chuck! I guess despite our financial state, somethings will never change."

"Very right, my dear. Today's my birthday and the day we are bringing home our son, so like true Bass men, we're going to ride in style!" he mused as he slipped a pair of shades on and tried to look cool.

"Bass men...and women I must add! Anyway, nice limo...makes me miss the good old days though. Ha getting nostalgic at 19? Sheez!" Blair sighed as she relaxed in the plus seats.

"We'll get back there someday...but by our own merits this time. It might take awhile, and we may never be billionaires again, but we'll live comfortably, I promise." he said, staring at her.

"Thank you." she sighed as she slid across the seat and gave him a kiss.

"Mm...that seemed familiar. Do you want to christen this limo?" he seductively joked.

"Maybe...though I can think of a thousand reasons to say no...just being with you makes me want to say yes...so if you think we have time..." she teased as she pulled towards him to go at it again. They started off kissing, supple lips biting and kissing at each other. Blair just relished the feeling of leisurely kissing her husband, Chuck Bass. Feeling his lips meld with hers, their breaths mixing, groaning into each other's mouths as they pressed their bodies together, even the feeling of his slightly large nose roll across her face, just felt like home.

They continued to kiss and she soon felt his ever ready hardness pressing against the valley of her legs, but since they were both wearing jeans, it was a bit more difficult getting to each other to actually make love, so instead they leisurely dry humped a little as they made out, and she reached down to squeeze him once just to hear him moan. Blair laughed to herself as she heard Chuck moan, clearly turned on, which turned her on too. They were about to go on further, when suddenly the limo stopped because it'd arrived at the hospital, so the young couple sat up, laughing as they tried to make themselves presentable again. Blair teased Chuck about having 'sex hair' and he teased her of the same thing, until they both have their hair combed again. Afterwards, they got out of the limo and walked into the hospital to get their son, their little prince, and take him home.

They road the elevator together and were soon in the Children's wing of the hospital, where they met with the nurses they usually did, and got ready to bring home their boy. Although they hadn't realized it until then, their little son had grown significantly in the two months he was in the hospital since his birth. He had not only doubled in weight, but also had grown longer or taller, and was much closer to what his birth size should have been. Blair had fun dressing her baby in a little outfit she'd purchased at a boutique far earlier, and once her son was dressed, she couldn't believe how much he looked like a baby Chuck. They left afterwards and were on their way with Chuck carrying his son in an infant car seat, as they left the hospital and rode home.

Once they arrived home, their lives as parents really began, with diaper changes, feedings, fussiness and so forth. When they finally got him to sleep that first day, they both sighed and leaned against each other, staring at the beautifully unique little creature, this little baby boy, which was a production of their love. At that, Blair suddenly remembered the day and leaned up at her husband to say, "Happy Birthday, Charles my darling. I hope this was a happy birthday for you." as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Blair. It was a great birthday, one of the best. I'm also reminded of happened a year ago today...or at least in a few days....Do you remember?" he mused, seductively looking into her eyes.

"May 2009? Hm, what happened a year ago? I'd LOVE for you to remind me, Chuck..." she mused.

"Oh I think it has something to do with how much I love you too." he said, as they kissed each other again. Holding on and whispering their affections for one another, as they realized that relationships should be based upon how one feels for one another and how despite the money, the stresses, the drama and everything else nobody's perfect but sometimes they're meant to be. Thus sometimes relationships, like seasons of life, take a little figuring out.

The End


End file.
